Paradise Hotel
by LilyCanBeMyPyjamas
Summary: Welcome to Paradise Hotel where intrigues, drama, parties and sex is a common encounter. Everything relies on having a partner you can trust to get to the end. See what happens when the skins gang and OCs checks in to the scandalous hotel. Discontinued.
1. Week 1, Day 1

**Hellooo again! Third story!**

**Okay, but in all seriousness, I'm only writing this story for fun and I am highly expecting it to flop big time. I mean, I have based it on a reality show (a shitty one full with drama and fights) so I might just not master the task from television to story. Though, I think it's fun with drama and that, so we'll see if I can maybe not screw it up entirely. **

**So, a couple of things. In this show there's loads and loads of contenders, so I have to get some from other shows. (If you have any ideas, bring em). I'll try as best to make them seem legit (in the setting, of course). Um, and yeah, on Paradise Hotel the week consist of four days. Monday: Check-in! Tuesday: Couple split. Wednesday: Date and Pandora's box. Thursday: Couple ceremony and check-out. You want some facts about the shitty reality show? Well, it's big in Scandinavia (and probably other countries) and I watch it to fill up on my drama barometer and to laugh at the stupid people. But I'll try to make the characters in this story a bit less brainless than the canon. Uh, and yeah, Paradise Hotel is situated on a hill in Mexico and it resembles what we in Norway call 'charter vacations' - which means: alcohol and embarrassment the day after. Search up the show on youtube if you want to get the memo, and also, the pic for this story is of the hotel. **

**But, well, you'll figure things out. It's a game, and the last to stand will win the prize...**

**I don't own skins, paradise hotel or any other show I might get characters from.**

**Week 1, Day 1**

Cherie, the presenter, walks out beside a poolside on a beautiful hotel somewhere in Mexico. She's tanned and has long, wild hair accompanied with a beautiful pair of nut brown eyes.

"Welcome to Paradise Hotel, where lies and secrets will haunt the contenders and the nights will be filled with alcohol and lust. The most important thing in here is to have a partner you can trust, to reach the finals and win the prize of three hundred thousand pounds. Six girls and five boys will check in today, and by the end of the week one of the girls has to pack her suitcase and go home. There will be twists and turns that will surprise you, make you mad and make you ecstatic. And this year, this year we even have twins with us. Let's get to the introductions, shall we? Here's the girls!"

The camera shifts to the other side of the pool, and a petite girl with long brown hair with a purple tint to it is lounging in a sun chair with a drink in her hand. She takes off her sunglasses and smirks into the camera.

"I'm Katie, I like lush boys and umbrella drinks. I entered the hotel to hopefully ogle some man candy and to win the whole thing. If a bitch tries it on, I swear I'll send her right home crying to her daddy. I know all the boys will drool after this..." she gestures down her bikini clad body, "so I know I won't making my exit any soon."

Just before she replace her sunglasses, she offhandedly says "Oh, and I have a twin."

The camera shifts to a Motorway where a beast of a black motorcycle is racing towards it. The person on top of it has a helmet on, but her bright red hair is whirling in the wind behind her. The motorcycle comes to an halt and the driver sets one black booth down on the dirty highway. The small body is all clad in black, form fitting leather. She takes off her helmet to reveal a mischievous smile.

"I'm Emily, the other half. I like speed and excitement, and I entered the contest to have a good time and meet cool people. And of course, I entered to be the first lesbian to win Paradise Hotel."

Next, the camera moves to the beach, where there sits a dark haired girl in the sand looking out towards the ocean. When the camera twirl around her, she traps you with her powerful eyes.

"I'm Effy." she smirks, her eyes dark. "I'm here to play the game and get to the bottom of who everyone is. Observing human behaviour, it's a way to make time go. And alcohol is kinda part of the deal too."

The camera shifts back to the pool where a sexy, blonde girl emerges from the water, pushing her wet hair back. She swims to the side of the pool, where she has left a drink. She is laid-back and easygoing when she talks into the camera.

"I'm Naomi, and I don't give a flying fuck. I'm here for free booze, a nice view and preferably to meet someone who isn't boring me to death. I'm going to get to the finale, and then I'm going to drop the fucking crystal ball."

She toasts her drink and take a mighty gulp out of it, before the camera moves over to the side of the pool where a brunette is rolling from her front to her back, in only her panties, covering her tits with her hands.

"I'm Arcia. I have a thing for hot boys with tattoos, so hopefully the hotel will be filled with them. My goal in here is to have a good time, and find people I can be friends with for a long time. And as long as I'm in here, everyone will definitely have a good time."

The camera then moves to a garden where there is a gigantic bouncy castle.

"Whizzer!" you can hear from inside, before an ecstatic blonde girl comes out. "I'm Panda, and I'm useless. I want to make lots and lots of friends in here, and I've heard there will be boys! Mum says I can't surf and turf them, so I've decided to do exactly that!" she almost yells out with a grin.

* * *

The girls meet each other with the entrance of the hotel, where glasses of champagne awaits them. They shake each other others hands and check out the competitors and who might make a good friend in here. Arcia closes in on Effy right away while Katie looks on the other girls with nearly disappointment. She has no doubt in her mind that she will be the hottest on the hotel.

Emily also checks out the other girls, but for other reasons than the others. While she's in the process of looking a certain blonde up and down, the target for her lustful stare catches her eyes and scoffs and rolls her eyes at the perving. Emily just widens her smile at the reaction. She loves a challenge.

"Bloomin' heck, it's beautiful here!" Pandora exclaims!

"Yeah, let's toast to the time of our lives in paradise, girls!" Arcia says, holding up her glass. Everyone follows suits, clinking filling the air.

"And to hopefully a bunch of hot guys!" Katie chimes in.

* * *

In the lounge, Cherie is meeting the boys. They're all lined up, sitting on each their high chair.

"Hi guys. Are you ready for the experience of your life?" she greets them, and they murmur their assents while a few of them checks her out.

"So how about we invite the girls down, yeah?" Cherie asks before the girls come walking around the corner, lining up in front of the boys. This results in some cat calls and suggestive looks, coming from both parties. Especially when the boys see the twins.

"I think the girls would like to hear who you are and why you are here. Let's start with you." Cherie indicates to the boy closest to her, sporting an infectious grin.

"Sure, I'm Schmidt. I entered the contest to please some ladies of course, and to get some tanning going. All I have to say is LLS." Schmidt winks to the girls.

"LLS?" Cherie asks.

"Ladies Love Schmidt." he leans back, very happy with himself. This causes some amused laughs and even some scoffs from the girls.

"Right." Cherie answers, clearly trying to hold back laughter. "And Schmidt, which of our ladies do you find the most attractive?"

He crosses his arms and looks between them for a while, before erupting in a grin. "The twins, double loving ain't the worst that could happen." Katie smiles satisfied while Emily rolls her eyes and look away.

"So both of the twins?" Cherie raises her eyebrows.

"You got it, man." he nods.

"Okay, let's move on." her eyes fleets to the next boy.

"Uh, right." the tanned boy scratches his hair. "Well, I'm Freddie. And I... um, I'm here to relax with the ladies and the booze. A great vacation in my eyes."

"And who of the girls do you like the best?"

"Um, it gotta be the brunette one." he says, looking intently into her eyes. He don't notice that Schmidt is eyeing him suspiciously.

"That's Effy." Cherie says, and it makes Freddie nod, a faint blush on his cheeks. "And how about you Effy, what do you think of Freddie?"

The brunette's look don't give anything away, she's as aloof as ever. "He's sweet." she says disinterested and smirks a bit. And then they moves on to the next.

"I'm Cook." the next boys grins, eyeing all the girls from bottom to top. "I'm here to freaking parteeey. And maybe get me some sugar. How about it?" he wiggles his eyebrows. One could hear Naomi's scoff from miles away, which made Cook howl in laughter.

"And Cook," Cherie looks a little uncomfortable, "which of the girls do you..."

"Twins!" he calls at once. "Double pleasing, eh?" though he looks at the twins, humour in his eyes, he also finds the brunette that Freddie said extremely attractive. But some things a lad can keep to himself.

This makes Katie scoff out loud. As opposed to Schmidt, she don't find Cook so charming. "For who, us or you?"

"Both of course." Cook wiggles his eyebrows again as he grins. Emily evidently rolls her eyes, but isn't as appalled to his ways as her sister. Finds that she can't take it seriously with such a grin.

"And how about you?" Cherie moves on.

"Oh, I'm JJ, short for Jonah Jeremiah, but JJ is cool. I entered because my coworkers and boss told me to work on my social life, because I'm always around at work, so I decided that, since I have some vacation weeks to redeem, that I could enter this competition and maybe find a good friend and even a girl maybe if the prospect looks good, but I'm not saying that I'm going to try to make any of you my girlfriend, not that I wouldn't mind, but I-I-"

"Okay!" Cherie chimes in, to stop the poor lad. "And who do you find the most attractive, JJ?" she smiles kindly.

"Um, I'm... The one with the... red hair."

"Oh, that's Emily," Cherie looks to the redhead, who smiles, weirdly charmed of the compliment. She looks to sister, for gloating sakes. "and she is gay." she continues.

JJ's eyes opens wide, and he bows his head and begins to rant to himself. Cook howls out in laughter, before he claps JJ on his shoulders to calm him down.

"Top man!" Cook grins. No one notices Naomi turning to frown at Emily.

"And then it's you, the last of the boys." Cherie addresses the last guy.

"Hello, I'm Thomas, I'm so very pleased to meet you all." Thomas smiles genuinely. "I couldn't pick anyone of you, you're all beautiful."

"Okay, that was the boys. So girls, are you pleased?" The girls looks between each other, some with more enthusiastic looks than other.

"I think I'll live." Katie smirks eventually.

"Okay, so the boys have already flipped coins about the rooms. As you all know, there's five rooms and one solo room. There's Neptuno and Saturno with the pool. There's Jupiter and Mercurio with the porch and the great view. And finally there's Venus, with the bubble bath. Now, the boys will in turn pick a girl which will become their partner. Let's start at the top again, shall we? Schmidt, one of the twins tempting you?"

"Actually," Schmidt says, as he now had observed who gets the most coy looks from the boys. "I'll take the brunette one. Effy, right?"

Effy smirks at him, entirely getting where he is coming from, but walks to stand behind him either way.

It's Freddie's turn, and he looks over to his left with jealousy before looking back at the remaining girls. "Right, I'll take the twin who isn't a lesbian, then." Katie gives her sister a triumphant smile before she proudly goes to stand behind her partner.

Cook is next and looks with playfulness at the remaining girls. "I'll take blondie." he laughs when Naomi raises a sceptic eyebrow at him. She goes to stand behind him, and barely contains her smile. She don't find him so repulsive as he made himself to be.

It's JJ's turn and he looks frantically between the three girls left. "Emily." he mutters at last, and the amused twin goes to him.

Thomas is last and gets the shoddy choice of who gets sent to the solo room. "I, um..." he looks between the two girls. One is scantily clothed, looking a kind of slutty, and the other is dressed in wild colours, looking half crazy. Though, he is a boy, and he don't want to get some hippy or something as a room-mate, so he makes up his choice. "I'll take the brunette one."

Arcia goes over to him, a very pleased smile on her face, and it leaves Panda alone in front of all their pairs.

"That means that you have to move into solo." Cherie says to Panda, compassion in her voice.

"Oh bogger. But it's going to be ra-ra anyways, at this crazy sublime hotel!"

"I bet it is." Cherie smiles. "Use your time wisely to get to know each other, and tonight there will be a welcome party. Have fun!" she waves before she retreats and leave the contenders to it.

* * *

Emily places her picture next to JJ's on the night-stand, and admire it with a smile. He was alright enough for a partner, and she was fairly certain he wouldn't dare the wandering hands at night, so she could hardly mind his rants.

After Cherie had left them, all of them shook hands and formally introduced themselves to each other, before they got their suitcases and with the help of the boys moved into their room. Emily had gotten one of the rooms with the great view, Mercurio. There was a porch outside, joining them with the other room up here.

"Um, Emily which side of the bed would you prefer?" JJ asks nervously from beside her. She figures she has to build up his self esteem, because he takes too much into consideration.

"Take whatever side you'd like, JJ, I don't much care." Emily says with a smile before walking out on the balcony, where she sees Cook leaning against the fence, smoking.

"Hello there, neighbour." he howls out. And it makes Emily grin insanely, not because he was her neighbour, but that must mean...

"Fucking hell, Cook." Yep, it is Naomi walking out of their room, looking effortlessly beautiful in short shorts and a blue top. "Couldn't you at least have gotten us a room with better _company." _she looks pointedly at Emily.

"Well hello to you too, Naomi." Emily purrs. "Nice legs there. Going to the pool for some tanning later?" Emily flirts openly, making a grimace appear on the blonde's face. Cook laughs loudly.

"What are ya talking about, blondie. The company is tip top." he claps Emily on her back before he goes inside again, soon followed by Naomi which don't seem too interested in sticking around the redhead. _All in good time, _Emily thinks.

She looks down towards the bungalows with the pool, where her sister went towards.

* * *

"Hey, Freddie, could you help me out a bit?" Katie exposes her back to the boy.

"Yeah?" he comes up behind her.

"Would you unzip me?" she requests, knowing how little she has on under her dress. But it isn't a bad thing to keep him interested. He was after all, rather up Katie's alley.

"Sure." he says and unzips her, and when she turns around, he has already busied himself with fixing his hair in the mirror. She sighs a bit to herself as she finds the clothes to change into. Some men are clueless.

She isn't unhappy with the room, per se, it is Paradise Hotel after all, but she would appreciate not ending up in the slum with _Schmidt _as her nearest neighbour. Yes, he was fit and all, but he was entirely too cocky for her taste. They had gotten one of the bungalows by the pool, and there was an opening in the wall leading straight out into the water. And a bit past the bungalows were the solo room, where the crazy, weird Pandora was staying.

Suddenly the source of her grumpiness came bouncing into the room.

"Guys, how about that! Some fine next-doors we have, eh? Lush rooms, I'll tell. How about it Katie, sneak into mine and Effy's room tonight, eh?" Schmidt plays around, putting an angry frown of disgust upon Katie's face. A night with Schmidt? Maybe, but a night with Schmidt _and _Effy? _Eh. _

"Mate, lay off it, yeah?" Freddie answers, still a bit miffed that Schmidt just snapped Effy from him.

"Hey, heeey!" Schmidt holds up his hands as Effy effortlessly glides into the room. He lays a protecting arm around her shoulders, to Freddie's dismay. "I'm just offering my service. I'm like a sexual snowflake. Each night with me is like a unique experience. Effy here, will have the pleasure of knowing that. Just saying that Katie, you're welcome too." he winks at her. Katie scoffs and Effy looks as unaffected as ever.

Just when Freddie is about to snap back at him, another body bounces into the room.

"Bonkers!" Panda exclaims, earning a curious and amused look from Effy. "These rooms are totally amazing, I don't even mind staying alone. I mean, I get afraid of the dark so it would be great with a man there, but then I might just have to crash at one of yours, is that okay?"

"Sure thing, Pandapops." Effy smiles, and Schmidt looks at her surprised before he, too, chimes in.

"Yeah, sure, the more the merrier." he sends a panicked look to Freddie, searching boy solidarity.

"Whizzer! Anyways, I think people are gathering in the lounge, let's go and join them. Thomas was such a blinking dream, maybe I can convince him to crash at his tonight." she says with stars in her eyes.

* * *

Naomi sinks down with a sigh beside Effy in the sofa in the lounge.

"Smoke?" the brunette offers.

"Please." Naomi accepts and lights up her own.

They sit a while in silence, watching the others messing around in the pool. The boys are practically drooling over some of the girls tanning topless, and Naomi couldn't stand the mental show, hence why escaped inside to Effy.

"They're insane." she mutters.

"Nah, all good fun." Effy shrugs, catching a look from Freddie. Naomi sees it.

"What's going on there?" she asks.

"Nothing. He thinks he likes me."

"Shame for him that you have Schmidt then, eh?"

"Yeah." Effy says coolly, before migrating out into the sun, leaving Naomi alone and vulnerable with her smoke.

Of course Emily must stand up at that exact time and look towards her, her naked, perky breasts catching Naomi's attention before she scolds herself mentally and look away. When Emily joins her in the lounge, her bikini top is safely fastened.

"Hey there, babe." Emily bumps Naomi's shoulder when she sits and begins to shamelessly flirt with her, to the utter horror of Naomi who is anything but gay.

Katie sees her sister from where she is lunging by the pool and shakes her head. Her sister always finds the worst girls in her opinion, and Naomi seems like a bitch. She turns back to what is happening in front of her. Arcia is openly attentive before Thomas, and Pandora is fleeting around on an inflatable float, looking disappointed that the dark man of her dreams being chatted up by another. Effy joins Schmidt and Cook in a discussion over what kind of breasts they prefer, and JJ and Freddie is sitting a bit away chatting about one thing or another. She is lying topless in the midst of it, preventing tan lines on her smooth body, earning her a couple of blazing looks from the boys now and again. She loves it, really, the attention.

Suddenly a white clad waiter comes over to her, holding a tray with a letter on it, offering it to her.

"LETTER!" she yells out, and everyone comes to gather around her as she opens it and reads out loud. She doesn't even bother with covering herself up. It was good tits, and she wasn't modest with that.

"_Welcome to Paradise. Tonight everything is set for a glorious welcome party. Enjoy the peace while you can, tomorrow is the couple-split." _she lisps out. Cook obviously yells out loud about going mental to this, as the other cheer.

* * *

"You up for a willy waggle tonight, blondie?" Cook asks from the bathroom where he is covering himself in perfume.

"In your dreams, perve." Naomi says back from where she is braiding her hair to the side of her head. She amped for the innocent, white girl, braided hair, light make up, look tonight. It always seems to have a way with the opposite sex.

"Just checking." Cook laughs. "Hey, Naomi?" he says after a beat.

"Yeah?" she calls back.

"Just because I shag someone doesn't mean I want them as a partner, yeah? I like ya, man, you're rad." he confesses.

"Aw, you're a kitten underneath, aren't you?" Naomi teases back. "But seriously, what you do with your school boy dick is none of my concern as long as you don't send me home."

"That sounds like a deal, blondie." he guffaws.

"Whatever." she rolls her eyes.

* * *

"This room is wicked!" Arcia swirls around on the ground before she launches herself onto the bed.

"Yes, it is." Thomas answers from the bathroom where he's just done with a shower. Yes, they did have a bathtub in their room, but he figured that was more of an afterparty site.

"I can't believe I got the best room. And to top it off, it's pink! God I love pink." she glances at the walls as Thomas exits the bathroom in only a towel around his hips.

"What do you think, Thomas. We should make an alliance with someone, don't you think? I personally think we should come on the good side of Effy. She's so cool, and Schmidt isn't too bad either. What do you think? We should stand with them, send out the others. And then we should totally make that lesbian and that weird boy love us. I mean, they're obviously not strong in here, but it doesn't hurt to be in the safe yeah, and with that weird girl on solo..."

Thomas zones out as she keeps talking. She's been like this all day, relentlessly babbling about one thing or another. He thought it was cute at first, but the things she talked about... He would not be able to survive much longer with it, and he almost regretted his choice at picking her. And that's saying something, because Thomas was as accepting and pleasant as one could become.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight, yeah?" he says exasperated back.

* * *

"Cheers to us!" everyone yells out as they clink their first drink, a sweet strawberry daquiri, together.

"Hey wait a bit!" Schmidt calls out when everyone is about to sip. "Can we just take a moment to celebrate me and all the satisfaction I will bring you girls?" he asks cockily, a grin upon his face.

Katie scoffs and drags Emily away with her, Naomi and Arcia just behind them. Effy and Pandora was the only one staying to cheer with him as the boys staggers towards the lounge and the giant couch there.

"Top, girls." he grins.

"Are you good at surf and turfing?" Panda asks.

"Huh?" Schmidt asks confused, nearly choking on his drink.

"Sex." Effy clarifies.

"Oh, yeah." he nods.

"Well, that's bananas! You have to tell me all about it, so I get super duper good at it!"

"Eh sure." Schmidt agrees uncertainly, looking to Effy for help. She just grins mischievously at him, before joining the gang in the lounge.

* * *

"Seriously Emily? HER?" Katie complains as soon as she's dragged her sister into her room. She's pushing her tits together in her black dress in her mirror as she scolds.

"Fuck off, Katie. Stop meddling in my sex life." Emily scoffs, draining her glass with alcohol.

"SEX? You can't seriously be thinking about having sex with her. 1. She's straight as a t, and 2. have you seen her clothes? Where does she live, 2004?"

"What, and Freddie who is lusting after Effy is any better?" Emily rolls her eyes. If she's being questioned, then Katie is also going through the gutter.

"He'll forget about her soon enough after a night with this." she shakes her booty.

"Whatever, concentrate about that rather than what I'm getting up to."

"I'm just saying Ems, you lezzas are so freaking delusional. Thinking you can swing anybody and everybody."

"I have a feeling with this one, Katie." Emily frowns. Yes, she was out and proud and had been for a while, but it didn't stop her sister from trying to make her date whomever she wanted her to.

"You say that about everyone." Katie scoffs. "And then you shag them and lose interest." she rolls her eyes.

"Well, they was boring. And I don't lose interest in _everyone."_

"Oh yeah? Sarah, Evelyn, Lily, Jennifer..."

"Fine! I get your point! What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just don't shag her and leave and get her to throw you out of the hotel in revenge." Katie clarifies.

"Sure, whatever you say, now I'm tired of hanging with your sorry arse, I'm going back to the party." Emily says, stomping out of the bungalow.

* * *

"Afterpartyyy!" Arcia yells sometime after the bar closed in result of JJ drinking too much and nearly throwing up. They had been sitting in the lounge, drinking and laughing and having different drinking games, getting to know each other better. Now though, everyone was well past pleasantly pissed, and the next faze of the night was in soon development.

"Hell yeeeeahhh!" Cook stands up and howls. He's been in near proximity to Arcia all night, after Thomas had tried to keep his distance, instead chatting with a very happy Pandora.

Everyone agrees and when Arcia suggests the bathtub, the agreement yells are even louder.

Most of those still awake stumbled back to Thomas and Arcia's room, where the infamous and big bathtub is situated. Emily is the first to shed her clothes and jump in in her underwear, Thomas fast on her tail. Just before Cook is about to jump in, Arcia grabs his hand and holds him back, whispering something in his ear. His whole demeanour changes, and quickly they disappear out of the room.

When everyone is in the bathtub, except Schmidt who is sitting outside of it, frowning at the ones inside it, Emily pipes up. "How about it, Schmidt? The water is warm."

"No thanks." he grumbles.

"Aaaww, I thought you were all about fun?" Freddie gloats, nursing his last pint.

"Not when it comes to bathtubs. Bathtubs are Medieval filth cauldrons." he frowns even deeper.

"You're a OCD case, aren't you?" Naomi laughs, but shutting up when Emily punches her shoulder and gives her a look.

"Fuck off, I'm just all about cleanliness, me." Schmidt looks away, content with waiting this one out.

* * *

"Hey." Freddie ambushes Effy when she comes out of Thomas and Arcia's room after the joint bath. She turns to him with a raised eyebrow, not showing any kind of emotion.

"We should get together, yeah?" he tries to smile seductively.

"Why?" she simply asks.

"We'd be good together."

"I'd only break your heart." she scoffs and turns to leave.

"What makes you think this has anything to do with hearts? It's about feeling good." he frowns.

"Think again." she says before she walks away, joining Schmidt as they retreat to their room.

* * *

"You totally shagged Arcia, didn't you?" Naomi asks when she and Cook has collapsed onto their bed.

"Yeah." he giggles, actually giggles, setting Naomi off too.

"How was it?"

"Terrible, mate. I mean, I came, but no rerun." he says.

"Fuck, mate." Naomi suddenly shoots out of the bed. "Did you fuck on the bed?" she suddenly thinks.

"Relax man, did it in the shower, had to hide a bit from the cameras didn't we?"

"Thank god." she mutters as she lays back down, clutching the sheets to her chest.

"How about you mate, shag anyone?"

"Hell no."

"No? How about Red?"

"You mean Emily?" she sits up a bit and squints over at him.

"Yeah, she seems keen." he says, half asleep.

"You're forgetting one thing, I'm not gay."

"Oh." his eyebrows twitch.

"What?" Naomi asks, moodily.

"What?" he asks back, not following.

"Why would you think I shagged her?"

"Nothing. She's obviously hot for you, and she's hot and you're hot and well... can't blame a man for thinking you got hot together, yeah?"

"Oh, so it's all a fantasy for you, is it?" she bites back.

"Nah, no shame in being a muff muncher. You could be my wing man." he grins, and it's so clear that he's off his face drunk.

"I'm not a muff muncher." Naomi grumbles grumpily as she situates herself in her bed again.

* * *

**I went a bit mad with the word count here. Can't promise that future days will be as long, but this was after all the introductions and everything. What do you think? Yay, nay, a total disaster? I don't have a clear plan for this one, so all input and suggestions is accepted with gratefulness.**

**... So, have you seen New Girl? **


	2. Week 1, Day 2

**Oh my, the response was higher than I expected, but that's good, it's great actually! Means I can keep writing without worrying about if it pleases ya all :)**

**Week 1, Day 2**

When Thomas awakes, Arcia is already chatting away from beside him. He feels the familiar pain going through his head after a night with heavy drinking, only made worse with her restless voice. He rolls over in bed and buries his head under the pillow as she rattles on.

"And then Effy said to Naomi that we're all homos, and Naomi looked at her like she has just entered 50 shades of gay and that we were all this underground lesbians and fags and that she just stepped into the biggest prank scheme ever, but then Effy, awesome as she is deadpanned that we're all _homo sapiens. _And I mean, come on, that must be the funniest joke ever, I was almost pissing myself. And Cook couldn't fucking stop laughing and then..."

It isn't like Thomas wasn't present for the story she is retelling, it's just that she's always talking. Either tactics, gossiping or downright telling things that is not in need to be said. Thomas finds that he regrets picking Arcia over Pandora, because Pandora was at least entertaining in her rambles.

In the end he gets up and goes into the mess of a bathroom to brush his teeth, thankful that today the girls and boys will be having separate breakfasts.

* * *

"You're looking mighty gorgeous this morning." Emily calls out to Naomi when she spots her down the stairs on her way to breakfast.

Naomi looks up at her, startled, before she rolls her eyes at the ongoing charming. In her own opinion she isn't looking as 'gorgeous' as Emily is calling her. Her hair is in a mess, sat up in a bun, and she's sporting a big t-shirt and short soft pants.

Naomi finds that the attention from Emily is really getting on her nerves. She doesn't want the others to think that she's a dyke as well. Not that she has anything against the gay, not at all, but Emily pulls at all her wrong strings.

"Fuck off with your sarcasm." she scoffs as Emily catches up with her.

"Who said it was sarcasm?" Emily smiles pleasantly at the sudden blush in the blonde's cheeks. Naomi doesn't answer further, just shakes her head, accepting that whatever she says won't make Emily back off.

When they arrive the breakfast table, which was situated on a porch further down, surrounded with plants and palms, they find that the others have already arrived. Arcia is currently chirping delightfully while Effy is visually ignoring her, leaning on her hand looking bored out of her mind.

"There you guys are! Fucking hell, I'm starving and they refuse to serve us before everyone is here. Next time you better hurry up with your lezzer things, bitches." Katie is hangover and not in a pleasant mood, after countless rejections from Freddie last night.

"Well, we're here now, so stop complaining, yeah?" Emily barks out before Naomi can come up with the melody of how she isn't a lesbian and all.

They settles around the table and the food is served.

"Bloomin' heck, this is delicious. I always get flippin' ravenous after a night like yesterday." Pandora's loud voice shrills out, making Katie cringe of her headache.

"Will you keep it down." she hisses, rubbing her head.

"Not so refreshed this morning, are you Katiekins?" Effy smirks, loving how she could push just the right buttons on the other girl to make her morning even worse.

"Fuck off." Katie frowns. It makes both Emily and Naomi snicker silently.

A waiter comes delivering a letter, setting it in front of Pandora.

"Whizzer! A letter for me!" she calls out before she reads it out loud. "_Dear Pandora, today is the couple-split and since you're solo, you'll be splitting a pair of your own wish. Use the time before the ceremony to carefully think over who you want to split._"

"Why the hell is _she _the one who gets to split?" Arcia asks indignantly.

"Because she's the only one without partner." Effy sighs, thinking that it should be obvious, even for the thick scull of Arcia.

* * *

"Fucking hell, I needed this." Cook mumbles as he forks into a full english.

"I don't think I can stomach any." JJ holds his belly and looks utterly sick.

"Come on, mate. Eating will make it better." Freddie encourages him.

"Um, I think I'll just have some watermelon." JJ painfully utters, before reaching for the fruit.

"This is nice, only the lads, yeah?" Thomas says with a smile, grateful for a bit less nagging.

"Fook yeah, those ladies can be a handful, if you know what I mean." Cook wiggles his eyebrows. Thomas frowns at him.

"Cook, you bastard, you totally scored last night, didn't ya?" Schmidt laughs. Cook only grins back.

"Who was it?" JJ looks a bit more perked up.

"Just a certain brunette." Cook look nervously towards Thomas, expecting some kind of bad reaction for shagging his partner.

"How was she?" Thomas asks instead.

"Eh, you know." Cook shrugs.

It gets silent then, the boys looking between Thomas and Cook. Thomas' expression is impossible to read.

Then a wide grin spreads across his face. "Man, I don't even know how you survived that. She talks constantly. Creds to you for surviving that."

"Bloody hell, I thought you were gonna be mad or sumthin"

Before Thomas could answer, a waiter comes along with a letter, giving it to Freddie. He stands up and unfolds it. "_Today is the couple-split. Pandora will choose one of you as her partner, and one girl will end up on solo." _

"I'm gonna die if she picks me." Schmidt smashes his hands on the table.

"What makes you think she'll pick you?" Freddie asks.

"She asked me about sex tips, mate. If that isn't a tell, I don't know!" Schmidt looks utterly panicked. "I think I'll get the jitters if I have to share room with her."

"I think she's lovely." Thomas pipes up.

All the others turn to look at him with a weird expression.

"Well, everyone for their own." Freddie mutters.

* * *

_23, 24, 25..._

"... I mean, we should totally form an alliance, don't you agree? We're definitely the fittest girl in here, and without a doubt the girls with the best style. I mean, what is it that you use in your hair that makes it so rich? I need to try it. And we could share clothes, yeah? It's always good expanding one's closet, and especially since our style is sooo alike. But anyways, about that alliance, I'm thinking maybe we should let Cook in on it too, yeah? He's quite hun when it gets down to it, pretty fit yeah? But that partner of his, Naomi, so grumpy. It's probably not so good of an idea to let her in on it, yeah? Maybe I could steal her partner one way or another. That would be good, and then we'd be the strongest people in here, no doubt. You'd think that be wise, Effy?"

Arcia had followed Effy into her room after breakfast, and they were now laying on the bed, talking. Or rather, Arcia is talking while Effy is counting the ceiling tiles, listening with half an ear. The other girl was seriously starting to piss her off with her plans and prejudices.

"Maybe." she answers disinterested.

"Oh I know you think it's a good idea. And Freddie is pretty fit too, so we could keep him in here and maybe Katie. You know what, we should keep the twins. Emily is gay so she is no threat to us, and then Katie isn't too bad either, at least not when she's not hangover. I talked to her about some make up earlier, and she was pretty cool. Not as cool as you obviously, so me and you, we definitely should stick together. It would get us far, yeah?"

"Sure." Effy sighs.

* * *

"JJ, man, you gotta man up." Cook howls at JJ who's lying passed out on a sun chair.

"I'm tired." he grumbles.

"Let him sleep, he was up half the night puking." Emily tells from another sun chair.

"JJ, you're being a pussy. You gotta learn to drink like a man." Cook is standing above him, shading the sun.

"Second that, mate." Freddie raises his fist from another chair for Cook to punch.

"Leave me alone." JJ moans.

"Tonight, we're gonna drink like champs. You gotta learn to not chug it all at once, yeah? You're too eager, gotta tone it down and enjoy it." Cook isn't taking no for an answer.

"S-sure." JJ answers, although he'd rather not drink another drop of alcohol for the rest of his life.

Cook shakes his head and looks to the other side of the pool, where Panda and Thomas are chatting closely. His smile widens, and he thinks that maybe Panda will choose him. They didn't look too awful together either.

* * *

"She's so fucking irritating." Naomi complains where she is sitting and dipping her feet in the pool. It's a little later in the day, the couple split getting closer.

"Who is?" Pandora asks from beside her, before she looks with wide eyes at Effy who's sitting beside her again. Effy finally managed to shake off Arcia, who was now shamelessly chasing and flirting with Cook. Or rather talking a hole in his head.

"No one." Naomi shakes her head. She wasn't supposed to say that out loud. It was just that Emily seemed to be everywhere, and she didn't get any peace.

"She means the twin." Effy whispers to Panda.

"Oh, you mean Katie? I think she's cool. A bit rude sometimes, but I would like her as my friend."

"The other twin." Effy clarifies, earning a scowl from Naomi.

"But Emily is so nice! You don't like that she's gay, Naomi?"

"Fucking hell, it got nothing to do with her sexual orientation! Just look at her, walking around like she own the hotel!" Naomi wildly indicates to the red-haired girl.

Effy and Pandora looks towards the pool-side, where she's slowly walking around, talking with her sister, Freddie and Schmidt who always seems to be everywhere. She was wearing a bikini set and a tank top over it. The tank top had ridden up to around her waist, exposing her belly button and hips. Effy thinks it looks a bit sexy, for a woman anyway, and wonders if that's maybe the reason why Naomi finds her so irritating.

"I don't understand." Pandora shrugs and splashes the water with her feet.

"Well, I'm tired of talking about Naomi lusting after Emily-"

"Hey, I'm not lusting after her, I just-" Naomi furiously tries to intervene.

"I'm more curious as of who you're choosing on today's couple split." Effy gallantly ignores Naomi and keeps her eyes on Pandora, who's cheeks flames a dark shade of crimson.

"Oh, um.. who do you think I should pick?" she asks instead.

"I think you should go for the boy you want to stand with the most." Effy answers.

"You think?" Pandora asks, smiling bashfully.

"Yeah, just don't take Cook, alright?" Naomi says, before standing up to go look for her fags.

* * *

Everyone gathers on a patio area in a garden above the hotel. The boys are sitting on chairs with their respective partners standing just behind them. Cherie is standing before them, Pandora at her side.

"So how has the first day at the hotel been. All good?" Cherie asks with a smile. She gets positive replies from everyone, except one.

"How about you JJ? You don't look too good." Cherie says concerned. JJ is barely sitting on his chair, looking worse for wear than earlier.

"N-no, I just laid too long in the sun, I think." he mutters.

"Fuck no, mate, you drank your weight in alcohol last night." Cook bellows, laughing loudly.

"You better rest and take care of yourself for the rest of the day, then. But now lets get to it, shall we. Pandora is going to split a pair and take the place of the girl which has to move into solo. Pandora, have you made up your mind?" Cherie looks to her side.

"You bet your snitch-hairs I have!" Pandora calls out, earning loud laughter from the others.

"Uh, um, yeah. So was it a hard choice?" Cherie almost loose the thread in her amusement.

"I guess, but you know, the heart wants what it wants. And the person I'm choosing is a blinkin' dream, so." Pandora says, stars in her eyes.

"Okay, now it's time for you to make your choice."

Pandora looks between all of the pairs, before shyly smiling to one in particular. "I choose Thomas."

Thomas breaks into a wide smile, before quickly recovering. He doesn't want Arcia to see how relieved he is.

"That means that Pandora and Arcia trade places. You can come here to me, Arcia." Cherie says.

Pandora lines herself behind her man, looking utterly too proud for herself. Arcia smiles bitterly as she goes up to the presenter.

"So Arcia, did you see this coming?" Cherie asks.

"Not really, but I have no doubt that someone will save me." she gives a not too subtle wink towards Cook, making Naomi suppress a giggle and the boy in question gulp nervously.

"I bet you have a plan b. Now, enjoy yourself tonight." Cherie winks before she leaves the others to it.

* * *

"Thommo I'm really sorry if I ruined something for you." Pandora says nervously after she's moved into the Venus suite. They are making themselves ready for the night's party.

"Not to worry, Panda. Everything is fine." Thomas smiles kindly at her through the mirror of their bathroom.

"Whizzer, cuz I'm no good sleeping alone in that solo room and you've been the nicest to me, so..." the nervousness still shines through her demeanour.

Thomas sense this and goes over to cup her cheeks, effectively shutting her up as they glance into each other's eyes.

"Hey, it's all good, yeah." he whispers with a smile, making her nod dumbfounded. They stare into the other's eyes for a while longer, just losing themselves before Thomas steps back and goes to his clothes.

"So what do you think, this shirt or this shirt?"

* * *

Later, the party is in full swing in the lounge, the music is blasting and with the alcohol flowing someone is already dancing. It starts with Katie dragging Emily along for a little twin show, purposefully for her to get Freddie's attention. But Freddie is gloomily sitting in a corner, nursing his drink, while he looks at Effy who doesn't give him the time of day.

Then Cook joins in on the fun, and gets the most response from Emily. Emily is pressing her arse into his crotch in a nasty dirty dance, but she has her eyes always locked on Naomi, trying to get a reaction out of her. Naomi is sitting in the sofa, trying to not pay attention, but her eyes always betrays her and fleets away from her conversation with Effy and Schmidt and to the dancing couple. She doesn't like the fact that Emily gets along so well with her partner.

On Emily's part, all this dancing is entirely innocent. Well, her movements are not, but she's not about to jump the fence with Cook, she only need to confirm her thoughts that _yes, _this bothers Naomi. But then again, maybe it is about Cook? When the thought hit her, she left his company for some more shots before she dragged Arcia out on the dance floor. The girl might be daft, but she was working for some things. And if Emily doesn't know better, Naomi's eyes turn a darker shade of black and furious after her change of dance partner.

* * *

Cook is chatting with JJ about drinking routines and such on a little later. He successfully stopped the boy from drinking too much, telling him that it would ruin his vacation and all chances at fun.

"I'm telling ya, GayJay, it's all about measurements!" Cook has turned to talking the curly boy's language.

"Measurement?" JJ asks, his eyes sparking up. He has had a few pints only this night, effectively nursing his hangover away.

"Yeah, you gotta think about how strong the drink is, and then accordingly to it, yeah? No value in chugging a bottle of tequila if you can't stomach a few umbrella drinks, mate."

"Uh, I think I understand." JJ smiles thankfully.

Just then Arcia sits down besides Cook, visually drunk, and her hand goes straight for his crotch. JJ reddens and moves over to chat with Freddie and Katie.

"Hi there Cookie." she whispers in what must be an attempt at a seducing tone.

"Um, Arcia, discretion, yeah?" Cook awkwardly takes her hand away. She's been hanging over him the whole day, like a clingy ex-girlfriend.

"Shall we go to your room?" she purrs, and Cook thinks that she might always get like this when she's drunk. Well, he's not really up for anymore of her. Ever.

"Sorry, princess, not today." he tries to gently let her down.

"You were begging for it last night, if I remember correctly." she smiles, her eyes almost crossing each other. Cook's thinks back on last night. Though it is in bits and pieces, he decides that she doesn't remember correctly.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't, you know, _every _night." Cook says. He kind of hates that they're stuck in this hotel right now, for back home he could've escaped such situations.

"We could do it every night if we became partners. How about it Cook, men and you at the end of the week? We'd make a great team. And we'd make great, _great, _sex." she leans on his shoulder, almost passing out at this point.

"I'm standing with Naomi, Arcia." he sighs.

"That doesn't mean anything, just choose me over her, yeah? I'm _way _hotter and probably more smooth when it comes to certain... positions..."

"Look, Arcia, me and Naomi are gonna be partners, yeah? I suggest you find yourself another plan b."

"Why would you be with _her _when you got _me?"_ she asks, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Look, it was nice and all last night, but I'd rather stand with Naomi in here. I'm not _that _desperate for a shag." Cook looses his temper for a moment.

He regrets it a moment later when he gets half a drink thrown in his face along with a few profanes as Arcia struts away. But then again, this means that hopefully he is rid of her for now. And he can't help but grin to herself.

* * *

"Hi Naomi, ever kissed a girl?" Emily flutters her eyelashes alluringly to the blonde, who is leaning on a pole, smoking a cigarette. This earns her a scoff, to her delight. She loves firing up under Naomi, to see her fierce side.

"Not for fun." she answers with seemingly disinterest.

"Oh so you _have _kissed a girl? Fancy a replay?" Emily licks her lips as she eyes Naomi with her black orbs.

They're a bit away from the others, almost out of sight, and Emily has decided to be a bit more pushing around the blonde. She could definitely feel the sparks between them, only if it was in ugly sneers and amused eye rolls. Passion has many names.

"With you? Give me a break." Naomi shakes her head, looking away as she takes another drag.

"Oh, some other girls in here you rather kiss?" Emily crosses her hands, and smiles at the playful shimmer in the other girl's eyes.

"How about all of them." Naomi raises an eyebrow. Emily laughs loudly, stepping closer.

"Now that I don't believe." she whispers. Naomi furrows her eyebrows as she studies the smaller girl, trying to figure her out.

Naomi steps away, uncomfortable with the proximity, before she walks a bit out towards the pool. The night is dark, but warm.

"Well, your sister has a few good qualities. Even Pandora has her charm." Naomi offers. Emily plucks up on her sarcasm straight away.

"That's what I thought. Not so straight after all, are you Naomi?" Emily follows her with her gaze.

"Well, I was merely answering your question." Naomi keeps her cool. "Obviously I'd rather lip lock with one of the _male _population in there."

"And why haven't you?" Emily questions.

"Why should I? Just because I'm into cock doesn't mean I have to crunch it all the time." Naomi raises her eyebrows.

"So no one has catched your eye yet then?" Emily begins to walk after her.

"Not really." Naomi shrugs. Emily grins.

"Well, I have seen your eyes on _me _throughout the day." she boldly states. But the words were true.

"Look." Naomi stops and turns towards the other girl, her eyes lacking of all things playful. "If I ever watch you, it's not because you are _irresistible, _as you self think, no rather the opposite, how it is so fucking sickening that you think you can snap your fingers and have people come running." Naomi lashes out.

Emily raises her eyebrows in surprise, slightly taken aback at the outburst, before she finds her calm again.

"Now that is what I call a temper, are you like this in bed too?" she cheekily smiles.

"Oh my god!" Naomi grabs her hair, "are you always this fucking persuasive? Piss off, will you?" Naomi yells at her before stomping back to the remaining people in the lounge, setting herself beside Cook. Emily looks after her, an amused smile still playing at her lips. Because fuck her, Naomi is hot.

* * *

"Hey, Effy?" Schmidt whispers after they've gone to bed. His hand reaches out to brush down her slender back. She merely turns her head in recognition.

"You feel so good." he pushes himself closer in his half drunken state.

"I'm not having sex with you." Effy turns her head away again.

"Aw, come on!" he begs, sexy as he is.

"If you come up with a decent line, I'll think about it." she sleepily mutters.

He looks up into the ceiling for a while, weighing up his pick up lines, before he looks at her with a grin.

"I want to wander into your Narnia of sexual terror and emerge like a freshly birthed calf."

She snickers as she pulls the sheets closer around herself.

"That was a new level of terrible."

"I think it was very charming. Definitely earns me a good night snog, yeah?" Schmidt beseech.

"You should've chosen Katie, then." Effy answers.

"Fine, fuck it, but trust me, I'm gonna nail you one of these days." Schmidt turns away.

"Sweet." Effy only replies, like she can best. She is after all quite known to blow off guys. She doesn't think Schmidt would be the worst sex partner she's had, but she isn't the type to undress in front of tv cameras. At least not yet.


	3. Week 1, Day 3

**So this guest reviewer asked who this Schmidt guy is. Well, he is a douchebag (you've probably already caught this) character from a show called New Girl. It's not like the greatest show ever, but it's given me some laughs, so I will recommend it if you like comedy shows :) (thanks to you, guest, btw!)**

**Week 1, Day 3**

"Freddie, you look like a hungry badger!" Schmidt exclaims as he meets his neighbour on their way to breakfast. Katie and Effy is following them, Katie visibly pissed just because the time of the day while the latter is smirking to herself.

"Tell me about it, I'm craving those eggs." Freddie mutters. He's too hungry to even contemplate staying jealous and angry at Schmidt.

They arrive at the big breakfast table where the most of the others is already situated. Emily has stolen a seat beside Naomi, and is still blatantly flirting with her. It looks like it doesn't deter Naomi anymore, though she tries to keep her replies curt and short.

They sit down, but still no food arrives.

"Who the hell are we missing?" Katie rubs her forehead, sitting behind big sunglasses.

"Oh here they come." Arcia pipes up as Thomas and Pandora comes around the corner, obviously having slept in a bit.

Schmidt smirks at them. "So how was last night, loverboy?"

Both Thomas and Pandora blushes as they sit down opposite each other, giving small glances to the other.

"It was nice." Thomas tries to play it cool.

"Oh, mate! You totally got some, didn't ya? I can see it on Pandora 'ere." Cook winks at the flustered girl.

"No!" Pandora exclaims, her whole face turning crimson. "I mean, there might've been some kissing but no monkey were made!"

Cook howls out in laughter at the explicit description.

"Making monkey, now there's an idea." Emily leans in to whisper in Naomi's ear so no one else hears.

"Sorry, I got all the jungle animals I need." Naomi answers back while taking a sip of her water, making Emily giggle at her.

"So anyone else shag last night?" Arcia asks.

"It wasn't in the lack of trying, anyway." Schmidt shrugs and cast a glance to a smug looking Effy. Freddie looks sharply up from his meal. Right. _Hating Schmidt again._

"Nope, no shagging." Katie shrugs. She is about to give up on Freddie. She looks towards Schmidt and finds that maybe he would be more hun, well, since Effy surely wasn't pleasing him. And pleasing, that was something Katie knew. She doesn't want to be the sloppy second, but Effy doesn't seem interested in shagging anyone at all, so maybe...

When they're all served, a waiter comes in with a letter and gives it to the solo girl, Arcia.

She stands up and opens it, curious eyes watching her.

"_Dear Arcia. Yesterday you got sent to solo but today you have a new chance at selling yourself in with one of the guys. Choose one bloke to accompany you to a date." _she reads, smiling to herself.

"Fuck, I want to go to a date." Katie sulks, crossing her arms.

"Stop being so bloody demanding." Emily quirks an eyebrow at her.

"Like you wouldn't want one." Katie raises her own and gestures to an oblivious Naomi.

All the boys is watching Arcia in anticipation as she makes up her mind. She looks from one boy to the other. Her eyes stops at Cook and thinks about it. He is the one she wants as her partner most in here, but he made it very clear last night that it wasn't something he'd like. And she doesn't want him if _that's _how it's going to be. So her eyes shifts to Thomas, her previous partner. He's making googly eyes at Pandora and she frowns in thought. If it was only some kissing that was necessary for him to want her, then it was easy. She is certain she is a much better kisser than the wonky Pandora anyways.

"I'll choose Thomas." she smiles in the end. Cook visibly deflates in his seat out of relief, while Thomas himself tries hard not to grimace and instead seem eager.

"Splendid!" he exclaims, a tad bit too enthusiastic. Effy plucks up on his faking at once, while Pandora does not, resulting in a gloom face.

"Great, let's go!" Arcia smiles and they stand up and starts walking out of the hotel while the others sits back for a few moments before going to the pool.

* * *

"I must say, Naomi, that colour really suits you." Emily emerges from the pool, water dripping from her bikini clad body as she moves in front of Naomi.

Naomi only scoffs at her. She knew well that ice blue was her colour, but she reckons Emily is thinking more about what her bikini is hiding rather than the colour. She lays on a sun bed, enjoying the warmth and the sun, while people are bustling around her.

Emily sits down on the bed beside her after gushing JJ to another one. She goes far in her ways to staying close to the blonde.

"You're not going in the water? We could take a swim together." Emily grins, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I'm well fine right here." Naomi shrugs. And she is, kind of. Though, she wishes she had a book or even a phone to amuse her for the early day, but no such things was allowed.

"Suit yourself. Bet you would be more fine while sharing a sun bed, though." Emily wiggles her eyebrows in a manner that resembles so much of Cook Naomi nearly laughs.

"Keep telling yourself that." Naomi shakes her head.

Just then, Schmidt emerges from the water, rubbing his face and hair as water flails everywhere, hitting Naomi's warm legs, and she squeals.

"Fucking hell, you mind being a bit considerate?" she bites at him.

"Oh sorry Naomi, didn't see you." he shrugs half heartedly before laying on the other bed next to her. Naomi scowls at him, but decides to have a bit of fun.

"You shouldn't tan while being all wet, the colour will be uneven and more red than brown." she smirks at him, a dangerous squint to her eyes.

"What?" he looks at her, frowning in almost panic.

"You heard me. I'm clever and shit, know these things. But go ahead, not hurting me if you end up looking like a spotted lobster." Naomi shrugs.

"Oh FUCK ME." Schmidt stands up, clearly distraught. "I'm going to have to run all the way to my room for my towel and I have my slipperiest loafers on!"

Naomi conceal a laugh and look at Emily who is looking the same. The room was literally a few feet away.

He calls out instead. "Can someone get me my towel? It's in my room next to my Irish walking cape!"

Katie who is already going to her room yells back that she's going to get it.

"Douchebag." Naomi coughs to Emily, who smiles amused back. She likes it best when Naomi forgets to ignore her.

* * *

Up in the lounge, Pandora is lying alone and sulking that her partner is on a date with someone else. Effy glides in and take a seat beside her. Pandora moves her head to rest at Effy's lap at once, seeking comfort. Effy is surprised at first, but then gently drags her hand through Pandora's hair.

"They're going to come back as partners, aren't they?" Pandora asks sadly.

"Not necessarily."

"What do you think they're doing anyway?"

"Sharing a bottle of champagne, maybe." Effy shrugs.

"Flippin' muckman, I knew it was too good to be true." Pandora frowns.

"He likes you better."

"Really?" Pandora sits up, a smile upon her face.

"Yeah, so you better not give up, alright?" Effy remarks.

"Alright, if you say so! I'm gonna make myself irresistible 'till he comes back!" Pandora exclaims, running for her room.

Effy sits back, smirking. Faze one of her plan is in motion.

* * *

Thomas and Arcia are taken down to the beach, where they can bathe in the gulf of Mexico. The sun is shining, and the feel is all around good. They fool around in the water and laughs a lot. It was better being with her in a lighter atmosphere.

Arcia flirts a lot with Thomas, and as clueless and gullible as he is, he just thinks it's good sport. He gets the memo when she plants her lips firmly on his though. At first he tenses up, but then her hands starts gliding up and down his torso and he relaxes into it out in the sea. She is a very good kisser, he finds out, so he might as just enjoy it as he is too polite to blow her off. And it isn't like he and Pandora are an item. When you're in paradise, one gotta enjoy it.

After they have played around the beach, a nice dinner under a roof made of straws awaits them. A waiter serves them some sweet red drinks, and then they get a big plate of seafood to share.

Arcia talks and talks and talks, mostly about Effy and her plan for them in the future. He nods when he thinks it is appropriate, but doesn't say much. He liked it better when he was kissing her, because then at least she was shutting up.

"Thomas, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'd really like you as my partner again. I mean, I know we can't just _become _partners right now, but tomorrow at the couple ceremony I'll stand behind you and you'll choose me, right? Me and you, and then Effy, we'll be really strong in here. I'm sure of it, so what do you say Thomas, let's try again?" she reaches out her hand as to shake his in a deal.

He looks at it carefully, but then reaches out to shake it. Arcia's face lights up, as if she's just secured herself in here. But Thomas just mostly shook her hand to not stir up a fight.

A letter gets delivered to Thomas and he opens it and reads it to his date.

"_Tomorrow is the couple ceremony where one girl will have to check-out and travel home. You will now get the chance of securing one girl, in locking a pair to each other out the week." _

"So we get to pick one of the other pairs to not make their exit tomorrow?" Arcia frowns. She really wants a benefit for herself, but then again, if this is what they are supposed to do, she'll do it.

"I guess so." Thomas skims over the letter again.

"Okay then, we'll take Effy and Schmidt." Arcia shrugs. If it is one person she wants to secure a place in here for, it's her best friend.

"Just like that, no discussion?" Thomas raises his eyebrows.

"I feel very strongly about this. I mean, we just agreed on playing with her, right? I think that's really wise, plus she is the coolest in here, so there should be no doubt. I mean, if we do this for her, she'll definitely want to play with us. It's a done deal, yeah? Or is it someone else you want to be locked?" she asks with a dangerous look in her eyes.

Thomas's eyes widens at her challenge, and he claps his mouth shut. It isn't really any of the girls he wants to save... besides Pandora. But she is his partner, so he can't save her now. So he just silently shake his head, firing up under Arcia's smug look.

* * *

Most of the contenders are chilling in the lounge when Thomas and Arcia returns.

Schmidt is up and asking questions at once he sees them "What happened? Was it awesome? Did you go out of the country? Did you see whales? Did you get a secret mission? Did you get alcohol?"

"Relax, mate." Thomas tries to calm him down.

"Yeah, we got a mission." Arcia smirks, which perks up the other around the lounge.

"Yeah, let's hear it." Freddie requests.

"We was told to lock a pair for the week, saving the girl in the pair. So of course, after a little discussion where we weighed our options, we came to the conclusion that we had to save the coolest girl in here, which also is my bestie, Effy! So yeah, Effy and Schmidt is locked out the week."

"Sweeet!" Schmidt sings out and start a little victory dance. Effy smirks and Freddie looks gloomily at her and then at the crazy, dancing man.

Thomas just stands back and watch Arcia take over the show, before his eyes falls to Pandora. She has dressed up in a green and yellow dress, with blue eyeshadow and cherry red lips. Her hair is up in a frenzied hairdo, and she has even put on high heels. His eyes widens, because she looks utterly delightful in his eyes. He walks over and shyly sits down beside her.

"You look very pretty, Panda." he says, while looking tenderly at her.

"You think?" she smiles at him.

"Yes, lovely indeed." he beams.

Pandora blushes but looks at the boy through her lashes. Because in her eyes, he was lovely too. Not that she knows what he has been up to today.

"You guys making googly eyes at each other is making me sick." Katie grumbles at the two lovebirds.

"Leave them be, they're cute." Emily shoves her sister.

"Like you're the one to talk." Katie frowns at her, making Emily coward away from the conversation.

Yes, Katie was a bit moody these days, but that was simply the result of the lack of good man-bones in here. Freddie was utterly tragic and Schmidt was too energetic and too focused on being with Effy. Not that she needed to be his partner, not at all, she just needed some attention.

A waiter comes in with a letter, presenting it to Effy. She stands up and reads it out for the others.

_"Tonight it's Pandora's box, so everyone needs to write down questions to be asked anonymously during the ceremony."_

"What does that mean? Do I get a box?" Pandora booms out.

"No, it's the box where all the questions will lay. Now we have to go somewhere private to write those anonymous questions of what you want to find out about the others." Effy smirks.

"Pandora's box is just a myth, it is said to contain all the evil of the world. Hence using it as a metaphor for our questions that might unravel stuff." Naomi offers easily.

"Oh, that makes sense!" Pandora yells, before bouncing up and taking a notepad and pencil from the other stuff the waiter brought.

Emily stands up too, grabbing her own stash, before sending a seductive smirk Naomi's way and strutting away. Naomi frowns after her, wondering what the little redhead is up to.

* * *

They gather in the backroom, a ton of burning candles around them, and surround Pandora's box. Some sits on crates while others leans at their feet.

Naomi opens the box and takes out the first note with the first question.

"Cook," she starts, "how many girls have you slept with?"

Cook howls out in laughter. "Fuck if I know, man. A lot, is that an alright answer?"

Naomi pats his knee from beside her, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Pandora takes out the next question.

"It's for Katie, and it asks if you ever would have sex on the hotel." Pandora's wide eyes raises from the note and meets Katie's unamused ones.

Katie shrugs. "If a real man came along."

Schmidt claps Freddie hard on the shoulder, laughing out loud. "I think that was aimed at you, mate!"

Freddie shakes off his arm, looking utterly pissed. "Fuck off, she hasn't tried it on."

Katie rolls her eyes, because she has given him _plenty _of hints. But she ain't fucking Katie for anything, only those worshipping at her feet is worthy of her.

Katie is the next to pick up a question. "Thomas, how many girls have you kissed in here?"

Thomas's eyes widen, and he looks instinctively towards Arcia, who was just smiling smugly at him.

"I... Um..." he tries to come up with something that won't hurt Pandora.

"Come on mate, we're waiting." Cook pipes up.

"Maybe, like, two." he mutters.

Pandora looks at him at once, frowning and not understanding anything.

"Whooot! You get around, who are the lucky number two after Pandora? Was it Arcia on your date, perhaps?" Cook laughs.

Thomas doesn't answer, and looks utterly embarrassed.

"Fuck me, it was! Mate, you're a hit with the ladies." Cook winks at him.

Pandora tries to cover up her disappointment, but does it poorly, dodging the regretting looks Thomas keeps sending her way.

JJ picks up the next note, and start stammering to himself as he quietly reads it.

"Um.. Emily... Who would you most like to ... um... _bang _in here." he speaks out at last.

Emily's amused smirk is aimed at Naomi at once. She looks back unamused.

"Well..." Emily drags out, moistening her lips, "I wouldn't mind Naomi being in my bed." she raises her eyebrows suggestively. Cook howls out in laughter while Naomi shakes her head, clearly exasperated. JJ is as red as a tomato.

Thomas is quick to pick up the next one.

"This is to Naomi. What is your biggest turn on?"

Naomi makes sure to make eye contact with Emily as she clearly says "Modesty." to Cook's delight as he howls in laughter.

Emily's grin is dimensions wide. She loves the bantering with Naomi, and she especially loves that she teases her back. The challenging looks between the two girls is getting merrier and longer.

Effy takes the next question. "Schmidt, do you even like Effy?" she asks, an amused smirk upon her face.

Schmidt splutters out in laughter. "What the hell kind of question is that? Course I like her, she's fucking mint." he grabs around Effy's waist for good measure. Effy glances over at Freddie, thinking that it is probably he who is the author behind that one.

Schmidt takes the last note, and snickers at it. "JJ, how is it sharing a bed with Emily?"

JJ reddens immediately, while Emily looks on glumly.

"Um, I must say that it...-it's very nice and stimulating." JJ stutters out. Everyone start to chuckle at his choice of words.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that! Bogger, shit-face, fucking-"

"It's alright, mate, Emily is pretty fit." Cook ruffles JJ's hair and winks at Emily.

"Well, I guess that was that. Now I'm up for a fucking drink!" Katie declares as she stands up and struts back to the lounge and bar.

* * *

"I don't fucking understand why you even bother with her." Katie says to Emily as they make themselves ready to tonights party, while they are sipping on some margaritas.

"It's my choice, isn't it?" Emily sighs.

"Yeah, I just mean, I've never seen you hung up on someone that doesn't give you their time of day." Katie says before spraying hairspray on her creation.

"I don't know, there's just something about her." Emily applies some lipstick on.

"Fine, I guess I'll never understand your taste in women, but I'm just saying like, you should just make sure that JJ chooses you tomorrow so you don't get drawn from the competition already."

"He'll choose me." Emily shrugs.

"You sure about that? Have you actually _asked _him?" Katie asks as a challenge.

"What, have you _asked _Freddie?" Emily answers, frowning.

"No, I don't need to. I know that since Schmidt and Effy is locked that he's going to choose me anyway." Katie looks down.

"Look, Kay. You gotta give up on Freddie, he's a creeper staring at Effy all the time." Emily ensures Katie.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care. Now, what I'm going to say is that you need to make sure JJ picks you tomorrow and leave misses 'Sarcastic-Non-Lezza' alone for two seconds. I'm not too eager on saving you in here, so you better save yourself." Katie nags.

"_Fine." _Emily widens her eyes before applying some mascara.

* * *

It's been quiet between Thomas and Pandora for a while after Pandora's box. Panda doesn't really know how to react and Thomas doesn't really know what to say. Pandora is currently sitting on their bed, painting her nails while Thomas is looking at her through the mirror from the bathroom where he is fixing his clothes. He sighs at the sad look upon her face. He wishes he never kissed Arcia when it was this that it lead to.

"Pandora, you're ready for tonight?" he decides to ask, to try to lighten the mood.

She only shrugs, not looking up from her handy work.

"Hey, it was just a kiss. We were swimming and she just grabbed me and kissed me." Thomas says suddenly. Anything to get Pandora to look at him like she did before.

"Oh?" Pandora looks up, hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, so... yeah, nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Okay." Pandora nods, smiling a bit as she looks down on her nails again. Her mood slowly lifting.

* * *

Katie has just come back from a round at the bar, carrying a very tasty mojito as she stops just outside the lounge. She looks at the scene before her and rolls her eyes.

Thomas and Pandora is snuggled up in one corner of the sofa, clearly over the drama from earlier. She thinks it is sickening, and that Pandora is just too naive for Thomas. Then she looks to Effy, that silent bitch that has everyone drooling after without doing anything at all. Katie doesn't understand it... or her, really. Certainly does not understand what Freddie sees in her.

Cook is sitting beside Effy, moving his hands about as he is talking about something. It almost look like he tries to chat her up, and Katie smirks at it, because that must mean that ... yes, it is Freddie sitting on a stool, drinking and watching them. JJ is sitting beside Freddie, trying to get in contact, but it looks like it is in vain.

Cook is not the only one circling Effy. Oh no, where Effy is, Arcia is. And beside Cook again is Naomi, clearly trying to follow their conversation while semi-ignoring her sister. How pathetic could one be? She hasn't seen Emily this lovesick since forever. She shakes her head at it, it will not end good.

"Hey Katie!" is suddenly called from the sofa. She looks over and sees Schmidt grinning cutely at her. "I'm wearing my lap dance pants." he winks.

She snorts but struts over nevertheless.

"And what makes you think you've earned a lap dance from this." she glides one of her hands over her red dress-clad arse.

"No? How about a kiss?" he flirts.

"Like I would just hand out kisses to everyone that asked." Katie raises an eyebrow at him, making him laugh.

She sits down besides him, very satisfied with finally having some of the attention she deserves.

"Now, what should a man do to deserve them, then?" Schmidt leans closer, trying to look deep into her eyes with his own mischievous ones.

"Oh, a clever man like you certainly will figure it out." she flirts back.

He licks his lips as he eyes hers. She gulps down the rest of her mojito before gracefully getting up and walking towards the bar for another one, making sure to sway her hips enticingly.

Schmidt whistles lowly as he watches her walk away. He's had an eye for her since the first day, but now was the first time he really sees her sexiness for what it is.

"Sweet mother of sea dragon." he mutters as he shoots up to follow her to the bar, to further chat her up.

* * *

It's late in the night when JJ goes out on the balcony of his room to find Cook smoking a cigarette.

"JJ man, all good?" he asks, taking a puff.

"Y-yes, although I need your help." JJ says nervously.

"Oh yeah? What's the matter, let Cookie help ya." Cook smiles.

"Um, it's Emily." JJ offers.

"She's doing your head in, is that it? Women, they're complicated, man." he winks.

"Uh, no, no, it's not that." he fumbles with his hands, looking towards the entrances to their bedroom, making sure none of their partners were listening. "It's just that I need some advice on how to ... proceed."

"Proceed?" Cook is not following.

"Ye-yes. I would like to.. you know... if she'd let me." JJ stutters out.

Cook howls out, with such volume that it might wake the women sleeping inside. "You're aware that she's a lesbian, right?" he asks when JJ is not joining him in the hilarity.

"Um, yes?" JJ asks, not understanding what that has got to do with anything.

"She screws women, not men. And even though how girly ya are, I'm fairly certain your dick will be a deal breaker."

"You think? Be-because she asked me to be her permanent partner, and I just thought..." JJ trails off.

"That doesn't mean she wants to shag ya, man!" Cook laughs. "She wants you to pick her tomorrow, she's not proposing."

"You sure she wouldn't want to? I mean, I wouldn't mind..."

"I'm fairly certain, mate." Cook winks. "And besides, she got a big ass crush on my partner in there, so just let's sit back and enjoy those two fit birds hopefully getting it on someday soon, yeah?"

JJ sighs heavily. "Yeah, okay." he consides in the end.

"I'm telling you JJ, it would be a bad idea anyway. Me and you, JJ, we gotta stick together, we think alike and stuff, wants some girl on girl action."

"You're a perve." JJ grimaces at Cook before he retreats inside again, a bit miffed that Emily is squarely into girls. Cooks guffaws with laughter in his wake.

Yes, Cook may be a perve, but it is all for show, really.


	4. Week 1, Day 4

**So Fitcherella (which is really cool btw, you should check out her fics, and especially Fools Rush In which I love) asked me about different strategies in this game, and I figured I should tell a bit about it.**

**As I said, the prize is three hundred grand for the winning couple, but what I should have included is that when someone is named the winning couple, they have to go through a 'trust test' which determines if they'll share the money or if someone deprives it from ****the other. It's basically them holding on to a crystal ball, and if one of them drops it, they will fuck off with the money. Hence why Naomi said she would drop the fucking crystal ball. If both holds on to the ball throughout the ceremony, they'll share the pot. **

**The game rules are few, just basically staying in the game. Every day may bring a twist that can send you right out. The safest thing to do is not to make any enemies, because then they want to send you out. Also, to have a partner you can trust. Many use the strategy of just having fun too, to be the centrepiece of the party, because then certainly no one wants to send you out if you're so fun. Or you can heavily play the game and try to influence the others to make the choices you approve of. You'll see a bit of that in this chapter.**

**Week 1, Day 4**

Effy awakes of a loud female scream. But when she turns around in bed and squints towards where the sound came from, it is Schmidt she sees pressing himself into the corner, clutching a silk robe to his chest as he eyes something on the floor. She thinks it must've come from him.

"What the fuck?" Effy frowns, her hair splays everywhere on the pillows and sheets.

"It... It's looking at me." He shakily points to the floor, looking scared shitless.

Effy leans over to see what all the commission is about, half expecting it to be a giant lizard or something.

"It's a fucking grasshopper, Schmidt." she groans as she buries her head in her pillow. Not a good enough reason to be awakened like that in her opinion.

"It's a _monster! _It wants to eat me, I can see that it wants to! Effy, remove the little shit out of our loveshack!" he commands, pressing himself more into the wall.

"Fuck off!" Effy muffles into the pillow.

"_Effy! _It's moving! You got to... AAAHHH!" Schmidt runs out of the room.

"What a fucking pussy." Effy mutters after him.

Outside, Schmidt is standing by the wall on the other side of the entrance of his room, his eyes big and terrified. Katie comes out of the next room, rubbing at her tired eyes.

"What is all the noise about? Was that you screaming?" she looks suspiciously at Schmidt.

"There's a monster in our room!" Schmidt insists.

"It's a little insect!" Effy yells out, clearly still in bed. Katie chuckles, very amused.

"An insect, eh?"

"Will someone just _fucking _remove it so I can go on with my morning routine?" Schmidt calls out exasperatedly.

"No way, I'm not touching an insect, and besides, you're a _man, _this isn't very _manly, _is it?" Katie crosses her hands as she smirks at him.

"Hell no, I'm not doing it. It's gross and probably full of bacteria. No way, I'm not exposing myself for that. Will you take it away?" Schmidt looks to Katie.

"Oh, so _I _can be exposed to it?" Katie she laughs as Freddie comes out of their room, scratching his scruffy hair.

"What is going on?" he asks.

"Schmidt is being a wuss." Katie answers.

"I am _not _being a wuss, I'm just thinking about my own well being here."

"What?" Freddie looks confused.

"There's a grasshopper occupying my personal things and as we speak it is probably on its way into my belongings and ugh, my fucking Louis Vuitton sweater is lying on top of my suitcase! It will ruin it! Freddie, go do something!" Schmidt was nearly in hysterics. Katie laughs loudly. It was quite a funny sight, Schmidt standing there in only his boxers, clutching the robe to his naked torso and yelling about a grasshopper. Freddie just looks at Schmidt weirdly before going into his room to remove the intruder.

Not a second later Freddie comes out again, a faint smile on his face, probably from seeing Effy all sleepy in bed. "It's gone now, mate. Threw it in the pool. No need to panic anymore."

Katie giggles and goes to circle Freddie's bicep, as if it was incredibly big (which is was not) while looking at Schmidt. "That's how a _real _man do it." she teases Schmidt.

"Oh fuck off, now I'm going to go rub lotion all over my body before breakfast. _That's _a better trait." Schmidt frowns, going inside again, but warily.

Katie laughs in his wake, this morning turning out better than all the others. Freddie seems lighter too, probably because he thought Katie was very serious in her gushing over him. Oh no, that was only to reel up Schmidt after his insistent flirting last night.

* * *

"Naomikins, come look at what I can do with me dick!" Cook calls from the bathroom. Naomi is still slumbering in bed, tired from last night.

"I don't want to see your cock, tosser." she answers.

"Aw, come on, I can make it spin like a fucking helicopter."

"How old are you? Twelve?" Naomi is getting grumpy of this.

"Spot on, Blondie." Cook grins when he comes into the room again, a towel lightly fastened around his hips, in his search for clothes to wear to breakfast.

Naomi rolls her eyes at him and turns the other way.

"Why won't you see me dick, it's pretty spectacular." Cook says as he shakes a t-shirt.

"Stupid question Cook. Dicks aren't that special. Only good for one thing." Naomi grumbles.

"I can think of a few things they're good for." Cook wiggles his eyebrows to Naomi's back. She scoffs.

"Before you offer, no, I won't test them out."

"You're no fun. If you change your mind, you know where you'll find me." Cook grins.

"Yep, lying right next to me in bed, having a boner of your teenage fantasies dreams that will never come true." Naomi turns her head and raises an angry eyebrow at Cook.

Cook laughs loudly at the insults. "You're a fucking firecracker, man. Fuck, it's a shame you're not up for willy waggling."

"Why don't you go willy waggle Arcia." Naomi smirks.

"I'd rather willy waggle Pandora." Cook gives Naomi a look that tells her he's serious.

"Really?" Naomi asks back, not really understanding that he would do that. Not that she's in the position to take a standpoint. She is not gay after all.

"Yes, I would say Emily but she's clearly all up in your jam." Cook raises his eyebrow and walks over to his suitcase to find some pants.

Naomi sighs heavily when she hears the name. She's sick of her really. She spent all day yesterday flirting and following her. It's not really Emily in herself, she just wants a fun _bloke _in here to take her mind of Emily. Because she is not gay. _Not at all. _

"Shut up, I don't want her." Naomi frowns.

"Ungrateful. JJ wants to shag her." Cook goes into the bathroom to find his cologne.

"What! But Emily is gay!" Naomi nearly shouts.

Before Cook can answer back, the patio doors to the balcony opens and in pops, yes, Emily.

"That I am." she smirks as she sees Naomi still in bed. "You're talking about my gayness?" she asks amused.

"What the hell." Naomi holds the sheets up to her armpits. "Do you own no sense of privacy? Leave me alone." Naomi bites back, taken aback of the intrusion.

"Now now princess." Cook walks back into the room and grins at Emily. "Don't be so rude to our muff munching guest."

"What the fuck, Cook. She barges into our room with no shame in the early morning! She clearly owns no respect." Naomi scoffs and moves out of the bed, dragging the sheets with her and disappearing into the bathroom.

"Yeah, well, when I hear someone yelling that I'm gay, I tend to get curious." Emily purses her lips as she looks after the blonde. She is a bit tired of her outbursts.

"Don't worry about her," Cook points behind him to the bathroom, "thinks she got her grumpy pants on."

* * *

Katie struts into the the breakfast room, wearing a very, _very, _short skirt and a smug look upon her face. She sees that Schmidt hasn't arrived yet and smiles even bigger. She didn't give in to him last night, and she'll make sure to make him work for it.

Emily spots the unusual morning look upon her sister as she sits down beside her. "What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" she wonders.

"Cowardness." Katie smiles mystically, making Emily frown. Before she can question anymore, Naomi comes around the corner and sits at the other side of the table from her between JJ and Thomas. Emily curse a bit that she doesn't get the chance to sit with her.

Effy and Schmidt, as the last to arrive, comes in and she can basically feel the simpering from beside her as Katie stares Schmidt down.

Schmidt frowns back, not overly happy for being so disarmed by a sexy woman. "Shut up, you. I'm perfectly justified in my reactions and actions." he says when he sits down opposite her.

"If you say so." she smiles innocently.

Effy watches the banter between the two and rolls her eyes. She isn't exactly threatened by the other girl as she knows Schmidt never would let her go, but she doesn't exactly like it either. Though, she has other things to concentrate on today. And it is proved when Arcia starts small chatting with her throughout the breakfast.

* * *

Naomi has escaped down to the bungalows with the pool, avoiding one person in general. Of course she steers clear of her sisters room and instead finds Effy in her room and joins her. They sit in the opening out into the pool, their feet cooling in the water.

Effy lights up a cigarette and pass it to Naomi as they sit smoking, mostly in silence.

"You're avoiding her, aren't you?" Effy smirks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naomi nonchalantly answers. She didn't come here to chat about Emily. She just wants to hang out with Effy, because she's not as intense as the others. It's nice, really, to have someone to have such quiet moments with.

"You shouldn't be so dismissive to her, you know."

"What, and lead her on? That would certainly not make it difficult later on." Naomi raises her eyebrow at Effy.

"There is a concept called friends." Effy blows a stream of smoke into the blondes face.

"Yeah, well..." Naomi clears her throat.

"What, so it's either lovers or nothing?" Effy smiles.

"No! Of course I can be her friend, it's not that, it's just _she _wants to get in my pants." Naomi gestures wildly with her hands, getting riled up to Effy's delight.

"Who says that, maybe she's all talk and no action. Flirting can be a sport, doesn't always mean the player wants more than that." Effy raises an eyebrow to Naomi.

"So you mean she's just flirting with me to have something to do?" Naomi looks back at her.

"Maybe. Some friendships work that way. Especially in here."

"Huh." Naomi starts to think.

"Yeah, like Cook always trying to get in everyone's pants. Doesn't mean he's in love with the girl. You saw what happened with Arcia."

"I guess."

"Yep. He flirts with everything that walks and has tits. Doesn't mean he's ready for marriage." Effy says mystically.

"I didn't say Emily was in fucking love with me." Naomi frowns.

"We weren't talking about Emily." Effy smirks. She is definitely picking up that Naomi measures everything up against the twin.

"We were, but fine. Cook then. He was really on you last night, shame for him that you have Schmidt."

"What do you mean _I have _Schmidt?" Effy questions.

"You know, that he's your partner and clearly he's hot for you." Naomi elaborates.

"He's not hot for me." Effy looks at Naomi like she's mad. Naomi frowns back.

"Um, yes he is. Tried to shag you, remember?"

"That's because he's a bloke that thinks with his little head. He didn't pick me because he liked me, he picked me because everyone else wanted me. He thought it was wise."

"... Really?" Naomi asks with a slight grimace. She really thought Schmidt was into Effy... But then again, he'd been hanging around Katie a lot lately.

"Yup." Effy pops the p, not looking very fazed.

"Huh. But not everyone wants you, surely." Naomi looks doubtfully.

"Don't they." Effy just takes a drag of her cigarette, not elaborating anymore.

Naomi looks thoughtfully into the water, contemplating what Effy said. Sure, Freddie was most likely ready for the picket fence adventure with the brunette, but the others? Yeah, maybe Cook had a slight eye for her, but JJ and Thomas she couldn't answer for.

"Effy, there you are, been looking all over for you!" Arcia comes into the room, spotting the two girls on the floor by the pool opening. She looks at Effy with a weird look in her face before she turns to glare at Naomi.

"Right." Naomi realises and stands up. She looks down towards Effy, but as always there doesn't seem to be a reaction in the blue eyes. "Right, I should go... and do that... thing." she nods to herself before she turns and walks out of the room.

"I need to talk to you." Arcia says hastily when Naomi is out of earshot. Then she sits down in her place beside Effy.

"Oh really." Effy lights up another fag.

"Yes, it's about the ceremony later. I'm a bit unsure." her eyes are wide.

"Thought you had it sorted with Thomas." Effy says, looking out beyond the pool and out on the ocean.

"I thought so too, but he's so fucking cuddly with Pandora. I mean, it can be a scam to make Pandora go behind him so he sends her home, but I just... I'm just getting unsure of it all. I mean, I know we shook hands on the date yesterday, and he doesn't seem the kind of guy to break promises. I just want to reassure.. Like, if it's sex he needs for me to be his partner, I'd do that too, but he needs to choose me."

"Why don't you try someone else if you're so unsure of him." Effy offers coolly.

Arcia scoffs. "Yeah, like that would happen. I asked the others, but there's no hope. Cook is out, big time and Freddie wouldn't even sit long enough to talk with me and JJ is so focused on his promise to Emily that Thomas must be the one I stand with."

"Well, you said it yourself, he gave you his word."

"But I need to be _sure, _so Effy, could you go speak to him? Please? I know everyone listens to you and what you think, so you could get him to pick me. Just say that he should choose me tonight and everything would be alright. If someone can do it, I know you can. And then we'd be standing so much stronger in here." Arcia smiles enthusiastically.

"Fine, I'll make him choose you." Effy puffs out her lungful of smoke. Arcia squeals and leans over to hug Effy closely.

"Off you go." she grins when she retracts. Effy raises and rolls her eyes when she's turned away from the other girl. She feels a smack on her bum before she goes out of the room to find Thomas.

* * *

Thomas is in his bathroom, getting stuff to shave his face before the couple ceremony that night. The contenders always dress up in their finest wear every Thursday, and Thomas wants to be fresh looking.

Effy knows he is alone in the room, because she spotted Pandora in the pool on her walk over. She walks right into the room and lays down on the bed with a sigh. It makes Thomas exit the bathroom to see who it was.

"Oh, hello Effy. How are you?" he smiles pleasantly and a bit surprised.

"Alright Thomas, here's the deal. If Arcia asks, tell her I told you to choose her tonight, but really, pick Pandora tonight." Effy gives him an intense look with her swirly eyes. His eyes opens up wide at this and he just stares at how straight forward she is.

"Um, sure." he stutters out in the end.

"Good." Effy answers before she goes out of the room again, leaving Thomas with his swirling thoughts again. He looks at the closed door as he thinks what is wisest of following his heart, playing the game or doing his own thing in this hotel. In the end he sighs and rubs his head, before going into the bathroom again to remove his slight beard.

* * *

"Hi Emily." Naomi greets as she comes up to Emily lying topless on a sun chair. She has given some consideration to what Effy said and has decided to be friends with the girl.

"Uh, hi." Emily opens her eyes at the voice of the other girls and looks at her a bit apprehensively. It must be the first time Naomi has sought her out. Naomi sits down on the sun bed beside the one Emily is lying on.

"Wouldn't it be wise to cover up, maybe?" Naomi gestures to Emily's breasts before picking the pillow from her bed and lightly throwing it on Emily, who catches it and lays it by the side of her body, not making any moves to cover up her nakedness.

"Or you could join my example." Emily flirts back, openly looking down Naomi's body. Naomi scoffs.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Very much so." Emily grins back.

"But seriously though, it's cameras everywhere. Your tits is going to be all over the web. If I were you, I wouldn't lay here topless." Naomi sobers up.

"What the hell has that got to do with you? Can't handle some naked breasts, huh?" Emily frowns. She doesn't understand the other girl. This morning she was angry as a crab and now she was remarking how she was tanning.

"I'm just trying to be fucking helpful." Naomi scoffs again.

"Yeah, well, what about my sister huh? She's tanning topless too, don't see you complaining about her? Or Arcia, she's lying just over there," Emily points, "and she's as undressed as me."

"I'm trying to be a good friend here, to spare your mother from seeing this side of you or whatever. Blimey I would never had said anything if I knew you were so touchy about the subject." Naomi holds her hands up in exasperation.

"The subject is that I'm preventing tan lines on my body, and what the fuck, it's just some skin. It won't kill people to see it. And don't fucking mention my mother, you have no idea what you're talking about." Emily spits back. She is angry now.

"I don't understand why you become so reeled up about this, it's not like I'm doing it to be cruel." Naomi frowns.

"Well, maybe it's because _your _problem with _my _tits instead of your view on nakedness on tv, because then you would have made a public declaration to ban it, but nooo, it doesn't bother you that Katie is showing just as much tits as me is it? It's _mine _that needs to be covered up."

"You're so fucking unbelievable, thinking that everything is about you!" Naomi forcefully stands up, nearly ripping her hair out in frustration.

"Yeah, just walk away so you don't see my nipples. They're really unacceptable aren't they?" Emily barks after her. She just can't fathom the hot and cold treatment this girl is giving her.

As Naomi walks away from her, Emily catches the last spiteful words Naomi mutters under her breath. "_Fucking lesbian._"

It infuriates the red head, because she clearly doesn't like people dissing her sexuality. She frowns after the blonde as she strolls away and feels her chest contract in uncomfortableness. She doesn't want Naomi to get away with this, for being so hateful towards her being a lesbian.

So she thinks of something that's probably uncalled for and a bit cruel of her. But fuck it, Naomi is really outside the lines here, so she might as well play a little dirty herself, to let Naomi taste her own medicine. So Emily decides to retell what just happened to Katie.

* * *

"You fucking cunt!" Katie yells out as she finds Naomi in the eating room. Naomi is leaning against the piles and sitting on the wall, smoking and looking at the view, trying to calm herself down after her encounter with Emily.

"What the fuck?" Naomi stands up and turns to find a furious twin.

"How the hell can you live with yourself, do you know how much I can fucking destroy you?" Katie goes straight up into Naomi's face, her eyes thundering.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naomi backs away. She has never seen anything as scary as an angry Katie.

"My fucking sister, you fucker." Katie practically growls as she holds herself back from punching the blonde. That will definitely get her sent out of the hotel.

"I just remarked that it maybe wasn't the greatest idea to tan naked, what the fuck are you so angry about?" Naomi yells back.

"Well for one, don't fucking stick your nose in what she does, you have no fucking right to dictate and second, you called her a _'fucking lesbian'_. You think that was clever huh, well I have another thing coming for you."

Naomi takes a moment to understand what Katie is talking about, but then realises Emily must have heard her last words when she walked away from her earlier.

"Well, what do you care, you call her a fucking lezza all the fucking time!" Naomi screech back.

"I'm her sister, I love her like fierce. You're just a fucking slut! An homophobic slut by the looks of it! I told her to fucking lay it off when it comes to you, I knew you were a bitch, but _nooo _she wouldn't listen to me. At least now she knows what a hateful cow you are!" Katie screeches right back.

"I'm not homophobic! She just made me angry and it fucking tumbled out!" Naomi tries to desperately explain.

"Yeah, you say that now, but just wait until I get the chance to send you out! You'll be so fucking dead if this were on the outside. I would smash your face, do you know that? Consider yourself lucky that we're in here." Katie sneers.

"Katie can't we fucking talk about this like two adults? I never meant to offend Emily, I don't care that she's gay." Naomi tries to intervene.

"You better fucking not, because I won't have people go around hating my sister cause she's gay. You have no idea what she's gone through in her life, the last thing she needs is a smartarse bitchface going around and saying stuff like that."

"Look Katie, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Naomi looks at Katie, nearly tears in her eyes of being confronted like this.

"You better fucking be, unless I'll make sure you are. Got it? Don't fucking try anything like this again, or else you'll be the first fucking sorry arse out of here." Katie says as a last punch before she stomps away, growling to herself.

Naomi slumps down on the wall where she was previously sitting. Her hands are shaky when she lights up another cigarette. Fuck, she never meant to cause such reactions.

* * *

Schmidt and Cook is lunging by the pool, sharing pints of beers in the last moments before they have to retreat in to dress for the ceremony. They marvel in the view and how lucky they are to witness it, and how lucky they are with being on this hotel with a bunch of fine women.

"What do you say Schmidt, a toast to a wonderful life, eh?" Cook holds up his bear.

"Hear hear." Schmidt brings their glasses together and they each take a big gulp before they sink back down into their chairs, enjoying the last strands of sun.

"This is fucking mint." Cook sighs.

"Fine ladies and free beer, what more can one ask for?" Schmidt agrees.

Just then they hear someone angrily marching past them, lowly growling to themselves. They turn and watch Katie stomp towards the bungalows.

"Wow, she looked angry." Cook comments.

"Yeah." Schmidt agrees, looking a bit apprehensive.

"I think there is some chick drama going on." Cook says.

"Yeah, they've been going around all day, being secretive and hiding in rooms talking." Schmidt frowns.

"Should we be worried?" Cook asks, looking back at Schmidt.

"Nah. We're not in danger anyway." Schmidt shrugs.

"Hear hear to that." Cook smiles and brings their glasses together one more time.

* * *

The night comes and the pool-side is cleaned up and chairs are put out. Cherie is standing in a form fitting short red number, looking effortlessly beautiful as the contenders walks down the stairs. The boys takes their places on the high chairs and the girls goes to stand in a formed line before them.

"Welcome to the first couple ceremony on paradise hotel. So, Schmidt, how has the first week been?" Cherie says.

"Pérfe." Schmidt grins.

"Right." Cherie chuckles a bit. "So girls, are you nervous about tonight?" All the girls shake their heads no, because all the girls believe they are safe somewhere. "This shall be interesting." Cherie raises her eyebrows.

While the girls stands there, Emily tries to obtain eye contact with Naomi, but Naomi hasn't as much as looked her way. And by the looks of how Katie reacted, their confrontation earlier had been out of hand. She just wants to see if Naomi is okay.

"Effy," Cherie starts, "you are locked to Schmidt, so you may go first." Effy smirks and elegantly strides in her black, ripped up dress over to Schmidt and ghostly kisses him on the cheek, resulting in a mega-watt smile from him.

"Emily, you can go next." Emily nods her head in thanks and goes over to kiss a shy JJ on the cheek. Emily finds that now that she's standing in front of the blonde, she can more actively try to make contact. Or if not, she can always perve on her emerald green dress clothed body.

"Katie, as you may." Cherie says next. Katie smirks and struts over to Freddie, giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Naomi." Naomi takes long strides in her high heels, towards a very satisfied looking Cook. She rolls her eyes at his eagerness. She leans down to kiss his cheek before hastily washing it off, giving a wink to the guy.

"Pandora, you can go next." Cherie states, and the blonde girl almost jumps in joy. She has some sort of tunic on her, with a pattern of different sea animals. It looks kind of over the top, but it works for her, in a way. She skips over to Thomas and leans in to give him a tender kiss on the cheek. He almost blushes.

"Arcia, everyone has a partner now, but still you have to make your choice." Cherie gestures to the girl.

"Yes." Arcia nods and looks towards all the pairs. She looks into the eyes of Effy before she goes, and nods conspiringly to her. She walks around Freddie and Katie and almost leans in to kiss Cook cheek but shies away in the last second and he holds his heart in relief. She then purposefully walks up behind Thomas and give him a lengthy kiss on the cheek. Thomas bites his lip, because he knows this has been coming. Pandora looks utterly terrified on the side.

"Thomas, you got two girls behind you." Cherie remarks.

"Yes, it seems like it." Thomas shrugs.

"That means that you have to choose whom of them will become your partner and who has to pack their bags and leave the hotel."

Thomas nods understandingly.

As he thinks some things through in his mind, Arcia stands behind him, smirking and looking entirely too full on herself. This unnerves Pandora who is standing beside her and looking at her. Because she thought that since she and Thomas had been good it meant that he wanted to stand with her. But obviously something on the date happened. Maybe more than the kiss.

Thomas sighs and looks up to the presenter again.

"They are both very beautiful girls in their own ways, and I don't want to send any of them home, not really. I have enjoyed my time with both of them." _But one of them more than the other _Thomas thinks.

"But I have to choose... Pandora." Thomas says in the end. Pandora releases the breath she's been holding in while the look upon Arcia's face is wiped off and she sends out a loud scoff.

"Well that's just fucking great." Arcia crosses her arms.

"You look a little bit disappointed, did you and Thomas have a deal?" Cherie asks Arcia.

"That's an understatement. He said to both me and Effy that he would choose me tonight." Arcia frowns. She looks down at Thomas accusingly.

"I'm sorry." is all Thomas has to offer.

"Yeah, fucking sorry my arse. Have fun with your bizarre princess." Arcia scoffs before she moves up to stand beside Cherie.

"Is there a few last words you want to say to the contenders before you pack your bags and go home?" Cherie asks Arcia.

"Yeah, you guys are fucking awesome, some more than others. And Effy, you know when we get back to England." she winks at the brunette. Effy just gives her a quick smile.

"Okay, now it's time that you say goodbye to everyone and check out of the hotel." Cherie says with compassion.

Arcia nods and goes back to the others for hugs and goodbyes. When she reaches Effy she takes her face between her hands and mutter "You win this shit, okay? Win it for us."

Effy just nods with big eyes, a bit put out by this.

Arcia gives them a last wave before she gets her suitcase and proceeds to walk out the gates of the hotel.

* * *

"Let's toast to Arcia. A talkative person and a terrible shag!" Cook raises his blue Hawaii and so does the others as they stand in a circle.

"She was really cool." Katie remarks after the others laugh of Cook's description.

"Sure, babe. Just a little fun." he winks back.

They gathers in the lounge, but the tension is palpable. Katie is glaring daggers at Naomi, while Naomi is blatantly concentrating on her drink. Emily catches this and bites her lip in regret of sending Katie on Naomi.

And then there's Pandora who's fiddling with her hands and looking very thoughtful. She wonders why Thomas gave his promise to Arcia if he was going to send her home anyway. She thought he was more honourable than that.

"Fuck this, I'm going to bed." Katie stands and walks away. Freddie looks alarmed after her, and soon follows. He might not want her the most as a partner, but she _is _his partner, and he'd rather he sleep beside someone happy than angry.

"An early night sounds good." Naomi agrees, and stands and walks the other way to her room, Cook frowning in her wake, not having a clue of what happened earlier.

Pandora looks discreetly to Thomas beside her. "Yeah, maybe I should tuck in too." she mutters and walks away.

"No party tonight then." JJ says as more and more people retreats.

"No..." Emily agrees, still looking after Naomi. "Not tonight JJ."

* * *

Pandora is in the bathroom removing her make-up when Thomas comes into their suite. He sits on their bed and leans his head on his hand which he leans on his knee. Pandora hears him come in but doesn't make a move or sound to greet him, like she usually would.

Thomas looks into the bathroom, can faintly see a bit of her backside as she stands in front of the mirror. He feels like he's always fucking up when it comes to her, and he doesn't want to.

"Pandora?" he calls out to her. He just wants them to be happy, to enjoy their time in paradise.

"Why did you say that to her Thommo? That she could stand safely behind you?" Pandora asks back.

"I don't know." Thomas shakes his head.

Pandora comes out to stand in the doorway, looking at Thomas. "Does that mean that I don't stand behind you safely either?" she asks sadly.

As on impulse Thomas stands and walks over to Pandora, catching her lips with his own. For the first time sober.

"No Panda, it's you I want to stand with. I said it to her on the date to make her shut up and then Effy sort of had a plan that she was going to go behind me, but I was gonna save you." Thomas says breathless when they break apart.

"Oh." Pandora says, a smile slowly growing on her lips again. "Okay." she grins and leans in to kiss him again.

* * *

"You didn't hear her Cook, she was fucking ready to kill me." Naomi explains.

Naomi and Cook sits outside on the balcony smoking while Naomi is telling him the story of what happened earlier.

"Look, she'll probably be over it tomorrow." Cook tries to console.

"Not very likely. She thinks that I'm a homophobic cow, and I can't fucking blame her. It wasn't exactly nice what I said to Emily." Naomi flicks her cigarette and turn away to prevent a waterfall from her eyes.

"Hey," Cook coaxes and moves up from where he is sitting to lay a hand on Naomi's back, "Emily knows you're not homophobic."

"Are you sure? Because everything I've done points to me being homophobic. And she told Katie which sent her into full raging monster mode."

Cook laughs at her descriptions. "Maybe you should explain to Emily then." he says.

"If she wants to talk to me at all. And I mean, what if I say something wrong again and she goes straight to her sister to babble?" Naomi shrugs.

"You should ask her yourself." Cook says, and suddenly he's further away from her. She looks at him and sees that he's looking at the other side of the balcony. She turns too and sees Emily standing there looking fragile.

"Hey Naomi." she greets unsure.

"I think this is my cue to go for a piss." Cook declares and goes inside, shutting the doors after him.

Naomi gives Emily half a smile.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I should never have told Katie, making her give you an earful." Emily moves closer.

"Oh god, no. I deserved it. I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it to be spiteful. I'm not like that... usually." Naomi brings her sweater closer around her, only standing in the dress from earlier and all.

"No, really, I overreacted. I knew it was just a in-the-moment thing." Emily says.

"Stop apologising when it was me who fucked up." Naomi smirks.

"Sorry." Emily says back. Naomi rolls her eyes.

"You're doing it again."

"Right." Emily shuffles her feet.

Naomi has never seen her like this, this unsure. Usually around her, she was so confident and flirty. Now she was openly stepping down a few pegs, and Naomi almost missed the cocky Emily. But she would never say so.

She reckons it has something to do with what Katie said, about what Emily has been through. But she's not about to have a further heart to heart with Emily. No, what Naomi wants is a truce.

"We're okay, right? I wouldn't want you to go around thinking that I hated you or something." Naomi asks.

"Yeah, no, it's all good." Emily smiles a bit.

"Friends?" Naomi offers. Emily looks up at her slightly surprised, before she smiles back with dimples in her cheeks.

"Friends." she agrees.

"Right, good. Now that's sorted, I'm freezing my arse off and need some sleep. Night, Emily." she nods towards the other girl before starting to walk towards her room.

She hears Emily call after her and turns around. "Yes?" she asks.

Emily shuffles where she stands, looking nervous again.

"It was just that I would like to keep... trying. You know, with you. I know you're not gay and all, but I quite enjoy flirting with you, if- if you're okay with that, I mean. I know nothing will come out of it but..." Emily stammers out. Naomi can't keep off of thinking how delicate she looked just then. She never thought she'd see her like this.

"Hey, if you want to keep flirting with me, who am I to stop you." Naomi gives Emily a last side smirk, before opening the doors and escaping inside.

Emily smiles a bit to herself as she hears the doors close. She turns and look up into the star filled sky. And the fluttering inside her chest the other girl put there only grows.

* * *

_When Arcia goes out the gates of the hotel, an unexpected sight meets her. Cherie stands before her, like she's been waiting for her._

_"Follow me." Cherie says mystically and Arcia leaves her suitcase to follow the presenter. She leads them up to plateau and they sit with a table. _

_"So Arcia, I know you're going home, but before you leave I have one last mission for you." _

_Arcia nods as she intensely listens to what the woman says. Cherie places a big diamond on the table before Arcia, and at once Arcia grabs it and holds it up to inspect it._

_"This is an african diamond, and next week it will portray a great power in the game. Now what I want you to do is to decide the first owner of the diamond." Cherie explains._

_Arcia turns the diamonds over and over in her hands as a person comes to mind. "Oh, I know just the one..." she smirks._

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, but I recently got into the 100 and it's soo good and dramatic. I love it.**

**So, Arcia is the first to go eh? Everyone satisfied? ;) **

**In the next chapter a new week will begin. Who do you want to check-in? And who do you think will be the first owner of the diamond?**


	5. Week 2, Day 1

**Helloooo ****peopleeee. Just gotta say thanks to everyone that's interested. I'm having a really good time writing this one.**

**New week, new possibilities, new threats. You ready?**

**Side note: The Norwegian PH is rolling right now and GUESS WHAT. Someone I know who is checked in last week. Gaaah, the ****embarrassment! **

**Week 2, Day 1**

The sunlight creeps through the windows and into the Venus suite. Pandora stretches as she awakes and finds there is a body wrapped around her. She smiles when she realises who it is and where she's at.

"Mmmm, morning Panda." Thomas mumbles into her neck, making her giggle for being ticklish. He then starts kissing her there when he realises it.

"Thommoooo, stop it!" Pandora squeals trying to squirm away from him, but he holds on tight. They laugh hysterically together.

"Come here." Thomas whisper in the end, dragging Pandora into him and kissing her deeply.

"Oh wow, that was wowzer nice." Pandora sighs.

"Yes, I am so glad I picked you yesterday." he smiles.

"And now we can make monkey!" Pandora exclaims. Thomas' smile is wiped off his face as he stares at her uncertainly.

"Uh sure, but now it's breakfast time, right?" he catches himself before getting into a discussion he doesn't want to have.

"Right, and later we can hoopie in the loopie!" Pandora grins excitedly before running for the bathroom.

Thomas lays back in bed watching her go as he wonders how he's going to tell her he doesn't want to sleep with her.

* * *

Effy meets Naomi in the entrance to the breakfast room and looks her up and down.

"You look a little tired there." Effy remarks slyly.

"Yeah well, yesterday was long." Naomi shrugs. Effy scowls suspisciously at her, but doesn't say anything further as they go into the room, followed closely by Schmidt and Cook.

"What the fook is this?" Cook comments as he sees what's lying on the table. He takes up the little black figure of a head of a horse and holds it for inspection. "Some sort of playing piece?" he shows it to Naomi.

"That's a chess piece." Naomi recognises.

They sees that there is a chess piece beside every plate and cutlery.

"Oh look, it's something on the blackboard." Schmidt points over to the small blackboard hanging on the wall over the big table. He goes nearer to read it. "_Let the games begin." _

"Hallelujah." Effy smiles smugly as she sits down.

Freddie and Katie comes into the room too, and they go over to Schmidt as he shows them the blackboard. Soon the other contenders is streaming into the breakfast room.

"Bonkers, you think we're going to play chess, Eff?" Pandora asks.

"Unlikely." Effy answers.

"Obviously there's going to come some twists. Like, with the contender who is checking in today and all. I hope it's a real fit boy." Katie says and then looks towards Schmidt.

"There's already an overflow with fit boys on the hotel, your poor ovaries couldn't handle any more." Schmidt answers nonchalantly as he smears some butter on a bun and takes a bite, giving Katie a look between a smile and a grimace. She gives him the same look back over the table.

"I hope a girl checks in. Can always use some more tits in 'ere." Cook says, putting his hands behind his head.

"No way, it's your turn now to feel the pressure a bit." Emily points to Cook with her fork.

"I know a way you can make me feel the pressure." Cook wiggles his eyebrows back at her.

Emily shakes her head. "Not even if you had a fanny Cookie."

He only laughs at her, mouth full in food and all. She wrinkles her nose at him.

"Yeah, no, definitely a boy checking in today. We don't need anymore bitches in here." Katie gives a not too subtle glare to Naomi.

Naomi sighs back at her and recalls her conversation with Cook from yesterday. That it is important for them to not make any enemies that might want to split them up and throw them out. She figures it's best to clear things up as fast as possible.

"Look Katie, can't we just put it all behind us?" Naomi asks her. This perks up the interest from Effy among others.

"You would like to get lightly away from this, wouldn't you." Katie gives Naomi a dangerous look.

"Me and Emily have squared up and I seriously didn't mean what happened. Let's have a truce, eh? I promise I'll never offend any of you again."

"It's true, we have made up." Emily pipes up from beside Naomi. She's still a bit shaken from everything yesterday, but she feels her flirting urges coming back. With sitting beside a gorgeous Naomi for instance.

"_Fine._" Katie relents, "you'll get this _one _but that's only because I love my sister." Katie rolls her eyes.

"Thanks Katiekins." Naomi blows her a kiss.

"Ugh, wrong twin." Katie grumbles back.

Naomi catches a look from Effy that clearly says _'you're gonna tell me all about this later'. _Naomi rolls her eyes back at her and goes back to digging through her plate full of food.

"That shit is for rabbits." Emily comments as she herself is munching on well cooked hot dogs and eggs.

"Well, I'm not a carnivore like you." Naomi gives Emily a side look.

"There's still lots of sides of you you haven't discovered yet, trust me." Emily raises an eyebrow, stating that she's officially back into the game.

"Doubt it." Naomi comments.

Then a waiter clothed in white comes in with a plate where there lays a letter. He stops with JJ and he takes up the card.

"Um, right." JJ clears his throat. "_Today a new contender will check in to the hotel, and the suitcase of this person is already on solo. Choose the two most well-groomed to make a suitcase check to see if you can find out something about the newcomer." _

"What is a suitcase check?" Freddie wonders.

"You'll go through the stuff, see if the person is interesting or owns something interesting." Effy smirks.

"Well, if I may say so myself, I'm pretty well-groomed, so I volunteer." Schmidt holds up his hand.

"Me too." Cook holds up his hand.

"Hey, I'm pretty fit too, what about me?" Katie scowls.

"Fine, fine." Cook holds up his hands. "You two lovebirds can go." he winks at Schmidt.

"You got the memo." Schmidt grins and looks to Katie.

She rolls her eyes at him but answers "yeah, well, can't blame you for wishing that."

Schmidt and Katie stands up and goes out of the room towards solo, all the way bumping into each other as Schmidt continues his relentless flirting.

* * *

When they comes into the solo room, a giant suitcase is lying on the bed. Schmidt goes straight over and unzips it, starting to take clothes out.

"Okay, by the looks of it, it's definitely male." he says, holding up a t-shirt to his chest.

"What the hell is this, a scarf?" Katie grimaces as she takes out a blue cloth.

"And who cuts of the arms of their t-shirts? Not stylish at all. It should be illegal to ruin your clothes like that. Good thing it's probably bought of craigslist."

Katie takes out a robe full of flowers on. "Definitely gay."

Schmidt is quick to grab it out of her hands. "Oh, but the fabric. That's smooth." he drags it through his hands.

"Don't tell me you want something like that." Katie rolls her eyes.

"I'm merely admiring how it's made, lay off it Katie." he scowls back at her.

"Okay, here's what we know, male, gay and is a perfect fit for you." Katie smirks.

"Fuck off, he's probably from the ghetto. I wouldn't date someone from the ghetto."

"Oh, so the fact that he's a _male _doesn't deter you?"

"Of course it does, but the ghetto part is a bigger deal breaker." Schmidt says at he takes out yet another piece of black clothing.

"You're unbelievable." Katie shakes her head as she goes through the last part of the suitcase.

* * *

Effy sits next to Naomi in the lounge as they smoke and wait for the return of those searching the suitcase.

"So what happened yesterday?" Effy asks.

"Criticised Emily's sexuality by mistake when I tried to be civil, got the Katie bitch sent on me." Naomi sums up.

Effy smirks.

"Funny way of making friends you have."

"Yeah well, it's all behind us now anyway."

"Let's hope." Effy only answers mystically. Not too long after Katie and Schmidt comes back from the suitcase inspection and the other contenders gathers in the lounge too when they're spotted.

"So, what's the deal? Babe or mate?" Cook is eager to ask.

"Well, it's male, and probably a gay one too." Katie says disappointed.

"And he's got an interesting taste in clothes. Rips them up, really. Not so nifty apparently."

"Yeah, Schmidt is also half in love and half disappointed in this new guy."

"Am not, I'm just really curious about where he got that robe!"

"Whatever." Katie rolls her eyes.

"Well, the more gays the queerer it gets." Emily smiles.

"Amen." Effy says.

"Fucking hell, like we needed anymore guys." Freddie sulks and goes out of the lounge, leaving the others amused behind.

"He really needs a shag." Cook titters.

* * *

"Hey man." Thomas greets as he comes into the Jupiter suite to Cook and Naomi. "I need your help."

Cook pats the spot beside him on the bed while Naomi yells from the bathroom where she is shaving her legs. "Don't mind me!"

"I'm starting to feel like the guru of the hotel now." Cook laughs.

"It's about Pandora." Thomas sighs.

"I love how everyone comes to me with girl troubles."

"Have you even had a _real _girlfriend?" Naomi asks from the bathroom.

"Fuck you, blondie. And pretend that you don't exist right now, okay? I'm lending my expertise to my man here."

"Fine, fuck you too." is the answer he gets.

"Okay, so Thomas, what's up with you and Pandora. Thought all was fine and dandy after the ceremony yesterday." Cook turns to Thomas again.

"It is, it's just... She wants to have sex."

"Is that the problem? You forgot the best positions is that it? 'Fraid you won't please her?" Cook grins.

"No, the problem is I _don't _want to have sex with her!"

"I thought you liked her." Cook frowns.

"I do! I like her probably more than I should since we're in here."

"I don't understand why you don't want to willy waggle her." he frowns even deeper. "Is she, like, growing a rainforest down there?"

"What the fuck!" is heard from the bathroom, "what has hair growth got to do with it!" Naomi yells.

"You're supposed to not exist right now." Cook shoots back at her.

"I just don't want to expose her, you know. We're in a hotel with cameras and whatever we do is going to go out on tv. I don't want her exploited like that." Thomas answers.

"Fucking hell, you might be the most thoughtful guy I've ever come across." Naomi comes out of the bathroom.

"Fuck off, Naomi, and fuck you Thomas. She told you she wants to shag ya, right? Well, then I tell you don't make her choices for her." Cook says.

"I'm not making choices for her, I'm trying to protect her." Thomas explains. Naomi nods in agreement and looks to Cook, waiting for what he has to come with now.

"You're doing the exact opposite, and I can't believe you're siding with him, Naomi, being feminist and all." Cook shakes his head.

"What, in not exploiting women, I think that's very feministic." Naomi deadpans.

"Yes, but you're taking the choice away from her, don't you understand? She is fully aware what it means to have sex in here, so let her choose if she wants it or not, don't fucking decide for her. And Thomas, if I were in your position, having a willing lady and at the same time caring for her, what the _fook _is the problem man?" Cook gestures with his hands.

Naomi worries her bottom lip while Thomas is silent in his thoughts.

"You know what, I think you might actually have a point." Naomi is surprised that she's even saying this about Cook. Cook smiles smugly back at her, resting his hands behind his head.

Thomas thinks about what Cook is saying and decides he has to speak to Pandora about this later.

* * *

Everyone gathers in the lounge for the new arrival. The girls sits in the sofa, and the boys sits on the backend of it, behind their partners. Cherie comes down the stairs and everyone greets her.

A pillar with a diamond on gets rolled in on the floor in front of everyone. They eye it in curiosity.

"So, how has the first week been... Freddie?" Cherie smiles.

"Alright." he nods without enthusiasm. Katie rolls her eyes.

"Well..." Cherie trails off, "I guess you're wondering what this is." she gestures to the diamond.

Everyone agrees. Effy is looking at the diamond intensely, almost with fire in her eyes.

"Well, this is an african diamond and it will bring great power to the owner of it." Cherie explains, and Effy perks even more up along with the others. "Before Arcia checked out last week I let her decide the first owner of the diamond. And... she decided that Effy will get the diamond."

Effy smiles genuinely as some of the others groans. Yet, it doesn't exactly come as a surprise.

"You can come get it." Cherie points to it, and Effy moves to grab it. When she turns around she gives the most smug look to the others she's ever given. And to Katie in special. Katie frowns at it, and turns to Emily to ask what _that _was. Emily just shrugs back.

"So, today we have a new guy checking in, that you probably understood after the suitcase check." Cherie says when Effy is seated again. "Let's cut to the chase, and welcome him." she holds her hand out.

Down the stairs come a brunette male, holding his head high as he looks at the contenders. His face is well tended, and his eyebrows is on spot. He's wearing a t-shirt with ripped off sleeves along with a light scarf over it. He's looking incredible gay, to the extent that Katie whispers to Emily _'I told you so'. _

"Hello, I'll just let you introduce yourself to the others." Cherie smiles to him.

"Felix." he looks from one to the other. "Soon to be known as gay friend."

"Well, that's informative." Katie scoffs.

"So, who of the contenders do you think looks the best?" Cherie asks.

"Hmm..." he scratches his chin as he looks at the boys. "The curly one looks pretty cute." he smirks.

"That's JJ." Cherie informs.

"Oh bobbins." JJ starts to scratch behind his ear, stopping only when Cook claps his back.

"Is there any questions for the newcomer?" Cherie asks.

Cook holds up his hand. "How ya feelin' about sex on the hotel?"

"If you're offering." Felix smirks. Cook guffaws.

"I like him already."

"Felix, you're going to check in to solo today. Tomorrow the owner of the diamond, which is Effy," Cherie gestures to where she's sitting on the sofa, "will decide a new partner for you. So I suggest you all take good care of Felix, and have a nice day."

Cherie waves goodbye and everyone gathers around Felix to introduce themselves.

* * *

Felix admires his lonely photo on the nightstand as he's done unpacking. It is a damn good photo of him, really bringing out the elegant shape of his face. He moves to his mirror and drags his hands up the sides up the sides of his hair, checking that the do is perfect.

"All right Felix, time to party with the party." he tells himself before he strides out the door, putting on his pilot sunglasses. He hears screams and splashes from the pool, and walks towards it. But as he reaches the bungalows, he takes a detour into the Neptuno suite, to where Effy is sleeping. He wants to hear her plan for her power of placing him wherever she wants.

"Oh, hello steamy potatoes. Am I disturbing a possible session here?" he asks as he intrudes on what looks like a private moment. Effy is laying in only her underwear on her stomach on the bed, and Cook is lying beside, gently stroking up and down her back.

"It's alright Felix, keeps me from rejecting Cook's advances." Effy smirks.

"What, you're not keen?" Cook asks.

"Sorry." she shrugs, not looking sorry at all.

"Fuck me, where can I get a proper shag around here." Cook grumbles, burying his face under a pillow.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, should we speak tactics now?" Felix smiles, but it's not a patient smile.

"I'm just gonna lie here and die in my sex frustrations, you two go ahead." Cook waves as he's hidden from view.

"What a charmer." Felix raises his eyebrow.

"Alright, why are you here?" Effy questions.

"Just wanted to know who you gonna set me up with. Just get a heads up you know, so I know which arse I gotta lick."

"Who says I've decided?" she answers right back.

"I don't know, let's find out now!" Felix claps his hands together in feigned excitement.

"Actually, I have decided, you'll see tomorrow." Effy puts her head back onto the duvet.

"Oh come on, who is it? Is it that weird girl, Pandora? Oh no, I know, you're gonna split up Cook and that platinum blonde, so he can come to you, is that it?" Felix goes on.

"No." Effy only says.

"You're a pain, why won't you tell me?"

"I need to know you're not gonna go around blabbering. Are you on my side?" Effy asks.

"If I'm your playing piece in this game of flesh and blood? Well, what choice do I have. Tell me who I'm hating sooner rather than later." Felix sighs.

"Alright, come here and I'll tell you all about the others." Effy pats the spot in front of her on the floor.

"How cozy is this, the most talkative girl on the hotel and a guy laying next to you with a boner that isn't for me. Heaven, just heaven!" Felix rolls his eyes as he sits in front of Effy. Cook grumbles and moves out of the room, scratching his groin.

* * *

"Hey Cook!" Naomi calls as she sees him walking by. "Would you come and smear some sunscreen on my back, you fucker?" She's lying on a sunbed, tanning.

"Sorry Naomi, the shower is calling!" Cook calls back dismissively, heading for a nice cold waterfall.

"No, fuck Cook, I _need _you to do it so I don't get sunburned!" Naomi yells frustrated, but it's too late as he's already out of earshot. She looks to her side to see Katie lying on the bed beside her. Katie squints back at her.

"If you think I'm doing it, you're very wrong." Katie scoffs.

"Like I want you to do it." Naomi frowns back.

"I'll do it!" Emily suddenly appears and before Naomi knows it, she's straddling her back.

"Wha-" Naomi yelps as Emily grabs the bottle out of her hands. Katie only rolls her eyes in amusement from beside them.

"Look Emily, it's not that important, I just.."

"Don't want you to get burned do we." Emily answers as she unties Naomi's bikini top.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naomi calls out in alarm, trying to get up, but Emily holds her down.

"Relax, I'm giving you a massage." she soothes.

"You don't need to-" Naomi begins but the rest disappears in a moan as Emily starts to knead her muscles. She lays back down and exhales heavily of the heavenly feeling.

"I'm sorry were you complaining about something?" Emily asks smugly as her hands moves over the smooth skin of the blonde. She gets a satisfied groan in return.

"Shit, you're really good at that."

"So I've heard." Emily says.

Katie has been paying attention to the orgy going on beside her. She scoffs at them.

"And who told you that Ems, someone from your lesbian community?" Katie snorts superiorly.

Before Emily has the chance to answers Schmidt comes running and sits over-enthusiastically on the other sunbed next to Naomi's. "What are we talking about?" he asks eagerly as he breathes heavy.

Katie looks at him unimpressed. "Did you just hear the word lesbian community and come running?"

"That's a possibility." Schmidt answers honestly.

"Would you guys just shut up and let me enjoy this?" Naomi says grumpily to Emily's delight.

"So, Emily, tell me about your lesbian community. Is it a lot of lesbians?" Schmidt ignores Naomi.

"Yes." Emily answers, to occupied with the girl beneath her to give Schmidt a sarcastic answer.

"And do you guys get it on? You can tell me, I won't discriminate." Schmidt leans in closer.

"Fuck's sake Schmidt, can you be more of a boy?" Katie barks.

"Why don't we find out?" Schmidt grins at her.

"No thanks, rather tell me what Effy is doing with her fucking diamond." Katie demands. Schmidt only shrugs and keeps perving on the two girls.

"Naomi, you must know something. You guys always go around and is all emo and talking and shit."

"I have no idea, Effy rarely tells me things like that. I had no idea of the scheme she made up last week to get Arcia out." Naomi shrugs the shoulders Emily was working on.

"She sent Arcia out?"

"You didn't know?" Naomi merely turns her head a bit.

"No! Fuck, that bitch! She probably thinks she can send out whoever she wants!" Katie screeches. "Did you know Emily?"

"Don't really care." Emily answers while shrugging. She never came in here to play the game, but merely to enjoy the fine company. Though her sister and Schmidt is doing a great job at ruining her joy right now.

"Schmidt, you gotta find out, I don't fucking trust Effy." Katie scowls at him, before getting up and dragging him away to talk.

Meanwhile Naomi is almost asleep under Emily and Emily is driving her knickers into a frenzy sitting atop of such a hot lady.

"That alright?" she asks, nearly getting cramps in her hands of her efforts.

"Yeah, thanks, fasten the top before you go, will you?" Naomi asks sleepily. Emily does as she's told and takes her sister's vacant spot beside her. She turns her head and looks longingly for a second or two before she turns away with a soft sigh.

* * *

"Thommoooo!" Pandora yells from their room to Thomas who is relaxing by the pool with JJ and Freddie. He turns and sees a semi-naked Pandora in their entrance. He almost chokes on his own spit before hastily walking over to her, covering her tits with whatever he could.

"Pandora, what are you doing?"

"I'm luring you in for our first passionate love making! I figured we could just as well do it before the party tonight." Pandora grins and grabs Thomas' hands and lays them on her breasts. Thomas' eyes widen before he takes them away, awkwardly stroking up and down his own thighs.

"Uhm, I don't think that would be wise, Pandora."

"Why, you afraid the others will listen? We'll just tell them we're gonna hump and they'll leave us alone a couple hours." Pandora smiles.

"I think we should wait." Thomas finally says.

"What, you don't think I'm any good? I can show you my fanny if that changes anything." Pandora reaches for her knickers.

"NO." Thomas takes her hands in her own to stop her, before looking into her confused eyes. "I just like you so much that I want to wait. I don't want to ruin anything okay? First we gotta trust each other properly."

"You don't trust me?"

"I do! I promise I do, but Panda, we have all the time in the world, what's the rush. I want to get to know you first. Like, all of you." Thomas rushes out. It's the last excuse he can think of.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense I guess." Pandora thinks aloud. "But I really, really want to make monkey, so you have to tell me when it's right, okay?" Pandora smiles.

"Yes, I promise, let's just stick to kissing for now, okay?" Thomas requests bashfully.

"Yes, and a bit of feeling up. And, you know, we can always do oral..."

"Pandora."

"Fine fine, but you can't blame me for my vivid sex dreams!" Pandora yells before bouncing back into the room to get dressed again. Thomas stands wide-eyed back and looks after her, thinking that when he finally lays a leg over her it has to be glorious with all the energy she have. But on the other side, he just wants to keep her pure and innocent, not someone to lust after.

* * *

Later a letter is delivered that there will be a welcome party that evening for Felix, and everyone dolls up for the festivities.

"Who wants mimosaaaas?" Felix asks as he comes into Effy's room after he's done dressing himself up.

"Oooooh, give me!" Schmidt is quick to take a glass of the tray Felix is holding.

Naomi and Effy is in the bathroom doing the last touches of their looks for tonight. "Ladies, the alcohol has arrived!" Felix articulates, elegantly holding the tray out for them.

"Good god." Naomi mutters before she grabs one and downs it in one go.

"A little thirsty, are we?" Felix smiles as he sips on his own.

"Yeah, slept by the pool all afternoon."

"You guys coming, I'm heading to the bar!" Schmidt shouts from the bedroom.

"Yes, just need some girl talk beforehand!" Felix answers.

"You're not a girl, though." Naomi remarks, applying her mascara.

"Well observed Naomi, now over to the talking bit, can someone tell me what the fuck is happening on the split tomorrow?"

"You haven't told him who you're pairing him with?" Naomi looks to Effy. She only shakes her head.

"What, do you know Naomi? Tell me, dear Lord, please tell me so I can sleep peacefully."

Naomi only laughs. "What makes you think I have any clue about what's going on behind the scenes?"

"Okay, well I tried, now I'm getting more mimosas, adios dragsters!" Felix waves his hand dismissively as he exits.

"Wow, he's gay." Naomi says when he's gone.

"Not the only one..." Effy mutters quietly to herself.

* * *

The drinks is freely flowing and everyone is having a good time in the lounge. Thomas and Pandora is snuggled up, as always, and Katie is grilling Schmidt about whatever he's found out about the use of the diamond.

"Would you give it up, she doesn't tell me anything." Schmidt tries to end the conversation.

"She must've told you something, you're her partner, god's sake! She must've dropped a hint?" Katie is sitting with her feet over his lap, as question after question pours out of her mouth.

"No, I have no idea! I'm guessing it won't be Naomi or Pandora, because she likes those two, but then again, I have no idea!"

"You're saying it's gonna be me or Ems?" Katie's eyes widens.

"NO! I'm not saying anything, I'm just saying the logical stuff, but enough about that darned diamond, will you come here?" Schmidt lays his hands around Katie's waist, but she's not having it.

"We should go ask her, or no, _you _should go talk to her and get her to split up like... someone else. Maybe she'll split up herself and you, then you can come to me, or... we can just make our own twist on it." Katie babbles on, laying a hand on Schmidt's chest. He sighs in frustration as he looks at the brown-eyed girl. He shakes his head and stands up abruptly, taking her hand in his.

"Hey Katie, here's a twist for you: Shut up and dance with me." Schmidt states boldly and drags her over to the dance floor, starting to grind into her as she laughs and agrees to put all the tactics behind her for the night.

Just then a known song comes on, and Cook stands up from where he is sitting in the sofa and howls out. "Oh glorious, where are ya Emily man?" he looks around the sofa and finds her chatting to JJ.

"Emilioooo come and dance with the Cookie monster, this song is created for us." Cook beckons her out on the dance floor.

She's amused as she comes out to him, but when they start to sing she discovers what Cook meant. She stands beside him and moves her limbs to the beat as he points to where Effy and Naomi is and sings aloud.

"_She drives me crazy oh oh like no one else oh oh! She drives me crazy and I can't help myself! _Come on Emilio!" He bops around to the music, putting a large grin on Emily's face as they move together.

Effy and Naomi sees what they're doing out on the floor and only exchanges amused looks at the antics of the two desperate and insane looking people out on the floor. Clearly, they're heartbreakers, both of them.

Cook and Emily keeps dancing to the following songs, and soon more people join them as they loose themselves to the music and good mood.

* * *

"What is with the balls of your thumbs? They're so bouncy." Felix slurs as he touches Pandora's hands.

"Are they? Bloomin' heck, they are!" Pandora exclaims, being just as drunk herself.

"This is enchanting, I want your thumbs." Felix is almost enthralled by the feel.

"Alright drunkie, I think it's time for bed." Thomas comes over to Felix and sees his eyes are crossing each other.

"But the thumbs!" he protests.

"Yes, he's right Thommo, feel my thumbs." Pandora lays her hand in Thomas'.

"Uh sure Panda, but Felix is about to pass out by the looks of it, and I think it would be wise to do so in his bed."

"Oh right, once I slept in a cake, that was sticky, and not in a good way if you know what I mean." Felix tries to wink to Pandora.

"You slept in a cake, what kind of cake?" Pandora queries.

"Banana cake." Felix grins.

"Whizzer, I love bananas, isn't that right Thomas?"

"Yes, but now I'm taking him back. Effy can you help me?" he asks as he sees she's one of the few left in the lounge.

"Sure thing." she answers coolly and supports one arm of Felix while Thomas supports the other. They work together to get him back to solo and tucks him in with all clothes on.

"I swear to god, I'm done with glitter." Felix mutters as he feels the softness underneath him, gesturing to the glitter on his shirt that had been spilling all night.

"Right, I'm gonna go to bed myself." Thomas nods and turns to leave.

"Give my best to Panda." Effy farewells him.

"Hey Effy," Felix coaxes from under the sheets, "you're gonna give me a cool partner tomorrow, right?"

"Oh Felix, you won't know what's gonna hit you." she smiles softly as she tucks him in, before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

"So, did you shag him?" Freddie asks, disgust in his voice.

"Who?" Katie asks, half asleep on her side of the bed.

"Schmidt, who else? You've been running after him like a little puppy lately."

"What's that got to do with you? Jealous much? Rich coming from you when you go around being all suicidal while drooling after Effy." Katie frowns, not overly happy being awake for such a shitty conversation.

"I'm not jealous, I just don't want my partner going around shagging everyone else on the hotel."

"Well one, I'm not shagging _everyone _so stop fucking referring to me as a slut because then I will kick your sorry arse into your next life and two, I didn't shag Schmidt so fucking sleep now, will you?"

"But you snogged him." Freddie frowns.

"Yes, I fucking snogged him, and I'll probably shag him soon too, not that it's any of your business." Katie grumbles.

"But I'm your partner."

"Yes, but you're a fucking shitty partner. If I had the choice today I would throw you out and take Schmidt." Katie turns and looks pointedly at Freddie.

"What do you want me to do?" he asks exasperated.

"Well, for one you could pay me a little attention and you could act like you actually want to be my partner, because right now there's an overflow of boys in here, and if you continue being a dick, your future ain't looking bright." Katie barks.

Freddie visibly gulps as Katie's threats and finally understands that if he's going to survive in here, he actually has to try with what he's got.

"I'm sorry." he whispers.

"About time." Katie frowns.

"I'll be better."

"I'm not holding my breath."

"I mean it Katie, I know I've been a dick with everything with Effy and stuff, but you're right, _you're _my partner and that means I have to treat you like one. Starting tomorrow." he promises.

"You better not be fucking joking with me Freddie." Katie frowns.

"I'm not, I'm not!" he holds up his hands.

"Well then, good. First mission is to kick out that brunette oracle freak." Katie situates herself in bed again.

"I agree." Freddie says as he snuggles up behind her and lays a hand over her waist, nearly spooning her. And Freddie does agree, if he can't have Effy, why not send her right out of here?

**.**

**So, Orphan Black has entered! Felt like paying a little tribute as the new season has started.**

**I know this is like the ultimate chance to throw in characters from other generations but there is a slight problem... I haven't actually seen any of them. I know, I know, I'll give you permission to scold me for it. I just.. it was just too damn hard without Naomily you know? I mean, I tried but I also failed. I should really give it another go... someday.**

**Songs used in this ****chapter: She Drives Me Crazy - Fine Young Cannibals.**


	6. Week 2, Day 2

**God, these chapters. It's hard packing a whole day into a few thousand words, so here, have six thousand of them! This is going to be the longest story in history if I follow through with it.**

**Week 2, Day 2**

When Katie awakens, it is with Freddie wrapped around her from behind. She smirks as she realises he's been cuddling her all night. Not that she's that kind of girl that turns in her heals just after a few words from a boy. No, far from. But still, maybe he meant what he said. And having two guys wrapped around her little finger in here on the hotel isn't exactly a bad starting point.

She stretches and disturbs him in his sleep, making his hands reach out and grab her boob. She looks down and frowns before clearing her throat loudly.

"Oh shit, sorry." Freddie mumbles when he realises. His hand falls down to her stomach as she sits up a bit. He lies on his side, looking up at her morning glory. "Have anyone ever told you that you look beautiful in the morning?"

"Well, du-uh." Katie rolls her eyes at the compliment, but must hide a small blush never the less. "Of course guys have told me that."

"Good, you deserve to hear it." Freddie smiles at her.

She looks at him for a moment, thinking about how he can go from being a boring prick to actually looking a bit attractive where he's lying paying her compliments. But she decides not to dwell on it too long. Even though she'd rather stand with Schmidt, he's standing with Effy and Freddie is her partner. She would be dumb to not encourage his efforts.

"So, you gonna perve on me while I get changed too?" Katie almost flirts as she stand up from the bed, looking for clothes to wear for breakfast with the girls.

"I think I just might." Freddie lies back comfortably, resting his hands behind his head as he gives Katie a smug smile.

Katie has to bite back a satisfied grin as she starts to undress, not shy about the staring at all.

* * *

"They make shoes for your penises, they're called pants." Schmidt informs smartly on the all boys breakfast.

"Are you always this smartarsy?" Felix wonders.

"Oh, you know it." Freddie mutters.

"So, cutie, what gets you out of your penis shoes?" Felix turns to JJ. He didn't get a good enough chance to speak with JJ last night, because he wanted to get to know everyone. But as he snatched a seat beside him now, the opportunity presents itself.

"Uh, I, showers mostly. Or when I have to do the necessary." JJ answers as he stuffs waffles into his mouth.

"Fuck me, mate, I love you, do you know that?" Cook laughs out loud of JJ cluelessness. "And I thought you almost drank yourself to death last night Felix, being a little chirpy for that this morning?"

"Oh no, I stole a mimosa before breakfast, it's all good." Felix smiles.

"Top mate." Cook grins.

"So Cook, has there been any sex-drama in here?" Felix asks, very interested.

"You're asking the right man, that's for sure." Schmidt grins.

"Oh? Do tell!" Felix leans in.

"Nah, nothing much to flaunt about. Shagged the girl that went home last week." Cook shrugs.

"He nailed her the first night." Schmidt points out.

"Well done, you. But is that it?" Felix asks, nearly a bit disappointed.

"Dunno, Thomas, you got any last night?" Cook winks to his side man.

"Me and Pandora have decided to wait." Thomas answers offhandedly, not looking up from his meal.

"Yeah, right." Cook snorts. "You're holding out on her aren't you?"

Thomas only give Cook a small glare before he proceeds on ignoring him.

"Well, if it was me.. I'm dying of lust for Effy. And I'm not saying this to upset ya Schmidty, but I've understood you have a slight eye for Katie."

"That's right man." Schmidt smiles. "But Effy is my partner, just for the record." he gives Cook a pointed look.

"No, I don't want her as a partner, mate. Got my own to handle." Cook grins. "But you got any action there? Katie seems kinda keen."

"Might have cupped in a feel or two." Schmidt smiles slyly.

"'Atta man." Cook winks at him, while Freddie silently clenches his hands under the table, trying to maintain face.

* * *

"We must stop meeting like this." Emily says to Naomi as she again walks behind her on their way to breakfast.

"I'm trying to avoid it." Naomi gives Emily a cheeky smile, reeling Emily on.

"Not too hard, I see." Emily winks back, before scurrying to walk in step with the blonde.

"Well, you have always interpreted things to your advantage." Naomi shrugs back. Emily giggles.

"Of course, that's how I always get what I want."

"And what, now you want me?" Naomi turns to Emily, realising too late that she shouldn't have said that.

"Maybe I do." Emily challenges back, making Naomi stop. But Emily merely keeps going, reaching the plateau where the breakfast table is.

"Flirting with Naomi again?" Effy asks before Naomi reaches them.

"It's wildly entertaining." Emily grins back, before pulling the chair out for a blushing Naomi.

"How gentleman of you Emily, now if you guys can settle down so we can start eating that would be ace." Katie lisps.

"What's the matter Katiekins, my partner didn't jump in your pants last night?"

"Fuck off, I'm just hungry." she sneers.

"Duly noted." Effy smirks back.

Pandora scurries down the steps last minute before the food is served, sitting herself beside Effy, breathing hard of her spurt.

"In a hurry, Pandapops?" Naomi queries.

"Sorry, got lost in a daydream." Panda answers and gets even redder.

"Thomas still not putting it out then?" Effy asks.

Pandora looks solemn when she shakes her head.

"Thomas is a dick if he doesn't want to sleep with you." Effy says.

"Not really, maybe he just don't wanna." Katie shrugs.

"_Katie!" _Emily kicks her under the table.

"What?" Katie asks back, oblivious.

"But... But we've been kissing and he said he wanted to get know me." Pandora looks on the verge of tears.

"You just gotta keep trying, Panda. And maybe he wants to wait because he's one of those guys who want to be really, really, really sure beforehand. You have only known each other a few days." Effy smiles kindly. Katie, Naomi and Emily stops eating and looks at Effy in wonder, thinking that this is the most she's talked since they checked in.

"Well, I wouldn't bother with a boy who wouldn't want to jump my bones." Katie says after a few beats. Pandora looks at her for a while, thinking what she can possibly do to make Thomas want to have to sex with her.

"So, Effy, care to elaborate on what you're doing with your diamond today?" Emily asks to get out of the weird mood.

"Nope." Effy smirks smugly.

"Well, I had to ask." Emily shrugs. "I wished it had magical powers, so it could pair me with Naomi." she thinks out loud. Naomi chokes on her water next to her, going into a coughing fit.

"Yeah, girls tend to have that reaction around my sister." Katie says, not too bothered with her sisters antics.

* * *

Naomi is lying in the lounge bitching to Cook about how she wishes a guy who she found attractive would check in.

"Aw, you're hurting my feelings princess. My manhood not enough for ya?" Cook holds his chest.

"You know what I mean. I just wish Emily would tone it down around me and that I had someone else to focus on." Naomi huffs.

"Emily would tone down what?" Emily comes into view, plopping down next to Naomi, too close for her liking.

"Naomi is getting hot and bothered by your teasing." Cook grins to Emily.

"That was not what I said." Naomi rolls her eyes and stands up, moving to the other side of the sofa, giving Emily an evil glare, but what she gets back is a flirty smile.

"Letter!" JJ comes bouncing into the lounge, closely followed by a waiter. Everyone gathers in the lounge as Effy receives the letter. She reads it aloud.

"_It's now time for you, as the owner of the African diamond, to split a pair of your wish, sending a guy on solo and giving Felix a new partner. Later all the guests will meet for a good old __board game, the prize being the african diamond." _

"Oh fuck me, there's gonna be a new owner? Nice!" Cook grins.

"Seems to be the case." Naomi chimes in.

"I'm gonna win it, you be sure of it." Cook winks to his partner.

"Yes, but hush will you, she's gonna split a pair." Katie frowns at them, sitting closer to Freddie on the couch.

"I choose to split Katie and Freddie." is all Effy says, smiling deviously before sitting down, awaiting the explosion.

"What the fuck Effy, like seriously, it's because you want Freddie for yourself, isn't it?" Katie scowls at Effy.

"That's definitely not the case." Effy answers, to the great dissatisfaction for a pissed off Freddie.

"Fucking fine, I should go move, then." Freddie frowns, soon followed by Katie.

"Well, this was nice, guess I have to live with the crazy one, then." Felix says before going back to his room to get his suitcase.

"They're gonna stir up something." Cook whispers after them making Naomi look at him with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"Hey Katie, it's still you and me, right?" Freddie whispers on his way out of their bedroom, suitcase in hand. Katie hastily nods before Felix comes bouncing in the door.

"No hard feelings, yeah Freddie? Not my choice you know." Felix tries to lighten the mood. He doesn't want to make any enemies, what so ever.

"It's alright Felix, I'll find a way." Freddie shrugs before he goes out the door, heading for a lonely faith at the solo room. Felix goes around unpacking and making himself comfortable while Katie sits on the bed watching him.

"So I guess we're partners then? And I who thought I had enough gayness in my life." Katie frowns.

"That's a bit offensive, love." Felix answers as he hangs up some clothes.

"You'll find that I'm the least offensive towards queers." Katie scoffs as she turns her face away.

"Hey, let's make the best of it. I like you, you're very stylish and you have sass to you. Fierce women are the only reason I would consider swinging the other way."

"Is this you coming out to me as straight?"

"Far from, sweetheart, but we have to trust each other now we're partners, yeah? I had a feeling compliments was the way to your heart."

"Aren't you chums with Effy? How can I be sure you're not secretly plotting to get me out of here?" Katie scowls.

"It's not my fault she had the diamond, I just made the most of the situation. I mean, we're close, but I want to play with _you." _

"Okay, fine. I'll trust you for now. And this diamond later, we _have _to fucking win it. Us or Emily. I don't trust the others, Effy has a hold on all of them." Katie ponders.

"I'm all with you, trust that." Felix holds out his hand to Katie for her to shake. She slaps it instead.

"You better not screw me over."

* * *

Naomi and Effy is tanning by the pool while Cook and Emily is out swimming. Naomi squints at them as they have a break by the other end of the pool, talking together and looking towards them now and then.

"They're talking about us." she informs Effy, who takes off her sunglasses and looks over to where Naomi is watching.

"Possibly." she only answers, lying back down, not too conserned with it.

"He's supposed to be _my _partner."

"He is, they're just talking about fanny probably." Effy answers offhandedly.

"Yes. _Us._"

"Mmm." Is all Effy comes up with. She finds it amusing how much Emily gets to Naomi.

"We're object of lusts, it almost looks like it makes you feel good." Naomi accuses.

"Why wouldn't it? Makes us stand stronger in here." Effy shrugs back.

Naomi only growls, looking at how scantily clothed Emily is. Why can't she wear a normal amount of clothes? It's not like Naomi is looking, but it's hard to not notice when she goes around flaunting everything like her sister. But what Naomi doesn't consider, is that Emily is not more underdressed than the rest of the lot around.

She turns her head away, finding Felix sitting beside JJ, trying to flirt while JJ is being very, _very _oblivious to it. She shakes her head.

"Why is everyone acting like horny bunnies in here?"

"Sun, bathing suits, hormones." Effy lists up, before giving up as she sees Naomi scowling at her.

"Fuck me." Naomi sighs in defeat.

"No thanks, though there is a redhead out there who I think is dying for the job."

"Fuck off, I like cock."

"Then jump Cook."

"Hell no. I would like some real man bones in here."

"So tell me what your _ideal _guy looks like."

Naomi closes her eyes, and the first thing that pops up is a pair of beautiful brown eyes. She doesn't know why they appeared so unwantingly, so she opens her eyes with a frown.

"I'm not superficial."

"Clearly." Effy titters, before rolling over, stating the conversation is boring and over. Naomi sighs in frustration, catching yet another look from the twin, only making her mood worse. This _friend _thing isn't working out too well.

* * *

"You're very beautiful, Pandora." Thomas smile to her, where she's lying next to him on the sunbed.

"You're such a sweet bum. As sweet as oreo and milk." Pandora smiles back.

"Oh really." Thomas chuckles as Pandora leans in to kiss him. It gets passionate very quickly, and when they draw apart they're both breathless.

"The longer we wait, the better it will get." Thomas promises her.

"I hope you're right because you're making my fanny go ra-ra." Pandora widens her eyes, to the amusement of the other.

They nuzzle together as they tune in to the conversation going on beside them.

"So you're this super smart guy then?" Felix smirks, leaning in towards JJ with his mimosa.

"I wouldn't like to brag, but my IQ is in the top 0,32% of the country's population, but that means that my social skills have suffered a bit." he informs.

"Sounds pretty smart to me, like, you could solve the rubik's cube pretty fast, right?"

"My record is 15 seconds, which is 10 seconds or so from the world record."

"That is _very _impressing . Are you this good with your hands in the bedroom too?" Felix flirts.

"Uh, I'm not.. I-I'm not quite sure I know what you mean." JJ stutters, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, not to worry, I don't think our relationship is quite there yet." Felix winks. JJ's eyes widens in realisation. He stands up hastily, almost knocking down items around him.

"I'm s-s-sorry but I'm not g-gay even though Cook calls me GayJay sometimes which I don't like by the way, it-it's... you're nice to talk to Felix but I don't want to see or touch your penis. Or your lips, I-I'm sorry." JJ rushes out before running away, all read in his face.

Felix looks disappointed after him. "Such a waste of a brain." he mutters.

"Sorry mate, but think you gotta give it up." Thomas says.

"I know, but his intelligent rants were so a turn on." Felix grimaces, but then he leans back on the sunbed. "Oh well, we'll see after I get some alcohol in him later."

* * *

They meet in front of the hotel as the sun starts to set. In front of them, there is a blown up board of 12 squares on the ground, some with symbols on them. The guests stand in front of it as Cherie enters, greeting everyone.

"Hello everyone, are you ready for a good old board game?" There's a murmur of 'yes' from the contenders.

"Today you will play as pairs and win the prize as a pair. And, Effy would you be so kind to put the diamond on the pillar on square number twelve?" Effy nods and do as she says, though reluctantly, because she really wants to hold on the power.

"Sadly, Freddie, you got split from Katie today, and that means that you won't be able to play." Freddie sighs disappointed of the information, but stands on the side to spectate.

"Effy and Schmidt, you won't be playing either, as Effy was the first owner of the diamond, and today it will get a new one. So you can go stand beside Freddie."

"Oh fuck me." Schmidt chants before stomping over to Freddie, Effy scowling right behind him. Effy gives a look to Naomi as if to say that she got to win it. Naomi nods back.

"So, the winners of the game will obviously get the diamond, but they will also win a date tomorrow." Cherie reveals, and people gasps. Not Freddie though, he looks even more pissed off that they're depriving him of a date.

The eight people that's contending look at each other in excitement, very eager to start and eventually win the game.

"The boys will be the playing pieces in the game and the girls will roll the dice for their partner. But first, we need to know who's playing together with hats to everyone."

A waiter comes in with ridiculously high hats in four colours, each pair having their own. The boys now really looks like playing pieces in a game.

"Okay girls, you can stand on the side and boys, you can line up outside the starting square. And Thomas, you look so ridiculous in your yellow hat, so Pandora, you can start."

A gigantic dice is brought in, so big that Pandora just about gets her hand around it. It has 1, 2 or 3 dots on either side of it.

"Bloomin' heck, this is enormous." she yells before throwing it high up in the air. It lands on a 2, and Thomas steps two squares forward, landing on an empty square.

"Emily, you can go next, since your hat matches your hair." Cherie says, indicating to the red hat she has on her head. Emily looks almost smaller than the dice when she lifts it, but manages to roll it, landing on a 3. JJ steps forward and sees that he's landed on a square with a symbol on.

"Is that a drink?" he wonders after studying it.

"Yes, you're at the drink station, boys bring him some alcohol." Cherie orders, and JJ gets a large cut in half watermelon with a small umbrella and a sweet liquid inside of it.

"Oh man." he looks back towards Cook in fright.

"It's alright man, just remember the measurements." Cook winks at him.

"Naomi, since your hat compliments both you and your partners eyes, you can go next." Cherie says. Katie rolls her eyes of the logic, because it's not exactly the best thing to be the last to roll when the goal is to come first to the end.

Naomi rolls the dice and gets a 3, getting a loud howl from Cook as he also lands on the drinking station with JJ.

Katie is the next to throw the dice, scoring a two, getting Felix to the same square as Thomas.

Pandora is next again, looking hilarious as she jumps along with the bumping dice. It lands on 3 and Pandora yells out in excitement as it sends Thomas far ahead of the others.

It's Emily again, and she rolls 1, which sends JJ ahead on another square with a symbol on. They're inform that square number 4 says that he needs to take 2 steps back, ending back on number two again, standing with Felix. Emily is not too happy with this but sends the dice on to Naomi. Naomi gets 2 and Cook goes forward to Thomas.

Katie rolls again and gets a three, making Felix come as far as Thomas and Cook, while poor JJ stands a few squares behind them, pouting with his drink.

"You have to think angles when your roll it Emily, so you get threes." he says to Emily, who only huffs back, thinking that she's doing as best as she can. And it's only luck anyway, this game.

It's Pandora's turn again and she gets only 1, pouting of herself. But in the square Thomas ends up, there is a new symbol.

"Okay Thomas, now you can pick one of the others to stand in square number 6 with you." Cherie says.

Thomas looks at the three others, not having a clue who is wise to pick. But then he looks at how far behind JJ is and feels a bit bad.

"Poor JJ, come here and stand with me." Thomas says, smiling. JJ moves up to him, grateful.

It is JJ's turn again and Emily rolls a 2, making him come up on square number 8 where there is yet another symbol.

"That means that you get to roll the dice again and then decide a person who either have to go so many steps forward or backwards." Cherie says. Emily dutifully rolls the dice again and get 2, but the choice lays on JJ.

"I, um..." he mutters as he watches the others, clutching the drink in his hand. Emily secretly hopes that he will pick Felix to go forward or one of the others to go backwards, since she know she will be safe if her sister gets the diamond. But she has no such luck with JJ today.

"I guess I owe it to you Thomas, so you can come forward to me." JJ says, and Pandora squeals with glee as Thomas moves forward again.

It is Naomi again, and she roll a 2, making Cook go forward to an empty square number 7, right behind Thomas and JJ.

Katie rolls next and gets only a 1, huffing at herself and the dice for being so useless. Never the less Felix ends up on number 6 where he can choose another contender to come stand with him. "Well, Cook, since those two are so chummy, you can come here." he winks at Cook, who dutifully takes a step back.

"Me, me!" Pandora calls out as she receives the dice from Katie. "We're gonna win!" she boasts, as there is only a few squares left to the diamond at this point. She throws the dice sky high again, and it lands on 3, to her delight. Thomas goes ahead to square number 11, where he can almost reach the diamond. _But _there is a symbol on it. An arrow and a picture of a drink.

"A drink?" Thomas asks with a smile.

"Well yes, it means that you have to go back to the drinking station." Cherie says with sympathy as both faces of Thomas and Pandora falls. He goes back to square 3 and takes a drink, gulping it in him.

Emily chants _don't get three, don't get three _in her head before her next throw, knowing that it would serve JJ the same faith as Thomas. But as she throws the dice it has to land on 3, _of course, _to the utter misery of the little twin. JJ goes back to Thomas and joins him with the drinks, already getting a little tipsy.

Naomi rolls the dice and gets 3, getting Cook forward to square number 9. There is another new symbol there.

"You get to choose someone to switch places with." Cherie informs Cook. Cook looks at all the contenders, and thinks that he doesn't want to switch places with someone in the back, Thomas or JJ, because then he won't win. And besides, didn't Felix just help him before?

"I choose ya, Felix, guess I owe ya." Cook grins, pleased with himself as Felix steps forwards and he steps back.

"What the fuck, Cook!" Naomi yells out from the sideline. Cook looks at her confusedly before he looks towards Effy who is only shaking her head in defeat. Oh. _Oh. _Felix is _Katie's _partner. And if _Katie _gets the diamond... Well, Katie doesn't like Naomi or Effy and it's then he realises he fucked up in the heat of the game.

"Oh crap..." he mutters to himself as he also realises Felix didn't help him before, but rather moved him back a space.

But Katie is looking really pleased with herself, because this means that Felix is standing on square number 9, and the diamond is on square number 12, and if she only manages to get a 3 now, she'll get the diamond.

Everyone holds their breath as Katie shoves the dice over the floor, and it looks like it will end on a 2, but then it tips over to a 3 and she yells out in excitement.

"Yeees, the diamond is fucking miiiine!" she laughs as she goes over to hug Emily close to her.

"You fucking moron!" Naomi says to Cook, because she's certain that neither she or her partner is safe while Katie being the owner of the diamond. Or Effy for that matter.

"I'm sorry." Cook can only say, looking very, very sorry too.

Felix goes ahead and lifts the african diamond triumphantly from where it's lying, kissing the side of it before winking to Katie.

"Congratulations to Katie and Felix for being the new owners of the diamond. Tomorrow you'll be going to a date together, but until then, play nice tonight." Cherie winks at them, before disappearing.

Emily, Katie and Felix stands back cheering with the diamond as the other, one by one, go back to their room to change before getting a little partying on.

* * *

"Felix, it's fucking important that we don't lose the diamond now, alright?" Katie says seriously as they're back on their room.

"I promise you Katie, I'll treat it like a baby! This is brilliant. We'll celebrate with brunch and mimosas on our date tomorrow." Felix grins. "Oh god," he holds for his stomach "or just brunch."

"Are you okay?" Katie frowns.

"Yes, dandy, I've just been drinking all day is all." he smiles. "But what the hell, always room for more mimosas."

"Okay good, and I hope we get a fucking great mission on our date tomorrow or something like that. I would love a chance to clean up a bit in here." Katie smirks.

"No worries, Katie, I'm with you." Felix winks. "But now, mission GayJay is going into motion." Felix grins before running for the shower.

"Good luck with that." Katie rolls her eyes, before smiling at the suggestions of outfits she's got on the bed. Maybe she should have a similar mission for tonight herself. But oh god, not with JJ, that mong.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Naomi freaks out as they're back in their room.

"Blondie, I'm sorry alright! I didn't think!" Cook apologises.

"Well, clearly you didn't, because now you stand in great danger, _mate._" Naomi answers sarcastically.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry alright? And if this goes badly, it's only me that it compromises."

"How stupid are you? You're my partner, the only one I could stand with in here! Of course I don't want you to fuck off home." Naomi exclaims. Cook looks taken aback from her outburst before a grin slowly spreads over his face.

"Aaaah, you love me Naomikins."

"I hate you." she rolls her eyes, moving in to the bathroom to change her clothes.

"Like fuck you do. So we gonna willy waggle now, or?"

"Fuck. Off." is heard clearly from the bathroom, soon followed by the loud sound of Cook laughing. Effy sweeps into the room after that, looking at Cook with her intense eyes, almost making him shrink under them.

"What you pulled today wasn't wise." Effy says.

"I'm sorry babe, but what can I do now?" he shrugs, clearly over hanging over everyone saying sorry over and over.

"You didn't plan it, did you?" she walks up to him, standing too close for what is normal.

"No." he only answers, licking his lips as his eyes strays down to hers.

"No, you wouldn't go behind my back, would you?"

He feels a grip around his knob, tightening with each parting second.

"Aaah, no, I wouldn't." he squeaks out, getting wildly turned on by this number.

Effy leans in close, their lips nearly touching and Cook can feel her breath in his mouth. He's just about to close the distance, when Effy steps back, loosening her grip on his crotch.

"Good, we're clear then." she smirks and goes out of the room again, leaving Cook flabbergasted with a boner he doesn't know what to do with.

"These girls are killing me." he mutters, glad he's hearing the shower running, meaning Naomi didn't hear anything of that.

* * *

"Like, I just want to know why you did it, you know? Why me and Freddie? Is it because you see us as your biggest contestants?" Katie asks a few drinks in, having set herself beside Effy in the lounge.

"I chose you because you're the couple that seemed to work the least." Effy shrugs, and though it isn't the _truth _it is true.

"I mean, that makes sense in a way..." Katie wonders aloud, keeping the part of her and Freddie getting along better now out of the conversation, "but still, it would've been nice with a heads up. Like, I don't know, bare yourself, here comes the gay!" Katie animates.

"No matter who I would've chosen, someone had been mad."

"Well, yeah, I just had to ask, you know, with being the new owner of the diamond and all." Katie smirks in triumph. Effy only looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"If you want me to suck up, I won't do it."

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying that you're kind of setting yourself in danger here, doing choices that affects me when it's really _I _who got the power."

"You and Felix." Effy reminds her.

"Right, like I don't know how to handle him."

"Sure about that." Effy gives her a mysterious smile, before moving away from a frowning Katie, passing Emily and Naomi on her way, catching some of their bordering flirty bantering.

"Wanna come back to my room, Naomi. We can lie on the balcony and gaze at the stars. Then I can make you feel good."

"You couldn't make me feel alright if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer."

* * *

"'Ere she comes, I'm telling you, this is the night." Cook grins as Effy strides back from the bar.

"Give it up, dude, she's only here to play the game." Schmidt answers.

Cook looks to his other side, to JJ, who recently clung to his side trying to avoid Felix. "What do you say man?"

"Uh, I don't think I'm the right person to ask."

"'Course ya are. Watch and learn." he says as he stands up and meet her in the entrance.

"What do you say me and you take this somewhere private?" Cook smiles seductively. Effy squints at him, before looking to where Schmidt is sitting grinning at them. She looks back to Cook with a playfulness dancing in her eyes.

"Sure."

Cook is almost surprised that she eventually gives in. He looks back to Schmidt and wiggles his eyebrows as if to say what's going to happen now as he walks away with the girl.

Schmidt just shakes his head of the display, almost laughing.

"Why do you find it so funny?" JJ asks, "she is your partner."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't switch me out with that bum." Schmidt says. "Beside, I have my hands full already, and I can't stop her from messing around if I am."

"No?" JJ frowns.

"No, I don't objectify women like that JJ, you should know." Schmidt chants before going over to Katie, whispering something in her ear before they walk hand in hand out of the lounge.

_Huh, _JJ thinks. By the stories Schmidt has told, it is not the impression he sits back with. While he's lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out human behaviour and how it correlates to how you presents yourself to others, he doesn't notice Felix sneaking up on him.

"So JJ, fancy another mimosa?" he slurs.

He looks back at him in bafflement. "Sorry, not feeling so good." he rushes out, before standing up and going out of the lounge too. Felix is frowning after him, a bit miffed that his turning abilities doesn't seem to work with this one. And if JJ had thought a bit ahead, he would've not declined the offer. Because after all, Felix is the owner of the diamond.

* * *

"I'm so fucking knackered." Emily mutters to herself as she crashes into the room sometime in the middle of the night. JJ raises up from where he's slumbering on the bed.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Emily realises, squinting into the dark room before finding the light switch, clearly not taking JJ's sleeping into consideration.

"It's alright." JJ assures, though it seems to go by deaf ears.

Emily stumbles into the bathroom and JJ hears that she's on the toilet before it's silent a bit, probably because she's removing make up and other girly stuff.

She comes into the bedroom again afterwards, clothed in a pair of sport shorts and a loose t-shirt. JJ thinks it looks wildly attractive, but he knows better than to suggest what actions he would like to go down. She glides under the linings with a content sigh.

"How was your night JJ?" she asks.

"It was alright, b-but I had to tuck in early to avoid Felix." JJ says.

"You can talk to him without giving in to sleeping with him, you know." Emily answers.

"Kind of like with you and Naomi?" he asks before he thinks about it.

Emily sighs heavily with yet another night with relentless flirting that sometimes were reciprocated and sometimes were punched back into her face. Yet, she still wants to get to know Naomi. She knows there's something about her.

"Yeah, kind of." she whispers.

Emily has always had a spot on gaydar. She's often seen girls that has come off as totally straight and then had them writhing underneath her the same night. All because of that ping in her head. And yes, if she's honest, her head has been pinging non-stop since she laid eyes on Naomi. But she doesn't know why Naomi fights it with everything she is. Or maybe the pinging is clouded with something else? No, she's too drunk to contemplate this.

"So, did Cook and Effy...?" JJ asks.

"No," Emily chuckles, "he came back so frustrated that she only wanted a snog. Though I heard that Schmidt and... You know what, never mind, I don't want to talk about that." Emily grimaces.

"Lucky them." JJ mutters, thinking about his own feelings for the girl next to him. It's quiet for a few beats again.

"Shame we didn't win that diamond, though." JJ continues to make small talk, as has learned is the proper way to address people instead of ranting of random facts about this or that. "It would've been better if the boys had rolled the dice."

"We're safe either way, JJ. It's my sister, who's the owner."

"Yes of course, that makes sense. She wouldn't chuck me out, do you think?"

"No, she wouldn't do anything to me or my partner if it's something bad." Emily sighs patiently. "But how about we take this talk tomorrow? I've been dancing all night."

"Alright Emily, sleep tight." JJ smiles before settling into the bed again.

Emily yawn gratefully, thinking what a shame it is that a pair has to contain one boy and one girl, instead of for instance two girls. But she will have Naomi. She will. Soon.

**.**

**So what do you think, who is Felix loyal to?**


	7. Week 2, Day 3

**I've been working on shortening the chapters, because really, I go a bit crazy sometimes. Felt I made it... kind of. As always, tell me what you like or dislike so I know what to include more/less of. Cheers!**

**Week 2, Day 3**

A whack to the back of Schmidt's head is what awakes him and makes him very aware of the pain in his head.

"Ouch, stop it!" he swivels a hand out behind him, before trying to bury himself more into the bed, away from whoever is beating him with a pillow.

"Morning, love." comes a sugar sweet voice from behind him. He turns with a glare on his face to see Effy smirking by the bed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Effy, I need my beauty sleep and the pounding in my head could probably supply a rock metal band drumming for three concerts at least." he frowns.

"Breakfast time." she only states, looking innocent and not at the same time.

He sighs. "Is this about me and Katie last night?"

"What about you and Katie last night?" Effy pretends to be clueless as she's dressing up in ripped up shorts and a black tank top.

"Don't play stupid with me, I know you're all-seeing."

"Never heard of that." Effy shrugs, going into the bathroom.

"Fine, I had a good time with Katie, but I still want to stand with you, you know? Katie has her own drama with Freddie and Felix and I would be stupid to go over and mingle with them. Is that what you want to hear?" Schmidt calls out, holding his head.

"Sweet." is the only answer he gets from the bathroom. He rolls his eyes in exasperation as he falls back into the pillows.

* * *

"So this is how the world looks like sober." Felix mutters as he steps into the breakfast room with a pair of gigantic sunglasses, possibly borrowed from Katie.

"You all right there?" Thomas questions worriedly.

"Yes, I just drank myself half to death last night in my misery." Felix exaggerates as he looks accusingly towards where JJ is sitting.

JJ's eyes widens and he looks away, clearly avoiding the pending awkwardness.

"Well, you're not the only one who had a long night." Naomi wiggles her eyebrows, looking to Katie. Just to irritate her.

"Would you fucking shut up!" Katie barks back, contemplating if it would be okay to throw a fork into the eye of the blonde. Naomi only laughs, along with Emily, of the pissed off look at the other girl. Basically everyone knows what went down between her and Schmidt last night.

Cook bumps his shoulder into Schmidt where they're sitting farther up, earning a shit eating grin from the other.

"Sorry about your failed mission." he winks and smirks triumphantly.

"Oi! Don't forget I popped a cherry before you in 'ere!" Cook complains back.

"Oh yes, though I'm guessing it wasn't _the _cherry." he answers Cook and casts a knowing look towards Effy.

"Fuck off mate, working on it." Cook says, though he is getting extremely frustrated of the job. Especially after Effy just dragged him away last night to further tease him.

Everyone eats their fair share of food to get ready for the day while they chat and laughs about last nights events. Schmidt and Katie receiving most of the mocking, to the glee of one of them and the utter annoyance for the other.

A letter gets delivered to Katie, and she perks up instantly.

_"Katie and Felix is possessing the power the african diamond contains, and will now be granted a date." _she reads out loud, giving off a smirk as she's done reading.

"Well, darling, I suggest we put on our make-up and be gone!" Felix chants as he raises, the hangover seemingly short-lived.

"Does he wear make-up?" JJ whispers to Cook as the others treks out of the room, receiving a boisterous laugh in return.

* * *

When Katie and Felix is gone on their date, Cook and Emily finds themselves in the lounge. Cook is nursing his headache away with a smoke and Emily is sipping from a water bottle. A fine activity for the day thereafter.

"Oh man, how I miss spliff right now." Cook says, referring to the fact that any kind of drug is prohibited in on the hotel.

"I know something else I miss..." Emily mutters looking out towards the pool. Cook follows her line of sight and finds that shockingly it's not Naomi she's perving on, but Effy walking around in a tiny bikini. But well, Emily is only human, and though Naomi is definitely the fittest in here in her opinion, she is very allowed to stare at others. Especially since Naomi isn't giving her the desired attention.

"I hear ya, Red, totally there with you." Cook laughs, feeling the urges himself. Because fuck him, he's going to explode soon. Effy is teasing the shit out of him, and he's sharing room with Naomi, which he finds wildly attractive as well. It's basically torture for him.

He sits up straighter and starts drumming his hands on the table, making a rhythm. Emily watches him with a curious smile.

_"Ooooh nooo," _he starts to sing, "_Tell me where that pussy gone, ooooh nooo, 'Cause it don't feel the same" _

Emily starts to laugh as she recognises what he's singing, stating _'you're crazy!' _as Cook sings. But she chimes in on the next part and they sing loudly together as Cook keeps the rhythm with his hands.

"_I miss that pussy, that pussy, that pussy! Ooooh nooo!_"

Emily starts clapping her hand on her thigh as they continue.

_"Oooh noooo, why is this happening to me? Ooooh noooo, she told me that it was not missin', I miss that pussy, that pussy, that pussy, that pussy."_

Suddenly Pandora comes bouncing in, having heard the singing.

"Awwww do you miss your pussies too? I miss mine super duper much! His name is Mr Fluffles but they refused me to bring him!" she says excitedly, sitting down beside Cook, staring at them wide-eyed.

Cook and Emily looks towards each other, both faces hilarious as they try to not burst out laughing.

"Yes that's right Panda, we really miss our pussies." Emily says, highly amused now.

Cook starts his rhythm again, and soon all three of them is sitting in the lounge hilariously singing along to the lyrics, though for slightly different reasons.

_"Ooooh noooo, where did ya pussy go? Ooooh noooo, 'cause girl, I need to know, I miss that pussy, that pussy, that pussy, that pussy, ooooh nooo!"_

At that exact moment, Naomi comes down the stairs from her room where she has been resting, walking past the comical choir.

"You guys are disgusting." she scoffs at them before continuing out into the sun.

"She doesn't like pussycats?" Pandora turns to the other, looking absolutely horrified and finally they can't hold in their laughter anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile Felix and Katie is off enjoying their date, being presented with a clothed table by the sea in a romantic setting. Various fruits and champagne is given and they seem to have a good time together.

"Oh this would've been perfect if you were straight and lush." Katie sighs after Felix feeds her with grapes.

"Well, I don't know about straight but 'lushness' is my strong side actually."

"Oh, I'm not trying to beat you down Felix, I'm just being real."

"Is it my imagination, or does Emily have bigger breasts than yours?" Felix answers.

"What?" Katie looks down to her chest before back to a smirking Felix. "Oh you did that on purpose! Fine, you're kind of like cute in a gay way."

"Thank you very much for that fine compliment." Felix rolls his eyes but continues feeding her grapes either way.

They have a delicious dinner under the swaying curtains and continues bantering with each other throughout it. Then they get a letter delivered to them.

Felix gingerly takes it and opens it, reading the contents out to his partner. "_Tonight on Pandora's box both of you are excused along with a couple of your choosing." _

"Like we get to choose someone who isn't going, like, along with us?" Katie frowns.

"Seems like it..." Felix muses, "What do you think happens there?"

"I have no idea, but obviously since we have the diamond and the power, there must be something bad happening. That's why we're choosing my sister and her additional boytoy to be excused."

"Are you sure? It could be a trap." Felix says.

"Why would it be a trap? It said so earlier that we possess the _power _so of course nothing good is coming out of Pandora's box tonight."

"Yeah, it could still be a trap." Felix protests.

"Whatever, we're saving my sister, and don't pretend like you don't agree with saving your little crush even though he obviously doesn't want to compare dick-sizes with you or whatever." Katie blows him off, certain in her case.

"I guess." Felix grumbles, frowning as he thinks of JJ.

* * *

They arrive back at the hotel and tells the news to the others. Of course worrying breaks loose as someone is not attending Pandora's box and the theories starts bouncing off tongues straight away. Especially from Cook who is almost a bit paranoid of the whole prospect.

Emily is of course ecstatic and is very much agreeing with her sister that something bad is about to happen.

As Katie is going into her room to change into something more pool friendly, Freddie appears from around a corner and grabs her elbow.

"What the fuck Freddie, you scared me half to death." Katie screeches.

"Sorry Katie, I just need to talk to you." he says.

"About what, and maybe it's not like the greatest idea doing it so openly." Katie gestures that everyone in front of the hotel can see them clearly.

"You're right," he says as he drags her inside the room. "Look, I know that you and Schmidt has this thing going on, and I can't do anything about that, but I understood that he's staying with Effy. So if me and Felix comes behind you, will you choose me like you promised?" Freddie asks.

"Yes, fuck's sake, but we can't exactly go around chatting about this where Felix can come in every second. We still own the diamond you know_." _Katie warns.

"I know, just wanted to check, okay?" Freddie smiles almost bashfully, scratching his hair.

Katie can't help but smile a bit at his shy antics, and almost blushes as he leans down to kiss the side of her mouth.

Soon he's out the door, Katie stands just looking after him. He was cute when he wanted to be. But she had Schmidt. Or had she? Was she merely sleeping with the enemy?

* * *

The gang escapes to Pandora's Box as the foursome four stays behind on the hotel. Felix and JJ stays out by the pool, Felix seemingly doing his last tries at getting somewhere with the cute nerd, while the sisters finds a quiet moment in the lounge.

Emily is lying with her head in her sister's lap as Katie drags her fingers slowly through red locks.

"You should really reconsider this Naomi thing, I'm telling you." Katie suddenly says.

Emily opens an eyes to scowl up at her sister. "Okay?"

"I'm just saying that she doesn't own an ounce of gayness in her. If you're going to start obsessing, I'd rather throw her out before she gets the chance to mess with your heart."

"Don't you dare throw her out." Emily frowns. "And you're the one to talk, Schmidt want to be your partner yet?"

"That's different."

"How is that different, you've been flirting for days."

"Because I see the way you look at her, okay! It started after that god-awful fight I had with her! You look at her like, I don't know, like she can be your queen in lesbian land."

"That is a nice visual..." Emily dreamily says, before catching herself. "But no, Katie, I don't look at her differently than what I look at other girls." Emily defends, because really, she doesn't.

"You do. You're my sister. I know you, fuck's sake. And for Schmidt, he's hun and all, real good in bed, and I wouldn't mind tapping that a few more times, but _seriously _Emily, she's treating you like _shit." _

"She's _not _treating me like shit."

"She's cruel towards you, and I don't know if that's your people's way of flirting or whatever, but this passive aggressive hot n' cold pursuit seems well unhealthy to me."

"Says the girl who once screwed two guys in a night, while being on a date with a completely different one."

"Fuck off, if we're talking about slut nomination, you come in just as strong."

"Fine, but don't worry okay. I'm not getting feelings for her. It's just really fun having someone to focus on, even though she might end up as being straight anyway."

"Might? Oh Em, she is. But fine, have your summer project, but don't loose sight on the game in here. We're winning, right?"

"Right." Emily chuckles, glad she got her sister in here.

* * *

The five others enters the room where Pandora's Box is situated in the middle and they places themselves around it. Freddie opens it and picks up a letter.

"_In the box lays six cards, and one of them is the queen of spades. Whoever gets the queen of spades will not be allowed to stand with their partner tomorrow on the couple ceremony. Freddie doesn't have a partner and will not get a card, but he will decide the first to draw a card and if that isn't the queen, the drawer decides the next and so on." _

"Alright," Freddie smirks, finally glad something is going his way. He looks down in the box and sees some cards lying front down.

"Okay, hopefully the first one is the queen of spades, so Schmidt, you may get the honour." Freddie smirks at him, before looking briefly to Effy.

"That's well revealing, mate." Schmidt laughs but picks up the first card nevertheless, looking at it before turning it towards the others. "Ace of diamonds." he smirks, looking smug towards a not amused Freddie. "Well, _honey,_" Schmidt punctuates to infuriate Freddie, "I think you can take the next one."

Schmidt thinks that the queen is probably in the last cards and is doing this to save his partner.

Effy smirks at Freddie as she leans forward, showing a bit of cleavage just to reel Freddie on even more, and picks a card. "Ooooh, six of spades." she says to Freddie, smiling of the fact that she and Schmidt is allowed to stand together tomorrow, and Freddie won't come to her then.

Effy looks at the remaining four. "Well, I don't want any of you to get it, but.. Fuck it, Cook, take it away."

Cook leans forward and grabs one, showing it to everyone. "Nine of spades, close but not quite." he breathes heavily. But they're not safe yet. He really wants to stand behind Naomi tomorrow but that means that she has to _not _get the queen too.

"Naomikins, you better not draw that card, babe." he says seriously to her. He holds his breath as she draws the next one, looking at it herself for a while before turning it around. "Ten of spades." he says, relieved.

"I'm sorry guys, but it's gonna be you anyways." Naomi smiles sadly at Thomas and a confused Pandora. "Thomas, you can go."

He picks up the penultimate card and sighs heavily. When he turns it, it's the queen of spades.

"What does that mean, did you win?" Pandora asks him.

"No Panda, it means you and me can't stand together tomorrow. We can't be partners anymore."

"Oh bummer." Pandora's face falls.

They closes Pandora's Box for this time and heads back to the hotel to tell about the last developments.

* * *

"I don't fucking understand why _I _have to be the one to sacrifice myself!" Schmidt complains to Effy as they're in their room.

"I'm doing this for Pandora." Effy provides.

"Yes, _you! _Yet it's _me _that has to be her fucking partner!"

"Don't complain, we're helping them."

"I don't want to, I want to be your partner and you know that! Why can't Cook and Thomas switch places for instance?"

"Because, like I said, _I _want to do it for her." Effy repeats. She really does want to help out Pandora in this situation, because she doesn't think Thomas has a chance with any of the others.

"This is unfair." Schmidt sulks as he throws himself on the bed.

"Suck it up, it's only for a week and you can come back."

"A week," he shudders, "I don't want to live in the same room as her for even a minute."

"Rude." Effy remarks.

"You know I don't get her Effy. She's like a human kangaroo on speed. And she doesn't own an ounce of fashion sense in her. I have absolutely no idea how this is going to work out."

"Well it just has to."

"Why?"

"Because I say so." Effy easily offers.

Schmidt huffs to himself as he stares up into the ceiling. Effy moves into the bathroom to re-apply her eye make-up for tonight's drinks in the bar. Then an idea comes to his mind.

"Effy! How about I go to Katie, Freddie or Felix or whoever of those two gnomes you choose go to Pandora and then Thomas goes to you?" he grins.

"Nope." Effy answers.

"Aw, don't be like that. It's a great plan, made of my own hard working brain cells."

"Because no, Schmidt. It will be like I said."

"No seriously, I'll go talk to Katie right now and we'll fix it!" Schmidt is up and on his way towards the door as Effy suddenly appears in his way, looking strictly into his eyes.

"If you do this, I'll make up a scheme to send _you _out of the hotel tomorrow." she challenges. The last thing she wants is Schmidt going to Katie. She can handle they having their little flirt, but she can't control him if he stays with her.

Schmidt whimpers at the threat. "Okay, fine, you get your way."

"As always." he adds quietly as he goes back to the bed lying down, thinking how terrible it's going to be to share a room with Pandora. And on top of that, there's a bathtub in there. It's going to be hell. But oh well, he won't cry in advance and he wonders if Katie is up for round 2 later.

* * *

All the guests gathers in the lounge for drinks and laughs. Some gets horribly drunk and some disappears suddenly in the middle of the party, probably for round two, and everyone is having a real blast. Well, some less than others, like Freddie, but the secret deal with Katie is keeping him going.

Effy informs Pandora and Thomas of the plans of tomorrow and Thomas can finally somewhat relax, knowing that everything will be okay.

As the night comes to an end and people stumbles back to their room, Pandora and Thomas finds them brushing their teeth together in front of their mirror while smiling and bumping into each other for fun.

"Argh arr arraara arr" Pandora tries to say, but still has toothpaste and water in her mouth.

Thomas only laughs at her. "I can't understand you."

Pandora spits out. "This is our last night together, do you know that?"

"Yes, but next week you'll come back to me, right?"

"Of course Thommo! Bonkers, this is like really romantic! We're just like those two old scrooges in that book! Romeo and Juliet! Kept apart but still want to be together!"

"You're right Pandora, will you accompany me to our bed for the last time this week?" he holds out his hand to her and they goes and scoots under the sheets, ending up looking into each other's eyes.

"Thommo..." Pandora whispers. "Since it's going to be a long time until next time we'll share a bed, do you think that..." she trails off.

"Panda," Thomas sighs, "you know I want to wait. I'm so very fond of you, but I don't want to use you for that. It will be ten times better if we wait until we are re-united." he smiles.

"Oh, okay." Pandora tries to not show how her face falls, and instead nuzzles into Thomas' side.

Thomas smile to himself of the proximity, and as he looks down on Pandora, he thinks that she might be the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

* * *

**Songs used in the chapter: Dedication To My Ex - Lloyd, Andre 3000, Lil Wayne.**

**The twist will start appearing next chapter.. Some of them at least..**


	8. Week 2, Day 4

**More Naomily? More Naomily! I know this is going slow in addition to them, but I don't see it as quite as realistic Naomi changing her mind about her sexuality just after a couple of days. (Oh man, did I just put out a spoiler?). Anyways, it's going to be a slow burn, but hopefully everything will be made up.**

**It's time for the last day of this week where the last and greatest power of the diamond will be exerted. Are you ready?**

**Week 2, Day 4**

JJ blinks his eyes open and instantly takes to his head. He took it all out last night, deciding to just dodge the approach from Felix and have a good time with Cook and the rest of the lads. He listened to the advice from Emily and practiced being friends with Felix without letting him get the best of him. And really, JJ found that he was a bit flattered of the attention. It isn't often he experiences such. From neither gender.

He looks to his side to find Emily's side empty, so he frowns a bit before finding some pills and a bottle of water on his nightstand, knowing it's from her. He smiles instantly and gulps down the tablets while thinking how nice it would've been if Emily was his girlfriend.

He stands up and puts on a t-shirt, going out on the porch finding Emily and Cook leaning on the railing, laughing together as they smoke some cigarettes.

"JJ, my man, how's the head?" Cook grins as JJ comes out.

"Much better if you wouldn't talk so loudly." JJ shyly smiles. But it isn't so bad, he's had worse in here. He has come to the conclusion that the more you drink, the more you can take.

He looks sideways to Emily, giving her a small smile. "Good morning Emily, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks J" she winks at him, before looking past him into Cook's room where Naomi just walked by in only her bra.

JJ notices that Emily's attention has shifted from him, regretfully, but he does care about her and what she desires, so he steps out of the way and stays to talk piss with Cook as Emily moves bravely towards the other room.

She peeks inside and doesn't see Naomi anywhere in the bedroom, so she licks her lips and dares move even further in. Just as she is about to step into the bathroom, Naomi comes fast moving the other way which nearly results in a crash, but both parties jumps back.

"Christ, are you trying to kill me with your stealth?" her eyes widens at Emily.

"Sorry, just checking if you wanted me to join you in the shower." Emily smirks.

"Well, I'm sorry to say I'm already done in the shower." Naomi shrugs and walks to her suitcase, taking out suggestions for clothes to wear.

"Oh, darn, I'll be sure to check earlier tomorrow." Emily winks as Naomi turns around again, making an almost invisible blush creep up the blonde neck. But she is soon to recoil.

"I think we need to get some locks on the doors around here. You know, so we're safe for all perverts out there." she glares accusingly at Emily.

"I'm not perverted, just naturally curious."

"Curious? Haven't you, as a lesbian, seen a minge before?"

"Not yours."

"Well, this is a very nice conversation indeed, but I'd like to get it over and done with. So why are you really here?" Naomi squints at her.

"Just to hear if you've given any thought to what we discussed last night." Emily just further smiles.

"Last night..." Naomi thinks, and her memories become a little bleary. There was a lot of alcohol.

"When we sat by the pool and Cook were trying to do that triple salto into the pool? God, I don't understand how he didn't drown."

"Sorry, doesn't ring any bells."

"When you had your great speech about why it was a man you wanted, and not a woman? And I said I could easily be your man?"

"Hah! Yeah, that!" Naomi smirks to herself.

"Well, I could you know. The only thing a man got that I don't is his blob, and even I have substitutes for that. I'm telling you Naomi, our shagging will make you see stars like never before."

"Emily, I gotta say, you constantly trying to get into my pants is getting a little old."

"No seriously, I can prove it to you! You said you wanted someone _masculine _right? I can be that."

"Yeah, right." Naomi scoffed.

"Seriously, you'll be so attracted to me that the lack of a wang won't deter you." Emily smirks.

"Sure, sure, now be gone will you? I need to change my bra before breakfast." Naomi shushes Emily out of the room.

"I'm telling you Naomi, you will be awestruck." Emily smirks before Naomi closes the door in her face.

* * *

"Is that the diamond?" Pandora asks Felix as he enters the breakfast room.

"Yep." he smiles as he sits down, putting the shining item beside his plate.

"Are you going to drag that around with you all day?" Schmidt asks.

"Indeed, this, my dear friends, will be my boyfriend for the day." Felix informs holding up the diamond.

"What because no one else is interested in some boy-loving?" Katie smirks evilly at him.

"No, Katiekins." Felix squints back at him. "But if you'd like you can call it my third nipple. Or it might be too big for that.. Fine, my third ball then."

"Ugh, Felix, eating here." Emily grimaces, not overly eager about hearing about the male anatomy.

"Sorry darling, but you know Katie, you gave me a strict message about keeping it in my view, so that's all I'm doing." Felix adds.

"I know Felix but I didn't say for it to become a part of you." Katie rolls her eyes.

"I think it's smart." Effy smirks, getting a glare from Katie in return.

Felix thinks it's smart too. He thinks that if the diamond comes in the hands of the wrong person, something bad might happen. He doesn't know what else powers it holds, but he is eager to keep whatever it is.

* * *

"You remember what we talked about, right?" Effy whispers to Felix as they've taken a place beside the pool.

"Of course." Felix answers, rolling the diamond over his stomach.

"Right, so you hold on to that little diamond and if the opportunity presents itself you'll carry it out, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Felix sighs. Yes, Effy is very active on trying to influence him, but all Felix really want is someone to trust no matter what. And sure he really likes Effy, he thinks she's very cool and hardcore with daring to try and play the game in here like she does, Felix is more unsure of whether she will just sweep him out of her way when the time comes.

He thinks that if he can trust Katie like that, something it kind of feel like he can, he might just listen to what she wants. But right now, he just feels like a small piece in the game of something bigger.

Cook comes bouncing down the stairs from the lounge, waving a letter in his hand whilst making cheering noises.

"What's all the commotion about?" Naomi asks, as everyone gathers.

"I got a letter and hear what it says," Cook yells before stepping up on a sunbed before everyone else. He reads the contents for himself and a wolfish grin takes over his antics.

"Yes, get on with it." Katie stomps her foot.

"_Are you ready to get daaaaydruuuunk!" _Cook finally howls, starting to chant out loud, getting the other guys with him and the girls can't hold back the laughter. Soon waiters are carrying in buckets full of ice and beers. Everyone grabs one and clinks them together, standing in a circle.

"To the best motherfucking party of the year!" Cook howls out before downing his beer in one go, eager to get to the next one.

Music is blaring from the speakers as everyone drinks and dance around the pool in the early day, worries for the night to come far from their mind.

Schmidt lifts Katie up and dance in a circle, holding her upside down as she squeals out for him to let go, but at the same time laughing her heart out.

Emily tries her advances again at Naomi, but Naomi only laughs and splashes water from the pool on her, afterwards trying to get away from the revenge hungry twin.

Pandora dance a twisted and weird dance by herself, trying to get Thomas to join her, but he mostly stands beside her looking at her wide eyed, wondering how it is possible to do such manoeuvres and not get dizzy or tired.

A while into the drinking, Freddie escapes back to his room, the solo room, to get something but as soon as he steps in the door, he discovers the letter lying idly on his bed. Quickly he looks behind him, making sure no one has followed him. When he feels safe, he closes the door and takes up the letter, reading it.

_Dear Freddie, you will now get a chance to get a hand on the powerful diamond. If you manage to steal it and keep it safe until the couple ceremony it will be yours. This mission is secret, and if you reveal yourself to anybody it will have big consequences for you._

He rubs his chin after he read it, thinking how on earth he is supposed to lure the diamond away from Felix who's now made it a part of himself. He saw during the party right now that he kept holding on to it like a scavenger.

He moves out onto his small porch, seeing the pool and the others from it as he thinks about what he should do.

He isn't to worried, really. He does after all have a deal with Katie, so he knows that he stands safely behind her. But it couldn't hurt to at least try to grab the diamond, right?

He grabs his sunglasses, which is what he initially came back for, and walks back over to the pool, thinking that getting daydrunk must be the perfect cover for some pocket picking. Though his hopes for success isn't high.

Felix is lying on a sunbed drinking a mimosa while chatting with Effy on the neighbour bed. He sits down on the edge of Felix's bed.

"So you guys wanna join me for a swim?" he asks.

"Sorry Freddie, rather keep myself dry." Effy smiles wryly at him. He scowls back, not entirely getting Effy's problem with him. He only wanted to be friendly, maybe more, but she keeps shutting him down.

"How about you, big man?" he turns to Felix instead, remembering his secret mission.

"Mimosas are my number one priority for today Freddie, but thanks for your humble request." Felix answers. He hasn't really hung out much with the other guy this week, and isn't eager to start just now.

Suddenly Schmidt appears from behind him and smacks Felix's thigh, nearly making him spill out his drink.

"Do not snap towels at me, Schmidt! I had a very traumatic childhood."

"Bugger up, it's a party! Come dance!" Schmidt argues.

While Schmidt was distracting Felix, Freddie found the opportunity to quickly take the diamond which was resting beside him. Freddie is just about to put it down his pants or something as Felix turns back and sees him holding his diamond.

"Oi! That's not a toy!" he scolds.

"Sorry," Freddie offers, turning the diamond in his hands nervously, "just wanted to look at it. It's so ... shiny."

"No one touches the diamond." Felix says strongly before taking it back, holding it firmly in his grip.

"Sorry mate, didn't know you were so serious about a little thing." Freddie winks at him and stalks away. Surely he won't have another opportunity to steal it now, because Felix is bound to watch over it even more. But he isn't too bothered as he looks over to where Katie is tanning. She'll choose him.

Effy frowns after him walking. She swears she saw him almost hiding the diamond as he grabbed it before, but she isn't sure. But she sure as hell will help Felix keep an eye on the diamond for the rest of the day. If it ends up in Freddie's hands something catastrophic might happen.

* * *

The day party slowly comes to an end, and lots and lots of drinks have been consumed. The contenders manages to sober up for the couple ceremony, using a little extra time getting fresh for it, having been drinking all day.

Cherie is standing by the pool-side in a beautiful sea-colored dress as the contenders comes walking down the stairs. The girls set themselves on the high chairs as the boys walks to the other side, facing the girls. Felix, having styled his hair and is sporting a classy black suit is holding the diamond in his hands as Freddie didn't try to steal it for the rest of the day.

There is one person in particular that is drawing attention to herself.

"Emily," Cherie says amused after greeting everybody, "what is this about?"

Emily only grins, knowing exactly what she is referring to. She is dressed up as stylish as a boy tonight. She is wearing a form-fitting white shirt, a blazer over it and loose, black pants. She even loaned a hat from Thomas, rolling her hair up into it. With minimal make-up and defined jaw-lines she looks very attractive, something both a girl and guy definitely would answer for. The muscles in her hands flex against the material of her clothes as she moves to speak.

"Just trying to prove a point." Emily smirks, looking sideway towards Naomi, sitting a few chairs over in a drapey white dress, who is only giving her an eye roll back. If Naomi must say so herself, Emily isn't looking too bad, her breath even hitched as she saw her on their way down here, but she isn't putting too much thought into it.

"Alright, whatever it is, I must say you look very sharp." Cherie winks at Emily, earning a grin back. Naomi frowns a bit at the innocent flirting between the presenter and the contender.

"So, boys have you had a playful week?" Cherie turns towards them.

"Very exciting, indeed." Cook smiles, still a bit drunk from earlier.

"Let's get to the last action for now, shall we? Boys, you know the drill, when I call your name you go over to the girl you want as your partner and kiss her cheek. And Thomas, as you drew the queen of spades on Pandora's, you can't stand with you previous partner, Pandora, tonight." Cherie informs which Thomas nods in understanding to.

"Okay, JJ you can go first." Cherie smiles.

JJ smiles back at her, fixing his red tie over his black suit, before striding over to Emily, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. She beams back at him, sitting straighter on her seat before giving a not too subtle wink over to Naomi who she sensed was watching her.

"Okay, Freddie, now you can go."

Freddie smiles as he has his eyes set on the girl in front of her. He finds that it is tempting to go over and kiss Effy's cheek, but he know she'll most likely send him out, so he walks up to Katie instead.

"You want your old partner back, huh?" Cherie asks him.

"We belong together." Freddie offers and grins. Katie rolls her eyes at his cheekiness.

"Schmidt, you're next." Cherie calls.

He nods at her, dragging his sleeves on his tight fitting black shirt down before walking a zick-zack pattern between all the girls, stopping for a moment before Katie to show his sexiness, making her almost swoon. But he ends up at the right end, where Pandora is sitting and kisses her reluctantly on the cheek.

"Schmidt, you have changed from Effy to Pandora, why is that?" Cherie asks.

"Well, there is this plan that Effy made up, so I'm just playing along." he shrugs, though he shudders at the thought of sharing room with Pandora. Tonight is going to be so awkward.

Cherie nods at him and tells Cook that he's okay to go. Cook grins and strides right over to Naomi, bending down to give her a wet open kiss on her cheek, making her squeal with laughter and try to get away, before he stands behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

"Thomas." Cherie says afterwards.

Thomas gives a regretful smile to Pandora as he walks towards the girls, but stops with Effy and gives her a pleasant kiss on her cheek.

"So, is this according to your plan, Effy?"

"It very much is." Effy smirks back.

"Alright, Felix, everyone got a partner and you're the last one. You may go." Cherie nods at him.

Felix looks towards everyone, standing before him in pairs. He looks to Katie and Freddie and knows that if this diamond don't hold the key to his problems, he might be screwed tonight. But then again, he chooses to listen to Katie, that he's safe with her. That's why he finds himself standing shoulder to shoulder with Freddie a few moments later.

"So you chose Katie, and now she have to decide if she wants to keep you or Freddie here on the hotel."

Felix nods and take a deep, shaky breath, quieting his nerves. Freddie is standing beside him seeming very sure of himself. Freddie knows that Katie has warmed up to him after he got his shit together, so he's a much better partner for her than what Felix is.

"Right, well, it isn't exactly easy sending someone home, but I gotta do what I think is best. And that is..." Katie pauses for a bit, "to keep Freddie as my partner."

Freddie breaks out into a full, smug grin as Felix's shoulders sags beside him. Yes, Felix has his doubts, but this only proves to him that he can't really trust Katie.

"Right, Felix, you can come here to me then." Cherie says compassionately to Felix as he steps over to her. Effy is watchful beside Thomas.

"There's obviously no place for me here. Nothing more to say. Except goodbye to you fuckers." Felix shrugs.

"But it isn't over yet." Cherie smiles at him. And _thank god _Felix thinks, because he was seriously starting to think the diamond had lost all its powers. Effy is looking a bit more smug herself from where she's sitting.

"You have the diamond, right," Cherie says and Felix holds it up for proof, "and since you're the owner you have the power to switch yourself in with any one you like." she reveals.

There goes a gasp through all the contenders, suddenly no one is feeling so safe anymore. Felix is smiling a bit more, looking between everyone. He sees that Katie is trying to hide how she's pointing towards her left. He knows that she wants him to send out either Thomas or Cook, because she doesn't have a claw on them. When he looks to Effy, she's also giving him a meaningful look. She wants him to send out Freddie, it was basically her only order for him as he got the diamond. And he really wants to listen to her, to trust her, and he does, really. She's the only person in here he wants to stand with now actually. But she stands with Thomas, and sending him out will anger her. Then again, sending out Freddie meant putting himself back with Katie. And he seriously doesn't trust her after she just sent him home, because Katie couldn't know the powers of the diamond in advance? No, Felix has to think new.

So he looks to his crush in here, JJ. He's been trying relentlessly to get him to notice him these last few days, but he won't budge. And it's actually starting to get a little painful for Felix seeing him being so sexy everyday without the permission to tap that. And he doesn't want it to go on like that. So in that moment Felix decides to ignore both Katie's and Effy's wishes and instead listen to himself, to run his own course. He'll try with the other twin, maybe she is more trustworthy.

"I want to switch myself in with... JJ." he reveals.

Emily's mouth falls open in shock, not expecting to loose her partner by a mile.

"Oh bobbins." JJ exclaims as he understands what just happened.

"Well then, Felix and JJ, you can trade places."

Felix goes over to stand beside Emily, getting angry looks from both Effy and Katie on his way. He reckons he'll get a talking to from Effy later, because the only thing she's been talking about since tuesday is getting Freddie the fuck out of here.

"So JJ, is there anything you'd like to say before you check out?" Cherie asks.

"My, I d-don't know. Um, I've had a really good time in here, especially with Cook and Emily, you guys is really cool. I'll m-miss you all, and I hope you continue to have a good time." JJ rambles out, still looking shocked and crestfallen of the development this game has taken. He thinks it's probably payback for how he's been towards Felix.

He walks over to give everyone a last hug before he leaves the hotel, spilling a few tears as he sees them for the last time. And then he's gone.

* * *

Emily violently drops Felix's bag down on her bedroom floor, crossing her hands as she looks at him expectantly as he comes in with his last belongings. She's been a bit in a pissy mood, not even loosening up of the few drinks they had in honour to JJ in the lounge just before.

"Don't give me that look, Emily. Someone had been mad whatever I had done." Felix says to her.

"I just don't understand why you did it. You liked him."

"Yes, but he didn't like me. So everything is allowed in love and war right? I combined the two and sent him home." Felix shrugs, already feeling lighter of the thought of not having to see him around.

"But I trusted him! Why couldn't you have done like Katie wanted and sent home Thomas or something?"

"Katie sent me home, remember? Why would I listen to her?"

"Because she knew that the diamond would save you!" Emily protested.

"She didn't _know _Emily. Nobody _knew. _It was just sheer luck."

"Well fine, but still. JJ was my friend." Emily sighs.

"You can trust me too, I assure you." Felix says gently, "Oh come on, I have great experience with muff munchers. And besides, you don't have to worry about me grabbing anything in sleep." Felix winks at her.

"I guess," the sides of Emily's mouth tugs up a bit. "Fine then, but I'm still a bit mad, so I'm going to go for a swim. Clear my head." Emily declares and goes into the bathroom to change before heading down to the poolside.

* * *

Cook has escaped into the now vacant solo room, to get some time to himself. Not because of JJ, though he is sad about him going there is still lots of mates left in here for him and someone had to leave. No, Cook is standing in the shower on solo for entirely different reasons.

He pulls down his shorts and pulls out his erect knob, finally getting the freedom to feel some release. He could've never done this up on his own room where Naomi is. She would've killed him. So he has taken to coming down here to get out all his frustration about the dark haired girl his dreams had been filled with.

He groans as he starts to move his hand up and down the shaft of his rod. It has been entirely too long, and he doesn't often go to such measures, but the girls in here are fucking killing him with being so unattainable, so he just _have _to.

"Bloomin' heck! It's huge!" is suddenly heard from the doorway, and Cook turns around quickly looking like a deer caught in the headlights, his cheeks flushing crimson instantly.

Pandora stands still, her big eyes trained on one part of Cook's anatomy, her mouth agape at what she's seeing.

"Uh, hi, Pandora," Cook mutters, trying to maintain face, "what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for my teddybear, don't know where I flippin' left it." Pandora answers but is still looking down at his dick.

"Okay.." Cook draws out, "well I haven't seen it." he answers. He is still holding his cock in his hands, still very worked up, and just wants to finish himself but then there's Pandora who is just standing there watching him.

"You want some help?" Pandora suddenly burst out.

"Wh-what?" Cook does a double-take.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Pandora asks as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

And Cook can feel all his blood rush down to one place in special (well, all that wasn't there in the beginning at least) as he thinks about what she's suggesting.

"Do... do you want that?" he asks carefully. She nods eagerly, still looking at him like she wants to devour him. Cook blinks, not quite believing what he's hearing, but _what the hell._ Getting his dick damp is a much better option than what he was just doing. And he definitely won't make the same mistake as Thomas, with a willing girl standing right before him. But as Pandora beckons him into the bedroom, all thoughts of Thomas flies out the window.

Pandora undresses herself and lies on the bed as Cook stands before her, looking at her welcoming opening, still holding his dick. He climbs over her, hovering.

"Are you sure?" he asks one last time. Pandora looks intently into his eyes, her face already flushed. And then she nods and closes her eyes as he glides into her.

He pushes and grunts and pounds into her, faster and faster until he comes with her hands around his balls. After he catches his breath he looks down at her sweaty but still very appealing body. She isn't the typical girl one would turn one's head for, but God was she good in the sack.

"Did you come?" he asks.

"I don't think so." she raises an eyebrow at him. She thinks that it felt very good, but if she reached her high? She has no idea.

"Well, if you don't think so, you definitely did not." he answers with a grin as his hand reaches down between them, to make her feel just as good as she made him feel. And soon she is moaning loudly into his ear.

* * *

Effy is sitting quietly outside her bungalow, her feet getting boggy in the water. She watches Emily swimming laps back and forth out there, and finds a hypnotising calmness in it. She takes drags from her cigarettes as she continues watching in the moonlight.

Suddenly a person sets themselves down beside her on the edge. She turns her head to find Freddie sitting there. Finds her pulse slightly racing of it.

"Nice weather tonight, eh?" he starts.

She only shrugs of the question, not really wanting to talk to him.

"So you tried to send me out earlier." he tries again. Still no answer. "I guess that makes us enemies, right?"

Effy only turns and give Freddie a look, telling him to stop whatever he's trying to do. He smirks back, feeling that he finally can see right through her.

"I know why you wanted to send me home."

"Oh really." Effy only answers.

"Yes, it's because of this..." he trails of as his hand goes around her neck, and he draws her in for a kiss. Effy feels her heart beating out of control, no doubt that Freddie is picking up on it too. The shock of it has her paralysed for a few moments, before she recognises what's happening and puts her hands up to push him away.

Hastily she stands up, though her feet are shaky. "What the fuck!" she exclaims.

"You can't deny it anymore Effy, you want me. And I want you. What's stopping you?"

Effy backs away, for once in her life a little overwhelmed.

"You're wrong." she says before turning away from this dangerous temptation and into her room where her new partner is blissfully slumbering. _No, _Effy thinks, _it can't be. _

* * *

Emily stops swimming as she sees Naomi walking by the pool, presumably on her way back to her room. She floats over to the edge and calls out for the other girl, a grin growing on her face as Naomi comes over.

"Not so manly anymore, I see." Naomi smirks.

"I'm still the man, or your man." Emily winks.

"Yeah, right." Naomi laughs.

"Why you fighting it, Naomi? I'm going to have you in the end, you know." Emily says seriously.

Naomi raises from where she was squatting, talking to Emily in the pool. "I'll never let you sweep me off my feet." she shakes her head in amusement.

"Don't be too sure of that, better keep them dry so you don't slip."

"Oh I'm well dry." Naomi smirks, doubling the meaning of it.

"I'm not so sure about that. You look very beautiful tonight, though." Emily says earnestly. And she means it, she's still sporting the make-up from earlier and is just walking around in a large t-shirt and shorts. The moonlight glistening in her hair is doing something wild to Emily's stomach.

"You're such a flirt, Em. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow." Naomi only winks at her, as she start to walk away.

Emily sighs softly to herself as she sees Naomi walking away. She pushes away from the edge, and floats on her back out into the pool, looking up at the stars. And when Naomi shouts for her to _watch out so she doesn't drown_ from afar, she can't help but laugh, feeling warmth in her tummy of their banter.

* * *

**Oh man, that was a flurry! So, any thoughts? Something surprise you? Someone you're mad at?**

**Feel like Emily is kind of 'The Man' - Aloe Blacc in this one.**


	9. Week 3, Day 1

**Hiiya, did you miss me? Sorry, been busy saving my grades this semester, heheh. Though I hope this makes up for the wait.**

**I also want to give you guys a few recommendations, but I'm sure you've already read them since they're quite awesome. But if there's one or two lost souls out there, you definitely need to check out _When Words Fail _by _PlatinumRosewood _and _The rules of attraction _by _KayEff. _**

**But now, let's get it on, shall we?**

**Week 3, Day 1**

Schmidt comes out from the bathroom after shaving and bathing himself in perfume before breakfast, all the while scowling at the bacteria trap, or also called the bathtub. He sees Pandora standing in front of him in something horrendous.

"Please take that off, you look like a homeless pencil." he says seriously.

Miraculously he survived one night with the crazy girl, but if she's going to go around looking like a christmas tree, a make over is in store.

"What, do I need more colors?" Pandora looks down on herself.

"Definitely not." he raises his eyebrows, going straight over to her suitcase, digging through it. "Do you own anything normal?"

"Well, my mum bought me most of it, but I think it looks very cute."

"This is the worst thing I've seen." Schmidt mutters to himself as he holds up a dress, patched together by different squares of colours.

"Oooh, my favorite! Maybe I should wear that!" Pandora exclaims as she sees him holding it. She wants to look good at breakfast. Look unsuspicious. Because she's been feeling quite bad after what she did yesterday, after her urges took over her brain. Still she can't really find it in her to regret it, because Cook gave her something she wanted, something Thomas did not.

"Are you crazy? Here, wear this." Schmidt throws over a white t-shirt with a pink cat on it, the least extravagant he can find in her clothes.

"Okay, you know best." Pandora smiles at him, before bouncing into the bathroom to change.

Schmidt sighs defeated to himself. How the hell is he going to get through anymore of this?

* * *

"Oh no, you got to be fucking kidding me." Naomi exclaims as she walks into the breakfast room. It is decorated like there is a wedding taking place there, and not enough with that, in the far corner stands a white wedding dress as if on exhibition.

"What's got your knickers in a twist now, blondie?" Cook hollers as he comes in behind her. "What the fuck, man!" he grins.

But before they get the chance to explore it more there comes a large scream from behind them. They cringe and turn to see Katie with an enormous grin on her face.

"It's fucking wedding weeeeek!" she calls out before running over to look over everything. "Did I ever tell you that my mom organises weddings?" she asks with glee.

"Don't think you have." Naomi grumbles. She doesn't want to dress up or act happy family or anything as she is sure this week will bring.

"Ooooh, wicked." Schmidt grins as he enters the room, soon followed by Pandora.

Pandora goes over to read the blackboard. "_'Till death do us part, _what does that mean?"

"It is something the priest says as the groom and the bride get married." Effy smirks as she walks smoothly into the room, the air of mystery reconciled around her again.

"Unleash the doves!" Felix exclaims amusedly as he comes in behind her.

When everyone has arrived and talked and asked about the theme for the week, they finally settled down for a legendary breakfast, complete with lots of choices for food. Almost like a buffet.

"Why are you looking so glum, Emily?" Katie asks as Emily face fell as soon as she entered the room and hasn't lifted since.

"Well, it's not exactly brain surgery, but what are the chances I'll actually end up with a bride instead of a groom? I'll just end up with Mr Fringe here." Emily says back, gesturing to Felix, and still not smiling.

"Oh come off it Ems, you gotta sacrifice some of it. This is like a dream week!"

"Yeah if you actually got to be with someone you fancied." Emily sighed to herself, casting a sideways glance at Naomi.

"Don't worry Em, I'm in the same boat." Felix winks at her.

The sound of clattering fills the air as Katie chatters excitedly of what's to come, Schmidt following everything she says, seemingly the only other as thrilled about the week to come as she is. Freddie tries to follow, but finds he falls short in knowledge, and what the hell anyways, he's not up for commitment and such, at least not with Katie.

"Did you know," Cook suddenly speaks, "that in China there is a law that if you don't visit your parents they could send you to jail? A criminal I am." Cook grins.

"Interesting." Effy smirks.

Naomi laughs out loud, "well, my mum would personally send me to jail if I stayed away for too long anyway."

Katie looks nervously towards Emily, not saying anything until her twin voice it out herself. "Guessing I would be sentenced to a lifetime." she shrugs, not catching the look Naomi sends her way.

"Bloomin' 'eck, that's terrible!" Pandora voice out loud, looking wide-eyed towards Thomas.

"What the fuck, Cook, that's so random, how the hell do you know that?" Schmidt asks.

"JJ man told me, he was like the human wikipedia, I'm telling you. Ah, I'm gonna miss that lad." Cook answers, getting an agreeing murmur from Emily.

"Well, I guess I should just give out a collective apology, I'm sorry I sent him home. That being said, if I lived in China I would be a locked up man for the rest of my life because A. I'm gay and B. I don't even know who my parents are." he shrugs, and a deafening silence fall over the table, as everyone is unsure of what to say.

"Well, anyway," Katie clears her throat, eager to loosen up the awkward mood, "as I was saying Schmidt, the tailored sleeve with four buttons would look so handsome on you, and further up on the jacket..."

Katie keeps babbling, her wedding craziness thankfully getting everyone out of the difficult position Felix unawarely set them in.

* * *

Everyone gathers in the large sofa in the lounge, sitting between cushions and on the back of it as Cherie walks down the stairs. Since it's monday, everyone is excited to see who the new guest will be.

"Good day everyone." Cherie greets, "I'm guessing you've all seen the theme for this week?"

"Yes, and it's spectacular I must say." Katie grins, still not over how great it is.

"Everyone else feeling the same?"

Someone smiles while others shrugs.

"I'm definitely not the one for dress-up." Naomi frowns. Emily looks suspiciously at her, because whenever she sees Naomi she looks amazing. And undeniably so, at least on the couple ceremonies where she is always wearing dresses. But then again, it might be the marriage thing.

"I'm all for dolling up." Felix grins. "Though it would be quite the better wedding night if I got to share it with one of the males." he laughs.

"I'm sure." Cherie grins back at him. "Well, today I have two announcements to you that might shock you a bit."

The contenders look nervously at each other for a moment.

"Okay, firstly, there will not be a new contender checking in today."

"What, a monday without check-in!" Schmidt exclaims. "Oh man, shit's about to get down."

"And lastly, the pairs as you stand as today, I'm breaking you all up. So yep, no one is partners anymore."

At this, most people drop their jaw as they hears the news. Effy just merely raises her eyebrows a tad though, never the one for emotions. Freddie is the only one that hides a smirk as he looks down on Effy. This might just be his chance...

"What do you mean?" Cook asks as he looks helplessly to Naomi who is looking as shocked as him.

"I mean that you and Naomi are currently not a pair." Cherie answers him, before addressing everyone. "Girls, will you come up to me?"

They nod and moves up to her, and she instructs them to stand in a line before the boys. They all look very wary. Pandora is looking alarmingly towards Effy, but she just smiles faintly at her, as to still her fear.

"Everyone knows that before the wedding, there is the proposal. So, it's engagement day!" Cherie exclaims, and suddenly the boys grins widely. Naomi rolls her eyes, because as they're standing surely that must mean that the boys are proposing to _them. _And she's not exactly all up in the traditional way of doing things, gender roles and all.

"Okay, guys, you will in turn come up to me and get your ring," Cheire magically produces five rings from god knows where, "and propose to the girl of your choice. She has the power to say no, of course. You cannot propose to a woman who is already engaged to someone else. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Schmidt grins.

"Okay, so the first boy who gets to propose is... Cook." Cherie reveals.

Cook laughs as he grins at the other boys, wiggling his eyebrows before striding over to Cherie to collect his ring. He straightens the collar of his shirt as he stand in front of all the girls, free to ask whomever he wants. He looks at Effy, thinking of how hot she is and how keen he is on her, but then thinks better of it. Effy is dangerous, and this is a game. He looks to Pandora and thinks about the good time they had yesterday. But no, social suicide that would've been, Thomas would've killed him. Best to keep schtum about that one.

He grins and gives a wink to his current partner, getting a roll of her eyes in return. He really just wants to stand with her, even while being presented with all the others. He likes Naomi and thinks she's rad. And he can trust her, so of course he kneels before her.

"What do you say Naomikins, want to make me the happiest man alive?" he asks cheekily. Naomi can't help but grin at his antics, though feeling embarrassed by how open he is and his lack of inhibition. She doesn't notice Emily scowling over at how she's giggling over his proposal.

"Fuck's sake tosser, stand up will you. And yes, but I won't hear a word of it!" Naomi points at him. He laughs his boisterous laugh and kisses her sloppily on her cheek after putting the ring on her hand.

"Aww, how romantic." Effy teases from the side.

"Jealous are ya." Cook winks back at her.

"Incredibly." she only answers sarcastically.

"Alright, one engagement down, four to go." Cherie says, turning back to the remaining boys.

Freddie sits at the edge of his seat, hoping it will be him. He has a whole speech ready in his head on how to vow Effy into standing with him. But no, of course he isn't next.

"I think we'll have... Felix."

Felix goes over to get the ring before looking at the girls.

"Never thought I'd do something like this." he says and everyone laughs. "Well, just gotta get on with it." he shrugs and goes over to a girl and sits on his knees.

Everyone gapes at his choice.

"Effy, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Emily looks on from beside them, a slight frown on her face. Wasn't he her partner just then? Why the fuck did he send out JJ if he is running straight to Effy? She shakes her head at his logic.

But Felix chose of the simple reason that he feels she is the only one he can trust, and the one he wants to stand with. And it did help that she was kind of hardcore and cool. He'd always like those kind of people, like her sister. It isn't that he doesn't like or trust Emily, he just wants this more.

Effy on her part is contemplating the proposal. On one part she doesn't want to accept because she'd rather stand with Schmidt, put on the other hand... What if she by some way end up with Freddie? She can't take that chance.

"Yes." she only says, accepting the ring on her finger.

Freddie is almost oozing of anger from the sofa, but he still have Katie left to play on, luckily.

"Schmidt, you may play your charms with the ladies now."

"Most certainly a thanks to you." Schmidt smiles as he gets the ring.

It isn't a hard choice for Schmidt to choose who to kneel before, and Katie is absolutely glowing as he does so.

"Katie, will thee marry me?" he says nonchalantly and she grins even wider, getting lost in the illusion of it all. And to be fair, Schmidt is _so _handsome.

He kisses her on the mouth before standing behind her, looking proud of himself. It looks like it wasn't such a burden loosing Effy to Felix when he has Katie. And Katie... no one is beaming more than her.

Freddie is clenching and unclenching his hands in the sofa, thinking how fucking unfair this is to him.

"Thomas." Cherie calls out, signalling that Freddie is the last to propose.

Thomas moves over to Pandora, of course, and looks incredibly proud as he kneels before her.

"Pandora, you're the most beautiful girl in here, and I would've chosen you anyway. If you accept you will make me very happy."

"Oh of course I accept Thommo!" she exclaims, looking very excited about getting back together with her man.

"Okay, so Freddie, you're last." Cherie says and Freddie forlornly comes up and collect his ring, before shambling over to Emily, who herself is looking very sceptical to this. She does not for the life of her want Freddie as her partner.

He goes down before her. "Emily?" he only asks, not having the energy nor wants to word out everything you're supposed to.

Emily looks over to Cherie. She said before that one could say no, right?

"Sorry, Emily." Cherie says, sensing what Emily is wondering about. "You're the last girl, so I'm afraid you have to say yes."

Emily sighs and lets Freddie slide the ring onto her finger. Two new partners in two days. Getting worse by each. Not Emily's week indeed.

"Okay, congratulations on the engagement everyone! The boys will move into the room of the girl they proposed to, and later there's a surprise for you all." Cherie waves as she walks out of the hotel.

* * *

The boys drag their suitcases over the hotel once again as they change room, all except Cook who only hangs around them grinning about how he doesn't have to move anything.

When everyone is settled in, they decide it's time for a long and well-deserved dinner, so they leave for the food-room, getting very excited when it's steak and other stuff you find in restaurants, probably in honour of the girls' rings on their fingers.

When they return to the lounge, it's quite a sight that awaits.

"Woah, it looks like Valentine's Day exploded in here." Cook says as he prods a heart balloon.

And he's right, the whole lounge is decorated in everything red, with lots of hearts and other symbols of love hanging about.

"This is so cute!" Katie squeals and leans into Schmidt who has his hand around her. Freddie has been scowling at them all afternoon, not overly ecstatic that Schmidt stole his partner, and that it looks like Katie doesn't have anything against it. And on top of it, he didn't get Effy like he desired.

"There's a letter." Effy remarks as she looks to the table.

Felix goes over and picks it up, opens it and reads it out loud for the others.

"_Cupid has shot his arrows and hit the guests on Paradise Hotel. Congratulations on the engagement and enjoy your romantic evening. There's surprises in everyone's room._"

"Wicked!" Pandora exclaims, soon followed by a squeal by Katie who leans up to nuzzle Schmidt's neck before they stroll down to their room. Emily sighs heavily as she looks to Freddie. And Naomi looks to Cook with a scowl, as if to say _I'll cut your balls off if you try anything tonight._

And then everyone is headed back to their respective rooms to see what is set up for them.

* * *

"Wow, this is wicked romantic!" Pandora exclaims as she enters her room. There is rose petals scattered over the bed, along with towel figures and a bucket full of ice, storing an expensive champagne. She drifts into the bathroom, smelling something nice in there.

"Bonkers!" she says as she sees the bathtub. It's filled with warm water and bubbles, and even more rose petals.

Thomas comes up behind her and smiling down at her of her excitement.

"It is very lovely, indeed." he answers.

Pandora drags his face down to hers, their lips locking in a tender embrace. Her hands skims down his body, her mind filled with memories from last night. She wants it to happen again, but with Thomas. He is so hot she might just combust.

"What are you doing." Thomas stalls her, grabbing her hands that started unbuttoning his pants.

"You know what I'm doing." Pandora says, red in her cheeks. "We are reunited, and you know what that means." she leans in again to kiss him devotedly.

"Pandora. No." he protests in between kisses. She steps back, looking at him hurt. Doesn't he want her?

"What is it? You said we could surf and turf when we became partners again. Well, here we are, and with a bubble bath." she points to the bathtub.

"Yes, but Pandora, I don't think it's wise just yet." he tries to take her hands again.

"What? Why?"

"I want to wait, make it special."

"It can't get more special than this." she flails her arms around. "Is it because you don't want me?" she whispers insecure.

"No!" Thomas exclaims. "Pandora, I always do this with girls, I jump in too fast, and have sex with them just after I met them. But I want this to be mature, I want us to get to know each other beforehand this time. I want this with you to be mature, as opposed to my other relationships. Because I think you're worth more."

Pandora sighs out languidly of his words. Yes, it is a reasonable explanation but they also stab Pandora. Because here he is talking about commitments, while her head is entirely somewhere else.

"Okay." she says defeatedly, giving him a small smile. He breaths out in relief, grinning at her.

"So what do you say Pandora, want to cuddle for tonight?" Thomas offers, looking cute.

"Um, yeah, I just..." Pandora panics. She needs to get out of there now. She can't handle Thomas being so lovely to her. "I need to run over to Effy for a tick, you know, girl stuff. Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Pandora starts to walk backwards and out of the room.

"Are we okay?" Thomas calls out after her uncertainly.

"Yes, sure, whizzer good, I just forgot to ask Effy something before. Wait for me." Pandora gives him a last forced smile before she's out the door, leaving Thomas to collapse on the bed in await of the girl he is so fond of.

* * *

"Cook!" Pandora whispers as she stands under the porch of the rooms on the upper floor. She sees Cook leaning against the railing, smoking in silence and tries to get his attention.

Cook frowns as he thinks he hears someone call his name, so he sees around him in bewilderment before he looks down, discovering Pandora.

He is about to yell out a greeting but then she puts her pointy finger to her mouth, signalling for him to be silent. He looks down on her in puzzlement, thinking that he might know what that look mean, but he can't be too sure.

"Can you get Naomi out of your room for a while, so... well, you know." she whispers up to him again. His eyebrows raises in acknowledgment, as he is never the one to turn down a shag.

"Sure thing, Pandapops, give me a minute." he grins down at her.

"Naomikins!" he turns and yells into their room, getting a grunt in reply from where Naomi is lying on the bed, tasting the champagne. "Will ya be a goodie good girl and bugger off for a while while I do my duties?" he asks, knowing that he going to the shitter definitely will scare her away.

"Ugh, you're so disgusting." Naomi wrinkles her nose.

"Exactly, might smell a bit if you know what I mean." he shrugs, thinking that if he plays it like this, she won't be suspicious.

"Shut up, fine I'll go. Don't want to stay around for that. Might pop down to Effy for a bit, _and _I'm bringing the booze if you're going to infect the whole room."

"No worries and thanks babe." Cook grins at her.

Naomi scowls at him for a bit, wondering why he said thanks as he normally don't bother with ushering her out, but then shrugs and is off out the door. She doesn't notice Pandora standing behind a pole, waiting for Naomi's departure as her sign that the coast is clear and she sneaks up the stairs and into Cook's room.

* * *

"Yes, more alcohol!" Felix toasts Naomi in greeting as she enters their room by the pool. He is lying, shirt open, on the bed, drinking champagne as Effy is rummaging around him.

"Alcohol is the word." Naomi widens her eyes dramatically at him, before addressing Effy. "What you doing?"

"Sorting my stuff." Effy answers, "and suffering through his nagging."

"Oh don't be like that, you love having me as a partner." Felix grins drunkenly.

"Why are you here?" Effy asks, directing Naomi and ignoring Felix.

"Oh well, Cook said he needed some alone time with the toilet, but I'm thinking that he just needed to get me away to wank in peace."

"That's an interesting visual." Felix says from the bed. "You think he would like some company?"

"Wouldn't risk it. He might just have the great flood running out his arse this minute."

"Well, that's another visual indeed." Felix scrunches up his face.

Effy stops doing what she's doing for a minute as she stares into the air. _Cook, _she thinks. So different from Freddie. Actually someone she can feel in control with, not someone that will hurt her. Some fun. She smirks to herself.

"Well give it here." she reaches out for Naomi's bottle, "it's a fucking party, drink up."

They laugh together and drink their alcohol on the bed, gossiping about the others. Soon there are noises drifting through the wall from the next room, making Naomi and Felix burst into laughter.

"Fuck me, look like Schmidt and Katie has got it on." Felix snickers.

"Lord, this is priceless." Naomi giggles as she hears what they're crying out from the other room.

Effy just shakes her head, thinking that Schmidt scurrying over to Katie's side is not ideal. She is still kind of certain that she owns him mentally in this game though.

"Oh come on Eff, you gotta admit this is funny." Felix grins at her. She spares him a small one in return.

"Didn't know Katie could be so vocal." she only smirks, setting off the two others again.

"Hi guys." is heard tentatively from the doorway. They turn their heads to see Emily standing there, holding her own bottle of champagne. "Room for one more?"

"Freddie throw you out?" Naomi jokes.

"Not really. He's a sad sod, no offence, so I was going to go down to have a chat with my sister, but she's kind of busy. Some sight." Emily says, and it actually looks like she is kind of mentally bothered of what must have been a sex craze walk-in.

"Oh, poor you, terrorized by your sisters sex life." Felix answers, "come and join our little clique. And more champagne is always welcome." he grins lazily.

"Thanks." Emily grins, giving Naomi a smirk as she moves into the room.

"Well, four's a crowd." Effy suddenly stands up.

"Isn't the saying '_three's a crowd_'?" Naomi wonders out loud.

"Whatever, you two need an ice breaker in the form of Felix right now anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naomi asks indignantly, only receiving a wink from Effy. Emily is grinning secretly behind her.

"Where you going Eff?" Felix asks.

"I'm thinking to maybe pay Cook a visit." Effy smiles, resulting in cheers from the others. She told Naomi and Felix about Freddie un charming pursue on her yesterday, and they totally agree that there is something weird about him. And if Effy is wary, then of course that calls for them to be too. So Effy and Cook is definitely a better idea.

"Why are you cheering?" Emily almost whispers.

"Tell you after." Felix winks at her.

"Don't ride him too hard, gotta have him working in the morning!" Naomi calls out after her friend's leaving back, getting a raised middle finger in return. She chuckles to herself, thinking _finally _as the sparks have been flying around Cook and Effy for days now.

* * *

Cook grunts out in pleasure as the naked form of Pandora collapses over him, their sweaty bodies sticking together.

"Fook me, that was nice." Cook grins, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yes." Pandora grins breathlessly. She rolls onto her side, her hands drifting up and down his muscular stomach.

"Ready for round two?" Cook asks.

"I think I should be getting back to Thomas, kind of left him hanging." Pandora grimaces.

"Oh, alright." Cook shrugs.

"Though I think he'll start to wonder if I show up looking like this and smelling like a flippin' sex house." Pandora looks down herself. "Can I borrow the shower?"

"Course ya can, birdie." Cook answers.

Pandora is up and about, moving naked around the room as Cook's lazy eyes follows her around. He leans up on his elbow just before she goes into the bathroom.

"Hey, want me to join?" he asks mischievously.

She turns around and only gives him a flirtatious look back. He knows what that means and is soon up and about, chasing her into the shower, lifting her up against the tiled wall as he indeed gets his round two.

After a rather steamy shower where they actually managed to clean each other in the end, they stand in front of the door to the room. saying goodbye. Pandora is dressed in her clothes again, smelling freshly showered while Cook is just sporting a small towel barely hanging around his hips.

"It was wacker fun." Pandora grins as she leans up to kiss him gently on his lips. "But it's our secret, yeah?"

"Yes, see you later." he smacks her arse as she escapes out the door, turning back to his room with a grin on his face.

Outside, Pandora is about to descend the stairs as she sees a figure coming up. She recognises Effy instantly, and just manages to sneak behind a wall to hide from her friend. She doesn't want this thing with Cook to come out to anybody.

Effy walks past her and thankfully doesn't spot her. Pandora quickly walks silently down the stairs after Effy is out of sight, thinking up an excuse of how to explain to Thomas why her hair is wet. She doesn't even think about why Effy was up there or which door she is about to enter, Cook's or Freddie's.

Effy walks up to the door with the sign _Jupiter_. She doesn't even bother knocking, just silently walks in the door, very pleased when she finds a hot and steamy Cook in only a small towel.

"Well, well." Cook says after his initial shock. "They all come to the Cookie monster in the end."

Effy just walks over to him, gripping the front of his towel while looking deeply into his eyes. Then she rips it off, pausing only to let her gaze fall down on his manhood before it strays upwards again, revealing an impressed smirk.

Cook grins wider and wider at her actions, knowing what's coming. _Not bad, _he thinks, getting more and more turned on with every action the dark haired girl does, _two in one night. _

Before he knows it, she's roughly pushed him on the bed, climbing on top of him as he starts to discard her clothes.

* * *

There comes another grunt from the other room, making the three in Felix's and Effy's room laugh again. They're all pleasantly buzzed on the alcohol by now.

"And here I am, a lesbian and a bottle blonde in my bed while they're having the time of their life. Brilliant, why don't we invite Freddie too, so we can cuddle up together and watch Grey's Anatomy together or whatever you lesbians watch these days." Felix says.

"_Lesbian"_ Naomi corrects, earning an eye roll from Emily.

"No thank you, Freddie is such a party pooper. Doesn't say a thing, just being all sad and pining for Effy."

"Thought you liked him, with your sister and all," Felix comments, still a bit miffed.

"No, that's her. I don't really trust him. He doesn't sit well with me for a reason. Oh well." Emily shrugs.

"I bet he's just a marshmallow under all that exterior. Freddie the Teddy. Oh that's actually good."

"Don't tell him that nickname." Naomi laughs.

"And you!" he points at her in his haze, "Naomi my homie."

"Oh god, you're drunk." Naomi laughs back.

"No seriously, and then we have Katie who was my Matie in the other room. And Schmidt the clit, or Schmidt trying to find the clit..." Felix wonders as the other laugh at him. "And Cook the... oh wait, that just needs changing one letter."

"What about me?" Emily asks.

"Sorry, your name doesn't give me anything. Not one thing!" Felix exclaims.

"Still, you should've proposed to me today..." Emily suddenly says, "so I didn't end up with Freddie the Teddy."

"Yeah, sorry about that. No offence though, I do want you in here and not with him." Felix explains.

"Yeah..." Emily agrees.

"Do you think they've stopped?" Naomi suddenly asks from beside them.

They all strain their ears for sex noises from the other room.

"I think they have." Felix whispers back. "Sorry Emily, can't actually be the best time hearing your sisters love life up close."

"Oh no, it's not, but it's alright, I'm used to it." Emily shrugs.

"What do you mean you're used to it." Naomi frowns.

"Well, back home, we share an apartment together. She often brings guys home, and unfortunately our rooms is next to each other."

"And you tell me you never brought anyone home." Naomi smirks in return. Her impression of Emily is that she's kind of forward with the ladies, and surely they must be attracted to that. Not that she, herself, is.

"Well duh," Emily answers, "but not quite as often, and I actually take that she's living there too into consideration. If not, I definitely hear it over breakfast."

"How cozy, twins in an apartment. I have an apartment myself, quite big actually, back in Toronto. More like a loft. Filled up with my canvas. Ah, how I miss them." Felix thinks out loud.

"An artist, are you?" Naomi questions.

"Sure am, painting is my life's call."

"You any good at it?"

"Well, that's up to the individual, isn't it. Nothing wrong with my creativity though."

"What do you mostly paint?"

"Naked people, but enough about my wonderness, Emily, what is it that you do?"

"I'm a bartender."

"Oh really, and where does this bartender hold fort?"

"In Manchester actually. Earning my gold through mixing up liquids. Quite a life." Emily winks.

"Sounds like it." Naomi quips.

"Oh, you wouldn't know. I work at a gay bar. Brings in the chicks too."

Naomi snorts. "Like they would fall for your pervy remarks."

"They all do in the end." she gives Naomi another meaningful wink. "What is it you do, then, Naomi?"

"Nothing special." she shrugs.

"Oh come on, here we bare our lives and you're as closed up as Thomas' pants." Felix slurs.

"I mean it, I don't work. I just mainly hang around with friends and do fuck all." Naomi shrugs.

"Really, and how do you get by?"

"Well, I might still be living with my mom." Naomi smiles bashfully, earning amused laughs from the others. "Oh shush! I wanted an education but it's so bloody expensive, and who cares anyway, not like anyone takes life seriously. A painter and a bartender, hah!"

"At least we're doing something." Emily answers the rudeness, before softening. "So where are you from? Near Manchester I hope, could pop by my bar."

"Bristol, actually. Don't really hang around the lesbian community head quarters that much though."

"Oh that's a good term." Felix grins, settling himself between the two girls in the bed, nearly dipping off.

"He's so out of it." Emily remarks as she watches him.

"Well, might as well follow his example." Naomi says, before lying down beside him, almost cuddling into him. She figures it doesn't matter since he's gay. And either way they're all drunk, so she just needs some body heat, just for tonight.

Emily lays down on the other side of him, they're both lying in the crook of his elbow.

"But really, Naoms," Emily says, unsure of whether the other girl has fallen asleep. "you just gonna live with your mum for the rest of your life? Don't you have any plans?"

"Sure I do, if I win this I'm taking the money and moving to London. I'm going to study."

"Study what?"

"I don't know. Something smart. Something meaningful." Naomi whispers softly.

They lay silently for a bit, just hearing the others breathing.

"It's funny.." Emily says quietly, "I was actually planning on moving to London myself if I won." she only gets an acknowledging murmur in reply, so she continues. "Expand my horizons, find some new work. Maybe even study myself. Well, if I can get a serious job after being on Paradise that is."

"Hmm, coincidence that." Naomi answers sleepily, not really picking up on how fitting it is, her head too blurry.

"Yeah, it really is.." Emily says, her hand reaching over Felix's chest, coming in contact with Naomi's slender hand unexpectedly. She halfway expects Naomi to shy away, but when she feels the limpness of the hand, she gets that the blonde has fallen asleep. With a coy smile on her face, she shifts until their hands interlock, on top of Felix's torso.

The weird trio falls asleep drunkenly and in each other arms. It is true, three is a crowd. _But for now, for now it will do_, Emily thinks.

* * *

**And the chinese law is true, by the way. **

**So, new pairings again, huh! Hope you liked the chapter x**


	10. Week 3, Day 2

**And it turned out slightly longer than what I planned.. Oh well!**

**Week 3, Day 2**

Felix frowns as he wakes up, feeling the blurriness fading into reality as he looks up into the white ceiling. He is about to lift his hand to rub his eyes in the pending hangover state he's found himself in, but finds that both of his arms are preoccupied and unavailable. He blinks as he peers down to his sides, finding both Naomi and Emily snuggled into him and... their hands intertwined on top of his chest.

He blows out heavily, lifting his fringe from his forehead. _Great, just fucking great. Waking up in a lesbian embrace. _

He isn't about to partake in this cuddle session anymore, so he wiggles his arms under the girls, stirring them from their sleep. And also he just wants them to see the position they wakes up in. He reckons it will cause some reactions.

Emily opens her eyes at the disturbance and looks right into baby blue ones. It takes her breath away, literally. But then Naomi's eyes shifts down to their hands as she starts to scowl. Like Emily's touch burns her, she rips her hand away, turning away from the others.

"Well, aren't this a beautiful morning?" Felix smiles as he stretches, glad to finally be free.

"Yeah." Emily says slowly, still looking at Naomi's back. "Naomi..?"

"What." Naomi snaps tiredly. She turns back at them both, thunder in her eyes as her hands grip the sheets beneath them. "Well, it's fucking time for breakfast isn't it? Time to go wake up sleezebag and emo queen in my room, I think." Naomi huffs before standing up and shambling out the door.

When she's gone, Emily sighs heavily and flings herself back into the bed.

"Such a joy in the morning isn't she?" Felix snickers, moving up and starting to go through his clothes. "Don't fret too much about it Emily, probably back to her chirpy self after a sip of the black drink."

"I don't fucking get her..." Emily sighs to herself.

"Well, personally I think one shouldn't try to interpret morning grumpiness for something it's not."

"No, you don't understand, the way she looked at me... It's like one step forward and sixteen back!"

"Don't even know why you bother." Felix shrugs as he moves to the mirror to fluff up his hair.

"Me neither sometimes, there's just something about her..."

"Oh man, am I blushing, there's something red right there!" Felix exclaims to the mirror, making Emily sit up and stare weirdly at him. "Yes, there! Tiny little U-haul and kittens zits, emerging in direct contact with too much lesbian drama!" he turns back to Emily and widens his eyes.

"Fine I get it!" Emily frowns at him, before getting up and moving out the door.

"No, wait." Felix says and steps into the way, suddenly feeling bad for making her so embarrassed. "Look, I know alright? JJ. Maybe you should send her out too, save yourself the heartache."

Emily looks horrified at him. "Like hell I would send her out! Beside, such a leggy blonde? Who else would there be to look at in here?" Emily smirks, reverting into her cocky mode again.

Felix sighs, looking at the girl before him.

"And I have enough worrying about my useless partner than to bother with her mood swings. I'll find her when she's up for a piece of this." Emily winks and points down herself before moving out of the room.

"This is going to end badly, isn't it?" Felix says to himself as he sees her go.

* * *

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! _

That's all that's going through Naomi's mind as she stomps back up to her room. She keeps clenching and unclenching her hand, but in the end she just ends up looking horrifying down on it.

_Why the fuck did that happen! _

It was never her intention of waking up touching Emily like that, to give her hope. Because _no, _this is _not _how she wants to wake up no matter how much her hand is tingling.

She can faintly remember when Emily intertwined their fingers last night, and at the time she didn't think too much of it, obviously tired and off her tits, but now? Why the _fuck _didn't she pull away? _Just go get yourself a fucking _female_ lover while you're intoxicated why don't you!_

She feels her nostrils flaring, and she can't even pinpoint why she's so angry. Can't remember the last time someone stirred such a blasting feeling inside of her. She ignores the voice inside her head saying that when you strongly dislike something like this, it might be of different reasons entirely than hate.

She arrives at her destination with ripping up the door, violently waking the dozing lovers in the bed.

"And a bloody good morning to you!" she yells at them.

"Fuck's sake Naomi." Cook whines as he rubs his face. Effy is silently lying beside him, looking at Naomi with interest.

"Yeah? Well this room look like a disaster zone, and it smells of something entirely different! What about some fucking order! And some airing out!" Naomi rants on, moving to the patio doors, flinging them open, revealing Freddie standing there, smoking by himself. Back in the bed, Effy and Cook is shielding the sunlight with their eyes as they look outside.

Freddie opens his eyes wide at the sight before him. Cook and Effy naked in bed together, only covered by the sheets.

"Good fucking morning to you too Freddie. Something here shocking you? Breaking your heart? Piss off, will you!" Naomi cries at him before stomping back into the room and further to hide in the bathroom.

Freddie just stares at them in disbelief, Naomi's freak out going over his head. Effy catches his eyes and gives him a smug smirk in return, slipping out of the covers to walk naked to the doors right in front of him. His eyes is looking up and down her body, not knowing what else to do. There's too much thoughts running through his head. She grabs the doorhandles and keeps smirking at him as she slowly shuts the door in his face.

* * *

"Okay, guys, give me the 911 about last night! Obviously I have nothing to tell and I know Freddie was lonely cause his partner was cuddled up at mine, but what about you others? Schmidt, I _heard _you got some last night." Felix grins as he sits down by the all-boys breakfast table.

"Oh, I'm a closer if you know what I mean." Schmidt winks back at him, giving him a shit eating grin in return.

"Nothing here either." Thomas holds up his hand. "Had a lovely night with Pandora though." he smiles. Cook shuffles slightly beside him but tries to ignore the uneasiness.

"Thomas, you banana man! About time you paid up to your missus, don't you think?" Felix scolds.

"What do you mean? We've decided to make our relationship mature and not just about the physical."

"I'm just saying that no one likes a prude, and are you waiting until marriage with that attitude? Pandora is well into you, no fucking point in torturing her, is there?"

Thomas frowns thoughtfully to himself.

"So Cook... You and Effy enter the heaven of orgasms last night?" Felix continues.

"You can safely say that." Cook guffaws as Freddie is looking more and more pissed from beside him. _One day, _he think, _one day I'm going to send that fucker straight out of here. And everyone else with him._

A letter is delivered to Thomas, and he stands up to read it. _"Today is the day for entering marriage. Instead of a couple split, today will contain the big wedding. All the grooms has to write vows for their brides."_

"Are you kidding me," Freddie frowns.

"Well, that calls for my insane talent with words. Later bitches!" Schmidt says as he's up and off to figure out his vows for Katie.

* * *

"Blimey, that's an awful lot of food." Pandora stares at Katie's plate.

"Yeah well, worked myself up an appetite, didn't I." Katie smirks.

"How do you mean?" Pandora asks, her eyes wide. As Katie explains to Pandora, not even doing it rudely because her mood is just _that _good this morning, Effy keeps watching Emily and Naomi from beside them. They've barely said a word to each other throughout the whole breakfast. Thankfully she and Cook managed to calm Naomi down earlier, but she never revealed why she was so moody in the first place. Effy suspects it has something to do with Emily though.

Emily herself has trouble keeping her facade, and keeps sending small glances Naomi's way. She really wants to flirt with her, or just talk to her about last night and this morning. But she's afraid the blonde is going to throw a tantrum again if she speaks, so she keeps quiet and discreetly perves on the other girl. And _by God _is she hot when she's grumpy and slightly angry, Emily thinks.

A waiter comes in with a letter, giving it honourably to Naomi. She takes it cautiously and opens it up to read out loud.

_"It is the day of the wedding! Everyone knows that a bride needs a wedding dress, so meet at Venus for dress rehearsals."_

Katie claps her hands at this, grinning even wider. "This is going to be such a great day!"

"Hardly," Naomi scoffs, "fucking dress-up and weddings. No thanks."

"What about if it were a change of partner, I could take you down the aisle instead?" Emily tries daringly.

Both she and Effy looks expectantly at Naomi, waiting for the inevitable blow. But it never comes.

Naomi frowns at Emily for a while but then it disappears into a humorous, small smile. "Was wondering where your flirting had gone." she only says, looking down into her food again.

Emily breathes a sigh of relief. Crisis avoided.

And Effy just looks between the two girls, an amused smirk upon her face.

* * *

The boys stand side by side on a patio above the hotel. It's a beautiful day and they're waiting for their brides to arrive.

Cherie walks onto it and greets the males. And then, one by one, the girls starts arriving, walking over to their men. They all look stunning, white wedding dresses and beautiful hair dos. Emily has been swooning since the dress rehearsal and Naomi first put on her strapless, simple dress.

"Good day, and congratulations." Cherie says, "today is a day for love, and entering a relationship with trust, as we all know is the essential in here."

"We'll wed you pair for pair, and the boys will read up their vows for you girls and then you'll swap rings and be declared husband and wife, until death, or betrayal, do you part."

Felix is the first to start, and he looks into Effy's eyes. The girl in question is beautifully dolled up in white, for a change.

"Dear Effy.." he starts, holding her hand, "I promise to cherish you, and always pour more wine when your glass is empty. I promise to be a legendary partner, and to always be honest and faithful to you. But most of all I promise that you won't get a proper wedding night." and then he slides the ring onto her finger, earning a few chuckles from the other pairs.

"Katie," Schmidt grins at his amazing bride. "You are my partner, both in here and in the sheets. You are my striptease and my fulfiller." he grins cheekily, earning a small, offended whack to his hand by a blushing Katie. "I promise to always encourage you, and bend to all your wicked wishes. From now until you no longer let me into your bed."

"And my Naomi," Cook guffaws, earning an unamused look from the blonde, who frankly can't wait to get out of the itchy dress, "I promise to never stop bugging you, and challenge your strong opinions. I promise to always back you up in here, and to always be your ally. I am your accomplice in mischief and your companion and friend. Cheers."

"My sweetest Pandora, I take you to be my partner in here and I promise above all else to live in truth with you. I promise that from now on I will communicate fully and fearlessly, so I give you my hand, and my... heart." Thomas blushes as he looks into Pandora's wide eyes. Pandora swallows nervously as she gets the ring on her finger, her guilt bubbling up again.

"Emily," Freddie sighs, reluctantly holding her hand, "I guess I give you my promise that for as long as I have to, I'll stand with you and will trust you, and I hope you will do too." Emily rolls her eyes at the half-arse speech but accepts the ring nevertheless.

"Well, I declare you all husbands and wives. You can now kiss your partner." Cherie grins.

Schmidt and Katie goes full on out, while the others mostly just pecks on the mouth. Cook tries to give Naomi an open mouth kiss but gets swatted away. Emily feels the bile rise in her throat just for ever being near Freddie's lips.

"Now the honeymoon awaits! Just exit the hotels and your rides awaits." Cherie waves goodbye to the pairs.

* * *

The honeymoon, as it seems, goes to the beach. There, they sit with their partners, each on their own large blanket, enjoying champagne and brought snacks.

Katie and Schmidt almost behaves like they are on a real honeymoon, feeding each other and giggling and stealing kisses. Emily glances over at them from where she's sitting in silence beside Freddie, sipping gloomily on her glass of booze. It's awkward beyond dimensions, and she wishes she had literally anyone else as a partner. They don't clique together at all.

She sees that Pandora and Thomas also seems to have a good time, cuddled together, and over at Effy's and Felix it seems merry as well. He's talking and giggling while she's listening and smirking.

There comes a big boisterous laugh from the other side of her, and she looks over as Cook obviously shook the champagne bottle before he opened it, the liquid splashing everywhere.

"Cook, bloody hell!" Naomi laughs at him as she tries to save her dress from the mess.

"I don't think there's much left to drink blondie." Cook chuckles as he manages to fill their glasses.

Emily notices that Freddie is looking over at them as well.

"Think you spilled a bit there, mate." Freddie quips, not hiding the contempt in his voice.

"Oi, you can share with a poor lad and his cowardy wife, you know." Cook grins back, earning a smack on the back of his head from Naomi.

"Didn't peg you for a coward, Naomi." Emily smugly smiles, wanting to rather converse with those two.

"Well, I'm not, he's just being an arse." Naomi bumps into her partner, earning a loud laugh as they huddle together to save the last of the alcohol, chatting quietly. Emily sighs as she turns to the water again, hearing small squeals of laughter from the pairs around her.

"He's a jerk." Freddie mutters from beside her.

"Well, you could try a little harder yourself at not being one." she answers him.

"Whatever."

* * *

_Cherie sits down with a new contender beside a dock a few miles from __where the newly wedded are enjoying life. They're propped up on pillows as they chat, the light breeze ruffling through their hair. _

_"Welcome to Paradise Hotel, are you ready to check in?" Cherie asks._

_"I am, I'm very excited." Is the answer she gets from the girls she's sitting with, along with a big smile._

_"Good. As of now, the guests are on a honeymoon at the beach, as they just got married to each other. You are going to check in as a siren. Sirens are known for being beautiful yet dangerous creatures, luring sailors into their arms. And that is your job, to tempt the boys in on the hotel."_

_"I understand." the girl answers._

_"That's good. You will get a chance to choose one of the boys before you check in to join you for the rest of the day and night." Cherie pulls out five pictures of the guys in on the hotel and lays them before the girl. "Which one do you want?"_

_The girl scratches her chin as she examines the pictures. But in the end, she just decides to go for the most good looking one._

_"I think I'll take... him." she points to one of the pictures._

_"Very well, you may go get your victim. And remember, on Paradise having someone you can trust means everything."_

* * *

"Is that a boat?" Felix shouts out as he sees something quickly approaching the beach.

"It's coming right towards us!" Pandora yells out from behind him and is up and about, running over the sand, lifting up her gown, Thomas right behind her. Soon everyone gathers by the waterfront where the boat is coming up. They see that it's a girl standing in the front of the boat with black sunglasses and swaying red hair.

"Shit, do you think it's a new contender?" Naomi asks the others, getting various replies.

The boat comes upon the sand, and the girl jumps on land as the guests steps back to give her room.

"Um, hello?" Katie greets her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi." the girl answers and takes up her sunglasses and takes Katie's hand to shake.

"And who might you be?" Cook grins.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm Karma." she smiles and shakes hands with everyone as they introduces themselves.

Before anyone can ask any questions she walks up to Schmidt.

"You're Schmidt right? I've been instructed to take you with me." she smiles cutely at him and tug at his hand.

"Like hell you are." Katie is at their side at once, making Schmidt look amusedly between them.

"I'm guessing he's your partner. I had to choose one so it's nothing personal. He's going to spend the rest of the day and night with me." Karma smiles at the purple-haired twin before she drags Schmidt after his tie back to the boat, where they both enter and it speeds off.

The contenders stand back on the shore, looking after the boat in disbelief. Emily looks panicky over at her twin, seeing her fuming to the point almost smoke is coming out her ears.

Katie turns to the rest of the lot to exclaim a loud "WHAT THE FUCK."

* * *

After they comes back to the hotel and changes out of their wedding attire and into a little more party-friendly, they gathers in the lounge for drinks.

"Kay, it won't make him come back standing there and scowling at the solo room, come and drink with us." Emily pleads from the sofa and out onto the open area where Katie is standing with folded arms. Schmidt and Karma came back a while ago and just walked right past everyone and into the solo room, without explaining anything, only receiving an apologetic look from Schmidt.

"Yeah well, who knows what those two are doing."

"Didn't think you and Schmidt were exclusive just yet. Maybe you really _are _married." Effy smirks.

"Fuck off Eff, it's not like that. For all I know they're becoming partners right now." Katie snaps back.

"Feisty." Effy answers with an amused smile.

"Don't worry Katie, we'll sort it out tomorrow if that's the case." Emily smiles as Katie finally comes back to sit down, though still with a scowl on her face.

"Whatever, here, give me." Katie takes the drink out of Felix's hands and swallows the rest of it.

"You could've gotten your own." he frowns.

"I need it more than you."

Cook, already ahead in the amount of alcohol consumption with taking shots earlier, grins over at Effy.

"Hey, Effy babe, I can make you feel good tonight too." Cook winks.

"Hmm, maybe." Effy smiles mysteriously back at him.

"What do you mean _too_?" Katie asks. "Oh my god, did you guys sleep together?"

"Thought everyone knew." Cook shrugs and continues grinning at Effy.

Further away in the sofa, tucked into Thomas' side, Pandora stiffens at what she's hearing. Thomas' notices and looks down on her.

"You alright Panda?" he asks her.

"Sure, whizzer." she gulps and pretends like nothing is wrong. She didn't know Cook is sleeping with Effy, her best friend.

"Well everyone know now, you git." Naomi bumps into Cook, though it's said with a laugh.

"You can be my next one, if you'd like." Cook grins at her.

"No thanks mate." she winks at him.

"Leave her be, Cook, she's mine." Emily intervenes and wink playfully, earning a sigh and a roll of eyes from Naomi. Cook notices and frowns between them.

"Yeah, those two woke up holding hands this morning. Just a question of time before Naomi is converted." Felix grins.

"Fuck off Felix, it's not like that. I was fucking drunk and not doing it on purpose." Naomi says back, getting red in her face of the frustration that people just won't let the issue drop. Cook seems to notice too.

"Hey, you two." he points at Felix and Emily. "Nothing wrong with being gay, but don't fucking be like that with Naomi. If she says she's not gay, stop bugging her about it. She's straight if she says she is, got it?"

Naomi looks gratefully to her partner as Felix and Emily looks horrified between each other, not meaning any harm with their banter.

"Sorry Cook, just fun, isn't it?"

"Well it's not fun when you're comprising on my partners sexuality." Cook says as if to stop the discussion and looks proudly to Naomi, being glad that he stuck up for her in this. It was fun in the start, with the thought of Emily and Naomi hooking up, but Naomi is clearly straight in his eyes, so no bother in foisting upon her his fantasies. Maybe she's up for a willy waggle with him instead sometime, then.

"That's all great and shit, but don't threaten my fucking sister." Katie suddenly pipes up.

"Didn't mean it like that Katiekins, just sticking up for my girl 'ere."

"I get it, but still." Katie looks intensely at him.

Emily keeps quiet through the discussion, looking thoughtfully at Cook. She doesn't get why he's being like that, when he clearly sent digs JJ's way when he was in here about him being gay. And now he's mad at Emily for actually _flirting _with someone. Doesn't make sense to her.

They sit awkwardly and just sips their drinks for a bit, until Emily can't take it anymore, and besides she needs to get Katie out of her mood.

"Come on fuckers, let's party!" she chants, before getting a round of shots to get the spirit up. Then she makes them turn up the music as she drags Katie with her out to the dance floor.

Soon, more people follow her example, and everyone starts to have a good time. It is after all a need to celebrate the marriages, no matter how shitty it might turn out.

Naomi watches on from the couch, not being big on dancing herself. Her eyes involuntarily is drawn to where Emily is dancing. She is only wearing black shorts and a blue crop top, a strong contrast to her hair, and which is also showing her abdomen. Her hips sway sensually to the music in between the other dancing bodies. _Sexy,_ Naomi thinks. But as soon as she thought it, she shakes herself mentally and turn back to the conversation with Felix.

She tells herself that yes, Emily might be sexy, but it is okay to think that about someone without being attracted to them. That's just being honest.

* * *

Cook hiccups as he walks criss cross into his room, barely managing to go through the door without hitting the sides of it. He closes one eye to prevent himself seeing double... or triple. He sees Naomi padding unsteadily to the bed in only a t-shirt.

"Hello, there baby, fancy giving me a blowjob?" he grins lazily at her, standing like a moron.

Effy didn't put it out for him this night, sadly, and Pandora hung around Thomas all night, so he's feeling a little lonely. And horny.

"Shut up Cook, and go to bed." Naomi says as she lays herself under the covers, her back to Cook.

"My point exactly." Cook grins.

"Not like that you idiot. And it's fucking degrading to think that I'm just gonna give you a blowjob." she complains.

"Fine, don't need to be so rude, I was just asking." Cook frowns to himself as he tries to unbuckle his belt.

"Well don't fucking ask." Naomi sighs.

Cook manages to get his belt, but stumbles and falls on his face when he tries to take off his pants.

"Hey Cook," Naomi calls, getting an answering hum. "Thanks for sticking up for me tonight, but don't pester Emily anymore about it, okay?"

"Why not, she's trying to make you into something you're not." Cook frowns, dragging his pants off while sitting on the floor.

"And that's any better than you begging for blowjobs, is it?" Naomi scowls back.

"Fuck's sake blondie, are you saying that you're gay after all? No shame in it, just fucking say so." Cook answers.

"No I'm not gay, you know that, but you're the one that told me there's no shame in it, so why are you so against it now?"

"I'm not fucking against it, I was sticking up for you! Just figured you would've tapped her if you were gay, and you haven't. And it's not like I would've like it if Felix were bugging me all the time about taking me from behind!"

"It's not like that with Emily, so just leave it will you!" Naomi growls at him, before lying back down in bed.

Cook crawls into it, and watches Naomi's back.

"Wanna willy waggle?"

"Piss off!"

"Well, I'm still here when you change your mind." Cook grins. "And sorry about Emilio. I like that kid, she's fun, I just thought all the commission were getting on ya nerves, that's why I spoke up."

"Thanks Cook, you're a good friend, but from now on leave it yeah? I can handle my own shit."

"Okay." Cook breathes out, falling asleep.

* * *

**I picture the song Emily's dancing to in her crop top as Lean On - Major Lazer, MØ, DJ snake. **

**Oh and yeah, it's Karma from faking it. Watched that yet?**


	11. Week 3, Day 3

**Resurfacing for posting this monster chapter (whoops) from watching orange is the new black. It's so good I have to try to not watch it all in one go. Cheers!**

**Week 3, Day 3**

When Katie wakes up it is with an instant scowl on her face. She remembers the bitch that stole Schmidt from her yesterday, and she misses him beside her. She huffs as she turns to look up into the ceiling, thinking that if she gets a chance to make hell in here soon, she will.

Suddenly there is a movement from beside her, and she turns quickly, looking apprehensively at the lump under the duvet that seems to be breathing.

_She didn't... did she?_

She grips the duvet to her naked chest with one hand and carefully reach over with the other hand to slowly uncover whoever lays beneath the sheets. When she sees the messed up face of her hangover twin, she breathes out violently, angry that Emily made her think for a second she took some of the others to bed.

"What the fuck Em, why are you in my bed?" she calls out, waking the other girl.

Emily scrunches her face together at the sound, barely visible behind her veil of red hair, before turning away from the sound. "Don't you remember, I crashed at yours." she mumbles.

"No, Emily!" Katie shoves her with her foot, "this is not like we were nine, go back to your own fucking room." Katie complains.

"What, stop it!" Emily calls out just before she lands with a thud on the floor. "I slept here because Freddie is a tosser, you know that!"

"Oh, stop complaining, he's fine. You can trust him and he's quite hun if he wants to be, so suck it up and walk back upstairs and leave me in peace for my morning duties, yeah?" Katie challenges.

"Fuck's sake, he's not trustworthy or _hun. _He's a sad donkey lusting for Effy all the fucking time, and don't get me started on the whining, but _fine." _Emily grabs her clothes and hastily takes them on. "I'll leave you be to tinkle your twinkie in peace or whatever." she huffs.

"What, no, that's not..!" Katie starts before she sees the smirk on Emily's face. "Oh you bitch! Fucking lezzars, always thinking about the vagina are you."

"Can't disagree on that." Emily shrugs, tugging on her shoes before she's out the door. "Whore," she calls playfully back to her sister.

"Slut." Katie calls back automatically, not even looking up from where she's looking through her creams.

When Emily is gone, Katie goes into the bathroom and gets on with her everyday beauty routines. Creams is smeared on and washed away. She pluck her eyebrows and everywhere else there might be hair that's not supposed to be there, before she lays a light layer of make up on her face, proceeding on covering her body in fruity moisturiser. A puff of perfume and she's ready.

She stops outside her room, the room closest to solo, and stand there with her arms folded, practicing the scowl on her face she's going to show when the two lovebirds resurface for breakfast.

"Looking a bit angry there, Katie." Felix says humorously as he exits the neighbour room.

"Fuck off, I'm waiting for Schmidt."

"I could tell so, you're going to take his balls then?"

"If you don't disappear right now, I'll take _your _balls and run them through a grinder before throwing them off the cliffs to the Mexican sharks."

"Woah," Felix holds up his hands, "I'm going." he laughs and scoots up to breakfast.

"Threatening my partner now?" Effy comes out of the room after, earning an eye roll from Katie. _Can they just vanish?_

"Not now Effy."

"Wait, so first you try to send him out and now you're being aggressive towards him. If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were homophobic." Effy smirks, knowing how false it is, and how angry it will make Katie.

"What! You know I'm not fucking homophobic! I love my sister, you moron! And I didn't try to send him out FYI." Katie yells back.

"Did too."

"No, he had the fucking diamond didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he thinks you tried to send him out."

"Really," Katie calms down, thinking. "Shit, I should explain to him then."

"I think that's wise." Effy nods before being on her way.

Katie is still staring into thin air, contemplating it when Schmidt finally comes walking.

"Hey babe, waiting for me." he grins.

When she sees him, she stomps right over and punches him hard in the chest. "You didn't fucking partner her, did you?" she asks right away.

"Ow!" he takes to where she punched her. Quite hard. "No, chill woman! Nothing of such sorts went down!"

"Yeah, so what _did _you do?" she scowls at him and proceeds to scowl at Karma as she innocently comes walking by.

"Hi Katie." she smiles cheerfully at the other girl.

"Hi _Karma._" Katie puts on a fake smile for her, before returning her gaze to Schmidt once she's gone.

"So?"

"So they set up a romantic boat trip for us before coming back here and having dinner on the solo room porch. I mean, everything was laid up to some actions, but she isn't my type." he shrugs.

"Really?" Katie looks suspiciously at him.

"Really, there's only one girl in here that does it for me." he winks. "Speaking of, where is that sister of yours?"

She hits him again in the chest, harder, while not managing to hold back her grin. "I hate you."

* * *

"So, you seduced him eh? Last night? Huh, huh?" Felix blinks over at Karma when she arrives the breakfast table. She looks horrified back at him

"W-what, no!" she stutters rather surprised, until Felix along with Cook burst out laughing and she understands they're only fucking with her. "Oh right." she smiles, taking her seat and thinking she needs to loosen up a bit, to fit in with these people.

Katie and Schmidt comes in, hand in hand.

"Oh, and love is restored all around." Cook grins at them.

"You know the deal." Schmidt smiles back at him.

They get on with the meal, and everyone's stays quiet for the most part, the party yesterday taking it's toll on the guests. Except for Karma who didn't join, she tries her hardest to make small chat with the others. Not the best way to break the ice just now.

Naomi looks so sick sometimes throughout the meal that Emily looks worriedly over at her, before she seems to collect herself and keep crunching on an apple, not being able to stomach anything else.

A waiter comes in with a letter and delivers it to Karma.

"Oh great, like she hasn't got enough privileges as it is." Katie grumbles.

Emily shushes her twin before Karma stands up and starts reading the letter out loud.

_"Sirens are known for luring sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. As the siren you are to choose two boys to accompany you on a date, and cannot pick the one you shared the night with."_

"Well that doesn't put me in a good light, does it." Karma smiles ruefully as she folds the paper.

"Well, get it on with." Naomi says impatiently, just wanting to get more people out of the hotel so she can sleep off the hangover in peace.

"Yeah, alright... Well, I don't really know any of you good, so I just gotta go on instinct here..." Karma says, having only just talked to them this morning.

"Okay, I'll take you, what's your name, Thomas was it?" she points at him across the table, making Pandora bite her lip nervously before Thomas pats her back, telling her everything is going to be fine.

"And I'll choose..." Karma taps her chin as she looks between the three last boys. "Cook!"

Cook who is in the motion of drinking a glass of water, chokes on it and goes into a coughing fit.

"You alright there mate?" Thomas asks.

Cook claps on his chest to stop the fit. "Oh yeah, just dandy." he tries to talk it away. But really, he's not fine. He's going on an excursion with _Thomas _and that's not going to get awkward, is it? _Shitification indeed._

Karma and the two boys get up, ready to leave for their date, but not before Naomi has a last words to her partner.

"Cook, don't do anything stupid."

"Like I would ever." Cook grins, as he shambles away.

Naomi scowls after him, not sure if she's feeling reassured. Cook seems like a man to tangle himself up in trouble. And Naomi has no idea how right she is.

* * *

After breakfast everyone migrates down to the lounge and pool to enjoy the early and quiet day. Naomi finds herself collapsing on the spacious sofa in the lounge, and falls asleep almost instantly.

It's when she wakes up again some time later that she notices the presence next to her, and turns to find Emily resting just beside her, peacefully drowsing. She looks at her for a few seconds, quite taken aback from the sudden company she's having. She studies her calm face before her eyebrows knit together.

"Ems," she slightly shakes the other girls arm, "why the hell are you practically lying on top of me?" she frowns.

Emily slowly open her nut brown eyes and smiles when she sees Naomi beside her. "Wasn't room anywhere else." she mumbles, scooting slightly closer, hoping Naomi won't notice.

Naomi looks up and around her at that and sees that _yes, _the rest of the sofa is actually occupied. Schmidt and Katie is curled up in the middle and on the other end is Effy and Pandora, practically sleeping on top of each other.

"Okay..." Naomi reluctantly accepts the explanation. "But don't you have a perfectly fine bed to run to?"

Emily almost snickers at how many times she's going to get chased away from everyone's nest in one day. "Yeah, but Freddie is there, and besides... you aren't there, are you?" she opens one eye to look playfully at the blonde, eliciting a smirk in return. It almost looks like Naomi is holding back a grin.

"Well, can't argue with that fact, can you?" Naomi finally allows herself a small smile, rolling over on her back again.

Emily studies Naomi's face in profile and can't hold herself back from touching the other girl anymore.

With a sudden boldness she reaches out and lightly strokes her fingertips down the blondes bare arm.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asks, but doesn't turn to face her or make any move to take her arm away.

"Nothing special..." Emily drags out, making featherlight movements up and down Naomi's arm. From the inside of her wrist up to her elbow, slightly gracing her nails on the smooth skin. "Feels good doesn't it?" she smirks when she notices Naomi looks quite satisfied with someone caressing her like this.

"Well, it's not actually torture." Naomi smirks, her eyes closed. Emily takes that as encouragement and continues her stroking, propping up on the other hand to study Naomi's beautiful face in the process.

_God, is she stunning. _

And Naomi doesn't move away because it is actually quite calming, and friends stroke their arms all the time, right?

She wonders if Cook has a similar sedative experience on the date.

* * *

Cook swallows his third drink with Southern Peach, eating the cherry afterwards. He's already starting to feel it.

They sit with a table near the beach, a bartender tending to their drink wishes as they chat together.

It started out with Karma small chatting with them, but soon turned out to Thomas wanting to talk about his relationship with Pandora, _of course. _

"I mean, it is some truth in what Felix says isn't it? Like, would she rather go elsewhere if I don't put out?" Thomas worries.

Cook panics because he has no drink to excuse himself with from answering so he snaps his fingers at the bartender as Karma thankfully saves his this blow.

"Well, if she really likes you, she wouldn't do that. Unless.. Well, I think she would do it openly in that case as if to make you jealous." Karma says.

Cook receives a strong looking brown cocktail and whispers to the bartender to just '_let them keep coming_' before he turns back to the two he's on a date with.

"What?" he asks them before taking a healthy swig of his drink, not even reacting to the bitter taste.

"I just asked you what you think." Thomas says.

"Well, that is some very good and legitimate questions you're coming with." Cook answers in between sips of his drink, until it ends up empty and he just frowns down into the unveiled bottom of the glass. Another drink is placed in front of him, this one smaller and clear in liquid and he can smell the tequila from it. Grins involuntarily.

"Yeah, but like she wouldn't go behind my back would she?" Thomas continues talking to Cook.

Cook down the drink in one go, looking with one eye back at Thomas, and shrugging half heartedly and unseriously like he didn't heard what Thomas said before another shot is placed before him.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit." Karma says as she worriedly watches him down drink after drink. She is only on her second sweet raspberry drink herself.

"Nah, I can handle it. What you saying Thomas, course she will stay true to you." Cook says seriously to the other guy, clenching their glasses together before throwing back yet another one.

"You think? Because she seems so pure and innocent, but she keeps on pushing on the sex issue." Thomas frowns.

Cook receives another cocktail from the bartender who is starting to look sceptical at the speed he's downing everything in as well.

"Is that so." Cook wonders aloud, making a grimace and telling himself that now would not be the right time to burst out how exactly she is in bed if he wants to stay in the hotel.

So Cook keeps drowning himself in alcohol as to avoid answering Thomas' questions, and the date ends up in Thomas and Karma almost having to carry Cook back to the hotel. Karma can't say if the date was successful or not. She feels like at least Thomas opened up to her, but he seems very connected to his partner. And besides, no letters were given to them, so Karma don't know what to expect next.

* * *

"And the lost ones have returned." Effy smirks as the three enters the lounge where almost everyone is snoozing, Emily still making goosebumps on Naomi's arm.

"Aaah, Effster, wanna have a round in me shower." Cook grins and start doing thrust motions with his crotch.

Naomi rouses of his voice and looks over at the arrivals. She sees the glossiness in her partners eyes and frowns.

"Cook, you're fucking drunk aren't you? Fuck's sake, what did you do with him?" she addresses Thomas and Karma.

"Nothing, he kept on shoving every drink down his own throat." Karma holds up her hands.

Cook bounces over and sits down just over the heads of Naomi and Emily, grinning insanely.

"You smell!" Naomi wrinkles her nose and sits up straight to watch her partner. "You're absolutely useless." she tells him.

"I can prove otherwise." he reaches out for her shoulder but his hand lands on her tit instead. "Ooops." he titters as Naomi angrily swipes him away.

"You better fucking sort yourself out," she huffs.

"Would you fucking relax, it's paradise, let the boy do as he likes." Katie snorts superiorly from beside her.

"Fuck off, would you like Schmidt going around pissed off his arse and not knowing which decisions he was making? It's soon Pandora's."

"Yeah well, that is a point." Katie agrees as he watches Cook sinking into the sofa, grinning to no one in particular.

As if the word Pandora was the magic word, a waiter turns up with a letter, giving it to Emily. She goes out onto the floor to read it for everyone.

_"It is time for Pandora's box, and you all know the drill. Grab a notepad and a pen and write down anonymous questions for the others contestants to answer. But... After the ceremony there is another ceremony taking place. Every married girl will get the chance to divorce her man, thus not being able to stand with him on tomorrow's couple ceremony. Consider your choice carefully." _

"We can... divorce our men?" Pandora says. "How does that work?"

"Like she said, you can't stand with Thomas tomorrow if you do that." Effy answers her.

"But I don't want that!" Pandora exclaims.

"Fine, then don't fucking do it then!" Katie snaps back, wondering why this girl left her brain cells at home.

"No need to be rude." Emily says to her sister, earning a stuck out tongue in return. "Real mature, Katie." Emily deadpans.

"I wonders if it's a good or bad thing, getting divorced.." Effy wonders aloud, chewing her lip.

"Well duh, I wouldn't want to stand without a partner, so it's definitely bad. Divorces never bring anything good, right Emily?" Katie says.

"Right." Emily nods uncertainly, looking down.

"Well honey, I don't know about you, but I don't feel like being a widowman." Cook grins at Naomi.

"It's widow_er _you prick, and you shouldn't feel too safe, I wouldn't wanna be married to a drunkie." Naomi scowls at him. He looks back at her with panic, not being able to sense if she's joking in the state he's in.

"Come on everyone, write some questions." Felix says, and throws notepads at people.

"What." Cook looks to Naomi before she walks away.

"Oh relax, will ya? I was only fucking playing you." Naomi rolls her eyes.

"Oh," Cook says to himself and hiccups as he squints down on his paper. He is definitely going to write some interesting and fun questions.

* * *

The time comes for Pandora's box to be opened, and the guests sits around it on the floor and on crates. Katie is the one to open it and take out the first question.

"It is for Pandora..." she looks over at the blonde, "what's the best shag you've had?"

Pandora almost chokes on her spit in surprise, while Thomas looks at her wide eyed and a bit apprehensive of the answer. He doesn't really want to hear about her earlier sex partners.

"Uh, uhm, there was this guy once, he was, um, yeah he was bonkers." she mumbles awkwardly, blushing.

"Na-ah, you oughta tell us the name." Cook laughs, obviously still inebriated.

Pandora looks at him with strict eyes, almost like a warning. "Yeah, uh, his name was Charles. Yeah, Charles." she says in the end.

Cook squints at her, not sure if there's actually someone named Charles or if she is meaning him and just thought up a name close to his.

Karma picks up the next question. "This is for Effy. Do you think you have the most power in on the hotel?"

"Power is relative," Effy answers right away. "I suspect you as a new contender might have the upper hand right now." she gazes intently into Karma's eyes, making her gulp. Karma doesn't feel in control at all, not with Effy looking at her like that anyways.

Naomi picks up the next one to break the intense mood. "Karma, who of the boys would you like as your partner?" she asks.

"Um, that's a hard question because I haven't known them for long..." Karma trails off, "I mean, I've spent most time with Schmidt so I guess I have to say him."

Katie is scowling at her as she lays a territorial hand on Schmidt's thigh. Schmidt only smiles, quite enjoying the catfight he is stirring.

Cook takes the next one. "Freddie, are ya in love with Effy?" he laughs after he used some time to concentrate so the letters didn't blur over in each other.

"What?" Freddie looks horrified. "No, of course not, that's ridiculous."

He scowls over at Effy, thinking that she's asked the question to humiliate him further. His hurt look is met with an unconcerned smirk.

Emily picks one and reads it. "Schmidt, are you going to stay true to Katie or are you longing for your old partner back?"

"Well," Schmidt lays and arms around Katie's waist, smiling down at her. "I'm very gratified with Katie, so I wouldn't mind standing with her. And it seems Effy is fine with Felix, so I guess it all works out."

Felix takes the last question, and addresses it to Naomi. "Who would you rather share bed with in here?"

"No one." Naomi grumbles and glares at Emily, thinking she is the one that wrote it.

"Aaah, you're hurting ya old husband 'ere." Cook says from beside her.

"Whatever, I'd choose you, but I'd rather sleep alone."

"You love sharing my bed." he grins.

"Hardly, you wriggle." Naomi shoots back at him.

Emily looks between them and wonders if maybe Naomi said that because she wants to keep Cook as her partner. If only they were allowed girl and girl partners...

Felix fetches the last note from the box and reads it out loud. _"Now the girls will decide if they want to divorce their husbands, therefore stand on their own tomorrow. If you choose to stay with your husband, put your wedding ring in the white cache, if you want a divorce, put it in the _black _cache."_

Katie is the first one to scoot over to the coloured boxes on the floor. She holds the ring over them for a while, just to make it interesting for the others. But there is no doubt in her mind that she wants to stand with Schmidt. Therefor she drops the ring into the white cache, smiling to Schmidt as she moves away again.

Emily is the next one, and she bites her lip as she looks between black and white. _Yeah, _she think, _it might be a bad decision to divorce. _She can't really think of one good thing that can come out of it, but then again... She really doesn't trust Freddie and don't want to be his partner. So, she drops the ring heavily into the black box, for whatever consequences it might bring.

When she turns around to the others, she sees the disagreeable face of her twin, but she can't really find it in herself to care. Freddie might've been good with Katie, but she despises the guy and will rather face her faith alone.

Naomi goes over, and sends a triumphant smirk to a nervous looking Cook on a pillow behind her. He doesn't really think she'll divorce him, but you never know. Naomi herself thinks that if it weren't tactically suicide she might've divorced him, because she doesn't believe in the constitutional idea of marriage, but this is only a game, so she drops her ring in the white dispenser.

Effy passes Naomi on her way back and stands above the boxes. Black or white. Divorce or staying together with Felix. Effy smirks to herself, her head has been reeling all day, thinking about the choice. She doesn't know what divorce will bring, but she was never the one for commitment, so she ends up putting her ring in the black dispenser.

When she turns around she earns some shocked looks from the others, and especially from Felix who thought he and Effy were going strong. Freddie himself is smiling to himself. It can only be a good sign that they're both divorced.

Pandora is the last one to take the choice. She looks back to Thomas with big eyes as she sits in front of the boxes with the rings. She thinks of how easy it will be for him to find out what she's been doing and ruining everything. But despite it all... he's still the one she wants to be with. So she lays the last ring in the white box.

Two of five pairs have decided to break up, and they close Pandora's box for this time, the guests moving back to the hotel.

* * *

Katie is complaining into Emily's ear about her stupid choice, Naomi going behind them rolling her eyes of their bickering when Cook laughs as he jogs past her and almost stumbles in his own feet and lands on his head.

"Oi!" she yells out for him, "you're still drunk aren't you?"

"There might be a slight chance for that." he holds up his pointy finger and thumb.

"Tosser, why don't you take a breather before you join us in the lounge," she suggests, seeing that he really is heading into the hangover state, "just get a few hours sleep and you'll be up in time for the fun to start."

"Nah man, I'm fine." he stands up, and almost stumbles again. He guesses those drinks really went to his head earlier. "On second note, I might just.. you know.. change my shorts."

Naomi know that's his own way of saying he needs a nap, and she nods to him before joining the others in the lounge, leaving him be for a while.

He nods to himself and starts walking up to his room, actually very tired. Tequila does that to you after a while, it knocks you out.

He enters the room and wrings out of his shirt, chucking it in a corner and stretches as he eyes the bed. But before he can do anything else the door is swung open and in comes Pandora with wide eyes. He reckons she has something to say about his show at Pandora's box earlier.

"That was a bummer when you asked about my sex partner earlier, really not wise. Thomas is suspicious." she says to him as she moves closer. Obviously she's found a reasonable excuse to leave the party down in the lounge.

Cook is a bit unnerved of the look in her eyes as he backs into the wall, she's closely following.

"Are you trying to make him find out?" she whispers when she's close enough.

"N-no." Cook gulps, not having experienced dominant Pandora before. To be honest, he didn't think she had it in her.

"Good, because we wouldn't want that, right? He'd flippin' kill us both." she says before starting to kiss his neck.

Cook is turned on by the gesture but also slightly confused. Wouldn't it be best to stop the whole thing if Pandora is so afraid of Thomas?

"Pandora." he says but shuts up when she starts to descend on his body.

"No more playing with fire." she tells him as she draws down the zipper of his shorts. He nods weakly but thinks it's exactly what they're doing. When his shorts and boxers is yanked to the floor and his head falls back into the wall though, he doesn't much care about the consequences anymore.

* * *

"You're still mad then." Effy says as she comes into her room, finding Felix with his back towards her.

"I just don't get it Eff? Are you trying to be sent out? Am I that bad of a partner to you?"

"I told you earlier, one has to play hard to survive in here."

"I know, but still." he frowns.

"Nothing personal, I'm just not into being monogamous." Effy deadpans.

"You're impossible. So, did you get your goodnight shag from Cook then?"

After Cook came back to the party after his nap up in his hotel room, Felix noticed that he and Effy were quite flirtatious. He also noticed Freddie looking more pissy with each second and thinks that maybe it's because he's now standing without partner and that Effy is close to, yep, Cook who he's thinking is Freddie's worst nightmare in here. Getting feelings for someone on Paradise Hotel is seldom a good thing. And there is no doubt in his mind that Freddie is in love with Effy after he saw the look on the boy's face tonight when Effy dragged Cook away.

"If you must know, then no." she answers him.

"Shocker that, so it's not him you're going after since you're done with me?"

"That's stupid. He's with Naomi. And I'm not done with you."

"I'm still not any wiser."

"I'm taking risks for myself, alright? Who knows what would've happened if Emily divorced someone by herself?"

"So you did this because of... Emily?" Felix frowns.

"No, I did this because of who I want to go tomorrow."

"And who is that?"

"Karma. I want Karma to go. And I think she will." Effy elaborates.

"Okay... I actually would've thought you wanted Katie out."

"Yeah, I think everyone believes that too. It's clear to everyone that I want Naomi and Pandora to stay, cause they're loyal to me. And then Emily can't go, because there is something weird going on between her and Naomi, and I really want that to play out-"

"- Oh so you've noticed that too huh?" Felix interrupts, before "oh sorry, go on."

"Whatever, people think Katie is my biggest contestant in here, and she sort of is, but... I think it would be boring without her in here."

"Aww, you would miss her."

"I just rather her stay than Karma. She's not giving me anything."

"Yeah, that's true. So you did this to send Karma out?"

"Hopefully, but who knows what tomorrow will bring."

"Yeah, who knows..." Felix wonders as he rolls over in bed again, thinking about what a crazy-train he signed himself up for.

* * *

**So, do you think it was a good idea for Emily and Effy to divorce ****their men?**


	12. Week 3, Day 4

**Hello again darlings. Done with OITNB3 and my life makes no sense anymore! Haha, I'll get over it. **

**Summertime and book-reading on my wharf is in store. If the fucking wind will still.**

**Thanks for all reviews! It's so fun seeing how you all react to the drama in here. The feedback is so varying I feel like I'm writing a soap.**

**Anyways, it's thursday and you know what that means...**

**Week 3, Day 4**

When Freddie wakes up it is the first time in two days he does so with a girl beside him. Emily has seemed to escape him every chance she get, but yesterday she had nowhere to go seemingly. He doesn't much care, really. It's not like he won't get rid of her today anyway.

It's not that he's got anything against her, but it's more that he would much rather stand with someone else, namely Effy. Or her sister wouldn't be too bad.

He looks broodily to where she is lying, dead to the world. _Not much woman to trust, that one._ When she went ahead and divorced him. Though, he thinks with himself, that it's worst for her. She probably made the mistake of her life yesterday and is going to get sent home. He hopes the same faith isn't for Effy, would rather have her in his bed by the end of this day.

He walks out on the porch in only his undies, ignoring the greeting grin from Cook who is already there, and instead just leans on the railing, looking down towards the bungalows... If he's lucky, he sneaks a peek of Effy in the mornings. Thankfully she is already outside sunbathing ... and that without a bra. Freddie smiles to himself as he keeps damping on the stick he's holding. Nothing like a great perve in the morning to raise his spirit.

And then she looks up towards him and after a beat of sexy smirking, raises her hand to wave to him. To say he's shocked is an understatement. He's about to lift his hand to wave back when a voice from beside him startles him.

"Effikins! Looking smokin' hot this morning, babe!"

He turns to see Cook waving back to her and hooting, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he ogles.

_Of course._

And when Freddie looks back he notices that it is without a doubt Cook she was addressing before. Not him.

Like a humiliated little puppy he runs back into his room. If he had a tail it definitely would be tucked between his legs.

He sees Emily half awake in bed and decides to get her speed going.

"Chop chop, wouldn't want to be late knowing what all the divorcees has coming, would we?" he smiles cruelly as he raises his voice.

"Fuck off."

* * *

"Do you guys know if we're near the Bermuda triangle? What if we disappeared one night? That's some creepy shit." Schmidt says with the breakfast, clearly having been dreaming some crazy stuff that night.

"It might, I'm not sure, but I think it's around Mexico somewhere." Naomi muses.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Cook questions as he bites into a sandwich.

"You know, where all those ships went missing. Read about it when I was little. Scary, made goosebumps on my arms and stuff." Schmidt answers.

"Oh man, you mean Pentagon?" Cook asks.

"What? Pentagon? These are all crazy difficult names." Pandora's eyes widens.

"It's Bermuda, not Pentagon you tosser." Naomi says.

"No, I'm telling ya, know this stuff and shit. It's Pentagon."

"I thought Pentagon was something in America..." Emily muses, "you heard of that Felix?"

"You're asking me? I only know about different canvases, no missing person areas."

"It's Pentagon! It's like the zone where everyone goes missing yeah? Proper high classified and shit." Cook continues.

"It's high classified because it's military!" Naomi deadpans.

"Exactly! Haven't you heard about all those theories? You know, that three sided eye?"

"This sounds really mythical." Thomas says slowly, crunching on his cereal.

"Whatever, can't we talk about, like, nails and stuff?" Katie asks bored from the side.

"Are you being serious with me now? Illuminati?" Naomi looks indignantly at Cook, ignoring the others. "Pentagon is like the military headquarters of the states or something."

"Nah man, that's something else. My grandfather told me this. And what the fook is illuminati?"

"Was your grandfather also high?"

"Hmm," Cook ponders, "that's a possibility."

The bickering goes to and forth during the rest of the meal, Cook has to admit defeat in the end, though he's not fully convinced.

* * *

The party moves down into the lounge, awaiting today's twists. They collapses into the sofa while some sits on stools around them, and Cook, he goes around on the floor smoking and speculating about the truths he's heard throughout his life.

"I guess now you're going to say that El-Dorado ain't no fucking city where everyone shags all the time." he frowns.

"Try city built of gold." Naomi answers, crushing another one of his beliefs.

She looks sideways towards Emily which is sitting beside her innocently. They have been more touchy lately, and honestly, Naomi doesn't mind it so much she thought she would. She lays her hand between them, palm up, hinting, but not so openly, that it would be alright for Emily to maybe give her a few heavenly strokes today too.

Emily peers down on the hand, and then proceeds to look to Naomi as the discussion continues around them, but Naomi pretends to be clueless. Still, Emily takes the hint and moves her hand to Naomi's, their light touching creating a warm feeling between them.

Emily has been noticing Naomi's willingness lately too. Just yesterday on the party she got away with countless of touches and grazes of hands. Finally it seems like the blonde is slowly giving in to what Emily knew all along. There's electricity between them.

So just with a little more pushing now, she hopes Naomi will fall into her, completely. Because honestly, this is all making Emily a bit hot and bothered.

If she survives through the day that is...

Just then, a waiter comes into the room with a letter and a green envelope. The letter is given to Freddie and the green envelope, which turns out to be sealed, is given to Karma.

Freddie clears his throat as he begins to read.

_"Tonight is the couple ceremony where you will find out if you can trust your partner. Those who didn't divorce yesterday are _locked _with your man, while Effy and Emily is not. However, Emily and Effy are **safe **under the ceremony tonight -"_

Freddie gets interrupted as Emily jumps up from the sofa and laughs uncontrollably, pointing at Katie.

"_You _told me I was a fucking fool for doing that, and _I'm _fucking safe!" she grins, getting an eye roll from Katie, soon followed by a small smile as it is kind of a relief that Emily won't be going home today. One less thing to worry about.

Effy's reaction is a bit more calm, she's rather sitting in the sofa smirking to herself. Taking chances can pay off sometimes.

But Freddie isn't done reading, so he resumes the long letter.

"As I was saying.." he continues, "they are safe under the ceremony tonight and _can freely choose themselves a partner, including everyone but the boy they divorced. The boys that they choose will be with them into the next week. _But _the boys that's not taken by them will get the choice to trade their partner for Karma and her green envelope. No one is to know what the green envelope contains before tonight." _

"Woah." Pandora says, a bit dizzy of all the words.

"I'll explain." Thomas says patiently and does so silently in the background.

Katie, on the other hand, is not so calm.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Fucking queen of death here is safe into the next week while _I _need to trust my partner not to trade me out for what's probably an immunity or some other shit?"

"It may not be immunity." Emily says.

"Yeah, what else then? It's obviously something good for them since they would want to send out their fucking partner."

"Aww, babe, who says I'm going to send you out." Schmidt grins. Katie looks to him and calms down a few notches, but she can't quite relax. She have no idea what Effy is up to, and if she takes Schmidt back? What is Katie to do?

Karma sits on a stool, fidgeting with her green envelope, hoping that if she's not enough of a partner herself, at least the envelope will do it for her. Green has always been a good colour, right?

Naomi scowls at Cook until he promises three times that he won't send her out. Then he goes over to Schmidt, who is actually quite busy making out with Katie, but whispers in his ear, taking his attention away.

"We shouldn't offer any of the girls, yeah? The new girl ain't no fun."

"I agree, I wouldn't wanna chuck out Katie for her." Schmidt whispers back so Karma doesn't hear.

Suddenly Effy appears behind them. "That's actually a brilliant idea. You should spread it to all the boys, Cook, so whoever me and Emily don't choose is in on it."

"Speaking of, who are you choosing?" Katie scowls at her.

"Don't know yet. Who is Emily choosing?" Effy answers right back.

"I'll let you know when I've made my mind up." Katie says cruelly.

"When _you've _made your mind up? Thought this was Emily's choice."

"She's my sister."

"Still."

Effy shakes her head amusedly of the twin before stalking away to somewhere quiet to smoke a cigarette. She has no worries about herself now. It all just depends of if everyone gets in on the plan to chuck Karma out from there.

* * *

"What is love! Baby, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more!" Schmidt sings as he dances around the sunbed Katie is tanning in.

"You tosser." she says amusingly to him. Even a bit tenderly.

"Fucking aygh, man!" Cook grins and comes up to Schmidt and they start to dance and fool around together. Having no worries in the world, while Katie is laying watching them, thinking that she is pretty safe with the dork Schmidt.

Emily stops what she's doing as she's looking over at the spectacle.

"Mmmm, don't stop." Naomi moans from beneath her.

Emily smirks to herself as she starts kneading on Naomi's back muscles again. She's straddling her buttocks again, marvelling in the feel of the girl under her.

Their both pretty relaxed for the night. Emily is safe either way and Naomi thinks that neither Emily nor Effy would steal Cook from her, and onwards, that Cook won't trade her out for Karma.

Felix sits down besides them, bringing mimosas. "Here you are, girls."

"God, you're a godsent," Naomi says as she reaches over to grab a glass.

Emily smiles as she looks down on Naomi sipping the drink, but even if she is in a very good position, in many ways, she can't help but feel like the clingy girl who does absolutely everything for the cool girl to like her. Oh well, Naomi is definitely worth it.

* * *

Soon the pool area is made ready for the couple ceremony and all the guests meet up in their nicest attire. Cherie arrives and smiles at the sitting boys, safe for the night.

The rest of the girls gathers in front of them, Karma holding her green envelope looking mildly anxious, and that with good reason.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the end of this honeymoon of a week." Cherie greets.

"Yeah." Emily mutters to herself, restraining from rolling her eyes.

"Let's start with the girls who is locked with their partners. Katie, Naomi and Pandora you may go to your partners now."

They stride over to their partner, holding their shoulders as like it will protect them from getting sent home. Emily and Effy stands back, along with Karma on the side, looking at them.

"Okay, as you all know, Emily and Effy is safe tonight no matter what. When you choose you cannot go to the man you divorced. Emily you can go first and can't choose Freddie as your partner."

Emily nods to Cherie as in thanks and shifts her gaze to the options before her. Naturally her eyes catch Naomi's first, as they are smokey and makes her icy blue irises stand out in contrast. _Hot _is all Emily thinks as she drink in her light blouse over a tight, black skirt. _Hot indeed._

But then she catches herself and thinks about the task at hand. She knows Katie wants her to break up either Pandora and Thomas or Naomi and Cook, but she doesn't want that. Definitely not putting Naomi in danger, and she won't mess with a couple seemingly in love like Panda and Thomas. Katie and Schmidt is, without doubt, out of the question too. No, Emily don't want no drama at all. She can't go to Freddie so that's a no too (and honestly, it would have been either way) so it leaves Felix as the only man without a partner. That way she won't steal any partners, and anyways, she kind of likes him a bit. She hopes he won't switch her out again in the future.

She walks over, on her deadly sharp stiletto heals, zoning in her brown eyes on Felix as she walks, ending the stride with a light kiss to his cheek. To be honest, she even saw Naomi checking her out as she walked confidently over, taking it as a victory and that the short, black and _tight _dress she's wearing did the trick.

"Very well, Emily, you and Felix is now safe into the next week, and he won't get the chance to trade you for Karma and the envelope. Then it's Effy's turn to pick herself a partner."

Effy smirks as she walks to stand in front of everybody. Her hair is tousled, her make-up heavy and black, along with her ripped up dress. Or long t-shirt rather.

She looks intensely from one to the other, making almost everybody nervous. No one knows what she is thinking or what she has planned, so when she start walking everybody holds their breath.

The ideal would be that she went to Freddie, and with that not breaking up any pairs. But _no, _Effy is definitely _not_ choosing Freddie. But she walks past him and almost stops though, just to give him the thrill of almost having her, but she walks on afterwards.

After walking in between the pairs two times, everybody eyeing her in a slight fear, she stops with an earlier partner, lightly laying her hand on his shoulder.

"I fucking knew it!" Katie exclaims angrily.

"Sorry Katiekins, nothing personal, but you should know he's my partner." Effy says cooly back.

"What the fuck happens now? Do I go home?" Katie addresses Cherie. On the stool beside her, Schmidt is slightly grimacing but can't really show it if he's going to stand safe with Effy in the future.

"No Katie, Freddie stands without partner so you can go to him."

"Oh right, Freddie." Katie nods to herself, breathing easily again. She steps over to him and slightly ruffles his hair. "Hi Fredster."

Both Schmidt and Emily breathes out in relief of this.

"Okay, now over to the last phase of the night. Karma, please step up here." Karma does so, still clutching the envelope in her hand as she looks pleadingly at three boys in particular. "If one of the guys chooses to trade their partner for Karma and the envelope, their partner will be sent home. If nobody chooses to trade, Karma will be the one to go home. So now, down to business. The first who will take the choice is... Thomas!"

Thomas looks adoringly up on Pandora before sitting straight, answering. "No thanks, I'm really set with Pandora, so I wish to continue to stand with her."

Cook is the next to choose for trading or not, and he looks up on a scowling Naomi before turning back to Cherie and Karma with a wolfish grin. "Nah, me and Naomi is great. Don't need no green envelope in our relationship."

"Alright, this leaves Freddie as your last resort. If he decides to not trade Katie for you, you will be going home tonight Karma," Cherie says apologetically to Karma who nods sadly, thinking that the game is definitely over for her.

Katie holds tight to Freddie's shoulders with both hands as he is about to choose. She does trust him, they've been partners from the start after all, and she's saved him before. She truly believes he will return the favour.

"Actually," Freddie says after he's eyed the green envelope for a few moments, "I'll make the trade."

"WHAT!" Katie exclaims as people around them do the same. Seems like the plan to get Karma chucked out didn't reach Freddie... Or maybe it did, and went by deaf ears.

Freddie smiles smugly after the revelation. He did it for the envelope, really. It's most certainly a benefit for him. And he really needs a benefit right now, he's so fed up with everyone. Karma smiles gratefully back at him, not actually knowing this.

"This is bullshit!" Katie yells, "absolutely fucking bullshit!"

"Fucking hell!" Emily exclaims from behind Felix, taking to her head as she watches it all being over for her sister. Almost everyone looks shocked and clueless around them.

"Karma and Katie, you can now change places." Cherie says.

Katie stomps over to Cherie, glaring down Karma on her way, before turning and looking at the lot of people she's been with for three weeks now. It's then she feels her underlip start to wobble, but she bites it in her. She won't cry.

Karma smiles to Freddie as she walks over and hands him his envelope before kissing him delicately on the cheek, taking her place behind him. Honestly she's a bit surprised, because she hasn't spent much time with him at all. Either way, she's thrilled.

Katie folds her hands and looks down as she kicks the gravel with her leopard print high heels. She's so pissed she doesn't even have words. She can't fathom how Freddie could do that to her. But then again, he probably had a deal with Effy.

"Fuck's sake Effy, you bloody knew this would happen, didn't you?" Katie spits.

"No, Katie.." Effy says, and actually being genuine. "I didn't want this to happen."

"Yeah right, if you went to Freddie it wouldn't, so really, it's your fault isn't it?"

"I honestly thought Freddie would choose you."

"Whatever." Katie says sharply. She looks defeated to Schmidt and finds him with a frown on his face, looking at his shoes. It's not really fun for him, loosing a partner he actually cared about, even how much he would argue it's only for the fun they had together. In the end, everyone in there has a reason to not want Katie to go. Who else would parade melodramatically around the hotel, bossing everyone around? There's only one of her.

"Freddie, you can open the envelope now." Cherie says to him, and he gratefully do. He reads the content and breaks out into a full grin. He turns it around for everyone to see.

_One immunity that can be used anytime the next week._

It basically tells them that he will survive next week.

"Jackpot!" he says smugly.

"Oh shut up, will you!" Schmidt suddenly snaps, looking furious. Freddie only smirks back at him, still complacent.

"Well, I'm sorry Katie, you need to check out of the hotel now. You may go and say farewell to the contenders before you go." Cherie smiles sympathetically at Katie.

Katie smiles bittersweetly before going in among the remaining guests to say goodbye. Some she avoids by default because of recent developments, and she almost takes to tears when she kisses Schmidt goodbye but they come for real when she holds around Emily in a last embrace. Emily is trying to hold back tears herself in seeing Katie leaving the hotel, for a long time come. She's left to fend for herself, and she already feels a bit more lonely.

"Sis, I trust you to win this okay? Like we said, the Fitch-force will get on through. And get Freddie and Effy the fuck out of here for me, will you?" Katie whispers in her ear and Emily can only nod back at her, holding on a little tighter.

Katie lets go and wipes away the tears with a little laugh before looking back at Freddie and Effy with a death glare. It's the last thing she does before she leaves the hotel, also leaving Emily with a gruesome lump in her throat.

* * *

It's after the toast in honour of Katie Thomas and Pandora finds themselves back in their hotel room. Thomas has been worrying her lip since Katie wiped out and is now eyeing Pandora in thought.

"So flippin' sad Katie had to go, we were proper friends we were." Pandora mulls as she changes out of her rainbow dress. One should think that she was the gay one.

"Yeah..." Thomas agrees, still watching her thoughtfully.

"She was going to give me a make-over too, she had promised. I just hope we'll meet again on the outside." Pandora keeps talking.

"It was quite a shock her going today," Thomas frowns.

"Right!" Pandora agrees, "I thought she and Freddie were whizzer good friends, but he probably didn't think that!"

"That's true... It all can happen so fast, we can all just be sent home in a flash. Time is precious." Thomas realises.

"Exactly!" Pandora agrees, none the wiser of Thomas' revelation.

"Pandora. I don't want to waste anymore time." Thomas says as he stands up from the bed and walks over to her.

"Huh," she looks up to him as he circles her waist.

"I think we're ready." he whispers.

"Really?" Pandora exclaims a bit too loudly, but goes with it as he starts kissing her.

Soon clothes are being shredded, and they disappear under the sheets to not give the cameras an all visual. The passions grows between them until it explodes behind both of their eyelids. In the aftermath they crawl close to each other, collapsing with intertwined limbs. And to Pandora's great despair, there is still a tugging in her chest. If it's guilt or something missing, she doesn't know. Still, in those silent minutes afterwards, she catches herself thinking about Cook.

* * *

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with Freddie, throwing Katie, someone he could trust, out for someone like Karma!" Schmidt says angrily. It's only him and Effy in their room.

"Yeah," Effy agrees and looks down.

"You should've gone to Freddie, that would've saved her! But as always you're only concerned about yourself. We could've still played together in here without actually being partners."

"I couldn't go to Freddie," Effy says, bracing her arms around herself, looking small.

"Of course you freaking could, Effy! It would've solved everything!"

"You don't understand, I can never stand with Freddie." Effy whispers.

"What the fuck Effy, stop being so fucking egoistic. I was fine with Katie before you come in and meddle and sends her home!"

"Look, I'm sorry because I didn't want this. I just.. I didn't mean to fuck it up."

"Oh really, everyone knows you wanted her out. Why didn't you stop to think about what _I _thought?" Schmidt frowns at her.

Effy's breath hitches of this. She's uncharacteristically uncertain in all this. It's what Freddie does, he takes her control away. And she needs to feel in control.

"Look, Schmidt, I'm sorry." Effy shakes her head sadly as she walks out of the room, wanting to regain her control once more.

* * *

"Who would've thought, twin bitch going home today." Cook says as he leans on the bed, hands behind his head.

"Yeah, it was a fucking shock that. Freddie is not to trust, that's for sure."

"Tell me about it." Cook sighs, thinking that maybe the goer between him and Effy has been in on stirring up Freddie.

Suddenly Effy comes in through the doors, her eyes conflicted.

"Hey Eff, what's up?" Naomi says from where she's standing in the doorway to the porch, smoking a cigarette.

"You should probably go check on Emily, she's proper teared up about all this." Effy says to Naomi. Her real reason is to just get her out of the room.

"Right, you just want to shag Cook in peace, is that it?" Naomi cocks an eyebrow at her, reading the situation.

"What if it is blondie, you go cheer up red, yeah?" Cook grins from the bed, hoping that what Naomi predicted is the truth.

"It isn't like her sister died exactly, how distressed can she be?" Naomi dismisses. It's not like she doesn't want to go check up on her, but she doesn't want everyone to expect her to do it, like Effy obviously thinks.

"She's in my neighbour room. And you saw her at the toast. I know." Effy says to her.

Naomi sighs and flicks out her stick before going out of the room, leaving them alone.

"Well," Cook grins to Effy, propping up on his elbows.

"You're going to be my toy for the night." Effy smiles back to him, taking off her t-shirt on her way to the bed.

Cook only grins wider, ready to take whatever she's going to throw his way.

* * *

When Naomi arrives Emily's and Felix's room, she sees how upset Emily is straight away. Felix is standing beside her trying to comfort her as best he can, but Emily is obviously lashing out.

"Why won't you just fuck off Felix? If you sent out Freddie last week instead of JJ this would've never happened." Emily says angrily at him.

"Emily, you don't mean that." he says hurt back.

"I do. Piss off." she frowns at him.

He sighs as he walks a few steps away from her. "No one can know the future Emily. This wasn't my plan."

Then he turns and leaves the room, nodding sadly to Naomi as he passes her. Naomi looks slightly shocked back at him before she steps into the room. Emily is sitting with the opening to the pool now, her feet soaking in the water. When she turns and sees Naomi standing there, she quickly tries to wipe her eyes.

"Fuck," she says to herself, not wanting Naomi to see her like this.

"Em no, it's going to be okay." Naomi says, sitting beside her, not helping the protective side that's showing itself when she sees Emily like this.

"I know I know, this is so embarrassing." Emily says as she keeps wiping her face.

Naomi lays an arm around Emily's shoulders, and the smaller girl leans into her.

"It's stupid really, I know it's not the end of the world or anything but... I dunno, it seems that emotions in here on the hotel tenfolds."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Naomi smiles at her.

"And it's not like I'll never see her again, it's just stupid it's getting me so upset but.. we had this plan that we were going to stand in the finale together, and then, whoever won, would drop the ball and we would share the money. And we would play together all the way to the finale. And I just..." Emily says, her voice cracking again.

"It's going to be so lonely in here without her. It's pathetic, I know, I'm a grown woman and everything, but we were going to protect each other in here. And I feel like I just lost my greatest strength and reliance." Emily continues.

"Look, I can't say I understand how you're feeling, but you're definitely not alone, alright?" Naomi smiles kindly.

"Yeah," Emily agrees, sniffing and leaning her head on Naomi's shoulder, her senses overcoming with all Naomi. Her smell intoxicating. She feels Naomi burrowing her nose in her hair, and smiles faintly.

"I was such a bitch to Felix." she admits.

"Yeah you were," Naomi laughs, "better sort that out before he gets the chance to trade you out."

Emily laughs too, the sort of laughs after tears when you feel foolish for even crying in the first place. She lifts her head and sees her mascara streaks on Naomi's shirt. She looks up into the bluest pair of eyes she's ever seen.

"Hey," Naomi whispers as she looks back, "it's going to be fine, yeah. You got lots of allies in here, and no one wants you out."

Emily smiles faintly before it falls away of a more serious look as she looks into the beautiful eyes above her. Naomi seem to grow serious too, as they sit in the embrace.

And then Emily leans in as if to close the gap, slowly she closes her eyes awaiting a pair of lips she's sure will be the most heavenly she's ever kissed. But then the warmth beside her is gone, and when she opens her eyes Naomi isn't there anymore, but rather standing on the floor behind her, her eyes wide with shock and trepidation.

"L-look Emily, I'm not gay, yeah? I mean, I like you and all, but I just.." Naomi trails off as she looks to Emily. "I'm sorry." Naomi says in the end, walking out of the room, her mind screaming for a calming cigarette.

Emily sits back and watch in disbelief the blonde go. She was so sure Naomi was feeling the same as her. They were going so strong, and they were flirting, and _shitting hell _Emily were touching her in _that _way and Naomi didn't mind. She must be feeling it, it must be that she's not ready yet. Because the way Naomi looks at Emily sometimes...

"Shit," Emily mutters to herself and burry her face in her hands. She jinxed it too soon.

* * *

**Oh darn, there goes Katie! But is it the last we've seen of her? Stay tuned, because anything can happen on Paradise Hotel...  
****I'm excitedly awaiting your reactions.****  
**


	13. Week 4, Day 1

**Well... Hello?**

**I was going to give out speedy updates but yeah.. My brain took a vacation. I'm back though with a groundbreaking chapter in _length. _I'm not too sure, but I hope it makes up for the wait.**

**Week 4, Day 1**

Emily wakes up with a massive headache this morning. She rolls over in bed and thankfully finds Felix beside her. He must've snuck in after she fell asleep last night. She gently prods his arm until his eyes start to flutter.

"No Scott, not now..." he mumbles, swatting Emily away. Emily almost laughs out loud of his sleeping murmurs. She wonders who this 'Scott' is.

"Hey, Felix," she whispers, effectively making him wake up.

"Huh?" he squints as he sees her and stretches.

"I just wanted to first hand apologise of what a bitch I was last night." Emily smiles sadly.

"Thank god, I was afraid I was going to live with a maniac. Was starting to realise crazy was genetic or something." Felix says dramatically. Emily frowns back at him. "Oh sorry honey, my words sometimes sounds more insulting than I actually mean them to."

Emily shakes her head as she sits up in bed. "For that dig I think we're even."

"Lovely." Felix answers back and sinks back into the soft bed. But he soon finds he can't go back to sleep when Emily is rummaging around him, getting dressed. He sighs melodramatically and flings away the cover, begrudgingly taking on a new day. Then he remembers something from last night.

"So umm," he clears his throat as he joins Emily in the bathroom in front of the mirror, "something happen with Naomi last night?"

"Why would you think that?" Emily answers indignantly right away.

"We sat by the pool together last night, but she wasn't chatty at all. Refused to answer why she fled our room and stuff. I just wondered." Felix shrugs, trying to not seem too curious when he's really dying inside for gossip.

"Oh." Emily says quietly before proceeding to brush her teeth for a couple of minutes in silence. After she rinses her mouth and Felix still stands beside her, moisturising his face, she decides she just as well can share. It's not like she can talk to her sister about this.

"I sort of tried to kiss her, and then she ran off." Emily admits.

"Fuck's sake, you got balls. Did she say anything?" Felix grins.

"Just that she wasn't gay.. You know the drill." Emily says.

"And you believe that?"

"Not for a second."

"Nah, you guys have been too snuggly for it to be completely platonic in my opinion."

"Right!" Emily agrees, glad that everything isn't just in her head. "She's probably just a bit frightened since I'm a girl, and that's probably new to her. Because I _am _right, there is something there."

"Um, Katie said that you were kind of the gal to.. chew them and spit them out. Why the extra interest in Naomi? You can't face a defeat? Need to bed her to not loose your reputation?"

Emily gives him a slight frown, but seeing the sincerity on his face she knows he's not trying to insult her. "I actually have wondered about that myself. I dunno. Back home I usually give up if things get too hard. Always more to come, you know. But... it's not like that with Naomi, for a reason I don't loose my fascination with her. I don't know if it's because we're in here or because she's Naomi."

"Well, an advice from a former man-eater to you, I reckon it's the hotel. Or if it's not, you'll always find out in the end. And whatever it is, Naomi might never be up to anything more than cuddling, even though she gives you signals. Indecision is a decision too."

"Yeah..." Emily says. "I'll just.. I'll just try to act like I didn't try to kiss her last night and not be too full on. I mean, I can't really turn off my libido or anything but I can try to keep my lips to myself." Emily smirks.

"Yeah, shouldn't be too big of a problem." Felix laughs.

"Nope," Emily smiles and smacks her lips, done with putting on some lipstick. Felix suddenly stops and eyes her. She's wearing more make-up than usually, even put on a low-cut top for breakfast whereas everyone just sits in pyjamas or sweats.

"Em, you sure you're alright after last night?" Felix asks then.

"Tip top, I'm getting over it." Emily smiles, wiping away a smear on the side of her eye.

"Hey, she might just turn out to be straight even though we think otherwise. Some people are like that, it's like they have something on them that disturbs your gaydar."

"Felix, I get where you're coming from, but I assure you, no feelings from my side. Just attraction. All that's left is her figuring it out." Emily winks at him and goes out of the room and up to breakfast.

Felix goes out after her, scratching his head as he sees her go.

Effy comes out of her room just then. "Alright Fee?"

"Yeah, it's just Emily." he says. He's thinking that Emily is hiding something from everyone, something along the lines of what she's _really _feeling for Naomi. Though, love is a cruel game.

"Drama there again?"

"Yes. She and Naomi are locked in some kind of transgressive lesbian denial spiral, bound to end in tears."

"Don't worry, let just things play out like they're meant to." Effy claps his back and they're on their way.

* * *

"Thommo, look, these hats are marvellous! Why do we get them?" Pandora grins widely as she stands with a gigantic white bulb chef hat on her head. It lays one for each around the breakfast table. She bobs her head back and forth, the hat swinging comically with her.

"Aaaah, that's a chef hat." Thomas smiles as he comes nearer her. He's felt particularly close to her after what happened last night, and he can't say he regrets anything.

"Bloody marvellous they are, you think we can use them on the party tonight?" she grins back at him, obviously falling in love with the ridiculous headwear.

Cook comes in then, Naomi in tow right behind him, and he stops momentarily to eye the table and hats in suspicion before he burst out laughing. He glances towards the blackboard and sees what the quote of the week is. _'Anything is good if it's made of chocolate.'_

"We're making food?" Karma says, also having walked into the room. The guests are pouring in.

"That's going to be fucking interesting, I can't make food for the life of me." Cook guffaws.

"No?" Pandora asks him, suddenly noticing how becoming his tight t-shirt is on him, showing his abs through it.

"Nah," Cook continues as people sits down around the table, "I'm only good for putting the occasional pizza in the oven. Once I even made myself bacon and eggs, but that went kinda down the drain. But who needs cooking, unless you mean riding my Cookie stick," he stops briefly for a meaningful wink which Schmidt chuckles of, "when you can just go to the nearest food chain yeah? KFC is the shit. Even McDonalds man."

"What!" Naomi exclaims then. She looks wide-eyed at a clueless Cook before she starts ranting. And on she rants about McDonalds and fast food and what not.

The people around the table glance at each other in expiration throughout her speech, and poor Emily sitting beside her feels that she might loose her hearing with the way Naomi is reeling herself up. When she finally finish with an, "and that's why no one should eat at McDonalds... ever!" Emily takes to her ear, just checking that it's still there.

"It's alright yeah, we get you're outspoken and shit, but calm down, no one in their right mind would go to such a low class store." Schmidt says afterwards.

"Oi! It's cheap alright!" Cook says, but cowers when he sees the indignant look he gets from Naomi at that statement.

"I just fucking told you why it's cheap you moron!"

"Sorry princess, your arguments are very valid!" Cook holds up his hands as if to back out of a potential fight.

"You better Cook, they're fucking selling your future obesity death, right Ems?" Naomi turns to seek backup in her friend.

"Uh yeah, I mean yes. I'll never go there again." Emily agrees right away, not wanting to set her off again. And she also finds with Naomi seeking support in her that Naomi might not be weirded out by Emily's approach last night. The last thing Emily wants is for things to change between them. Or, well, for them to change in the _wrong _direction.

"So Naomi, you being all clever and shit, why aren't you saving the world somewhere?" Freddie quips, and everyone looks to him. It's been a silent agreement to ignore him throughout the meal, but here he is finally having the balls to join in. The first thing everyone notices is that he is douchebag enough to bring the green card he has to breakfast, as if to gloat and remind everyone of the shitty choice he made yesterday.

"Fuck off Freddie, changing the world is expensive." Naomi answers him crankily and shoves a fork of potato salad into her mouth.

Freddie doesn't get the chance to re-attend the provocation he has got going on before a waiter comes in with the first letter of the day. He presents it to Thomas and he takes it and stands up, smiling to everyone before he starts reading.

_"The way to the heart is through the stomach, so tonight you're going to make a meal!" _

"Oh man, this is going to be disastrous!" Cook says defeated, not having any skills in that department.

"I hear you man, more about take-out, me." Felix agrees.

"Pussies, all of you!" Schmidt exclaims. "You're not a real man before you can make a delicious Coq au Vin!"

"What is that?" Pandora asks, and listen carefully as Schmidt explains about all the ingredients and almost have an orgasm of retelling how to make it.

Emily looks shyly sideways to Naomi who's seemingly calmed down from her near breakdown about burgers earlier. "Naomi.."

Naomi must sense what Emily is trying to do because she talks, almost without turning her head, right away. "It's okay." She gets no answer from Emily, as the redhead is a bit confused if she's actually meaning the almost kiss or something else. So Naomi turns to her fully and smiles softly. "We're still friends right?"

"Yeah," Emily smiles then, relieved, "still friends."

* * *

After breakfast, Cook is on his way back up to his room, leaving the majority of the other contenders down in the lounge and around the pool tanning, wanting to do the annual grooming of his body in peace. But it turns out as he's not left in as much peace as he likes to.

As he's in the middle of sorting out his, um, staff, he gets a visitor in the bathroom. He turns to see the wide, and in his opinion in exactly that moment, crazy eyes of one Pandora dressed in lemon yellow overalls over pink clothes.

"I always thought you had a big remote." she says as he eyes up his stark naked body.

"Um, Pandora..." he tries to get something out, but he's stuck at exactly what to say to blow her off. It's way too risky in the light of day and at the same time here in his room where everyone can come in. Also, he's pretty certain he doesn't want to continue this.

"Been thinking about it... and you, since the other day." Pandora says as she closes in on him.

Cook slowly puts away the razor and curses himself for discarding his trousers entirely so he can't pull them up now and hide the candy away.

"Pandora, I don't think.." he starts but is get cut off as she backs him into the basin.

"Even last night when I was with Thomas, he didn't.. he didn't do it the way you did, and I just need one last time with you, before I.. before I go back to him," Pandora says, pressing herself into him.

"You've been with Thomas?" Cook asks, his eyebrows reaching the roof. He doesn't want to complicate things even further. He wants Pandora and Thomas to be, and then him and Effy to be, not muddle it all.

"Yes. And it was good, he was good, but there was no.. excitement. No risk. I just need to.." she reaches down as Cook tries to squirm away. He tries to reason with her that it's not a good idea, but she just continues being bloody persuasive, and in the end it's hard for Cook to resist her advantages. After all, he's just a man, and a man has his needs.

* * *

"Hey, Naomi, did you see where Pandora went?" Thomas asks Naomi. He's feeling extra happy today and just wants to be around his girl.

"I think she went up the stairs earlier after Cook." Naomi muses, not having thought too much of it at the time. After all, people go into each others rooms all the time to talk strategy and what not.

Thomas nods his thanks and Naomi turns back to the conversation she has with Emily and Effy about how they want to get Freddie out of here. None of them comments on how close Naomi and Emily is sitting to each other though.

Thomas moves away from the lounge and ascent the stairs up to Cook's and Naomi's room. He's cheerful when he enters, but the feeling soon evaporates completely as he looks into the bathroom.

"What the..." he trails off of the sight before him.

Pandora is half naked and Cook... well, he's definitely naked. And his cock is.. in Pandora's hands and she's... no, he can't take it.

"Pandora what are you doing, are you two..?" Thomas can't even wrap his head around what he just found out.

"Oh shit," Cook says as he spots Thomas, scrambling away and finally grabbing a shorts he has lying around.

Pandora turns around with large eyes as she slowly dresses herself, "Thommo.."

"No, I just... WHAT THE FUCK? Why..? I thought we had something Pandora, how long..?"

"Not long, just a couple of times!" Pandora is quick to say, but from the groan escaping Cook she understands quickly she just made things worse.

"This has been going on while we.. Fuck, Pandora, if I knew you were going to run to the nearest cock I wouldn't have done it like that." Thomas grabs his non existent hair as he starts to walk slowly out of the bathroom.

"Thomas, wait, it was nothing! I want you!" Pandora runs after him, tears now streaming down her face.

"Fuck's sake." Cook mutters to himself, but quickly dresses himself decent and follows them, only to prevent it to blow even more out of proportions.

* * *

The party in the lounge hears rising voices coming closer and stand up to see what the commission is about.

"Thomas..." Pandora cries, trying to cling to his arm, but he just pushes her away as he stomps down the stairs and into the lounge.

"No, Pandora, I fucking trusted you, and then you go and do this? Multiple times? I don't ..." he stops to look at her, betrayal in his eyes, "I don't even know who you are. You were good."

"I'm still good Thomas, it was just a mistake." she pleads.

"Hey, mate, it's cool yeah? Nothing to make scene for?" Cook says as he comes in behind Pandora.

Thomas looks like he's ready to kill Cook but gets dragged out of his mindset as someone else speak.

"What's going on here?" Effy asks. She can't for the life of her figure out why Thomas and Pandora is fighting.

"What's going on here is that Pandora and Cook has been fucking around for a long time. Fooled me good you did." Thomas sneers.

"Thomas..!" Pandora cries.

Effy's eyes widens as she looks between Cook and Pandora. They're looking guilty as hell. "Is this true?"

"Eh..." Cook scratches the back of his neck.

"What the fuck, Cook!" Naomi suddenly exclaims from the back of the observers that's gathered around. Beside her stands Freddie too, looking on in disbelief of what they've done to Effy.

"Naomi, don't start.." Cook says exasperatedly.

"No, you don't get to say that! Here you fucking complains about us laying low and that I almost ruined that with having an argument with Katie. And then you go on and do this? Fucking hypocrite, you're so unbelievably stupid!" Naomi shakes her head and Cook looks down in embarrassment.

"What the fuck Cook?" Effy suddenly says, and everyone direct their eyes to her again. She looks smaller, almost more fragile, her hands lays protectively around her torso. "I mean, I guess I should've expected it from you..." then she turns towards Pandora, "but I never thought you would do something like this to me." she says, her blue eyes more hurt than anyone in there have seen them before.

"No, Effy I didn't-"

"I thought I could trust you." Effy shakes her head sadly and then walks away.

"Noo, Effy I didn't mean it!" Pandora cries after her, all of her make up now ruined by her oncoming tears.

Thomas walks away too, shaking his head in disbelief of what just happened. His earth just spun on his axes, from happiest he's ever been to the most betrayed he's ever been.

"Ouch!" Cook takes to his ear after Naomi gave him a good slap over it.

"The hell is wrong with you? They're best friends, you don't fucking fuck with best friends! We'll be the first one out of here now!" she scolds him and he has the decency to look like a kicked puppy.

Pandora breaks down and sits down on the few stair steps down to the pool, crying her eyes out. But no one is there to comfort her, because she brought this upon herself.

Naomi drags Cook off to somewhere to give him a good earful of how stupid he is.

The rest of the guests that isn't off somewhere comforting someone stays in the lounge being utterly shocked of the turns of events.

"Hell, I never thought she had it in her." Felix says with a little disbelieving laugh in the end, that earns him a light slap from a apprehensive Emily. She doesn't want to throw more gasoline on the fire.

* * *

A little later in the afternoon, the contenders gathers by the pool where there's set up five work benches for their food compilation. Cherie is there wishing everyone welcome to this luncheon face-off.

The pairs stand behind each their work bench awaiting their task. Thomas stands as far away from a still broken looking Pandora that he can get away with. The earlier hours contained her following him around, or sometimes Effy, pleading for forgiveness, but no one wanted to listen to her. That's what sucks with this hotel. You can't get away when you need to.

Effy has reverted back into her old self, if not a little more closed off than before. She's decided that mixing pleasure and strategy is not something she'll do again. It's fucked up everything.

Cook and Naomi is also there, and Cook seems a bit hunched after the rants he's heard from Naomi today. And it's not that he doesn't get it, because he does. He's been an idiot, there's no denying that.

"Welcome to the week of buttered popcorn and french toasts." Cherie greets, "we'll kick of the week with a good old competition."

"Um, Cherie, there's not enough equipment to make a meal here, let alone a french toast." Schmidt holds up his hand and frowns slightly. On the plate before him lays only what looks like two roasted chicken fillets.

"You're quite right, Schmidt, your task is to take the vegetables under your tables and decorate around the chickens, to make it look the best."

"Fucking A, this I can do." Cook grins.

"Are you serious? You call this making a decent meal? This isn't cooking!" Schmidt complains.

"That is your task, and you will have fifteen minutes to make it look as good as possible."

"What's the price?" Freddie peeps up, always looking for benefits.

"You'll see." Cherie winks.

She starts the timer and the pairs work together, fighting with each other if the carrot should lay _that way _or _this way. _

"No, Effy that looks like something that doesn't belong on a dinner plate. Re-do!"

"Fuck's sake, Cook, where is your sense of art? That looks like a pile of crap."

"It's abstract, blondie!"

It is silent from where Thomas and Pandora stands. Pandora looks at the man beside her with puppy eyes while Thomas scatter Brussel sprouts here and there, ignoring Pandora. He doesn't really care for this competition, just is here because he has to.

Felix and Emily work surprisingly well together, agreeing on most placement of the vegetables. It's not looking half bad.

With Freddie and Karma, Freddie tend to take the control most. He has discovered he can do that with Karma, because she does about anything to make him happy. She does everything to make everyone like her and fit in. Though she doesn't feel like she's succeeding so much. She just goes with the flow, and after all, she is happy with the partner she got. She's still here, isn't she?

The pairs work on through the fifteen minutes, some of them working together, and some of them fighting themselves through it. Cherie rings the small bell she has to say the time is up, and the couples step away from the work bench.

"Well, how do you think it went? Thomas?"

"Alright I guess." Thomas shrugs. He's still pissed off and want this to be over with so he can go back to avoiding everyone.

"That sounds... promising," Cherie grimaces slightly of the offhanded reply. "Schmidt, it sounded like you knew what you were doing."

"I always know what I'm doing. Very easy task if you ask me. Easy win." he replies. Effy just stands beside him, looking utterly uninterested. Her finding out about Pandora and Cook threw her off her game. She knows initially that it's good winning this, but right now she just leave the dirty work to her partner.

"That's great, let's hope you do then. Well, it's time to declare who's the winning couple, and we need a judge. Guys, say hello to the new guest!" Cherie says before gesturing to the gates of the hotel whereas they're opening.

A man with dark well-groomed hair comes in. He's wearing a grey tuxedo over a purple shirt. He looks very high-class where he walks pompous down the stairs, swinging a cane by the side. His face is smooth, and he's sporting a smug expression as he eyes the other contenders. Emily knows that if her sister would've been there now, she would've right out _died,_ that's how handsome he is.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the others?" Cherie suggests as he reaches her. She even blushes a bit herself of the feeling only his _presence _bring to her.

"I'm Chuck Bass." he smirks in that smug way. Everyone looks at him, expecting more, but it never comes. He just shrugs self-satisfied.

"Well, hello Chuck Bass." Cherie smiles and even catches herself giggling a bit. "You're going to be the judge in this food-decorating contest."

Chuck nods to the presenter and brings his gaze back to the others. His slow gaze seizes them up and down, figuring them out. He's very in control in how he presents himself, confident and assured. It draws Effy's interest. She reckons he's going to either be a great ally or a reckless opponent.

"Well, then.." he drags out as he walks to the first couple. He is supposed to judge the winner from what dish looks the best, but he knows better than that. He's going to judge by the girl in the pair. And he definitely knows his type.

First he goes to Thomas and Pandora and briefly look at their food, before fastening his look on Pandora. _Nope, too sad. Probably some drama going down with her._

Effy and Schmidt is next, and Chuck must admit that he's into brunette's, but the eyes of this one... She seems too smart for his liking. He likes them vulnerable. And also he has a soft spot for brown, endless eyes.

He barely looks at Naomi, noticing her frown and taking that into consideration that she's also not his type. Though he likes them fiery, and he has a feeling she is like that.

He stops momentarily with Felix and Emily. He finds her beautiful. The red hair is maybe over the top, but her eyes is to drown in. Though he soon enough sense that she's not at all straight, what with the style of dressing and just the vibe she brings out. Most girls nearly faint near him.

So even though Emily would've been perfect he drags himself to the last spot, noticing Karma. Her hair is natural opposed to Emily's, and she also has gorgeous eyes, though a little lighter. But what makes Chuck really decides is that he feels that she's an easy prey. And the guy standing beside her looks like a whimp. Easy peasy.

"This one, this one looks delicious." Chuck says as he lifts up their plate, and sniffs it, all the while maintaining eye contact with a blushing Karma.

"Karma and Freddie, you are the winners." Cherie declares.

"Karma, what a unique name. I hope my past has given me a good Karma." Chuck smiles as he takes Karma's hand and lift it to kiss it delicately. Karma, who initially doesn't like jokes about her name, finds herself holding back a giggle. This man is very sexy.

"This is bullshit! Did you even look at my masterpiece?" Schmidt calls out.

"Oh yeah..." Chuck looks towards it, "amateur work."

"Oi, you're calling this amateur work! I bet you haven't made a meal for yourself all your life!" Schmidt calls angrily back.

"Too right." Chuck says winking a last time to Karma.

Freddie isn't too concerned with Chuck's obvious flirting. Because 1. he just won the contest and 2. he got the green card. He's feeling very safe. "So Cherie, what is the prize?" he asks.

"Ah yeah, you and Karma may take Chuck with you to your room and decide which other couple he will join for dinner tonight." Cherie reveals.

Freddie only nods at her before turning to the others, giving them a smug smile. As he predicted, he didn't got split from his partner, and whoever they decide to send Chuck to tonight might be. So all in all, a very good monday for Freddie. And definitely so when you take into account that Effy and Cook are basically no more.

"Well, let's go you two." Karma says and leads the way up to their room, leaving the rest of the spectacle by the pool.

Thomas bolts as fast as he can, leaving a defeated Pandora. She looks to Effy but only gets a disappointed shake of her head in return before Effy goes to the bar to order herself a drink.

Not even Cook is there for her, to busy getting yelled at from Naomi, and he's also trying to lay a bit on the low.

And Pandora doesn't know how to fix what she's created.

* * *

"So... Freddie you got any clues?" Karma asks as they come into the room.

"I'm thinking," he says, sitting by the door opening to the porch, smoking a cigarette.

Chuck is leaning on the wall beside the door, squinting the sexy way only he can, looking between Freddie and Karma.

"Maybe Chuck can have a say, who do you want to dine with?" Karma suggest.

"As long as you don't put me with the girl with pigtails, I think anything is alright. I make the most of what I have."

"Yeah no, Panda and Thomas is as good as broken up anyways, no point in sending you there." Freddie says.

Chuck keeps sending suggesting looks Karma's way and Freddie keeps thinking, fiddling thoughtfully with his green card whilst.

"Do you have any wishes Karma?"

"Not really, I don't really know anyone that well."

"Well, alright, we gotta think that whoever we send him to will be split by him. So which guy would we like to get into solo?"

"Um," Karma thinks, a bit sidetracked by the gorgeous man in suit standing there just watching her.

"Cook! Cook fucking deserves it after what he's done. I mean, he's been a right pig with those girls so no one will be mad at us for doing it either, am I right?" Freddie suggests eagerly. It makes the most sense, as he doesn't want to send Chuck to Effy if they by some means gets locked.

"Sure."

"Right, okay, so we agree. It will be with Cook and Naomi."

* * *

Freddie presents the news to the other, and Naomi gets even more pissy with Cook. She blames that he's been so careless with his whoring that got them into this position, and her bitching just continues until it is time for the evening 'date' meals between the couples. There's five tables sat up around the pool and it is quite romantic, actually, with fine food and delicious wine served. Only Naomi and Cook has a guest at their table.

"So Cook, after what I heard you've done something devious. A man of my liking." Chuck says pleasantly, sitting in between Naomi and Cook on the too small table.

"Oh, I wouldn't exactly say..."

"You wouldn't huh? Lemme tell you Chuck, have you had two lovers at once? Cause it's not too wise to have in here." Naomi says.

"Oh, you mean in the same bed? Threesome?"

"No! Like cheating one with the other. And they're best friends."

"Ah, that calls for some complications I'm sure."

"Yeah, well, Cook being the big knucklehead that he is fucked both Pandora and Effy. Running from one to the other, yeah?"

"Naomi, would you shut the fuck up!" Cook says. He doesn't want this new guy to know everything. It can't be good for him having more people think he's scum,

"That is certainly interesting.. The pigtails girl, no? Some weird fetish for that hairdo?"

"Fuck no." Cook says.

"Whatever, Chuck would've found out anyways, it's not like people don't gossip in here."

Cook groans as Naomi continues to humiliate him, no doubt as a punishment for what position he's set them in.

At another table sits Thomas and Pandora. Thomas barely touches the food, and Pandora looks at him wearily.

"Thomas..."

"I don't want to hear it, Pandora." he says determined.

"He's nothing opposed to you." she tries.

He sighs heavily, it looks like that breath hurt him. "You don't get to say that after what you've done."

"But it's true. I would take it back if I could. I should've waited until you were ready for making monkey."

"Yeah, but instead you went running to him eh? And now I have to live with both of you. Pisses me off."

"Thomas..."

"No, just no more. Please don't say more." Thomas frowns as he looks down into his dinner, effectively ignoring Pandora for all that he's worth.

Back at the three-way table, Cook is starting to get enough.

"Won't you shut up Naomi?"

"Why? Are you afraid everyone's gonna know? You should've thought about that _before _you fucked them on bloody television. Christ, where is your head at? It would've come out either way!"

Cook raises up and slams his fists down onto the table, rattling the cutlery and gaining attention from all other couples.

"And what about me, eh? What about Cookie? There's never any love for Cookie, everyone always stomps all over me. I get it, I'm stupid and I'm foolhardy. And I get everyone for being mad at me, but what do I get out of it? Everyone just uses me! Pandora used me, and now she's ran back to Thomas, and Effy just fucked me around because of Freddie! Everyone always fucking pisses on me, no one gives a shit. My fucking parents too man. So yeah, I get that I'm nothing, a fucking waste of space, but it fucking hurts to never have anyone on my side!"

With that Cook goes away, wiping at his eyes, leaving most of the people wide-eyed. Especially Naomi. While Freddie is only smugly smiling of what was initiated in the speech.

"Fuck's sake," Naomi mutters to herself as she watch Cook walk away, before she throws away the table-cloth and rushes after him. He's still her partner and despite his lack of strategy plans in this game, she still deeply cares for the man.

The rest of the guests sees them going up to the room, before they awkwardly turn their attention back to the almost empty table, seeing Chuck sitting there with an amused smile.

"Well, the champagne is outstanding." he toasts the others before downing his glass in one go.

* * *

After the tables are cleaned up, it is time to party, although some are more in the spirit than others. Cook and Naomi finally comes back down again, obviously having renewed their trust in each other. Thomas is still lashing out, on more than one occasion sending dirty looks and filthy words Cook's way, and it only gets worse the more alcohol everyone gets in them.

Emily manages to stay close to Naomi in between the cases of public stand-offs and fights. She even gets to talk to Cook at one point in the night, and even though Emily initially was on Thomas' and Effy's side, it's hard to not find a soft spot for him after that speech earlier. And unlike Thomas, he still seem up for partying. Thomas is just going around creating grievances.

The night ends with Emily and Felix in their bed, coming down from the high as the room spins around them. Emily has her head under her pillow to stop the sick feeling that's coming and Felix is halfway unconscious next to her. Well, at least that's what she thinks.

"This is so fucked up, Em. I mean, who fucks Effy over like that? I would've been scared she showed up in my room in the middle of the night with a pair of scissors to emasculate me."

"Felix! That's abusive!" Emily pitches out, turning over to slam a hand over his back, earning a chuckle in return.

"But honestly though, this hotel is so fucking sick."

"Yeah, it is." Emily muses, but her head isn't exactly with the big dramatic outing of Cook and Pandora. It's somewhere else.

"And even though she doesn't deserve it, I kinda feel bad for Pandora. I think it's the crying thing. When you see someone cry, you automatically feel sorry for them. But Cook's speech was much more convincing than her crying. Not that I'm for adultery, although some fun isn't half bad. I mean, it's paradise. And Thomas is going around being a right grump, and I guess he's allowed, but he's ruining the party for everyone. Oh well, I got my mimosas."

"Yes you did." Emily grins lazily.

"I don't even feel unsafe anymore. I mean, everyone hates Freddie, that's no revelation, and then there's Thomas the angry and Cook who's a cheater. I'll say we're pretty good off."

"Don't send out Cook, I'd rather send out Freddie. Revenge my sister and shit." Emily says, burying her head under her pillow again.

"Yeah alright Em. Freddie is a sad fuck. Did you see his face when he thought Effy was using Cook to piss him off? He looked so smug, like he finally got his dream girl. He's so clueless, she hates his guts. Though hate and love goes hand in hand, doesn't it?"

He doesn't get a reply from Emily this time, and turns over in the bed to look at her but is met with a pillow instead.

"I can't get her face out of my head." Emily says from behind it.

"Who's face?" Felix squints. The alcohol is making it hurt to think.

"Naomi, I just... Argh." Emily groans.

"Why not?" Felix lays down on the pillow again, suddenly feeling more tired.

"Her lips Fee, and the way they curve whenever she smiles. Like it's crooked. And even when she talks. Sometimes I find myself just staring at them without purpose, like they just drag me in. You ever do that?"

"Mmm," Felix answers neglectfully.

"And her nose, man. like it's so straight, just the way I like noses."

"You have a certain type of noses? Well, that's specific."

"It's a recent discovery..." Emily smirks, before continuing. "And I can't even start about her eyes. So blue I just.." she sighs softly.

"If you ask me, I'll say you have a serious case of ... falling in love."

"No, that makes no sense." Emily furrows her eyebrows and peaks out from under the pillow.

"Well, at least you're crushing hard on her."

"You reckon?"

"You just ranted about her perfect nose."

"Ah, well..."

As she trails off Felix finally realises this is what she's hidden about Naomi for so long. But it makes sense that it comes out now while she's drunk. Drunk man's words is sober man's thoughts.

"I don't know Felix... it's only been a couple of weeks. Is it normal to be enamoured so fast?"

"The romantic in me believes you can be enraptured at once your eyes meet. So no. But Em, we're in Paradise Hotel you know that right?"

"Yeah I know, I just... It's getting more intense you know? And she doesn't blow me off _unless _it's me actively kissing her. Do.. do you think she likes me back, just a teeny weeny bit?"

"Maybe," the sides of Felix's mouth tug up.

Emily wriggles in the bed and squeals into her pillow.

"Well, that sounds like someone who's having a big ass crush."

"I would give my left leg to kiss her, you know that?" Emily slurs.

"Yeah, yeah, go to sleep you and you can lust after Naomi more tomorrow."

* * *

**Hellooo drama. I'll try with a little more Naomily next chapter ;)**


	14. Week 4, Day 2

**Soooo I'm back again, finally. I know things are slowly crawling along, and I was going to make up for that by posting quickly, but... yeah, that didn't go so well did it? I hope you like the chapter nevertheless, and I hope you're happy with the developments, even though they might be small. Hope you're enjoying summer (or winter... or neither!) wherever you are!**

**Week 4, Day 2**

It is with a mighty sore neck and back Thomas wakes up today. He slept in the bathtub last night as to effectively avoid Pandora. He can't bear the thought of ever sharing a bed with her again.

He rises and cracks his back slightly. As he puts toothpaste on his toothbrush he notices that Pandora is already awake and is staring at him with _those _eyes again. He doesn't know if he can stomach another broken apology from her.

"Thomas.." she sniffs as she comes into the bathroom to him. He doesn't answer her, just continues with the ignoring, staring deeply into his own eyes in the mirror as he brushes.

"Thommo, for what it's worth, it was always you."

"Fuck off Panda." Thomas shakes his head as he walks out of the room to breakfast.

Pandora breaks down in his wake. She hates being in here. She hates it.

She hoped a sleep would change his outlook on things. Maybe he would speak to her, give her a chance to explain. But no. And she can't even get through to Effy. She doesn't know what to do.

* * *

Today it is a common breakfast. It's a little awkward with the glares Thomas still keeps sending Cook's ways. None of the drunken talks they had yesterday obviously helped their ruined friendship.

Freddie is actually chirpy for once. He's marvelling in the drama going on, it's all going in his favor. He's safe, Effy is uninvolved (until he gets on his charm and she's involved with him) and this week brings with it very good food. So he laughs and converses with anyone that bothers. Mainly Karma and also Chuck, because he's still at it with the flirting.

Emily has found her spot beside Naomi, as usual.

"Ems, did you ever fall asleep after how crazy you were last night? I though you were going to bloody have it going 'till the morning."

"I wasn't crazy Naoms, just happy." Emily smiles.

"I see, and tequila always makes you that happy?" Naomi smirks, remembering back to how Emily was _very _clingy last night.

"That wasn't a particularly good idea." Emily wrinkles her nose cutely.

Naomi chuckles. "Yeah no, but can't disagree that it was a good night."

"When did I say that?" Emily looks to Naomi with mirth in her eyes. Naomi's eyes snaps to Emily quickly, afraid she has revealed too much with admitting she enjoyed herself last night, but when she sees the look in the other girls eyes, she only laughs surprised and whacks Emily humorously in her shoulder.

As the guests have tucked into their delicious food, a not so-delicious piece of food is been carried in by a waiter. He dumps the tray in front of Chuck, and it reveals that it is a rotten apple over a letter.

"Oh lord, this is exactly like Snow White!" Karma exclaims, "she gets the poisoned apple and nearly _died!"_

Chuck looks to the plate in front of him with a grimace on his face, before he carefully prods the letter free without touching the stinking fruit.

"Lucky I'm not a princess then." Chuck winks back at her before he opens the paper in his hands to read.

_"Dear Chuck. It is now time for you to choose a partner for yourself. Give this apple to the partner of the girl you want to be yours." _

Chuck smirks after he's done reading, folding the letter back together as he looks around at the nervous faces at the table. Cook is visibly going green, same as Naomi. They've been so caught up in all the adultery drama that they entirely forgot about Chuck and the threat he can be. Since Freddie and karma placed him with their table last night, and also is the ones that he's got best contact with, they reckon he'll split them up... and give the rotten apple to Cook.

But it's not only Cook that's concerned. All the boys is, really. Chuck is hard to read, always keeping the cards to his chest. Yes, he's well challenging in his lines, but neither of them know where they got him.

Freddie is the only one feeling marginally safe. He's fairly certain that Chuck will do as he wants... Split up Cook and Naomi.

Chuck gently lifts up the apple by the stem, and holds it in front of him as he walks around the table, the apple swaying in the air over everyone's heads.

"Please don't choose me, please don't choose me, I don't want to die." Schmidt chants as he walks by him. What Karma said has obviously done an impact, and there's no doubt the apple is portraying something bad.

But Chuck walks past him and instead stops behind someone who didn't see it coming... Freddie.

"What!" Freddie jumps in surprise as Chuck drops it to the plate in front of him. "No, no, no." he turns around and looks at Chuck with shocked eyes, but Chuck only shrugs. Chuck wants Karma, and that's no secret now. He wants someone who'll be fateful to him, and he has no doubt he'll have Karma around his little finger in no time at all. He is Chuck Bass after all.

Freddie is freaking out by the minute and finally jumps up from the table, flailing his green envelope in front of Chuck. "No fucking way mate, I'm not having this apple, I'm not going out of here. See? The green envelope, I could use it whenever!"

Clearly Freddie is paranoid and has linked the rotten apple to a definite check-out inside his head.

"Fine, Freddie, you don't need to fall to your feet." Chuck smirks at the display. He knows what the green envelope means, how could he not? Freddie has been carrying it everywhere and bragging about in every chance he gets.

"Using it up so early, Freds?" Effy smirks from the other side of the table, the first words she's said this morning.

Freddie sits down again with a shaky huff, smiling faintly over to Effy, just because she addressed him for once. "Better be careful, yeah?"

"Fine, another person to receive this cuisine then." Chuck says as he just lifts the entire plate in front of Freddie instead of touching the disgusting apple.

He thinks for a second before he makes his mind up. If he can't have Karma, it's at least best to do what she would want him to do. It doesn't matter for him anyway, he'll work with whatever he gets.

So he walks a few spots to the end of the table and sets it in front of Cook.

"Fucking hell." Naomi folds her hands grumpily and slides down her seat, looking like an angry child. Emily strokes her shoulder calmingly.

"Sorry Cook, but the game is to be played." Chuck apologises.

"No worries mate, I'll always survive yeah. Cockroach me."

Naomi continues looking unhappy. She doesn't particularly like being split from Cook, but also she doesn't want to be partner with Chuck. He seems like a snob from what she's seen. And she doesn't like snobs.

The waiter comes in again with another plate with something on, going straight over to Cook and giving it to him.

"No way, if I have to eat all of this I'm passing." Cook shakes his head of the new two rotten apples in front of him.

"Hey, read the letter then, you may not even have to digest those." Felix pipes up as he sees the letter under them.

"Ah, please have mercy Paradise gods." Cook mutters as he opens the paper and reads.

"Yeah, what does it say?"

"It says that I'm to give these two apples to another boy." Cook's eyes shoots up.

Naomi breathes out in relief. There might be hope for Cook still.

Cook takes the two apples and sends them over the table towards Thomas with a sheepish look on his face.

"Should've known." Thomas frowns.

"Look Thomas, I know I've done enough shit against you, but I really need to stay in here, and right now you're the one who wants me out the most I'm fairly certain. So yeah, I'm sorry, but I oughta look out for myself y'know?"

"Yeah, whatever." Thomas shakes his head as another letter is delivered to him. He reads it out loud, wanting to be done with this twist already. "_You received the second apple. You can now take your partner with you to your room and discuss which boy is going to get the last apple." _

"Oh my god, this is the apocalypse, everyone's going down!" Felix rips his hair.

Thomas scowls towards Pandora before getting up and heading towards their room, as a silent and not so pleasant invitation. Pandora follows with trepidation.

* * *

"Yeah, so what do you think then?" Thomas asks brashly at once Pandora steps over the threshold.

"I-I don't know." she says with wide eyes.

"Fucking make your mind up, because I'm not about to be a bitch to Felix or Schmidt out there. It fucking sucks."

"Look, I know it sucks okay! I wouldn't have flippin' done like I did if I knew it was this it lead to!"

"Then what did you think would happen then Pandora? I would be fine with you whoring around? That I would join you for a threesome?" Thomas yells.

"No, alright! I just wanted a whizzer time with you here, and then you didn't want that!"

"Oh, so you're saying it's my fault for not taking you to bed, eh? Think again!"

"This is getting us nowhere Thomas..." Pandora sighs.

"You're right and I only have to talk to you because of this fucking choice, so yeah, let's get it over and done with so I never have to speak to you again."

"You don't mean that." Pandora sobs.

"No? Decide Schmidt or Felix."

Pandora sinks down on the bed in defeat. "Thomas, I don't want it to be this way between us. It was all so bonkers before."

"Schmidt or Felix." Thomas growls.

"I... I..." Pandora says as she looks pleadingly towards Thomas.

"Fine, I'll choose then, since you can't even save you former best friends partner, _I'll _do it for you. I'll give it to Felix. Did you even stop to think about Effy?"

"Of course I did! Yes, take Felix!" Pandora agrees right away.

"Splendid, then we're done here." Thomas says with finality and walks out of the room.

* * *

After Felix have received the apple, which didn't exactly come as a shock to him, there's another letter delivered to him.

"If I'm going to give out anymore apples now I'm going to barf." he says as he opens it up and scans over the content. His lips suddenly stretches out into a smile, making all the other guests which is standing around him look at him quizzically.

"Yeah?" Cook asks impatiently.

"We're going on a date!" Felix exclaim happily.

"Who? Me and you?" Emily frowns.

"No, everyone with a rotten apple is going on a date." Felix grins until he looks up and realises he's going on a date with Cook and Thomas who hates each other. His face falls quickly then, thinking that he doesn't want to be their buffer.

"Really?" Thomas asks as he looks skeptically towards Cook.

Cook looks nervously between the boys before he shrugs it off. "Come on then losers, off to the date we go!" he turns and waves his hands for them to follow, and soon all three of them is heading out of the hotel, Felix sending of a last panicked look towards Emily before he's out the doors.

"They're going to kill each other." Karma shakes her head.

"Absolutely." Freddie agrees as he stands beside her, now very glad that he used his green envelope to get out of it, even though it meant he has no security on thursday.

"What do you say Naoms, a mimosa in spirit of Felix absence?" Emily suggests.

"Absolutely." she winks at Emily as they make their way towards the bar.

* * *

The three boys is picked up by a van and driven far away into the Mexican landscape. At a seemingly empty road they're dropped off, and the Mexican driver points them off in one direction before he drives off, leaving them alone.

"Hey, Thomas, if you want to kill me, this is definitely the time. Lots of empty land here to bury me." Cook tries to joke to lighten the atmosphere.

"I'm not violent." is all Thomas says in reply as he walks in front of the two others.

Cook casts a quick grimace towards Felix, getting one in return. This is not awkward... _at all. _

Finally something comes up in front of them, a sort of crossroad with a sign in the middle of it.

"And me who thought this was going to be mimosas and pool life, maybe with some Italian hand jobs." Felix sighs.

"Italian hand jobs?" Cook laughs.

"You should try it sometime." Felix lifts a perfect eyebrow.

"Oh, I have definitely tapped the Italian." Cook winks, "but I prefer them French or Swedish."

"Or with enchantingly blue eyes." Felix answers knowingly.

There comes a loud clearing of throat from ahead of them where Thomas has already stopped with the sign. They stops and squints up at it, before gulping audibly.

On the arrow pointing to the right is written in bold letters 'Paradise, but on the arrow to the left.. 'Home' is written.

"Oh crap," Cook murmurs as he thinks that he might be standing at way's end, literally.

"There's a letter," Thomas says and takes a paper stapled to the pole and begins to read.

"_One of you is about to expire. Decide which one is to go home."_

"You're shitting me!" Felix exclaims.

"We're going to _decide_?" Cook asks. "Like just sit down and have a chat about it?"

"Seems like it," Thomas answers, looking to Cook with a accusatory look. It's no secret who he wants out. Cook is looking back at him with wide eyes, realising what he's thinking.

Felix stops with the freaking out for a minute to witness the silent stand-off between Cook and Thomas in front of him. He realises that maybe he's safer than he thought. But then again, who knows what discussions will reveal?

* * *

Naomi is laying on a sunbed, half asleep from the mimosa and the strong sun with Emily sitting on the neighbour one. She's worried about Cook, of course, but there's also two other men on this 'date', including Emily's partner, so she've come to realise it's no use in worrying herself senseless when there's nothing she can do.

She lifts her sunglasses and looks sideways to Emily, catching her ... checking her out. She looks down on her own body, smiling at the fact someone else can appreciate it. She's dressed it in a tiny purple bikini for the occasion.

She looks back to Emily, and this time Emily notices that she's busted. Quickly the redhead looks away with an uncharacteristically blush on her cheeks. Naomi smirks.

"Liking what you see, eh?" she teases.

Emily turns back with a little abashed smile on her face. "Very much so." she answers honestly to Naomi's delight and ego-boost.

Naomi purposefully stretches then, twisting her body and giving Emily a little show. The dark orbs of Emily traces all of her body, leaving a burn in their wake. Naomi thinks that her eyes might fall out at one point cause she's staring so much.

"Tell me Ems, where is that head of yours taking you now?" Naomi mocks.

Emily's eyes snaps up from where she was comfortably trying to burn through Naomi's bikini with a mental laser beam.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." she banters back.

"I quite think I would, if it's me you're using as your muse in whatever you're thinking about." Naomi answers nonchalantly before turning over to her back, giving Emily the full view of her backend.

Emily bites her lip as she once again trails her eyes all over the blonde's body. "I don't think a straight girl could handle it."

"Try me." Naomi challenges, smiling enchantingly at Emily from where she's resting her head on her arms.

Emily feels a burning sensation all over the body of the not so innocent teasing and flirting from the other woman, and she's seriously three seconds away from jumping over to the other sunbed when she's thankfully (or thanklessly) interrupted from her mindset when Schmidt calls out from the lounge that everyone needs to come.

She and Naomi walks up under the roof curiously then, joined by other guests coming from wherever they've been relaxing. It is with a shock they see a completely new guy standing in the lounge. And on his head... there's a ridiculous big hat made up from fruits.

The girls look at the man in front of them with raised eyebrows. He's good-looking, that's no doubt. He looks well clean and manly, if not a little shy. His hair looks short and black from under the hat, and he even has some small sideburns. His eyes are dark and seems attentive as he looks around on everyone.

"Hello. Hi, everyone. Um.. I'm Dan." he greets awkwardly, before everyone snaps out of it and goes over to greet him properly.

"Bloody stonehenge, Dan, are you aware there is a garden on your head?" Pandora asks with wide eyes when it's her turn.

"Oh, um, yeah." Dan laughs awkwardly before grabbing a piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans shorts. "I have a note as an explanation for that."

Effy snaps it out of his hands and opens it to read out loud. But before she does that she gives him a smouldering look that almost leaves him breathless.

_"Dan is the newest crop to the collection, and he does not expire for at least a week. He will take the place of whoever doesn't come back from the date." _she reads.

"What!" Naomi exclaims, followed by similar questions from the other guests.

"Shit, so someone is going home then." Emily bites her lip anxiously. She's afraid it might be Felix, and quite honestly she's pretty over changing partners every other day.

"Oh fuck..." Pandora mutters quietly to herself.

"Wait, lets rewind, because it's all well fine that everyone is shocked that someone's not coming back, but honestly? Not such a surprise is it? Anyways, it says that he's not to expire for at least a week. Like he's some kind of food?" Schmidt says after he grabs the letter and frowns at it.

"Isn't that basically the same as saying he's safe for the week?" Effy smirks before sending another look Dan's way, who starts to blink furiously with his eyes.

"Oh fuck me, you lucky bastard!" Schmidt claps Dan's shoulder. "Now it's only left to see what missus you get, or if you get Cook's spot in solo." Schmidt grins.

"Huh, what?" Dan questions. He's not at all known with who stands where inside here.

"I'll explain." Schmidt declares and drags him to a sofa while people scatter themselves around them.

Naomi and Emily migrates down to the pool-side again, both a bit sombre of the not-so-good news. Their spark from before is momently shut down.

* * *

"You're giving me a headache." Felix says as he sits by the side of the road, rubbing his temples.

"Look Felix, you oughta decide, yeah? You've heard us out, and since I vote for Thomas out and he vote for me out, it's up to you innit?" Cook throws out his arms.

"Yeah but it isn't like, super easy sending out a mate, alright?" Felix snaps back.

"We get it Felix, but come on. I'll say you say Cook too, maybe the peace will come back to the hotel. He's been fucking up majorly and deserves to be sent out." Thomas adds.

"That might be right Thomas, but I still would like to stay. Fucking up is human, eh? Bet you've been fucking up in your life too. That doesn't mean I'm the one who should go."

"In my eyes it means that."

"Ah come on man, everyone would be so bored without the Cookie Monster. I make the feel-good parties, yeah? Can't argue with that."

"You should've been a bit more careful with what, or rather _who_, you've made feel good." Thomas rolls his eyes.

"Fine, you're never letting it go even though I keep apologising to you. Clearly the hotel ain't big enough for the both of us. So, Felix, made your mind up yet? Unless you want to offer yourself and let the world war continue."

"Okay, shut up," Felix stands up, having worked up a pretty neat headache by now. It might have something to do with the lack of mimosas today too. "I've made up my mind."

* * *

"Emily you might want to see if your partner is coming back." is whispered into Emily's ear, and makes her wake with a start. She didn't even notice she fell asleep and just prays she's not fatally sunburned.

She rolls around and finds the crazy-blue eyes of Effy. Effy looks towards the gates of the hotel where everyone's gathering, including Naomi.

"Oh fuck, thanks Eff." Emily says and is on her way over, waiting for the returning soldiers in her small attire.

The group is hunched together, and they gasp in excitement when the giant doors creaks open. A moment or two goes by before a foot steps through.

"Feeelix!" Emily grins and runs over to hug him in relief. He hugs back, relieved himself to be back on the hotel and not out in the open dessert anymore.

After the commission of the first returning guest dies down, the focus is again turned towards the doors as the final one shall come through. It's silent for a while before the last one comes running in.

"Cook, thank god!" Naomi sighs out before she's lifted off the ground by the man in question while he laughs hysterically. Next he lifts up Effy in glee and swings her about before ruffling Emily's hair and being greeted by the rest. Except one.

Pandora stands in the back of the group, looking down on her shoes and swallowing down tears.

_He's gone. _

He's really gone, and she didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. Oh how she fucked up, she thinks as she turns away and walks towards their room, seeing that hotel workers are already getting his stuff.

Finally she understands how she's made her bed. But maybe she had already lost him, no matter how it had gone today.

She sinks down on a chair outside her room, thinking that now she will be sharing with that new guy, and it will be so weird in here without Thomas.

"Want a smoke?" Chuck appears in front of her.

Pandora looks up at him with big doe-eyes, before turning away, wiping away some snot.

"I don't know Chuck."

"Well, this is attractive. But it's not the end of the world you know. I have a feeling that stiff newbie might be right up your ally."

"I should've been the one to go home, not him." Pandora cries.

Chuck sighs, not even sure why he followed her anymore. _Oh right, _he realises, _trying to make alliances here. _

"Look, Pandora, stop trying to pretend that you're a good girl. So you slept with your best friend's boytoy. I kind of admire you for it."

"Really?" Pandora sniffs as she turns back to him.

"Really, now grab a smoke and get over it. We have more important things to worry about."

"Okay then," Pandora says as she accepts the stick, a small smile blossoming on her smile. The first in a while.

* * *

"Hi, Felix." Naomi greets as she comes into their bungalow room, finding him snoozing on the bed. The excursion took its toll on him.

"Oh hi Naomi," Felix looks towards her, "if you're looking for Emily I think she's out by the pool."

"No, I came to see you actually." Naomi smiles bashfully and a little embarrassed as she sits on the bed.

"Really? Why?" Felix asks baffled.

"I just, uh... wanted to thank you for saving Cook's ass today?" Naomi says with a side smile.

"Oh right, nothing to thank me for. He was after all the party king in here." Felix answers.

"Still, he's been a right arse lately, and I just.. I don't know, just thanks for that, I guess."

"No worries Naomi, Emily wouldn't be too happy with me if I sent him out anyway." Felix smiles, closing his eyes.

"Why not?" Naomi snaps.

"Um, because they're friends?" Felix looks towards Naomi with a disbelieving look. Naomi deflates and understands it's not the time for snapping, she sighs and lies back in bed, beside Felix. "And he's your partner, so..."

"Yeah, not anymore." Naomi says bitterly.

"Oh right, you're with Chuck now, I forgot. How's that working out?"

"Haven't really talked to him. I mean, he moved into the room earlier but I just try to stay clear. He's not exactly my type."

"Your type, eh?" Felix smirks.

"Not in _that _way!" Naomi pipe up. "I just mean I don't like rich pigs like him. Emily told me some of the stories he shot out yesterday while I was calming Cook, and seriously, he's disgusting. _And _he got lots of money he's just throwing away. Such a waste."

Felix chuckles. "Oh well, seems like this can get interesting."

"Yeah, I'm planning on getting Cook back though."

"Sure." Felix shrugs, going back to his zen. But then, after a few minutes, Naomi still lays silently beside him, and he frowns in confusion. They never were that close except the night they drunk themselves silly with Emily.

"Was it something else..?" he asks carefully when she's still there a while after.

"Actually it was." Naomi says as she bites her lip, avoiding eye contact. He thinks she looks nervous, and he can't understand why before, "when did you figure out you were gay?"

"Huh?"

Naomi looks to him and it looks like she's about to swallow her lip by the way she sucks it in. Her eyes are serious and anxious. "You know, when did you realise that you... uh... liked men?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I was just curious, and then I... I mean, making small talk yeah? Just trying to get to know people." she rambles.

"Alright, alright." he coos. "It was pretty early. Kissed a girl when I was nine, but I kind of didn't like it, and then I had a crush on this blue-eyed blonde shy guy in the class above me, and after that it was rather clear. So, I don't know, it was never anything else for me?"

"Oh," Naomi says as she looks down, still worrying her lips. Her fingers are fidgeting with the sheets under them. "I guess stuff like that is obvious."

"Not always Naomi. Everyone process it differently. A few months ago I hooked up with this guy who _just _had come to terms with his sexuality, and he was 26."

"Yeah, no, I guess..."

"Yes, and for some it isn't clear before you meet exactly that one person who changes everything."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and even then you might not even be gay. Bisexuality, you know." Felix says. He's sensed that this conversation has gone from being about him to something entirely different.

"Yeah, sure." Naomi answers. She's mostly just been listening throughout the whole conversation, not that it's making her any wiser.

"Naomi, are you...?"

"What? No, of course not! I just, yeah, I support gay people right, so it was nice just hearing your perspective and that." Naomi quickly says. "So, yeah, it was only that, nothing personal. So you don't need to go around blabbering about our conversation, yeah?" she asks him. He understand that it mainly means _do not tell Emily. _

"Yeah, 'course not, I wouldn't do that." he agrees right away. Even though he knows he'll be dying to tell Emily later on, because this just clarifies what he already thought were true. Naomi is not as straight as everyone thinks. But then again, telling Emily would send Emily running to Naomi, which definitely would set the trail back to him. And an angry Naomi is not something he particularly needs if he's going to survive in here.

"Great, thanks for the chat." Naomi smiles quickly at him before being out the door.

"Well, at least this makes for excellent entertainment." Felix sighs before giving a stray look to one of the cameras in the room.

* * *

With the night comes also the party. And this one is for the history books. Cook is so happy that he survived the day, and that he's in solo doesn't even dampen the mood. The night starts of with countless colourful Malibu drinks, which certainly sets everyone alight. The music is wonderful, and with Cook urging everyone, people are soon buzzing with joy in the warm air as the sun sets out in the ocean.

The party has positively taken off when Pandora sits with a group a bit on the outside of it.

"I don't know why I can't enjoy myself. It's like Thomas took the whizzerness out of me and left with it." she complains.

"Do you know what you need?" Chuck answers.

"No? Another drink?" Pandora smiles as Karma gives her a new yellow one.

"Closure. The unattainable goal. In my personal experience the closest I've come to getting it is through massive amounts of hate sex. But that's just me."

"But I don't hate anyone in here!" Pandora exclaims.

"No? Not even Cook?"

"I'm _not _making monkey with Cook again. I'm going to try to make amends with Effy. I'll do anything to earn her trust back."

"Suit yourself." Chuck shrugs. He walks away from her, aiming for the bar as he overhears Schmidt talking to Felix.

"Can you believe the zoo wouldn't let me borrow their white tiger? I mean, the nerve! Philip Seymour Hoffman probably sat at the back of the party thinking 'Look at that guy. He couldn't even get a big cat.'"

Chuck shakes his head and chuckles to himself, thinking that these are an odd bunch of people. But they're interesting enough. The money people own back in New York owns doesn't necessarily make them interesting, and he's been missing a challenge.

He stands leaning on the bar drinking his scotch when Effy comes sneaking up behind him.

"Observing, are we?"

"Like it's not a hobby of your too." Chuck smirks at her when he turns around.

"And I who thought you were only checking out the spectacle with the lesbians."

"Oh so they are both, huh?" Chuck looks back into the lounge.

"No, only Emily."

Chuck looks at the dance floor as a new song comes on, Justin Timberlake's voice sounds through the speakers with a hot and steamy beat accompanying. Emily, who's been dancing in the midst of everyone, suddenly pushes Naomi back towards the sofa so she's sitting, before climbing atop, moving suggestively, and then standing up again with her back turned to Naomi, giving her a sexy lap dance. Cook stands beside them hooting on while Naomi laughs heartily, actually seeming very into it.

"Could've fooled me." Chuck shrugs and turns back to Effy. "So where's loverboy escaped to?" he says, hinting to Dan who's becoming another Freddie, silently following Effy. She's making all the boys fall like flies around her.

"No idea, where's the good Karma?"

"I'm setting that one on pause until she's agreeing coming to bed with me."

"Romantic."

"I don't have a romantic bone in my body."

"Not even one?" Effy smirks, giving him a once over.

"Depends on how serious you'll be on pleasing me."

"Pleasing you, eh? So tell me Chuck, if so, would I be shagging a fiend or friend?"

"If you're counting on me to be another lapdog of yours, then the answer is no allie here."

"So you're basically saying you're not to trust. Good to know."

"But you're forgetting one simple fact. Sleeping with the enemy is hot."

"That might be true, but I'm not mixing business with pleasure this week."

"What a shame. I'll check in next week then?"

Effy only gives him a smirk and walks back into the lounge, leaving him watching her go.

She's oddly drawn to Chuck and his cockiness. Challenges was never something she shied away with. And his personality, it was definitely interesting. _Though, _she thinks as she walks by Emily who's still putting on a show for a very, _very _drunk Naomi, _he's not going to be a match for my blonde friend here. _

And maybe there's only one match for Naomi in here that would be just right, but it's no use when she can only appreciate it when she's drunk. Of course Effy doesn't know of the conversation between Felix and Naomi earlier. So the resolution might be closer than she expects.

* * *

**Oh my, a lap dance huh! Is Naomi so drunk she's having a blackout or is it secretly something she wants? Hmmm. I think Emily is having fun though!**

**The Justin Timberlake song can be whichever you want that fits actually. All his songs are a bit sexy and down-beat in my opinion. Well fitting for Emily shaking her booty.**

**Okay 'nough about that, let me know what you think, yeah? x  
****I'll try not to take so long updating this time.**

**OH and btw, it's Dan from GG also. Upper east side (/Brooklyn) takeover!**


	15. Week 4, Day 3

**So this chapter was meant to be relatively short, but then scenes became longer than first planned. Well, the longest one is Naomily so I hope you won't mind x**

**Week 4, Day 3**

The first thing that hits Naomi as she wakes up is flashbacks from last night. Red flickers behind her eyelids even before she opens them, and she remembers back.

_God, _was she drunk. And she thinks that must be the reason she was so reckless. And that she was generally happy about Cook coming back to the hotel.

But still, _oh LORD, _Naomi can't shut off the images rushing through her head. She remembers Emily over her, moving in that way, and if Naomi isn't entirely mistaken, she might have reached out a hand or two to the sensual redhead over her, spurring her on. Cook's laugh is also stuck in her head from where he was obviously loitering around them, looking to join in. But Emily only payed attention to her, and _freaking hell, _Naomi only payed attention to her.

She doesn't know for how long this went on or how she ended back in her bed (cause she's sure that's where she is), she only knows how Emily's thighs looked in those short shorts and how her skinny top showed every curve on her body. The sweat was dripping down her cleavage and her brown eyes were sparkling. Naomi is a bit thankful that she was as drunk as she was, because she wasn't in the right state to do anything about it, like popping her lesbian cherry. Hell, she remembers almost throwing up at one point (which definitely wasn't because of Emily). So yeah, she's definitely glad things didn't get more out of hand.

She groans and burry herself deeper into the bed, and wonders why this is making her so hot and bothered. Her groan signals someone else in the room though, that _apparently _it's okay to speak to her.

"Good morning there, Naomi. I reckon it must be for you, anyways."

"And what the fuck do you mean by that?" Naomi turns around and looks into the smug face of Chuck.

"Just thinking about all the lesbian ass you must've got last night."

"Fuck off Chuck, it's not fucking funny." Naomi huffs as she get out of bed, on unsteady feet mind you, and staggers towards the bathroom to stop looking like someone actually killed her.

"No? How about you girls let me in on the fun tonight eh?"

"To all the things you've just insinuated: hell nope." Naomi answers before going on to brush her teeth.

"Oh don't be like that. Lesbians love Chuck Bass, it's a known fact. Actually, everyone loves me."

"You have issues."

"What issues? I'm issue free, and based on my exhaustive research, so are you."

"You don't know shit about me or my life." Naomi frowns.

"No? Baby lesbian out to save the world with your superior morals? Getting close?"

"Not a lesbian and I don't think I'm fucking superior!" Naomi fumes, to Chuck's delight. "And at least I care about something! You only use your money for personal pleasure as far as I've heard!"

"Personal pleasure is quite fulfilling. You should try it sometime."

"Yeah? And you should try actually sharing some of your wealth so everything doesn't go away in keeping the whores of the world happy."

"Feisty." Chuck grins. "Whores needs something to do, too."

"I guess they have plenty to keep them busy with your incompetent dick."

Chuck actually allows a laugh to escape him at that. "Oh, the things I'd show you in bed Naomi."

"How did you get rich anyways?"

"My dad made a pretty successful company that I took over when he died."

"Your dad..." Naomi stops momentarily to take a breath. She knows how it is to lose a dad, even though it isn't in _that _sense. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not looking for some touchy feely thing with you Naomi. It is what it is. So please call your fiery side back again."

"Fine, then." Naomi suddenly frowns again. She was just trying to be kind for once in her life. "Here's a tip for you and your snobby friends; charity."

"We have charity balls all the time," Chuck smirks.

"Oh please, all the income goes away in paying for the expensive food and entertainment and what not. Hardly helping the poor of the world."

"Well, you're not wrong." Chuck replies amusedly.

"I bet you don't even have an education, just using up your dads wealth and sitting at the head of the company because of family privileges."

"For people like us a college degree is just an accessory. Like a Malawi baby or a poodle."

"You're so delirious." Naomi says as she escapes out of their bathroom and further out of the room to the all girls breakfast, hearing Chuck behind her.

"Say hi to Emily from me!"

"Fuck _OFF_!" she sneers back.

* * *

"How long can a man have a piggy bank and still call himself a man?" Dan wonders aloud.

"Oh humphrey-dumpty, do you even have enough stash to fill a piggy bank? If I had a piggy bank it would be ten times the size of uncle Scrooge's money bin." Chuck smirks.

"Nah man, if you have an actual pink pig sitting around your night-stand or whatever I would be worried unless you had a girlfriend. Or perhaps a boyfriend? What are you exactly?" Cook says.

"You're questioning my sexuality?" Dan asks, almost choking on his water.

"You do have a lot of grease in your hair, and that's me speaking, so it might not be all clear. Plus you have jewellery around your neck." Schmidt points out.

"This is a man necklace!" Dan exclaims.

"That doesn't sound gay at all." Felix snickers.

"I'm not gay, alright. All women's stuff have man compliments. Like your scarf, Chuck. Hardly caveman material is it?"

"Don't mock the scarf, Dan. It's my signature. Also there's a difference between bordering gayness and classiness."

"Hey!" Felix pipes up, "it is possible to be both!"

"Not in your case, ghetto." Chuck shoots back at him.

"Alright alright ladies, leave the catfight to later yeah?" Schmidt calls off the discussion.

A few grunts is heard around the table before a waiter comes into the room carrying a letter. He gives it to Felix who swallows down some eggs before he stands up to read it out loud.

_"Eat breakfast like a king, lunch like a prince and dinner like a pauper. Who will get to go on a tasteful date? Discuss and agree."_

"Well, I don't need to go, I'm good with Eff." Schmidt says.

"Yeah well, if that's the case I don't need to go either. I mean, since I'm all set and stuff. Is there someone who wants to go?" Felix asserts

"What happens on a date?" Dan asks.

"No one knows, so it might be good, it might be bad." Freddie shrugs.

"Well, I say that you let me go, yeah? I have no partner so right now I stand the weakest." Cook hollers.

"I would like to go myself, but since I stole your girl and all it's fine by me." Chuck shrugs.

"Okay, do everyone agree?" Felix asks and receives nods and indifferent shrugs from around the table. "Congrats Cook, you just earned yourself a date."

* * *

The girls breakfast is a bit awkward to say at least. Karma looks between everyone and wants to break the tension, but she don't know how. Pandora looks at Effy with a pleading look and Emily keeps darting her eyes towards a very hangover-looking Naomi who seems to be ignoring what happened last night. It's not that Emily is embarrassed about what happened, she just wonders what Naomi thinks about it while sober.

Effy has picked up on the tension between the two girls, and since she's not about to converse with Pandora, because honestly she doesn't know what to say, she decides to tease them a little.

"So, Emily, you sore today after all the movements last night?" she smirks over at the redhead.

Emily smiles a bit embarrassed at this, not expecting the comment.

"Uh, um, no," she clears her throat, finding back to her confident self, "but if I had, it would be fairly worth it." she sends a sly smile over to Naomi who's carefully watching the two of them, waiting for the dig directed towards her.

"Yeah, you know, I wouldn't mind getting a similar treatment one of these days." Effy smiles sweetly back, but her eyes darts over to Naomi, watching her reaction. It is instant, a glare.

Emily seems to be picking up on what Effy is doing, and smiles wolfishly. "Sure thing, Effy. Hey Naomi, do you have any feedback so I can adjust my flaws for when I give Effy a lap dance?"

Naomi's head snaps to Emily, from glaring at Effy, in surprise, but when she sees the same teasing expression there as in Effy's eyes she understands what's going on. "You guys are fucking with me."

"Not at all," Emily leans closer, "and if it didn't please you, I'm open to trying again, bending to whatever wish you may have." she raises an eyebrow at the blonde.

Naomi's mouth goes dry, figuratively, before she starts to laugh, setting off the others too. Thankfully the mood is broken, and they go back to a more chatty meal.

A letter is also delivered here, and it is Emily who reads it aloud.

_"The one who comes first, eats first. Decide who's going on a date." _

"Hallelujah. Well, I guess everyone wants to get pampered, so let's hear why everyone wants themselves to go." Effy proceeds.

"Well, for one, my partner is taken from me, and two, I fucking hate Chuck." Naomi sneers.

"Oh? I thinks he's nice." Karma smiles.

"Yeah well, you can have him. So I wanna go because us two in the same room is a no-go."

"You know, I wouldn't mind..." Pandora starts.

"What Pandora?" Effy snaps at her. She doesn't particularly feel like Pandora should have the right to this date.

"Nothing." Pandora says as she looks down into her food.

"I don't particularly want to go," Emily says, as she's decided she wants to give the date to Naomi.

"Yeah me either, so Karma unless you have a burning wish to get away from Freddie..?" Effy address her.

"Um no," Karma says uncertainly. She feels like she can't just barge in and reveal she wouldn't mind going to the date as she still tries to fit in. "Freddie's fine."

"Right, so we're all agreeing that Naomi deserves it the most." Emily grins.

Naomi smirks into her orange juice, thinking that maybe she doesn't have to stand Chuck much longer.

* * *

Both Cook and Naomi are happy when they find out who they're going to share their date with, and they are taken away, the final destination being an empty kitchen.

"A kitchen? Fuck no, there's no food here Naomikins? What does that mean?"

"Probably that we're going to make it ourselves." she grimaces and looks around the neat kitchen. It is way nicer than what she is used to.

"Aaah, I think you're right blondie." Cook says as he opens up the fridge.

Every rack is full of ingredients, and on the front of it hangs a receipt for pizza. Cook starts taking things out and setting it on the counter. Under the cheese he find a card where it stands _'You're going to make a pizza for the other'. _

Naomi sighs of this. "Ugh, fine, I'll guess I can defy myself and give you some meat pieces on your pizza, but as you so much as _try _to lure in anything animal-related, except cheese, I'm going to chop off your balls!"

"Alright Naomikins, I can manage making a pizza, relax hun."

"I'm not so sure." Naomi grimaces.

They go ahead to make the dough and then flattening over each their workspace, all the while messing around.

"Such a shame Chuck chose you, now I'm wasting away my sex drive in solo." Cook grins as he beats his dough down.

"Like it didn't go to waste when you stayed with me." Naomi smirks.

"Too right blondie, when can I stick it to ya, huh?"

"Not going to happen Cook, not going to happen."

"Yeah I get it, with your newfound love for redheads huh? What was that last night, I thought you didn't do girls?" Cook looks up from what he's doing, a bit unsure.

"And you'll find that I'm still not doing girls, _Cook. _A moment of insanity perhaps."

"So you're not ditching the male population?" he smiles.

Naomi rolls her eyes. "No."

"Great! And since being a part of the males of this earth, just hit me up and I'll be ready."

"You've proposed more times than I can count, about time you see defeat?" Naomi smirks and starts spreading the sauce over her doing. "What do you want on?"

"Anything other than spinach is fine really. How people can stomach that beats me." Cook shudders.

"Hey! I like it! It's healthy, put it on mine."

"Yes, princess. But you're way to hang up in what you eat, you know that?"

"It's not like it's a burden, I'd rather do it than not." Naomi shrugs. And also, she hates everything that has to do with working out, so she might as well stay away from junk food so she doesn't end up like a giant orb.

"Whatever you say. Put lots of cheese on mine. And pepperoni. Pepperoni is the shit."

Naomi rolls her eyes but do as he says. She really wants to secretly make him a vegan one just to try, but it's better to just do as he wants. She wouldn't want to end up with a pizza full of meat herself.

When the pizzas is in the oven, they put together the cutlery and even some candles on the table in the room. Then they open the red wine and make a toast as there's still some minutes left before the pizzas are ready.

"You know, this was just what the doctor ordered, a little time away from the hotel and everyone." Naomi sighs contently.

"Yep, I know what you mean. But we can't avoid it forever can we? So tell me, what's the next step?"

"Next step?"

"You know, with us."

"If you expect me to say that you undress me, then you can go." Naomi looks at him pointedly, making him laugh.

"Calm down sweetheart, I meant in the game. You still want me as a partner?"

"Hell yeah, Chuck is doing my head in. ... More so than you, anyway."

"Sounds awful." Cook winks at her before finishing his glass off, pouring one more.

"It is, it absolutely fucking is."

"What do you think about the new guy? Dave or whatever?"

"Dan? Oh, he's... alright. A bit weird. I caught something about a book he's writing, and really, he seems enamoured with Effy already."

"My thought exactly."

"And you don't mind that? With Effy and all..."

"Nah, she does as she like. I mean, I get she's still tiffed with me, but hopefully she'll warm up to me again someday soon. I miss her." he admits, shrugging.

"Aww, you're going soft."

"I was always sensitive, you know that Naomi." he winks.

"Yeah right." she mutters, shaking her head just as the alarm on the oven goes off.

They serve up, and sits down with the cozy table eating their pizzas and drinking the wine.

"You know, this wasn't half bad actually." Cook says seriously.

"Well, this was." Naomi says as she grimaces when yet another bite of pizza disappears into her mouth.

"Don't hate on the Cookie Monster." Cook grins, but knows that he can't make food for shit.

"I was only joking."

"No you weren't."

"No, I weren't." Naomi wrinkles her nose, making Cook laugh. She finish the pizza nevertheless. It isn't inedible, but she won't be having Cook making food for her more times.

They're sitting back and enjoying the last of the wine when a waiter turn up with a letter for them. It was only a question of time, really, when this date turned into tactics.

"Fingers crossed that this is something good." Cook mutters as he opens it, Naomi looking on excitedly.

Cook reads out loud. _"You are to decide a pair to be split by Chuck, and then make those two _locked _out the week. You cannot choose Dan and Pandora, because Dan is safe. And, you two are now a pair again."_

"Yes!" Naomi exclaims, punching her fist in the air, before looking embarrassed at Cook's grinning and amused face. "Uhh, um, I really don't like Chuck." Naomi explains.

"Figures, good you're back with Daddy'O then."

"Please don't refer to yourself as that."

"Whatever blondie, back to the topic. Who are we going to lock Chuck with? I say that we don't lock him to Effy and send Schmidt to solo, Schmidt is my best mate in here, seriously."

"No I wouldn't wish Chuck for Effy, he's a right pig, only after one thing." Cook raises his eyebrow. "Yeah, well, he's a worse pig than you anyway. You don't have millions to waste on hookers. Anyways, we're not taking Emily either."

"We're not, eh?" Cook grins.

"No, and don't make this into something it's not, alright? We're friends, and I care about her, and therefore she deserves to be Chuck-free."

"Fine if you say so. Then there's only one pair left."

"Yeah. Karma and Freddie."

"Sure things babe, so we finally throwing the sleaze bag Freddie to solo then?"

"I guess, I just feel bad sending Chuck to Karma. She seems so innocent, such an easy prey for him. Then again, it seemed like she liked him this morning. And I guess he's kind of been eyeing her up... Maybe it's a good fit."

"I reckon so too, babe. Cheers to that."

* * *

"What!" Freddie exclaims and stand up from the sofa after the news has been given that he's moving in to solo. "Why the hell did you do that to me? I've done nothing to you!"

"Sorry mate, got nothing to do with that, it's shitty no matter who we choose." Cook says begrudgingly, but secretly happy.

Chuck looks towards Karma. "Do you want to help me move my stuff into our future love nest?"

Karma turns completely red and chuckles a bit in lack of another reaction. "Um, sure Chuck."

Freddie frowns after them when they go. "And they're locked? They're locked out the week? Why the hell did you send him to her?"

"Why not? Have you ever done something good for us?" Naomi challenges.

Freddie huffs and follows Karma and Chuck to pack together his own things before moving across the hotel.

Cook walks the other way, waving to a pissed of Freddie. "I'll clear out my shit for you in the bachelor pad, yeah?"

Freddie only gives him a killer look back, not particularly happy with how things are going. He should've fought more for the date earlier. But he knows he wouldn't have gotten it, because Cook was after all the weakest of them all then.

Naomi settles down in the lounge as the boys goes around her changing rooms. She's very happy with having Cook back, and spends her time with Effy and Emily before they're notified of writing questions for Pandora's box.

* * *

Most of the contenders are calm when they sit down around the box. The only ones that isn't is Pandora and Freddie. Freddie because he's so mad at being alone again, and Pandora because she's afraid there might be some questions tonight of her escapades.

Schmidt opens the box and takes out the first question. "It's for Chuck. How many have you slept with in your lifetime?"

Karma is quick to turn her head to Chuck, awaiting the answer nervously. He smiles assuringly at her, before looking past her to Naomi with a look saying _'really?' _as he's pretty sure she's behind it. She looks back with a _'Who, me?' _stare, before darting her eyes to a waiting Karma.

"I've only slept with as many girls who've wanted me to brighten their lives." he smiles smugly.

"Oh no, we need numbers. Exact numbers." Naomi squints at him.

Karma who was a bit calmed by his answer now gulps as she looks back to him.

"I don't count how many girls I've slept with Naomi."

"You don't even know approximately?"

"I'm not obsessed with my conquers, I'm not that kind of man. I appreciate everyone I've ever been with, but I don't jot them down in my bedpost."

Naomi exhales heavily thinking that she doesn't have a comeback for it. She just wanted to expose him for the wanker he is, but he managed to squirm himself out of it.

"Why are you so interested Naomi? Jealous?" Chuck smirks.

"You wish." Naomi shakes her head. The other guests looks confusedly between them for a few seconds before they move on.

Karma picks up the next one. "Effy, do you feel betrayed by Pandora and Cook?"

Effy sighs, not liking to answer directly on questions like that. They... hit too close to home, and on Pandora's box it is hard to explain it away when everyone expects an honest answer.

"I was shocked at first, and I was a bit disappointed, but I don't feel betrayed, I know that people are complicated." is all she says, and no one comments further on it.

Felix takes the next one. "To Chuck," he smirks, "have you ever considered playing for the other team?"

"It's you that wrote it, isn't it?" Chuck smirks. "But yeah, actually I kissed a couple boys. Not too bad."

"You have?" Karma exclaims.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. I mean, sexuality is fluid. If the man is hot, why not appreciate it by closer inspection?"

"Well then." Felix grins, leaning back on his hands.

Emily takes a card. "Karma, what's the wildest thing you've done? Sexually that is."

"Oh um..." Karma blushes as everyone look to her. She contemplates being honest, but thinks she can reveal something a bit less personal since it's coming on telly anyways. "It was pretty wild what we did earlier," she bumps her shoulder to Chuck who grins wolfishly.

"You're kidding?" Cook almost shout.

"No way!" Schmidt exclaims.

Chuck only claps his hands together and shrugs in a very smug way, saying that yes, there is a way.

When the commotion dies down and everyone has commented on Karma giving in to Chuck's advances, the game goes on.

Cook takes a question. "To Emily, is it time to move on from Naomi soon?"

Emily feels a stab inside her chest at being asserted with this in front of everyone, but she keeps face and tries to act less affected than she is. "What do you mean move on? It's not like I've set my eyes on her." she tries to smile.

"Oh yes you have!" Schmidt pipes in. "Real lesbian crush right there!"

"Like, she's gorgeous, everyone with eyes can see that, it's no shame appreciating it." Emily tries to shrug it off and not look into anyone's eyes. Naomi frowns that people keep pestering Emily when she's clearly uncomfortable so she saves the situation by taking the last question out of the box.

"Freddie, do you see any chance saving yourself tomorrow?"

"Um, well, you know.." Freddie trails off.

"Oh man, you're pretty screwed now I've screwed your former partner aren't you?" Chuck smiles cruelly.

"Leave him alone, Chuck." Karma frowns.

Freddie scowls at them for a minute before speaking again. "It looks dark but I'm a fighter. I'm going to speak to people tonight then we'll see." he nods.

"Thank god this is over." Emily breathes out as they exit the room and goes back to the lounge and the party of the night.

"Amen to that." Effy answers as she passes her.

* * *

Freddie sits up with the breakfast room on the low wall, looking out over the party and onto the ocean in the distance. He's smoking a cigarette and the fingers that's not holding the stick is drumming over his thigh. He thinks and thinks, but he can't really come to a wise conclusion.

He knows that Karma is off limits. She's locked to Chuck, and it fucking sucks because she was his safe card. It means he can't stand with her tomorrow and he doesn't know with whom else he has a chance.

He used the first part of the party to talk to Dan, since he is safe out the week. He asked what he would do, and Dan told him in less words than more that he would stand with Effy. And then he can't go there either, because he will wipe out.

So he has three choices left; Naomi, Emily and Pandora. And he really has no idea how to get one of those to pick him.

He's deep in a thought wondering if Schmidt would go to Pandora if Dan went to Effy, and made a mental note to ask him later, when he hears steps behind him.

He turns and sees Effy standing in the dark in all her glory. He looks her over once, unveiled lust and admiration in his eyes, before he sets his jaw and turns back to the view.

"You're here to gloat then?" he asks.

"Maybe," she answers as she settles beside him.

It is silent for a few minutes and in the end Freddie sighs.

"So?"

Effy lights up her own smoke before turning her piercing blue eyes back to Freddie, pinning him with it.

"This is when you fall."

Freddie blows out the fume from the cigarette violently, tears appearing in his eyes.

"Well, you made damn sure of that, didn't you?"

"It's a game," she answers him simply.

He starts tapping his foot on the concrete beneath him, trying to hold in the emotions, but he's struggling.

"Not everything is a fucking game, Effy! You could've chosen to play with me, to be with me. Why didn't you choose that?"

"It's not as simple as that. We would have lost."

"The only reason I'm losing now is you."

"Harsh." Effy says simply and takes a drag from her stick.

"What does Cook have that I don't?"

"It's not about what he's got."

"Then it's about what I'm lacking, isn't it?" Freddie says bitterly.

"You see things in black and white."

"Things are black and white, Eff! We could've been great together, I said that. I would've done everything for you! I know you felt it when I kissed you, but no, you ruin everything good."

"I felt nothing."

"You're a liar and you know it." Freddie states. "And it's why you're going to go all the way to the top in this game."

"I hope so."

Freddie looks to the side, seeing the beauty before him. He sighs, as if the sight pains him.

"If we met on the outside, would it be different?"

"Maybe." is the only answer he gets.

He closes his eyes. "Why can't you just admit it, why can't you just admit the reason you're treating me like shit."

"Because that would be handing you too much power," she says and stands up, "now let's go back to the others. I heard they were doing a kissing game, spin the bottle or something. Might give you a last chance to kiss me before you go home."

And with that she glides silently out of the room, Freddie staring after her before he decides he's done enough thinking for one night and goes after.

* * *

Back in the lounge things has gotten out of hand. Everyone is kissing whoever just for the thrill of it, and the pairings isn't exactly logical. Chuck and Felix are kissing at one side of the room, and on the other are Karma and Schmidt making out. A drunk Pandora is trying to lure Dan into making out with her, but the boy looked pretty scared of the whole idea. Freddie and Effy seemingly has a staring contest from each their side of the sofa and Cook mostly goes around poking the couples making out and laughing to himself. And in the middle of it all stand Naomi with large, blue eyes looking at the madness going on around her. She figures a lot will have regrets the next day, like Chuck for example.

She sees Cook looking over at her, and by the look in his eyes he's about to make her a part of this lunacy. She cringes by the thought of it and just wishes away from it all when a saving grace with red hair comes to rescue.

"Hey, follow me." Emily says and grabs Naomi's wrist, leading her away from the lounge and to a secluded side of the pool just by the Venus room.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asks as they sit down by the pool, their feet sloshing in the water.

"Luring you away for a snog of course." Emily grins cutely.

"Oi! Straight remember!"

Emily leans in daringly, "so is spaghetti until it's wet."

Naomi can't help but smirk, sniffing as she looks down in the remainder of her drink. "Yeah well, thanks for saving me from the hysteria."

"Yeah everyone's definitely going crazy tonight."

"Tell me about it."

"It's nice talking to you without everyone always hanging around." Emily admits.

"They can be a bit overbearing can't they?"

"Yeah, but.. there was also a ulterior motive in bringing you away from them."

"Oh?" Naomi is intrigued, "because I already said no to the snog?"

"It's not that!" Emily laughs and bumps her shoulder with the other girl. "I just... sometimes things in here seems so.. unreal, if you know what I mean. Like, I kind of know people and I have to trust them but I just... I don't really know them. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Naomi agrees and smile.

"So I just, I dunno, I wanted to get to know you a bit better away from all the partying and drinking and just yeah.." Emily blushes slightly, revealed by the outdoor lamps reflected in the pool.

"I'm not that interesting to know." Naomi shrugs, taking a sip from her drink. She doesn't feel half as drunk as yesterday, which is good. Clean mind, clean actions.

"Let me be the judge of that. I can start, really. I have two parents on the brink of a divorce, a twin you already know and a pervy little brother I see too seldom. I work in the bar to save up to go travelling. And I love to challenge myself. Your turn."

"I don't see the point in doing this." Naomi sighs.

"Don't you want to bond with someone on a deeper level, Naomi? Aren't you tired of the superficial?"

"I guess..." she wants to ask why it has to be Emily she bonds with, but holds her tongue. She guesses that comment won't be well received.

"So okay, you said you don't work and you live with your mum, and I know you care about stuff but tell me something I don't know." Emily prompts.

Naomi looks sideways to Emily, almost getting lost in her eyes. "Um, I've never been in love."

"Wow, you're going real deep here. Why haven't you been in love?"

"I don't know. I've had relationships, but they all turned out to be tossers. I'm guessing I'm walking in my mums trail."

"Why is that, is she dating tossers too?"

"Yeah," Naomi admits, biting her lip and looking down and away from the penetrating stare in front of her, "they all turn out to be. Even my dad."

"Sorry."

"Yeah. Not much to tell really, he fucked off before I was born." Naomi shrugs.

Emily senses that they've gone into a path way too dark for a party like this. She wants to know more, know how this shaped Naomi, but tonight is not the right time. And especially not when drunk. So in a way to snap them out of this uncomfortableness she blurts out the first thing coming to mind.

"I love scrapbooking."

Naomi's head snaps up from her defensive posture, a frown replaced by an amused look. "You what?"

"Yep, whenever I travel somewhere new I always make a small book about it, with tickets and photos and what not. My favourite vacation was when I went surfing in Scarborough. I mean, those waves, definitely made my stomach jump in excitement, and after it was straight to the bar with all the surfer dudes."

"Really, you a surfer?" Naomi laughs.

"Just one of my many talents," Emily smiles cutely.

"Yeah? Tell me some more?"

"Nu-huh. You gotta earn it. Tell me one of your interests."

"Okaay.." Naomi draws out, seemingly lost in thought. "Well, it's not as cool as surfing, but I try to go to a lot of protests, stay updated with the news and politics and point out when the government is clearly mental in their decision you know? Bloody conservatives. I think I got it from my mum, really, this sense of sticking up for the poor and weak. She's a mental hippie she is, so growing up with communal living and having an ecologic garden does something to you."

Emily laughs. "You have a garden? I love gardening! And what do you mean communal living?"

"Only those who's not right in their head love gardening," Naomi laughs and shakes her head, but jotting the information about Emily down in her head. "And yeah, we had like thirty people living in our house at times. They just kept coming and mum wanted to help everyone. We had a guy believing he was the reincarnated Jesus walking around but I guess his weed consumption had something to do with that. And yeah, there was the naked guy and then the ageing rocker who crashed in my bed that once. Just his luck I sleep naked, huh? Found out he'd slept with my mum forever ago too when he pointed out our similarities."

Emily's head is racing but there's one particular detail that really stuck. "You sleep naked?"

"Really Em, of everything I just told that's the thing you're commenting on? One track mind I tell you."

"Sorry," Emily bites her lip, but she's really glad to be learning so much about Naomi. "But you don't like... sleep naked in here do you?"

"Are you crazy? In the same bed as Cook? No way, I'm bending my rules in here and I'll catch up on my nakedness once I'm outta here."

"Oh," Emily looks down, her mind taking her places which she's not supposed to divulge in when she's trying to have a friendly chat with this gorgeous blonde.

"So Ems, tell me more about your travels."

And she does. She tells her about where she's been and what she's done. She tells her about living with Katie and she tells her funny stories from her work. In turn Naomi tells more stories about the communal living days and all the shenanigans she did in her college years. They also talk tactics, and they agree on throwing Freddie out of here tomorrow. Emily more so, because she's very eager in revenging her sister which she admits she still misses in here, but she doesn't admit why it's not so hard anymore.

When they return back to the lounge a whole while later, they find it empty. It's later than they both expected, and it only proves that times really flies in good company.

They decide to go to bed too, tomorrow being a big day with the couple ceremony and everything. Wordlessly Emily decides to walk Naomi to the stairs. She stops in front of them and backs Naomi into the wall on the side of it, holding onto her hips and feeling how tired she really is. And she's a bit more intoxicated than she thought.

"You alright there Em?" Naomi asks amusedly, seemingly seeing that Emily's only seconds away from passing out.

"Yeah yeah, fine. You know, you're really good at.. conversing."

Naomi laughs with a high pitch which does things to Emily's stomach. "Well thanks, you're not too bad to talk with either."

Emily laughs too, the warm feeling returning to her tummy again. She wants so bad to lean in and kiss the taller girl, but she knows that it won't be well received. Still, she can't fathom how Naomi can't feel the electricity between them as she does.

"I miss being your neighbour." Emily sighs then, having to walk all the way back to the bungalows to Felix afterwards.

"Yeah I'd rather have you as my neighbour than fucking Chuck," Naomi wrinkles her nose in disgust. "I'll probably have to lie listen to them shag all night."

"Hopefully they're done by now."

"Hopefully." Naomi agrees.

She's still looking into Emily's unfocused eyes, but it's not like she has a choice. The redhead has trapped her to the wall and she can't get away.

"Um, Em, I'd really like to get some sleep yeah."

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to say good night." Emily grins prettily.

She leans in and it seems to Naomi that she's aiming for their mouths to crash together, so she turns her head away so Emily's lips lands on her cheek instead. Emily places a soft kiss there before breathing out hot air against her now burning skin. She leans her forehead on the side of Naomi's head for a few seconds and then steps back. Her brown eyes are still sparkling though, and it is those Naomi will remember later when she's trying to fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams Naoms."

"Yeah sleep tight." Naomi smiles tightly before starting to ascend the stairs now she's not trapped anymore. She hears Emily calling out her name from beneath.

"Yeah?"

"Just... you're really beautiful, and I don't mean like just in looks. I really like your personality." Emily smiles and looks so serious at the same time, like she's trying to convey the meaning behind the words through her eyes.

When Naomi smiles this time it's much softer. "Go get some sleep Em." she says tenderly before turning and continuing on her journey.

Emily smiles to herself as she walks back to her room. What Naomi said didn't put her off one bit, not at all. She's figuring her out, and sometimes you have to listen to how the blonde say things, not what she says. She believes that she's just scratched the surface of Naomi, and what she's seen is mesmerising. Now it's just a question of how long Naomi is going to take to realise the attraction between the two. Because Emily is certain, and she is certain in how she's never before worked so hard for something.

She is certain she and Naomi is meant to be more than a couple of friends, and she is certain Naomi knows this too.

* * *

**Where it all begins - Hunter Hayes, Lady Antebellum**


	16. Week 4, Day 4

**Haha you guys crack me up. I got a review last chapter that only said 'torture'. Well, sorry about that, and here, have some more torture ;)**

**Week 4, Day 4**

Emily is waken up by Felix singing in the bathroom. He sounds happy and chirpy. Well, judging by what he's singing.

_"Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah. We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah. Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich. Dirty dirty rich rich..."_

She hears ruffling around with spray boxes and everything he got in there to make his beautiful face, then he comes out into the bedroom and stops when he sees her awake.

"Emily! You're awake! How did you sleep?"

"Fine thanks, what's with you? Oh wait, don't say you actually _shagged _Chuck?"

"No, I didn't," Felix grins as he makes up his side of the bed, "but he's a damn fine kisser. You should try it."

"Ugh, muff monkey, remember?" Emily grimaces.

"And why is this monkey wrinkling her nose this glorious day? Didn't Naomi put out for you? Don't think that I was so caught up in Chuck that I didn't see you sneaking away."

Emily grins at the thought of the other girl, but then hears what he's saying. "What! No! We didn't go at it!"

"Figures," Felix raises his eyebrows.

"Anyways, what is it with you and Chuck? Have you turned him? Didn't peg him for being into men."

"I don't think he's that into us, but he sure as hell is curious. I'm not counting on any romance beyond yesterday, he'll probably go back to Karma or maybe Effy, but god it was good just to exchange saliva with someone else again. Almost feel like a prude grandma being in here without any other gays."

"Tell me about it," Emily sighs and closes her eyes. The sexual frustration is really starting to get to her. She needs intimate contact, and that soon. And she knows just who she desires it with. "Seriously Fee, I'm so close to going into the shower and putting the shower head down my knickers."

"Ugh, I don't want to hear about your masturbating unless you have a penis."

"You're just jealous cause it takes more work for you than that."

"Oh well, I get muscles in my arms at least." he flexes her.

Emily laughs. "Don't you think I have my lesbian muscles?"

"Your arms are very well-toned."

"Yeah... But don't you get frustrated Felix? I just want to drag Naomi into a private room and have my wicked way with her."

Felix smirks to himself. "Sure I get frustrated Em. And how is things with Naomi, any progress?"

"Well, we've talked a lot. And she keeps touching me and kind of .. hinting that she wants to be touched? Not like that you perv, like innocent fleeting touches, more like caresses. But it's not like... I don't know, she keeps holding back but I _feel _that there's more there. I've felt it all along. And she _is _encouraging me, no doubt there."

Felix is actually a bit surprised they've not progressed beyond that. With the conversation he had with Naomi, it's so clear that she's feeling something for Emily. And the way they act around each other? Just a question of time before they're munching together in his opinion.

"That's weird, one should think she'd given in by now."

"Right!" Emily agrees, "and I fucking _know _she likes me like that. She keeps sexually _teasing _me. She's evil. And I need her _so _bad."

"Tonight, I think tonight is your night yeah?"

"Yeah, it definitely is. One little kiss, that's all, or else I might combust in lust."

"Oh, that's rhyming. Combust of lust. Lovely."

"Shut up," Emily throws the pillow on him as they laugh, "are you done in the bathroom?"

* * *

"What is with this weather! I was going to get some tanning on!" Schmidt complains with the breakfast table, looking out on the dark skies.

"One should think one was guaranteed sun in Mexico. Well, anyone up for willy waggling to let the time pass?" Cook directs the girls of the table, getting negative answers in return.

"If you're offering, I wouldn't be too opposed." Felix grins.

"If it was a man out there for me, it would definitely be you." Cook says back with a wink.

"Nice to know," Felix nods.

"Hey, I thought we had a thing going." Chuck jokes.

"Oh I would never cheat on you honey," Felix grins.

"You better not," Chuck says and makes a number of laying a hand around Karma, which in turn makes almost the whole table crack up. Yep, no lasting romance between Felix and Chuck going down.

"But seriously you guys, we can't have a burning sun everyday. The plant life would die out, and in turn would we. Actually, it's pretty great with a rainy day if that's what it comes to. And I for one need a day of shadow."

"You're so focused on ecology and that shit, why is that?" Freddie frowns. He's just about had enough of Naomi's rants.

"Inherited it from my hippie mum. Like I literally got it in with the breastmilk I think. She's always going to a rally or protest, and I think she would be disappointed if I was anything else."

Emily stares in wonder at Naomi, thinking that it's impossible for her to get any hotter. And Emily definitely needs to lure in a cuddle or snog later, she just has to be closer.

"If it make you feel any better, my parents are kinda like that, too. I mean, not necessarily for the same reasons your mum, but they're just soo into being alternative. We talk way too much about chakras." Karma pipes up, and everyone looks at her with big eyes. She's not been eager on sharing, so that she's starting now is kinda weird but also kinda great.

"What the fook is Chakras?" Cook laughs.

"Believe me, you don't want to know. I bet yours is all fucked up anyways."

"I had no idea you also grew up in such a free-spirited household, Karma. I see lots of comparisons in stories for our future." Naomi smirks.

"Oh that's nice, bonding over your hippie parents, what a bunch of crazies." Freddie states not so cleverly.

"At least they got parental figures who loves them!" Emily suddenly burst out, and everyone turns to look at her. Then she realises what she said, and maybe revealed, so she looks back down into her food and keep quiet.

"Where do you come off on saying stuff like that, huh? You don't feel like you're in a tight spot already, so you gotta secure yourself that no one in here wants to save you?" Naomi barks then, to get back to the topic and not let people ask questions to Emily. She's pretty shocked herself, because the issue of Emily's parents never came up in conversation last night, but it's been hinted on several occasions that there is something Emily's holding back. But hell if Naomi is going to press it out of her, she knows well that such problems isn't easy to talk about.

"I was just trying to be funny!" Freddie holds up his hands, feigning innocence. Naomi merely scoffs at him, before going back to a conversation with Emily and Cook about a place in southern England where all of them seemingly have been. Luckily Emily snaps out of whatever her outburst set her in and is soon back to her chirpy and flirty self.

* * *

Freddie seeks Pandora out later in the lounge, and coax her into solo for a chat.

"Pandora, do you remember what I said to you last night?"

"I think." she nods.

"Right, so have you made your mind up? Do you want to choose me today?"

"I don't know Freddie, everything is so meddled after Thomas went."

"Look I know alright, but remember what I said. If you choose me I'll protect you next week. I'm a very good partner, I make wise choices and I'll make them for us. I want to be in here as much as you do."

"But don't you want to go back to Karma next week?"

"Not if you still want me," Freddie says with a practiced voice, "she's all up in Chuck, almost falling in love the git. I've learned you can't do that in here, it fucks you over. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, bogger that..." Pandora whispers as she thinks of Thomas.

"I don't want to make you promise me anything, I'm not that kind of person. I like to think I'm better than that, so I'm giving you time to think about it. I hope we have an understanding of what perks will come of picking me, and I hope you will." Freddie nods.

"Yes, whizzer, I'll think about it." Pandora nods before escaping the room, going somewhere quiet to think through what Freddie has said.

* * *

Naomi is lying on her side on the sofa down in the lounge, drowsing after weeks of heavy partying. She's not unaccustomed to it, but the sun and the alcohol and the new people has its toll. As of now, it's started pouring outside, and around her lies some of the other guests, also dozing as a time out from the heat and tanning.

When Naomi is on the nip of actually falling asleep, she feels a warmth in her back, slowly engulfing her with an arm coming around to circle her torso.

"Wha-"

"Shhhh," she hears being whispered into her ear. There's no way she can be mistaken as of who the voice belongs to. But she feels weary as the other girl rests her hand beside her, too close for her liking. It's all too close for her liking.

"Emily, I-"

"Don't talk, just relax." is ordered back in a soothing voice. She feels Emily press herself closer to her back, her face undoubtedly disappearing into Naomi's hair.

Naomi takes a deep breath and tries to do as told. She focuses on Emily who is pressing into her - the parts of her body touching her. It's then that Emily's hand, that she has slung over her, just under her own arm, moves over her own hand, lightly tracing it, melting their soft skin together.

Naomi's breath hitches, but she tries to cover it as best as she can. She doesn't want to show to Emily, how this is making her whole body tingle.

But _no, _Naomi thinks, _it's only tingling because I was _surprised. She's not very accustomed to cuddling and such. She prefers to keep her own space. Emily is merely her friend, because friends do cuddle like this right? She remembers back to before Effy and Pandora had that fall out. They were cuddling all the time, platonic.

Even though Emily is _gay _it doesn't have to be more than that, cuddling between friend. _Good _friends. A friend she's been slightly opening up to.

So Naomi stops worrying that anyone of the others will see their embrace as something entirely different than it is, and lets herself fall asleep to Emily's light breathing and featherlight touch.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon is lazy like that, for some at least. The boys are a bit more stressed, sans Chuck and Dan who is safe. Dan has been pestered the whole day of who he's going to choose, and when he finally reveals to everyone that it's Effy he's going to take, Schmidt almost goes from sanity, while Cook and Felix breathes out in relief.

So Schmidt uses the last of the time before the ceremony to pester the available girls, to Emily's great displeasure as it disrupts her time with Naomi. Schmidt finds that the only hope he has is Pandora, even though it's the last thing he wants to do - go back to her. He also finds out that Freddie might be going there, so Schmidt feels very exposed tonight. Still, he holds onto the hope that maybe Dan will change his mind and not go to Effy after all. That's his best chance.

The night, along with the ceremony comes along. Cherie stands with the pool, as it finally stopped raining, awaiting the contenders as they come down the stairs, where the girls take their places on the stools and the lads gathers beside her in their smart outfits, smelling like aftershave and perfume. The girls also look great in their diverse dresses.

"Good evening and welcome to the end of this tasteful week. Has it been good Emily?"

Emily looks over to where Naomi sitting, thinking that it definitely has when it comes to her. They've been getting closer, and it fills Emily with esteem. "It really has Cherie."

"So you're holding up even thought your sister went home?"

"Yeah, that sucked and I haven't forgotten obviously, but I think it will be okay."

"Okay," Cherie turns back to the boys, "tonight will be the end destination for one of you. Four of you is in danger as two of you is secured into the next week. And since Chuck is tied to Karma out the week, you may go to her now."

Chuck nods his thanks to Cherie and goes over to Karma, lifting her chin with her hand, and kissing her square on the mouth. Karma is swooning of it. Yes, they had a little stray fun last night, but there's no doubt in her mind that it's Chuck that's the right guy for her in here. Schmidt was just a distraction, a bit of fun on a crazy night. And she knows that Chuck would never be with Felix like that, not when they are _so _good together in bed.

"Is it an okay switch from Freddie to Chuck?" Cherie asks.

"Well, I'm not liking that I lost Freddie exactly... but I'm glad I got Chuck." Karma smiles.

"Well okay, let's move on. Dan, you're safe tonight, so whichever lady you choose will, along with Karma, be off limits for the rest of the guys." Cherie says and gestures for him to go.

Dan nervously fiddles with the ends of his rolled up sleeve, before he starts walking. He's going to the one girl that's really been tickling his mind. He feels like writing a trilogy about love when he goes home and is allowed a computer again. The plot making itself in his head. _'The outsider bravely defying his own insecurities, joining the high-class group of friends because he has his eyes set on the blue-eyed beauty which also happens to be queen b, all-seeing and all-knowing. An ice queen of sorts, only letting out emotions when is touched by this outsider.'_

He clears his throat as he stands behind Effy, not even daring to kiss her cheek. She really undoes him. Effy's face is stoic through it all. She's not surprised at all, she notices when someone eyes her like a piece of meat. But she's so used to it by now that she can't even find it in her to react. After all, it's going to get her far.

But there's one face that visibly falls, and it's the face of Schmidt. His partner is now off limits and he has to go out into treacherous territory.

"Dan, you chose Effy?"

"Yeah, she's the only one I want to stand with." Dan states boldly.

"And how do you feel about this Schmidt?"

"It's bullshit, if he wanted to actually survive in here he wouldn't do this." Schmidt shakes his head at Cherie.

"Okay. Cook you're the next to go." Cherie nods.

Cook grins at her, pulls at his suspenders before sauntering over to Naomi with a humorous look upon her face, making Naomi giggle. He kisses her gently on her cheek before placing himself safely behind her. He knows she would never have anyone else than him.

"Right Schmidt, now you can make your choice, but be aware that both your former partner Effy and Karma is off limits."

Schmidt gives her an acknowledging look before turning her eyes back to the girls before him. Naomi, Emily or Pandora. It's not exactly brain surgery. Naomi will no doubt choose Cook and seriously, he would never want to go up one on one against his best mate in here. Emily is not someone he's confident will pick him either. So that leaves Pandora, former best friend of Effy. Fuck it, she will rather have him in here than Freddie if it comes to that. Right?

He walks over to Pandora, and even though he shudders just by the thought of her and the bathtub, it is more important to survive in here. And right now, she's his only chance.

"Felix, you're next."

Felix nods and makes the uncomplicated choice of walking over to a riveting Emily and kissing her cheek. No doubt Emily hasn't dolled herself up for him.

"And lastly, Freddie. Everyone has a partner and you're the last to go. You used your green envelope earlier in the week and isn't safe to the next week - which means you have to take your chance with a girl and hope she chooses you."

Freddie nods bitterly as he looks between everyone. His eyes lands on Effy, seeing the hint of a smug smirk forming there. Effy's been so sure that he's going home today, but Freddie refuses to stop fighting. He's been giving Pandora all the promises he knows of, and hopefully Pandora will understand that he's a better bet than Schmidt. Schmidt will only go back to Effy the first chance he gets.

Freddie's eyes are locked with Effy for a long while before he makes his move and walks uninterrupted over to Pandora, standing beside Schmidt.

"Schmidt, did you know this was going to happen?"

"I had an idea... But I hoped that Dan wouldn't take my partner so I had to rely on Pandora."

"Right, and Pandora, you now have two boys behind you, is it going to be a hard choice?"

"It's not exactly bonkers."

"Okay, boys, do you have any last speeches before Pandora makes her choice?"

"The only thing I'm gonna say Pandora, is that I hope you've thought hard about what I said. And that you remember that." says Freddie.

"I think you should pick me because I'm more liked in here than Freddie is, and therefore you will stand safer with me." Schmidt answers.

Pandora sighs to herself at hearing these words. It's two boys she's not had much relations with before, only a night with Schmidt. And she thinks that if Freddie will do everything he said he would, he might be a wise partner to stand with, because Schmidt haven't promised her much. But those are not the only factors.

"I've made up my mind, and I will make this choice in hope that I will gain my best friend back. I'm going to save Effy's partner in hope that we'll go back to how it was. And I know she doesn't want Freddie in here too. So that's why I'm choosing Schmidt."

"Hallelujah!" Schmidt exclaims.

Freddie sighs to himself in defeat and walks over to Cherie. He locks eyes with Effy again, seeing her blue swirls happy and relieved with how things turned out. He realises it's all over. That Effy got her way. That Effy have defeated him.

"I'm sorry Freddie, this means that you have to go home tonight." Cherie looks at him compassionately.

"Yeah I get it Cherie," Freddie bows his head, his eyes hiding behind his floppy, dark hair before he looks up again. He tries hard not to cry, but he feels like everyone's ganged up on him.

"Do you have any last words to the remaining contenders?"

"No." he shakes his head simply, and then he just walks by everyone, giving a last, sad face to Effy, and continues out of the hotel and out of their lives.

* * *

"A big cheers to the one and only fun sponge, Freddie!" Cook grins as everyone raises their drink.

"Hey, he wasn't that bad!" Karma says.

"Oh he was worse. You just don't know because you were busy licking his arse." Felix suggests, this already being his fourth drink and he's getting a little sassier with each one.

"I just think he was fine..." Karma says down into her drink.

"Felix! Leave the poor girl be." Emily says to Felix who only rolls his eyes.

"Well now I think it's time for a proper party. Bottoms up!" Effy smiles uncharacteristically.

"Isn't every day a proper party?" Pandora asks confused.

"Yes, but this day, dear, you sent out my biggest contestant."

"Fook yeah to that Effy! Let's go mentaaaaaal!" Cook grins before downing his drink in one go, spilling over himself and everyone.

"Oh fuck." Naomi raises his eyebrows and starts to spectate as the madness once again takes over.

* * *

Everyone is dancing and talking in the lounge, but Karma feels a little bad that Freddie went out today so she takes a time-out to herself down by the pool, sipping on her margarita. She doesn't get the peace she longs for, though, as her partner comes sauntering over.

"So I guess it's just you and me. Appparently my rooms available." he smirks.

Karma giggles, she can't help it. But then her gloom returns.

"He was just a really nice guy you know?"

"Oh I think he was devious, just like everyone else in here. And I know everything."

"Yeah well, he saved me and I failed to save him. I feel like I nearly betrayed him, not helping him out with Pandora."

"Oh come off it Karma, and hop on something else. I have a fairly good idea what that something else can be."

Karma hits Chuck in his arm. "Ow! If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask."

"Can you be serious for one second?"

"Sorry Karma, but what's happened has happened, nothing more to cry about. Now we're partners, and even though I don't need the money a victory in this game brings, I'll like to stay and play the mind games as long as possible. And that by your side. Alright?"

"Alright." The sides of Karma's mouth tugs up into a pleased smile.

"Looks like you've just hooked yourself a Bass."

Karma laughs. "What did you say about our room being available?"

"Well I'm game if you are."

The only reply Chuck gets is a flick of Karma's hair and a saucy grin, before she grabs his hand to drag him up to their room. An early leave from the party, but worth it in the eyes of Chuck, especially for all the positions he'll find himself in later.

* * *

"Hey, Effy." Pandora slurs. It's well into the party and most of the guests are pissed. "I was just wondering if we could be friends again now? I promise, I promise I won't hump Cook anymore."

Effy just looks up from her cigarette to study Pandora closely.

"I'm sorry Effy, you know I am. I messed up the two best things in here. Everything was so bonkers before, now everything is poo."

"I know you're sorry Pandora. But I don't know if we can be friends like before. We need to start anew."

"That's quite alright with me! It's gonna be brill, I'll be the best friend ever, I'll prove it to you! And I can learn you to braid your hair like mine!"

"No that's alright Pandora." Effy smiles, "But I should thank you for sending Freddie out. You could've turned on me, but you didn't."

"I'll never turn on you ever ever ever again Eff! You're whizzer great!" Pandora says, swinging the drink in her hand everywhere.

"Okay. And Pandora?"

"Yes?"

"Please get a rag."

* * *

"Naaaoms." Emily husks as she walks to the bar after Naomi. The raspiness of her voice travels up Naomi's spine and give her a pleasurable chill where she's standing leaning against the desk waiting for the bartender to mix her an evil tongue drink.

"There you are." Emily breathes out, alcohol on her breath as she reaches Naomi. She's leaning in way too close. Or maybe why Naomi is noticing it so much is that she's way less drunk than Emily is. Emily's been drinking like a swamp all night. And she's been incredibly handsy.

"Just getting my drink Em." Naomi answers patiently.

"Hey you know what we should try? Body shots, definitely body shots. Did I tell you how nice your dress is?"

"Yes you told me five times already."

"Well good, can't risk not telling you, that would be a ... a ..."

"Chrime?"

"Something like that!" Emily exclaims smiling, and trying to focus on Naomi's face.

"Maybe you would've remembered if you didn't drink your weight in alcohol." Naomi quips back, looking to the lounge where there's drunken half-dancing on the table and serious, twanged discussion all over. Hell some of them looks on the verge of crying. That's what you get for discussing tactics and what not while drunk.

"Humm, yeah." Emily mumbles, keeping her eyes fixed on Naomi's lips. The reason she's been drinking so much tonight is that she's nervous. And she's usually not nervous around girls, or when she's about to make her move, but Naomi is turning everything on its head. And Emily needs to get drunk so she won't drown in her whiplash.

"What was that?"

"Yeah, sure." Emily perks up a bit, and realises she's been lost in staring at the other girl. "I can't believe you just did that trick with your hand. That was so fucking hot."

"Nothing special, just something I picked up along the way." Naomi answers and scoots and inch away from the insisting red head, just to let herself breathe. Emily, of course, follows.

"Oh don't be modest with me, you were positively gloating for Cook up there."

Cook. Yeah, that would be an escape route. She tries to look for him, to give him a sign to join them, to take the heat of the proximity Emily seems to be forcing upon her. And she can't cope with it. She can't think.

"Well, Cook needs to be taken down a peg or two."

"And you think I don't?" Emily grin, obviously taking this as encouraging. _Shit, _Naomi thinks. That was not what she meant. _Obviously _Emily needs to calm down too.

But before she has the time to say anything, Emily has pinned her to the bar desk to the point she has to set the drink to the side and instead keep her hands between them for some leverage. The hot tones of 212 by Azealia Banks blasting from the lounge drowns out whatever thoughts Naomi might have.

"Emily!" she squeels.

Emily just holds tighter around Naomi's slender waist, her permanent drunk, happy face coming closer to Naomi's even though Naomi is trying to hold her on a safe distance. Naomi feels her pulse racing, she feels the muscles of Emily's arms under her hands. This is not good, this is not according to her plan of platonic friends.

"Just, just give me a..."

"No Em." Naomi turns her head away.

"I know you want it too, you've been teasing me. Real evil teasing. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Emily feels that Naomi is pressing against her shoulders and steps back marginally. She doesn't want to force herself on her, but her reactions are a little slow with the alcohol flowing in her bloodstream.

"Emily, we're not doing this. You're way too drunk."

"Oh come off it, this has nothing to do with that. I've been wanting to kiss you forever. Let's stop fooling ourselves. Both you and I want it, just give in already."

Naomi looks at Emily with thunderous eyes at these words. She pushes the other girl forcefully away. "I've said it to you a thousand times, I'm not fucking gay! What more can I do for you to get the picture?! Me not muff muncher, me cock cruncher, so can you stop pushing it? Listen closely to me now," she steps closer to a startled Emily, "it is not and will never ever be something between us! You're driving me crazy being so persistent, so just leave me the hell alone!"

Emily takes a few steps more back in fright and shock, letting Naomi past her, stomping her way back towards her room, leaving Emily wide-eyed and clueless. Maybe her approach had been a little brash, but dear lord! Well at least this has sobered Emily up a good amount.

"Still not getting anywhere with her then?" Emily turns to see Effy standing there smirking.

"I have no idea what happened." Emily admits, still looking around wide-eyed. "I thought we'd made progress, we've been bonding and she's been... I don't know anymore."

"A miracle if you have any patience left."

"Yeah Idunno," Emily leans against one of the bar stools, "everyone keeps telling me to let it go."

"Maybe you should."

"It's not that easy."

"She says she's not gay, what can you do? I say move on to someone else."

"Who else? I'm the only lesbian in here."

"I think not."

"What do you mean?" Emily suddenly turns all her attention to Effy, praying in her head that she's going to say something about Naomi. _Please don't let my suspicions and connection be for nothing._

"I just don't think Karma is as straight as she makes herself out to be."

Emily waits a beat, her mind going blank. "Karma?"

"Yes, Karma." Effy confirms before leisurely strolling past an even more confused Emily.

The red-head turns and look after Effy as she walks back to the last remains of the party. Her head is in a mess. _Karma? _Karma hasn't even crossed her mind, she's been so busy with Naomi to notice anyone else. But really, can she be a sliver gay? Apparently Effy has picked up something, but why is suddenly Effy's gaydar better than hers.

She sighs to herself and turns away from the bar and lounge, shambling for her bungalow. Luckily Felix is still out enjoying his mimosas so Emily can have a moment for herself.

She lays under the sheets and look up into the ceiling thinking about Naomi and her outburst tonight. Everything seems to be hot and cold with Naomi. Earlier she let her hold her when they napped together, and she's been flirting back _dammit, _but when it comes to taking the next step she's suddenly the newborn anti-gay-christ? Fuck, it makes no sense. And it definitely makes no sense for Emily to back down from something that feels so... inevitable. She's a Fitch despite everything, and Fitches work for things. Nothing comes for free. But it doesn't seem to work for this. She doesn't know what else to do, so maybe she should just do as Naomi wishes? Stop pushing it, actually stepping down from a challenge? It's not something she normally does, but she feels that if she keeps going like this, she's going to ruin the thing between her and Naomi.

And what the hell is the deal with Karma?

* * *

**Music: **

**Beautiful, dirty, rich - Lady gaga**

**212 - Azealia Banks, Lazy jay**

**Thoughts?**


	17. Week 5, Day 1

**I think some of you have a waited for the game changer in this one :)**

**There actually is a girl out there who's very lovely, but I find it weird to dedicate this exact chapter to her. Hope you like it.**

**Week 5, Day 1**

Effy wakes of the sensation that someone is staring at her, and blinks her eyes open. Her sight falls out towards the bathroom of the bungalow where she finds Dan mid-shave staring at her, but he hastily look away when he sees that she's awake and continues shaving, though with more shaky hands than before.

He didn't mean to stare, not really, he just got lost in his own thoughts and Effy looks very beautiful asleep. He just couldn't help himself. But now he's blushing and pretending that nothing happened.

Effy continues to watch his body language. She doesn't really care he's her partner. He's safe in the way that she's certain she got him around his little finger, but she also needs a partner that's well liked in here, more like Schmidt.

"You remind me of someone." she tells him.

"Yeah?" he looks back to her with raised eyebrows, a bit taken aback that she's actually addressed him. She's not been overly chatty since they moved in together and Dan has been too jittery and afraid to say something wrong to speak at all. "Who?"

"Arcia." Effy says and sinks back into the bed on her back.

"Sorry, who?"

"Someone I sent home the first week."

"Oh..." Dan gulps as he wipes away the rest of the cream on his chin. "What about me reminds you of her?" His heart is beating fast now. If he's reminding her of someone she previously sent home, that can't be good. He feels so weak in comparison to the great players in here.

"You're both gullible." Effy's voice suddenly comes from beside Dan and into his ear, making him jump in surprise as goosebumps travels down his back. He looks at her with wide, black eyes.

"Oh relax Dan, who says I'm going to send you out." she gently slaps him on the now overly sensitive area that he just shaved, making it burn. Ironic that, as she makes him burn in other ways too.

* * *

Emily worries her lip as she walks to breakfast. The morning brought no resolutions for her in regards of Naomi, and sadly neither did Felix. She told him everything but got nothing back than a sigh, a shrug and a suggestion that maybe it was time to let her go. That would be fine and all, except she was doomed to see her everyday, and how the hell could she do that then?

When she enters the dining hall, her eyes are immediately drawn to Pandora who's jumping up and down and pointing at something, some of the other guests are gathered around her. Naomi included.

She walks over and tries to catch Naomi's eye, but there's no use, she persistently looks away.

"What is it Panda?" Emily asks as she reaches her.

"Look look! Trophies! We're gonna compete for something!" she points to two trophies standing on a small table in one end of the room. Emily moves closer and reads what's written on them. It says _'Mr Paradise' _on one and _'Ms Paradise'_ on the other. Over them hangs one pink and one blue ribbon with the same words.

"I told ya Pandora, we're gonna compete in sexiness. I'm telling ya all, I got that prize safely secured in my pocket." Cook grins, swaying a bit with his hips to prove his point.

"You get some competition in me, at least." Schmidt looks doubtfully on Cook, well aware that if it's the moves it gets down to, he got plenty.

"There's no hope for either of you." Chuck smirks as he comes in, "since none of you are Chuck Bass."

"Oh enough with the Chuck Bass thing." Schmidt rolls his eyes. Talking about oneself in third person is not as cool as he thinks.

While the bickering goes on, and there's still no sign of Naomi looking at her in near future, Emily refocus on the blackboard, curious of what the week's quote is all about. Its message is quite simple; _'the winner takes it all'. _

People start to settle down around the table, and Emily moves after Naomi, eager to get a seat beside her and maybe work out the tension last night created, but Naomi is quick in understanding her agenda, and slips down in a seat between Cook and Schmidt, effectively shutting herself off from the redhead this morning. Emily sighs to herself and goes to the other side of the table instead, so at least she can try to look at the blonde, taking her seat beside Felix.

The last one to enter the room is Effy, she swipes her eyes towards the blackboard and then to the trophies on the side. Her smirk is redirected to the guests sitting around the table, most of them has their eyes trained on her, waiting for her reaction to the theme of the week.

She simply smirks wider of the attention and hoarsely says "Veni, vidi, vici." before setting herself down.

"Latin, clever Eff." Naomi smirks.

"What does that shit mean? Isn't that some Napoleon shit? That 'I came, I leered, I fucked'?" Cook grins.

"Pig," Naomi hits him, "you just made that up."

"Nah mate, I'm a genious, passed history and all."

"Well clearly you didn't pass your linguistic classes."

"Actually I think it was Caeser who said it, wasn't it? I came, I saw, I conquered?" Emily butts in, looking at Naomi in amusement.

It's not amusement in the look she gets back though. "Thanks for clearing that up Em, I was just about to." Naomi bites back with a snort.

Emily's eyebrows raises all the way to her hairline of the passive aggressive reply. Clearly Naomi hasn't let all her steam out yet. So Emily looks back to her food with a roll of her eyes. She's so done with putting up with this now.

Effy smirks as she looks between them, from Naomi's impoliteness to an irked Emily. Interesting indeed, there always seems to be sparks flying between them, one way or another, and with Naomi's attitude, she sees some damaging collisions in near future.

"So... Anyone curious for the new guest checking in today? They comes in to a pretty big week though, Mr and Miss Paradise." Felix makes conversation throughout the meal.

"I want a hunky man checking in, that's for sure." Naomi says with a cruel smirk, earning a glare from Emily. Truth be honest, she did it only to stir up the redhead.

"No mate, no more guys, we had a pretty rough time last week. It's time to get in some more titties." Cook grins, oblivious to the sizzling frowns being cast over the table.

"Too right." Schmidt agrees, pointing with his fork at Cook. "A real babe, a blonde with massive boobs and a damn fine ass." This earns him some eyerolls from the female percentage of the table.

"Ah yes, Freshmen. I love freshmen... They're so... fresh." Chuck thinks out loud, with a lazy glaze in his eyes.

"Not too long since you were a freshman yourself." Effy smirks.

"Not anymore. But back to the incoming this week.. I wish for a colt, I like them young and unstable."

Karma clears her throat from beside him, and he realises that maintaining the 'good guy' image before her doesn't include making remarks like that.

"It's just a figure of speak." he winks at her.

"Sure it is." Naomi smirks ironically, poking her eggs with her fork. Chuck just looks at her with a small smile. She really got up on the wrong side of bed this day.

Like any other day, a waiter comes in with a plate containing a letter, presenting it to Schmidt who then proceeds to read it out loud to the rest of the guests.

_"Dear guests, tomorrow mr and miss Paradise is being crowned and with the title comes big benefits, glory and __honour, protection for the week and great power. It will come in handy as it is soon check-in."_

"Holy Tilda Swinton." Felix mutters as everyone thinks over what the letter said and how much they want to win this competition.

* * *

"Why won't you just go over and talk to her?"

"What, why, no, why would I do that?" Naomi's head snaps to Effy beside her, her frown deepening even more.

"You're staring yourself silly. I bet she looks better up close anyway." Effy shrugs, hiding behind her large sunglasses.

They're enjoying a few moments by the pool before Cherie comes with the new guest. After breakfast Emily tried to make contact with Naomi again with a light touch to her hand. It sent a thousand bolts of electricity through Naomi, and she snapped rather rudely back, resulting in an even more hurt and rejected face upon the redhead. Naomi stomped away before Emily could say anything else, charged with the energy that simple touch created.

And now she's sitting beside Effy pretending to enjoy the sun when she's really scowling over to where Emily is making an impression of someone famous in front of Felix and Cook, making them laugh. The truth is that Emily creates such strong reactions and feelings within Naomi that she doesn't know what to do with. So she channels them in on two emotions in particular; anger and contempt.

And it's easier to look at Emily's poorly clothed sexy body and hate her a little for having the ability to draw Naomi in than instead admire her for it. Because Naomi is not gay, damn it.

"She's just so fucking irritating." Naomi hisses back to Effy.

"Really? If I recall correctly, you've been rather chummy lately."

"Well I was obviously just being nice so she wouldn't make a threat for me. But seriously though Eff, do you see that? How she just shows herself off in front of the guys?" Naomi indicates over to where Emily is.

"Pff, showing off." Effy scoffs. Naomi is being so thick-headed.

"She is."

"No. And you're just mad cause she's not strutting in front of you in nothing but a bikini and a tiny tank top."

"Fuck off Effy, you know I'm not into her. It's really starting to piss me off." Naomi frowns and stands up abruptly, flinging her towel down where she just sat and starting to stomp back to her room to let out some steam before the gathering.

Effy must actually restrain herself from laughing at the display of the dramatic exit Naomi just did. "Being too obvious." she smirks to herself and is eager to see what comes next in this never-ending soap.

* * *

When Cherie enters the lounge, the couples are already gathered in the sofa, awaiting the new arrival. Even though some hope the new guest turns out to be a boy, it's safe to say that it is most likely a girl since two guys checked in last week.

"Good day everyone, how are you doing?" she greets them.

"Just mint babe, would be better if you joined me back to my room afterwards." Cook winks while he flirts with the presenter. Naomi rolls her eyes from beside him. He's always on with getting a lay.

"Sorry Cook, maybe the new one will pick your interest instead." Cherie smiles teasingly back at him, complacent that she's so out of these guys leagues.

"Did you really think she'd fall for that?" Naomi whispers from beneath him. He just jokingly slide a hand in front of her mouth, smirking and not looking at her, his silent way of telling her to loosen up. She's been a right arse lately. In his opinion she needs a good see to, and he would be happy to fix it, only he knows he might be brutally murdered if he tried.

"Anyways, this is a glorious week you have in store. Tomorrow we're going to coronate the two of you that qualifies to Mister and Miss Paradise, which is a great honour! The new thing this season is that you will be crowned in couples." Cherie reveals.

Schmidt grimaces and looks to his partner of his week who happens to be Pandora. He's so screwed.

"But as you will be competing in couples, it seems unfair that just one person will check in, right? You're all in the contest, so instead of the usual one, today another couple will check in."

"Are you effing serious?" Felix asks.

"She effing is." Effy answers him with a smirk.

"I am. Now, please welcome, the newest addition to the group..!" Cherie holds out her hand towards where a girl and a boy is walking down the stairs.

The woman is blonde, quite natural, sporting a loose, grey top and a pair of denim shorts with her hands tucked in the pockets. She's tall and slim and definitely not hard on the eyes.

The man has short, black hair and is hiding his brown eyes behind a pair of stylish sunglasses. His t-shirt has printed a tuxedo on it, and he's got a pair of short, tight, grey shorts underneath it. They look like a couple straight out of OK!

Suddenly Karma raises from the sofa as they get closer. People are staring curiously at the stunned look upon her face, Effy in particularly.

"Is... is it... Amy?" she says in wonder, looking at the blonde in front of her.

The blonde, supposedly Amy, grins wide as she recognises the girl. "Karma! What are you doing here?"

They both grin at each other both in wonder and surprise and quickly move towards each other for a hug, happy to be reacquainted in Mexico on a reality show of all places. Effy smirks as she watches them hold each other tightly, before, from her point of view, she sees the hug getting more and more awkward with Amy opening her eyes and darting her eyes a bit panicky and unsure around her. They part and one can see that their whole demeanour has changed, from ecstatic to seeing each other again, to a little more... unsure. _No doubt there's history there, _Effy thinks.

"So you guys know each other?" Cherie asks.

"Eh, um, yeah, you could say that." Karma says as she moves back to the sofa, sitting between the feet of a very curious Chuck.

"Are you acquainted?"

"Yeah, she's..." Amy trails off, unsure how to label what they are now. "We were best friends growing up." she smiles instead, keeping it simple. After all, that's no lie.

"Oh very well, now we know who you are... but who are you?" she redirects her attention to the boy of the couple.

"Hi, I'm Shane." he smirks and takes off his sunglasses to look at the selection in front of him. It's not too bad, really.

"Right, hello Shane." Cherie smiles, "is there someone here that draws your attention?"

"Hmm," he flickers his eyes back and forth, "the guy in the red polo is kind of cute."

"That's Cook." Cherie says.

"Oh man, another gay! Felix, look, now you get your own boytoy." Cook grins, and grips around the shoulders of Felix, shaking them. Shane takes this that Felix is also gay (and it isn't such a shock, based on how he dresses) and gives him a once over, seeing that Felix does the same. There's two instant reactions when two gay people meet each other. The first is instant distaste, sensing that this is not your type of person or someone who won't match you. A clash of sort. The other reaction is instant attraction and sexual tension - and this is certainly not that.

As the gays were quietly sending each other challenging looks, Cherie carried on.

"The same question goes to you Amy." she smiles. "Anyone here tickling your fancy?"

"Well, since I already know Karma, I'm going to take her out of the equation and..." Amy bites her lower lip as she looks between the contenders, before "I've always had a thing for redheads." she nods towards Emily.

Effy, who is in the time of her life with all the tension going around, flicks her head to see Emily's reaction, but instead she finds that Naomi is sitting beside her scowling as deep as she's ever done at Amy. It's highly amusing, and Effy can't wait for how this turn out.

"Another muff muncher?" Cook's jaw drop, a bit in disappointment, but also a bit in expectation in case there will be some lady loving coming.

"Actually I'm more of a sexual hulk than a lesbian." Amy shrugs back at him.

"...So, you're bi?" Chuck asks, getting a confirming nod in return. "I can respect that."

Karma who's sitting beneath him, starts to stroke his hairy legs, a marking of her territory of sorts. Amy sees it but chooses to ignore it. Nothing new with Karma then.

"Well this should be interesting..." Cherie mutters, also picking up at the unease between some of the people. "I'm off, take good care of the newbies!" she declares at last, and move out of the hotel as everyone gets up to greet the new contenders.

* * *

Emily helps Amy and Shane move into solo, dragging a trolley as they had a few too many. As their pictures are set up on the nightstand and they've chosen their side of the bed, Shane declares that he's going back out to the pool to get to know a few of them a bit better, since he already knows Amy.

"What, you guys know each other as well?" Emily asks as he's out the door.

"Yeah, but have only met him once, out on town. Lovely guy, a little bit hung up in gossip, but.." Amy shrugs, opening up her suitcase as Emily sets herself down on the bed.

The declaration Amy gave her earlier, that Emily is the one she found the most attractive in here, actually made her very flattered. So that's why she decided to follow them and help them with the luggage. Though as she watches Amy going around organising her stuff, something tugs at her.

"Hey Amy, it was very sweet what you said earlier, and don't get me wrong cause you're very attractive, right up my ally actually, but..." Emily trails off. She kind of regrets starting to speak at all. Naomi is full on ignoring her, and here she got another tall, leggy blonde showing her interest. And Emily is going to turn that down? For what?

Amy comes to sit next to her on the bed. "It's the blonde isn't it? There's something going on between you?" she asks eagerly.

"How did you know?" Emily is a bit shocked.

"You should've seen the look she gave me while I said you were the one I fancied the most. Seriously, if looks could kill..."

"What? Really?" Emily perks up, not haven noticed this detail of information.

"Yeah, and as I can see, you're pretty smitten with her. How long has it been?"

"Um, since the start really... And nothing's happened, she keeps resisting."

"Since the start? That's an awful long time." Amy shakes her head in disillusionment. "Look, I'm not offended that you're not falling before my feet. Really, I had my own agenda doing as I did... You know what Emily, I think we can help each other."

"How?"

"I like you alright? You seem cool. And Naomi is obviously a bit stupid not realising it. And how do you deal with a situation like that? Make them jealous." she smirks.

"I don't think Naomi would even care if I glanced someone else's way." Emily shrugs, actually feeling like she could open up to this new girl like she can to her sister.

"I think you're wrong. What's to loose eh? You get to flirt with a hot babe, aka moi, and it might stir up some feelings in that scowling dragon out there. Win-win right? And it's not like I wouldn't get anything out of it too."

"What's in it for you?" Emily asks, "is it..?" she trails off, giving the blonde a blazing look.

Amy laughs, "well that too, but you never asked me how I know Karma?"

"I thought you were best friends growing up?" Emily asks confused.

"True. And then I fell in love with her."

"You.. What?"

"Yep, I think I was all along really. And now I can't get these damn feelings away. I came clean to her about them a few months ago, and really, everything went downhill from there. I haven't really seen her since, and then I enter a reality show to get away, and guess who's standing there, welcoming me with open arms."

"Karma" Emily answers ruefully.

"Exactly. I don't know, I think she kinda felt it too at one point, cause that connection we shared isn't something to be faked. But I've noticed she's close with her partner?"

"Chuck, yes. They've... slept together." Emily admits, looking at Amy anxiously.

"Thought so." Amy grimaces. "When I told her I loved her she jumped into bed with the nearest guy. That's why I'm not so sure that what she's feeling for me is entirely platonic. Anyways, flirting with you might make her react, so where's the harm in it?"

"You're right. And you're not exactly ugly," Emily looks Amy up and down again, wondering why she's not jumping this girl as she normally would have. "Okay I'm in. How do you reckon we do this?"

"Easy. We fake it. It wouldn't be my first time."

* * *

When Amy and Emily comes back into the lounge, it is just in time for a letter that's delivered.

Felix receives it, and reads it.

_"Dear guests, even though the coronation for mr and ms Paradise tomorrow happens in pairs, the two couples who does it best in the competition will go further to a duel where the titles will be settled by an individual competition in a chosen dance. Use your evening to practice."_

"What? That sounded like gibberish." Pandora grimaces.

"It's basically that the two best couples - two dudes and two ladies - will be competing against each other in the final run for the titles in dancing." Effy complies.

"But what will we do before it?" Dan asks.

"We'll probably know tomorrow." Emily shrugs.

"Wait a minute, did I get this straight? Like, first we're going to compete in pairs and then, let's say me and Pandora and Cook and Naomi is the top two, will it then be possible for me and Naomi to get mr and ms Paradise together?" Schmidt asks, furrowing his brows. This is a lot of figuring out for such a fun-oriented group.

"Bingo." Effy smirks.

A waiter then brings in two boom blasters, one for the guys and one for the girls. The boys takes their with them to Venus to practice together there, and the girls takes theirs to Saturno. There's notes fastened on the speakers as well, informing them that there's eight types of dances they can choose between: ballet, old school, latino, sexy, hip hop, classic, disco and folk (whatever that means).

* * *

Shane is the first one to blast up the music player as they've entered the room, finding his preferred tune.

"What is this shit?" Cook frowns.

"I know ballet, so I'll be doing that." Shane says and steps onto the floor, suddenly moving his body in the finest of ballet moves, rotating his body elegantly, making the other people around him gasp. Well, not Felix, cause he's a bit mad someone came and stole his gay spotlight.

"I think I might be turned." Chuck says.

Dan, Schmidt and Cook goes out along way Shane as he tries to learn them a few simple moves. Cook's falling on his ass more than once, and his movements are much more stiff than Shane's elegant ones.

"No, fuck this, let's try the sexy category." Schmidt smirks as he turns on Ooh La La by Goldfrapp.

* * *

"Fucking dancing, they're insane." Naomi complains as she sets the boom blaster down on the bed in the bungalow.

"I love dancing, it's gonna be brill!" Pandora exclaims. "Don't you think Eff?"

"Maybe," Effy smirks. Honestly, she's a bit nervous for this task. Dancing among strangers in a club to draw attention, no problem, but dancing professionally within these eight categories? Not exactly her style.

"Hey how about we blast up some hip hop? You remember our classes in high school?" Amy declares and asks Karma.

"Uh, yeah..." Karma says. She's been getting more and more awkward since the check-in. She's been doing well without Amy as a friend, well, so she believed anyway. Out of sight, out of mind. Now though, now none of those things applied anymore.

"Emily! Do you want me to show you a couple of moves?" Amy says after turning up the music.

"Sure." Emily smirks, knowing where this is going.

Amy and Emily stand beside each other, Amy showing her how to do things, more often than not getting handsy with laying her hands on her hips, showing her how to move. Pandora is standing beside them, trying to keep up with them, though her movements are a bit uncoordinated. Karma is in a corner by herself, not too eager being near the flirt-train that is her former best friend and Emily, practicing what she remembers from the classes. And Naomi? She sits beside Effy, who's decided to wing it tomorrow, not deciding if she should be practicing something since she doesn't know how to dance for the life of her or just sit where she is, continuing watching Amy's hands all over Emily.

_Fuck it, _she thinks in the end and goes over to try mimic some of the moves Karma is doing. At least now the two of them is together in sending not so subtle looks over to the spectacle in front of them. And Pandora is the only one oblivious to what's going on.

* * *

"I'm a squirrel. You're my nut. Winter is coming. I'm gonna store you in my cheek, girl." Schmidt grins charmingly.

"You're cute, but I've already have company for the evening." Amy smiles at him, and links her arm with Emily as she steps up to them with two drinks.

"Oh come on! Why is everyone turning gay in here!" Schmidt complains. He really thinks Amy is a class A babe, and it's been several days since he got some action.

"Sorry Schmidt." Emily smiles, not looking sorry at all, dragging Amy away with her. He groans to himself.

He spots Karma looking lonely and forlorn in the sofa, and walks purposefully over to her.

"Karma..." he starts, before Chuck pushes past him, taking his place between Karma.

"Don't even think about it, buddy." he gives him a look.

"Fine, sorry." Schmidt rolls his eyes. He looks to his side, finding Naomi deep in a drink, scowling over to god knows where. "Naomi, you're with me, yeah? Now your girlfriend got a knew girl, you need some man bone."

"Fuck off Schmidt, the only thing that's going in me tonight is alcohol." Naomi answers, finishing her drink for emphasis.

She leaves a frustrated Schmidt in the lounge as she walks down to the bar to fill up on her drunkenness. Unfortunately, she meets a smirking Effy there.

"Vodka, straight." she tells the bartender and looks right ahead, trying to ignore the brunette with the incisive eyes.

"Drowning your sorrows, Naoms?"

"Fuck off." Naomi mutters, wondering why the bartender is taking so long.

"Feeling left out now there's a new, sarcastic blonde in town?"

"I. Said. Fuck. Off." Naomi growls.

When the bartender comes back with a half full bottle and a glass, Naomi grabs the bottle out of his hands. "Just give me the whole thing." And then she stomps away from Effy, who's not kind enough to not follow.

"Why are you following me, go play your mind games with Chuck." Naomi grumbles as Effy's followed her up to her balcony, and they sit there looking down at the party.

"This is why I kept you and Emily in here, I'm still waiting for the explotion."

"Yes, because you're God of this hotel, aren't you Eff? No one else has a chance?" Naomi scowls at her. She reckons half her bloodstream is made up of alcohol by now.

"If that's how you want to call it. Are you coming back down? Hiding doesn't exactly give them less suspicion that they're bothering you."

"I'm not bothered."

"I can see that." Effy raises her eyebrows, holding on to a smoke as Naomi chugs of her bottle.

"I just... I just thought that..." Naomi starts.

"...Yeah?" Effy encourages.

"No. Never mind. I'm drunk." Naomi shakes her head.

"Fine," Effy sighs, "you know where we are." and with that she lointers out the door.

Naomi is left alone with her thoughts and her vodka, glancing down towards the party. She's tired and achy after dancing so much today, and she's still angry inside. She doesn't know why, but she's angry with Emily and Amy. She thought that what happened with her and Emily last night was just a minor setback, like they always were. Emily would give her space to calm down, and they would be back on track again. But no, Emily goes and finds herself a new shiny toy. So inconsiderate is it, that Naomi scoffs out loud at the thought.

That's not how friendships works, Emily can't just go to the next best. And she knows Emily's doing it to make her jealous, she must be. How can you turn in your seat so fast? Last night she was almost kissing her, and now she's all up in ... _Amy? _Just the name leaves a bitter taste on Naomi's tongue.

But fuck it if she's going to show any weaknesses. Emily think she's being so smart, but well, Naomi is smarter. She sees through her bullshit and will go down and show how little it bothers her, even though she has to drink herself to death.

* * *

"Rum runner. Womanizer. Millionaire. He was my kinda guy." Chuck says as he leans back in the sofa, just haven reminisced of a friend back in New York. Karma is safely placed in the crook of his arms, and in between sending displeased look towards where Emily and Amy is sitting close together, whispering and giggling about something, she have a little mini make-out with Chuck to get even.

Chuck is very aware of what she's doing, though he's thinking her reason is more in the lines of keeping him off limits from Amy. That's what he reckoned their weird greeting earlier was all about. Boy troubles. But boy, he can't be more wrong.

"You hate a lot of things." Emily giggles, having taken a liking to Amy. She's actually treating her like a worthy human being, not retracting every time things get too intense. This is how Emily should be treated all the time, she thinks. Amy is sarcastic and she's witty, just like Naomi.

"I know, do you want my unofficial list of things I hate the _most?" _Amy grins back. They're sitting very close on the couch, nearly cuddling by this stage.

"Please continue." Emily smirks.

"Okay. I really hate people who likes reggae. Like what the fuck kind of genre is that? And wearing sunglasses inside, that's so uncool. And I hate people who pays for jeans with holes in them. Like, get regular pants, wear them until they're worn out, and then cut them up. Ummm... Yeah I hate people who overuse employees and those who likes nuts in their brownies. And don't get me started on those who thinks conversate is a word. Also, girls wearing cowboy hats is a major turn off. And finally, I fucking hate people who thinks mayo is better than ketchup, cause clearly it's not!"

Emily laughs out loud of the expletives over such trivial matters. She looks around herself as she dries her tears from laughing so much and meet an icy blue stare. Naomi is glaring right at her, but when their eyes meet, Naomi resolutely looks away. Every time Emily's been looking her way, she's been nursing a drink or entertaining a couple of shots. Emily reckons she's halfway to the grave by now. But oh well, this is exactly what she wanted so she can't find it in her to care. Naomi told her to stay away, so until she says otherwise, that's exactly what Emily's going to do.

So she turns back to Amy and continue to enjoy her company. And maybe, just maybe if Naomi decides to keep being a prick, Amy can be her reconciliation.

* * *

"I think she's dead." Schmidt says as he pokes the girl with her foot.

"Blimey, you think so?" Pandora exclaims.

They were walking back to their room when they found a heap of a body passed out on the ground.

"Not like literary, Pandora." Schmidt rolls his eyes.

Pandora sits down on her knees and lays an ear to the person's mouth. "She's breathing."

"Of course she's breathing, she's just insanely drunk. Where is Cook? Is he still in the lounge?"

"Yeah, I'll run and get him!" Pandora is up on her feet again and off.

"Cook! Cook! It's Naomi, she's passed out at our entrance door!" Pandora yells loudly as she find the others.

"What! Is she alright?" Emily is the first to squeak out, running towards Venus at once.

"Relax girly, I'll carry her to bed." Cook smiles at Pandora, aware of how much Naomi has drunk tonight. He bids his good night to the others before he's on his way.

When he arrives, Emily is sitting by her side, stroking her hair gently. Naomi's fine, really, just a few shots in too deep. She probably just felt the unconsciousness tug at her, and sat down where she was, falling asleep on the spot. Still, Emily can't help but feel a little bad for her. She wants to take Naomi back to her room, climb into bed with her and hold her for the night. But she knows that's not what Naomi wants. So she won't do it.

"The taxi is here." Cook says and hoists the girl up into his arms. "Fuck, she's heavy." he complains, so Schmidt and Emily helps him balance her.

"Cook.." she mutters as she weakly grips around his neck.

"Well that's me, I'm off. Good night guys." Cook nods at them, and staggers towards the stairs.

Emily sighs to herself and walks back to the lounge, finding Amy.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, but she was so drunk Amy..." Emily looks down onto her hands.

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault she's been chugging the whole night."

"I guess."

"Seriously Ems, this is good. I mean, not good that she's close to alcohol poisoning, but I think this is a direct reaction from seeing you with me."

"But I don't want her to hurt."

"She won't hurt when she figures things out. And sometimes, when people won't listen, this is the only way."

"Yeah."

"Don't give up on me. I think I saw some cracks in Karma tonight. I still need you, you know." Amy smiles.

"Yeah, no, I'm not giving in. I'm not doing anything wrong. Though I think it's time to tuck in." she leans in to plant a kiss on Amy's cheek. "Thanks for tonight, I do have a great time with you."

"Same." Amy smirks and follows Emily with her eyes until she's out of sight.

* * *

**I know this is crazy long - but I'm foreseeing that the next chapter will be even longer. Big things happening. Not just with Mr and Ms Paradise. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. **

**Songs used in this chapter: Ooh La La - Goldfrapp.**

**And oh yeah, both Amy and Shane are from Faking It!**

**Side note: I know not everyone of you know I'm sick, but I just took even more blood tests today (they fucking poked me like seven times and I had 3 nurses!) and I cross my fingers and toes and generally everything that it's gluten allergy.**


	18. Week 5, Day 2

**Um, hello? I'm sorry? Is that an okay opening to this? **

**I know it's been waaay too long. And I want to say that it's been a busy life, but really it has not. I think it's just with the stress of beginning school again and me not being so good. I mentioned the health issue last chapter, and not much has happened since. Or, well, the doctors still has no clue. So what do you do then? You take matters into your own hands. So I've been using the little brain capacity I have (that I usually spend on my writing) to completely change my diet. Yes, I've become one of _those _people who only posts picture of the healthy meals they've been making on social media. Anyways, this isn't interesting for you at all, so lets move on.**

**I've started a new story since last time. Make Me A Bird. So check that out if you want to. I'll be trying to update both stories kinda frequently. **

**Okay, okay, I started a new story, no excuses for leaving this hanging so long you say? Well, this is, as you probably noticed, an ENORMOUS chapter (which is a nice sorry-gift, me thinks?) and it required some research and stuff. I also used a little time in deciding where to take the story next, detail wise. Because in the big picture I know where I'm going, it's just the small happenings leading to _that _happening. Trivial matters. However, it's all planned out now.**

**Also, a little recommendation here so I just officially can state it to the world; go read _The story of a dying girl_ by _TeenAgeRiot99 _if you haven't already. And don't listen to what she writes in the summary, because it's not shitty or awful at all. It's actually really fucking great.**

**Little shoutout to Kelsey who made me chuckle of her review. You'll get your wish, but will you be pleased? Hmm.**

**Week 5, Day 2**

"Karma! Come on, important day ahead, we have to be agile!" Chuck speaks loudly as to wake up his roommate. He's fastening a classy bowtie in the mirror as Karma huffs and turns over in bed, but still careful enough to cover her bits.

"You enjoy torturing sleeping ladies, don't you?" Karma yawns, not wanting to get out of bed at all. Today is going to be long.

"Not as much as I enjoy the memory of you purring in my ear which I have been replaying over and over… " he gets cut off when she throws a pillow on him, and they laugh.

Chuck turns back and sees Karma leaning on her elbows, the sheets tightly wrapped around her smooth body. "Why don't I turn that one piece into a no-piece?" he grins charmingly.

"Stop it! We need to get to breakfast!" Karma's eyes widens.

"Hmm..." Chuck murmurs and move closer to bed until Karma leaps out of it and into the bathroom. Chuck moans to himself as he sees the duvet slipping a bit on her body.

"I heard that," he hears Karma say.

"Wasn't exactly hiding my intentions."

"Look, if we didn't have that bloody meal to get to, I would gladly stay in bed with you all day. But like you said, we better get ready for becoming Mr and Miss Paradise."

"Yeah, though I don't really need the title. Being Mr Bass already stands higher than any other thing someone can call me. But it would be nice to have a Miss on my arm."

"Yes well, if you can send me my bra, I'll do my best." Karma reaches a hand out of the door.

Chuck grabs the garment and hands it to her. "How will it be to go up against Amy though? Will I be expecting any cat fights?"

"What? Why would you think that?" Karma sticks her head out to give Chuck a look before she's disappeared again.

"Only wondering. I mean, if it should happen that _I _and _her _becomes Mr and Miss together, would you be jealous?"

"...Should I be? Are you saying that you want to be her Mr Paradise?"

"No, you know I'm only yours. But it's clear you don't trust her. You've been best friends since you were small and you barely talked at all yesterday. Tell Chuck what happened. Were there tears? Did she steal one of your boyfriends?"

"_No." _is scoffed from the bathroom. "We just... Well, people grow apart."

"That's vague."

"Well... Life is vague! What do you expect? We just don't fit as friends anymore and I've moved on."

"Have you really though?"

"...Yes."

Chuck shakes his head to himself. "Women like to pretend they're complicated. I know better."

* * *

"So, how's it going living with Shane?" Dan smiles politely.

"So far I don't want to poke his eyes out with scissors." Amy says casually in between bites of food.

"She means that she loves living with me." Shane grins.

"As much as you can love living with someone who would fit better in on the Kardashians."

"Don't hate on the Kardashians." Shane says seriously.

"How on earth can you defend those spawns of the devil?" Naomi butts in.

"They're lovely, and so entertaining! Have you ever seen an episode? If I had Kylie as a little sister, I would forever be set." Shane reminisces.

"I don't even want to get into this." Naomi shakes her head. She's way too hangover to get in a fight this morning. She sinks back into her seat, staring at her uneaten food with a grimace and shoves her sunglasses further up on her nose. When she woke up this morning she looked like she'd drunk a wagon of spirits (which isn't too far from the truth) so she went for some shades to spare both herself from the light and the others from the look of her messed up face.

Amy, who sits beside Emily, jabs her in the side with her elbow and gestures over to where Naomi is scowling for herself and snicker a bit.

"Sunglasses inside." she whispers to Emily and smiles in amusement, before going back to eating her breakfast.

Emily's eyes linger on Naomi for a beat or two, before she reluctantly pull them away. Naomi really looks deadly tired. And it is far from the best day to be this way, since they're going to compete in dance and lord knows what. Still, it's Naomi's own fault, so Emily can't really do much. She needs to stop focusing on Naomi and instead concentrate on becoming Miss Paradise and hang around people who actually wants to hang around her. So she joins in on the Kardashian talk that Naomi passed up before, and manages to entertain herself if only for now.

After a while, a waiter comes in with a jar and a letter and gives it to Emily, who stands up to read it.

_"Good morning. Today Mister and Miss Paradise will be decided, and to do so, we've gathered a jury that will judge your performances in couples. In the jar is six tasks, one for each couple. Draw one note each and find out who's going to do what."_

"The moment of truth guys! We're gonna get stripping, Blondie, so we can show off our beautiful booties and rub against each other!" Cook hollers.

"Get to fuck." Naomi grumbles, folding her arms.

"Do anyone want to draw first?" Emily asks, holding the jar filled with folded notes. When no one volunteers, she walks over to Felix so he can pick for them first.

"Clowning?" Felix frowns as he reads the note. Emily grimaces too. This definitely wasn't within what she expected.

Schmidt jumps over to Emily after the note is drawn. "Well, since you obviously got the worst category, I think it's safe for me to draw for me and Panda." he grins and sticks his hand down the jar, coming up with a note.

"Magic?!" he says as he reads it. "Pandora, you know anything about that?" he asks doubtfully.

"Oh magic is brilliant! I don't understand how the magicians do stuff, but it's proper exciting! And there's monkeys!"

"Um no, there's no monkeys in magic." Schmidt shakes his head and goes back to his partner to explain things a bit further.

"Oh bogger, I was so certain." Pandora muses.

Emily goes to Chuck next, so he can pick for him and Karma.

"Tango. Well, a passionate theme for a couple of passionate people." he smirks at Karma.

"I absolutely felt the passion last night, at least." Karma smiles back, casting a straying look towards Amy at the same time, which the blonde catches with a disbelieving eye roll.

"Right, me next, gonna pick for me and my lady." Cook grins and stuff his hand down the jar and moves it around as if to blend the notes as he sports an expectant look.

"Um, Cook, just pick a note yeah." Emily frowns and smiles at the same time, secretly hoping he'll actually get stripping so she'll have the pleasure to see Naomi doing that.

Cook finally pulls one out. "Miming? The fuck is that?" he looks questioningly at Naomi.

Naomi sighs and moves her hands as if there's a wall in front of her. "You know those dressed in black and white? Acting with things that aren't there? And they're silent?"

"Oooh, Charlie Chaplin?"

"No you idiot, though I am surprised you know who he is."

"Of course I do! He's hilarious!" Cook grins.

"Okay, who's next?" Emily shakes the jar. Amy holds up her hand and she walks over to her.

"Better not take anything involving anything serious." Shane looks pointedly at her.

"I'm not psychic." she scowls back, before drawing a note. "We got stepping."

"That's perfect, I took stepping lessons as a kid!" Shane grins. The rest of the table groans.

"Of course he did." Karma grumbles to herself.

"Okay, Effy, the last one is for you then." Emily smiles kindly and sets the now nearly empty jar in front of the silent, dark clothed girl.

"Poem or song." Effy reads uninterested from the note as she sighs. Dan visibly perks up from the other side of the table of this. Effy lazily drags her eyes up to him.

"This is on you." she says simply to him, resulting in him nodding and swallowing nervously.

Another letter is delivered saying that each couple could find costumes or other things necessary for their acts in their room. The competition will be held later in the day, so it's important that everyone practices a lot. So that's what everyone runs off to, to practice their asses off.

* * *

The rest of the day the competitors stay in each their room and practices a sequence to perform in front of the judges later. It's a lot of hard work and frustration for some, while others easily comes up with ideas.

It's later in the day, when hours of preparation is past, that the couples meet, dressed in their costumes, in front of the pool, where a placemat is lying on the tiles and it is set up a table for four judges in front of it.

Cherie is of course there to wish them welcome.

"Hello everyone, I'm betting you're all burning to show what you've been practising." she smiles at them, and admires their costumes.

"I was born ready, this is going to be flippin' whizzer-awesome!" Pandora grins from under her dark cape, which she will be wearing for their magic show.

"You all agree on that, huh?" Cherie asks.

Felix looks a little sceptical. He and Emily is dressed fully in clown costume, red noses, make up, gigantic shoes and ridiculous hair... Everything is authentic. Yet, he's never felt so stupid.

"I'll be glad when this is over." he says.

"Okay," Cherie smirks and she looks over the remaining couples. Dan and Effy is dressed up in some clothes looking like they're from the 1800's, and Effy is looking extra disinterested while Dan is actually looking more excited. Amy and Shane is dressed up stylishly with matching hats and canes. Karma is wearing a sexy, revealing, red dress and Chuck is looking smug in his tuxedo. And finally there's Naomi and Cook, coloured in all black and white, and looking kind of hilarious.

"Okay," she says again, "I promised you a jury, didn't I? So I think it's time to meet those who's going to coronate Miss and Mister Paradise. Guys, please welcome, our lovely judges, flown all the way from England!" Cherie introduces, and they all turn towards where four people are walking down the stairs.

The contenders all look at each other with wide eyes as they see the assortment that will be judging them and deciding the fate of the game. They're all... _old. _They were obviously expecting someone younger, and maybe even famous, to come along. But this? This looks like a bunch of old teachers.

They places themselves behind the table where they will be sitting, and gives acknowledging nods and 'hey's to the youngsters.

"Uuhhh..." Karma mutters as she looks at them, biting her lip.

"Okay, dear judges, will you be so kind and introduce yourself to the guests?" Cherie requests.

The man on the far left stands straight at the challenge and smiles widely at the people in costume before him. He's thin haired and looks … well, quite normal. For an adult, married man with kids in their teens anyways.

"Hello everyone, I'm Doug. Let's get this Mr and Miss Paradise competition going! Oggy Oggy Oggy!" he raises his fist in the air as he yells.

Next, the lady next to him introduces herself. "Good day, I'm Josie. I am very excited to see what you guys are going to do. So is Gerald, aren't you?" she holds up a weird looking hand-puppet and start to speak like she's supposed to be him. "Yes, I am very much indeed!"

Naomi looks to Cook at this, not quite sure if this really happened or if she's still drunk from yesterday. "What the fuck?" she mouths to him, but he's just grinning and restraining from laughing.

The third man stands up, reluctantly so, and waves halfheartedly to the guests. "I'm Kieran and I don't know what the fuck I'm doing here." And that was obviously the only greeting from the scruffy looking man.

The last one to introduce herself, is a very strict looking, proper, maybe a bit snotty lady. "Hello. I'm Harriet, here to judge your performances. I expect nothing less of perfection. Good luck everyone."

As the jury is done introducing themselves, the contestants is still looking confusedly between themselves. Because, really? _These _are the ones to tell them which is most qualified for the titles? Dear Lord.

"Thank you so much, jury. Now, all of the six couples is going to compete in the category you got this morning, and the two best couples are afterwards going up against each other individually in a dancing duel. The boy and the girl who gets the most points will be named Mr and Miss Paradise. The judges will jot down a score from 1 to 10 secretly after each performance, and in the end we will add them together to see who has the highest, or, lowest score. I wish you all the best of luck, and remember to woo our lovely jury now. The first one up is... Emily and Felix with their clown show!"

* * *

Emily and Felix goes to the middle of the placemat to get ready for their number. Their ridiculously large, stripy pants swaggers as they walk. The clothes are too huge for them, really, and one can truly witness it with a pint-sized Emily nearly drowning in them.

Emily gives a last wink to Amy who's grinning back and trying not to laugh at their looks before they give their full attention to the judges. They've been rehearsing a lot for this to be honest, finding the humorous side of each other. Still, most of the time went by in painting each others faces.

"We're Felix and Emily, and we're clowns." Felix introduces in futile, with a big smile on his face. They look a bit like lunatics, the two of them.

A goofy tune starts playing in the background and Emily fishes out some rings from her pants and starts juggling them, while smiling like a maniac at the judges.

Felix sneaks around her like he's about to do devilry. Then he gives the judges a thumbs up, and fishes out a long stick from the frontside of his pants. While Emily is directing her attention towards the jury, he expertly reaches out with the stick and fishes one and one ring out of the air from above Emily. In the end he's gathered them all, and Emily has nothing left to juggle. She looks around herself before she looks up, wondering where the rings went, as Felix stands behind her, hiding the evidence behind his back, trying too hard to make an innocent face. But of course Emily doesn't suspect him and slings her arms out to the side as if to say 'well I don't know where they went', while making a hilarious face to the judges.

Josie and Doug laughs heavily at this, looking very entertained.

Next Emily fishes out a small umbrella while Felix fishes out the necessary to make a ballon animal. Emily just stands looking pretty with the umbrella, swinging about some. Felix tries to blow air into the long balloons, but it doesn't seem to work. He takes off the balloon and testes the 'blower', and it just happens to point towards where Emily is standing. The air from the small widget seems to be giving Emily a heavy breeze, as she suddenly 'flies' away with a priceless afraid look on her face. In the meantime, while Emily drifts away, Felix makes the ballon-animals work, and when Emily has returned from her flight, Felix has produced a green person with a red top.

"What's that?" Emily frowns.

"Why, it's you!" Felix makes a great number out of gesturing to Emily's red hair under her wig. Some of the other guests laughs of this.

"Thank you!" Emily grins and grabs the balloon while she throws the umbrella away. "My, was it cold up in the air." she says and feign a shivering attack.

"That's no problem!" Felix says, "just stand in the corner for a bit, they're usually around 90 degrees." he points to the corner of the placemat.

Josie is positively howling with laughter at this point.

Emily goes to place herself in the corner, her back away from Felix. He turns towards the judges and fishes out an empty paper plate and then a bottle of cream. He sprays it out over the plate as he cracks a joke.

"When I stop being a clown, I think I would want a job cleaning mirrors. It's just really something I could see myself doing."

When he's done preparing the plate of cream, he sneaks up behind Emily and taps her shoulder. She turns around, and gets a face full of cream as it splashes everywhere. She can't hide the squeal that follows and Felix can't hide the laugh of the satisfaction this gave him. Most of the others are laughing too, at seeing the redhead's white face.

Then they move back to the centre of the mat and makes a few uncoordinated dance moves in their enormous shoes, before bumping their asses together and finishing their sequence with the classic jazz hands.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Josie calls out as she stands up, with a bit more guarded clapping from the rest of the judges.

Emily and Felix moves back to the other guests who were watching them, and when Emily places herself next to Amy, she reaches out a finger and traces it down Emily's cheek, catching some cream on it, before licking it off purposefully.

"Sweet." she smirks at Emily, who smirks back, before turning to find a rather pissed of looking blonde with a raised eyebrow. Naomi should only be happy she's not the one with a face full of cream, really.

* * *

Next is Schmidt and Pandora with their magic show. Schmidt is sporting a large top hat and a cape. He looks mysteriously handsome. Pandora is dressed similarly, but is obviously supposed to be his assistant.

The number they're about to perform is the result of hours and hours of Schmidt trying to keep Pandora focused enough to make something worthy. In the end he learned tricks by himself when he found her focus wavering.

They go up to the judges and presents themselves, Pandora more enthusiastically then most of them, and she even use a moment with Josie to gush over Gerald.

Then Schmidt goes back to the contenders, to the confusion of them, but he stops in front of Felix and takes his red sponge nose from him with a cheeky smile. He surpassed Emily because hers is all smeared up. He goes back to the mat, holding the ball in his hand, gaining attention from everyone. Then he takes out a magic wand from his sleeve and squeezes the ball in his hands so no one can see it anymore. He holds it up and taps it a few times with his wand. When he opens the hand again, the ball is gone.

"It's flippin' gone, that's all blimmin' amazing!" Pandora says with big eyes. Schmidt then goes over to her, and moves his hand to behind her ear and producing, yep you guessed right, the red nose.

At this Pandora nearly goes mental. "How did you do that? That's freaking magic!"

"That's right." Schmidt smiles. He was actually planning on finding it in her cleavage, but the older jury means adjusting.

He then goes over to the judges and takes out a stack of cards.

"Do you think this is a full stack?" he asks Harriet.

"Yes, it does look quite alright." she answers.

"It's not, I ate some earlier."

"What?" Kieran pipes up, actually looking intrigued for the first time.

Schmidt then opens his mouth and drags cards out of it, setting them on top of the stack that's already there. Everyone is gaping as they watch him.

"That's whizzer mad!" Pandora screams from the side, "how do you do that?!"

"Ah, but I don't think it's complete yet." Schmidt says and takes off his top hat. He shows the inside of it to the judges, where it's without a doubt empty. He sets it down on the table, before waving his hands mysteriously over it. Everyone is expecting it to pop out something, but then he starts to produce cards out of thin air, dropping them down into the hat as everyone look on awestruck.

"Effy!" Pandora yells, "do you see that? He's proper crazy! It's like a diddley-do what-to-do brain explosion going on in my head right now!"

Schmidt is done producing cards out of thin air and shows the inside of his hat to everyone again, and it's still empty even though he just filled it with cards. He holds it upside down and shakes it, but still nothing comes out. Then he goes over to Pandora and sets his hat on top of her head. Her eyes widens and she reaches up to remove the hat, and left on her head is – yes- the cards. There is a gasp going through everyone watching before Josie points out that the cards is on Pandora's head.

Pandora reaches up to grab them, before looking at them in wonder and a whole deal of shock. "The cards... the cards were on my head! Schmidt, the cards were on my head!" she whispers until she's yelling at him.

"I know, now hold the hat upside down, like that yes." he instructs, before he puts a red blanket over the hat. He points the wand at it and mumbles some mumble-jamble before widening his eyes and doing a grand gesture with his hand. He quickly removes the blanket, and inside there's a rabbit.

"Flippedy-foo! A rabbit out of nowhere!" Pandora looks at the creature, before touching it to make sure it's real. "It's living too! This is cray-cray, when did you learn all this?"

"When you were busy thinking about monkeys, Panda." Schmidt deadpans, and holds up the hat with the rabbit in, bowing to the judges as everyone of them raises up to clap for him, immensely impressed by his talent.

"Magnifico!" Doug shouts out, before starting to chant again. If he was thirty years younger, he would've been a great addition as Cook's friend.

Then Pandora goes over to grab the rabbit out of the hat, obviously pumped up of all the wonders have been performed tonight, and holds it over her head like the scene in Lion King. Then she starts to sing the tune.

"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba! Sithi uhm ingonyam _..._"

Schmidt only face palms behind her and shakes his head while everyone pisses themselves laughing.

* * *

Amy and Shane goes into the mat next. They're both dressed similarly, tight pants, a vest over a white shirt and that hat and cane. Everyone can agree that both of them look really hot.

"We're Shane and Amy, and we're gonna blow your minds." Shane says with a smirk, before he and Amy drags their hats down their foreheads at the same time.

It's completely silent as everyone waits for what's to come.

Then, they start to lightly tap their canes on the floor in rhythm. It gets more and more defined until they start to stomp their feet too. It's very simple in the beginning, but it is absolutely synchronised, and it reflects how they've rehearsed for it.

The judges sits enthralled as they then steps forward, and start to move their bodies a bit more in addition to the increasing stepping, using their canes for all that they're worth.

It's easy to see that Shane is a pro on this, and with Amy's background in dance, she takes to it easily.

They move a bit to and fro, swaying their bodies as their feet starts to show the magic.

Then, when it's a lull in the rhythm, they raise their canes and holds it in both hands in front of them as their feet goes wild with the stepping beneath it. And everything is exactly on point. Then they slam the cane down, and crouches down, before dragging themselves up by it, as it glides against their crotches. It's deadly hot, and it makes people's jaw drop. This looks professional.

Then they lift their hats up so they get eye-contact with the judges and throws the canes away, instead going out in full on stepping mode, their hands joining in with making claps and slaps on their bodies. The rhythm is sick and their movements even more.

And, with their feet going into super fast mode, they ends the whole ordeal with a jump where they smack their feet together.

As they, breathlessly, stand afterwards, awaiting a reaction you could hear a needle fall. Everyone is looking so impressed and shocked, and when Doug mutters a 'wow', it seems to break the spell and everyone claps greatly in their captivation as the contenders bow on the mat.

Amy walks back to the rest with a proud smirk on her face. First she passes Naomi and directs it to her, giving her a taste of what Emily is going to get if she doesn't pull herself together, and then she walks past Karma and gives her an additional raised eyebrow as if saying 'this is what you lost'.

* * *

Chuck and Karma comes up next, and everyone admires how smart they look. They introduce themselves to the judges before Karma goes over to the edge of the mat, producing a rose which she holds up to her nose and sniffs. Some hot tango tunes comes out of the speakers as the play begins.

Chuck is hanging by the other end of the mat, looking at Karma like she's her prey, circling himself in on her. He then violently rips of his suit jacket and throws it away before opening up some buttons on his shirt.

He goes over to Karma and passionately takes her into his arms. She turns around and places the rose in his mouth.

Nose to nose, they steps back and forth in sync, their movements smooth and complete with the kicks before they turn to head another way. With the way they stare into each others eyes, you can see the passion is evident. Chuck looks like a sexy beast with the wild look in his eyes and the carefully arranged hair that's now starting to spill out of its place.

It's gently that Chuck leads Karma across the mat, like he was born for it, and he occasionally stops so she can sling out a sexy leg or lean slowly, seductively one way, before rapidly changing the pace again. At one point, where she's going out in a spin, Chuck spits out the rose in his mouth before they move back in again.

She turns around in his hands, and with his face finding her neck, he leads her like that, his arms safely wrapped around her stomach or higher up as they move synchronised and sensually together.

There's even more writhing and swaying of hips as they dance along, and they end the whole dance in an elegant drop. And when Chuck drags her back up again, he can't hold back anymore and kisses her passionately and deeply. But it doesn't take anything away from the dance, no, it just punctuates the feelings underlaying it.

The judges claps again, very impressed of this too, as Chuck and Karma have finished with their lip locking.

Karma gives Amy a triumphant smirk this time as she moves back to where everyone's watching from.

* * *

Naomi and Cook steps forward, dressed in their stripy outfits. They look a bit sad with the make up on their face, but Cook is more than ready to show what he knows. Even though he thinks the theme he and Naomi got is a bit boring, they actually managed to produce a sequence. Well, when Naomi wasn't on the verge of falling asleep. She's been getting worse and worse throughout the day, but she just have to get through this, and she will be done and proud of them for doing it. Hopefully.

"This is me and my mate Naomi 'ere, we're gonna do some miming for ya." Cook grins.

Naomi hisses from beside him, "Cook, no talking!"

"Right, no talking, my bad." he just grins bigger. He never got why they had to be so silent.

They found their places on each side of the mat. Cook mimes that he has a lasso and swings it a couple of times over his head before he throws it at Naomi. He drags her to him, while she seemingly struggles to get loose.

Right before Naomi is about to be dragged completely over to Cook, he stops for a second and holds his hands up like there's a wall there. Then he grabs the rope again and pulls at it, sending Naomi flying into the invisible wall, where she mimes a crash. She takes to her head afterwards, as she seemingly was hit hard. Cook pretends he's silently laughing.

Cook's about to mime that he sits down at a table in a restaurant where Naomi is supposed to be the waitress when he's had enough with this act.

"Ah, fuck this. We know that everyone wants to see naked bodies and me sexy moves." he says before he throws off his shirt, to Naomi's great displeasure.

"Cook, no!" she tries to stop him, but it's inevitable.

"Ah yeah, you want some of this, huh?" he flexes his muscles, and touches down his abs, putting on a show for the judges who's not... looking like they're as into it as him.

Then Cook throws off his pants to, only in his boxers know, and starts to jerk his hips as he makes his own stupid dance moves that the contenders have seen way too many times on the parties.

Naomi haunches down and puts her hurting head in her hands. She's so done with this, and now Cook has ruined their act.

"Blondie! Come on! Show some skin!" Cook shouts at her as he's busy dry humping empty air.

But Naomi is obviously having a breakdown of sorts, the hangover along with this idiotic turn of events has absolutely knocked her out.

And Cook keeps on making his show for the judges, where someone is looking horrified at him (Harriet and Josie) and others don't know if they should laugh or cuss him out (Doug and Kieran). And the contenders laugh of how Cook just broke out of the act, and Naomi is still holding her head in her hands, wanting to disappear from the face of earth.

This is a disaster.

* * *

When someone has brought Naomi a glass of water and escorted her off the mat, and Cook is calmed down and dressed again, it is time for the last act, Dan and Effy.

Effy's sporting a large, old-looking dress, so far from what she's usually wearing, that she looks absolutely absurd. Dan is looking like a poet from the old times too, and looks a bit more satisfied with this, unlike Effy who looks like she's ready to murder someone.

There's a small kind of bed made up from pillows on one side of the mat, and Effy, not at all gracefully, sits down on it, with an umbrella prop, still utterly disinterested in this.

This was her ultimatum. Dan had to do everything. But unfortunately she has to participate with her presence, which is pissing her off more than anything. But oh well, quick and painful they say.

"Dear judges, I am Dan and this beautiful virgin is Effy."

Naomi, who's sitting on the ground and sipping on a water bottle, getting better from her little collapse earlier, snorts loudly at this, earning her a glare from Effy.

Dan opens up a book and 'reads' from it, directing Effy who's lying on her bed of pillows and planning homicide.

"Fair maiden, will thy be mine? I met you in Paradise, where the gardens are full of butterflies. With one look you stole my heart, it was like fine art."

Effy is studying her nails and not paying much attention, while Dan practically lays his heart bare. But does anyone know that this is very much true to reality? Dan is certainly immersing himself, this is like a dream come true for him.

"It was only with a look, but my whole core was shook. Oh will thy be mine? So I can indulge in your wine?"

At this there's loud laughter from the audience while most of the judges are watching with a stone face.

"My body long for your skin, your soul is like my twin."

At this Emily grimaces. It is not cool using 'twin' in such a context.

"Nothing can hold me back, not even a shark attack. For if you'll be mine and I'll be yours, our love will stop all the wars."

Dan snaps his book shut as a signal that his poem is done. There's hesitant clapping from the jury as Dan bows gracefully to them. Effy only rolls her eyes and goes back to the rest of the guests.

When Dan arrives, he gets a nudge from Cook. "Nice performance, very graphic." he wiggles his eyebrows.

* * *

The judges bids they farewell and goes to a secluded space to add the scores for each couple before they return with the ranked list. The couples are lined up in front of them, eagerly awaiting the results as the jury sits down again.

"Right, everyone, it's time for the score. How do you want to do this Harriet?" Cherie asks.

"Oh, I have the list here, I'll announce whoever you want me to."

"Brilliant, let's start at the bottom and work our way up, shall we? Harriet, who came in last?"

"In the last place, with only 11 points... we have Naomi and Cook."

Naomi punches Cook hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he complains.

"You fucking idiot!" Naomi scolds. This is such an embarrassment.

"There's sexiness in going outside the script, Naomio."

"Sorry Cook and Naomi, your show was very... interesting, but you didn't follow instructions and broke out of your act." Harriet explains.

"Anyways, let's bring a round of applause for them!" Cherie says, and they get hoots and claps and laughter from the other contestants, while Naomi folds her hands and look grumpy and Cook is the opposite and actually cheers with them.

"Okay, next, in fifth place with 18 points, we have... Dan and Effy!"

Everyone claps as Dan scratches his neck and Effy doesn't even show an emotion or flinch.

"Yes, well, as an english teacher I must say that your poem was lovely in some places... though Effy wasn't really participating so it all looked a little weird." Josie says. "Do you have anything to add Gerald? You do?" "Yes, it was a bit TMI." she says as Gerald. "He's been learning teenage slang, you see." Josie smiles proudly.

"In other words, it was shite." Kieran adds.

"Kieran! Positivity! It needed improvements but had a decent base." Doug smiles.

"Alright, let's move on. Harriet?" Cherie carries on.

"Yes. In fourth place, with 22 points, we have... the clowns! Emily and Felix!"

Emily and Felix smiles thinly, a bit disappointed they didn't score higher, but oh well.

"We did have a pie." Emily whispers to Felix.

"Yep, that definitely should have gotten us higher on the list."

"And for the top three, where the two with the highest score will go on to a dancing duel, there's only 1 point dividing each of them! They scored 32, 33 and 34 points!" Harriet continues.

The remaining couples, Amy and Shane, Chuck and Karma and Schmidt and Pandora all look between each other.

"Wow, definitely close and a bit sour for the third place. Why don't you announce the one with 33 points first, so we can make it exciting?" Cherie queries.

"Okay, in second place we have... Schmidt and Pandora with their excellent magic show!"

"Yeeeaaaahhhh! Blimmin' heck!" Pandora screams and starts jumping up and down.

"Fuck yeah." Schmidt celebrates a bit more calmly. He's still not Mr Paradise, but he's closer to it.

"Congratulations! So, who will be the couple you're going up against in the dancing competition be? Karma and Chuck with their tango? Or Amy and Shane with their stepping?" Cherie sparks the atmosphere.

Karma grips on tightly to Chuck's arm as she waits to see if they've won, while Amy and Shane has closed their eyes and is holding hands. It looks almost like they're praying to win.

"In first place..." Harriet starts, "is... Amy and Shane!"

"Holy motherfucker!" Shane grins as Amy laughs and punches the air.

"And we have our finalists!" Cherie beams. "I'm sorry Chuck and Karma, it was only a margin dividing you, and your tango was excellent. Let's give them some applause."

"I must say, Amy and Shane, that your performance was exemplary. Very synchronised and lacking of mistakes. You two were also good, Chuck and Karma, but not quite there." Harriet gives more feedback.

"Okay, Shane, Amy, Schmidt and Pandora, you may go get ready for your individual dance, and we'll see you in a few."

* * *

Schmidt is the first to go, and of course he chose the sexy category with his beloved Goldfrapp. He's sporting tight black pants and a loose t-shirt.

He starts with the back to the judges as the music starts, and then turns around slowly, making moves more smoothly than Cook tried to before. He writhes and slings his body perfectly, most likely making two out of the four seats the judges are sitting on a bit wet.

As the music builds up, he rips of his t-shirt and reveals a greased up and smooth torso. He throws it away and starts to move his upper body like a snake, the muscles in his abdomen flexing. He mouths along to the words in the song as he smirks to the judges.

Then he makes a few bigger dance moves, including his hips and turning his body elegantly as he dances. He drops down on the floor and take push ups in rhythm with the music. Cherie is waving her cheating cards in front of her face, feeling flushed all of a sudden.

Schmidt easily pops up from the floor again, and gripping the front of his pants with both hands, rips them off, throwing them against the judges. They squeal, and their eyes widens. The pants lands on top of Doug's head, and he struggled to get it off to see more.

Schmidt makes a few last moves, giving suggestive looks all around as he shows off his body, moving it with force and accuracy.

When he's done, everyone claps and cheers.

"I might just go straight again." Emily mutters to herself after that performance.

* * *

Pandora takes the spotlight, wearing pigtails and a weird outfit. It looks like something they wore in Germany sixty years ago, or more.

Something really weird starts playing, with a lot of bells and flutes in it. Pandora is on it right away, starting to jump around and clapping her hands in a weird fashion. She's jumping from one foot to the other as she rounds the mat.

The judges are looking at her weirdly.

She starts to clap more advanced, like behind her back or under her foot.

And everyone is still looking at her wondering what the fuck she's doing.

Then she starts to squat as she jumps waving her hands everywhere. Then she's up again, spinning around as she jumps, clapping her hands and her feet. Again she's squatting, with her arms folded and her feet being thrown back and forth as she jumps.

Everyone looks at her in wonder, not understanding how she's doing it, but not understanding why either.

Pandora finishes up and curtsies to the judges, who's hesitantly clapping and looking between each other.

Effy is the only smiling at her when she comes back to the spectators. But Pandora doesn't know it's because Effy admires her for just being who she is, no matter how much of a fool she makes of herself.

* * *

Amy comes to the mat next, as a new song start playing. Love ain't just a word by Rudimental etc.

She's sporting small jean shorts and a big t-shirt with print on. On her head is also a baggy hat.

She walks confidently ahead and starts dancing straight away. Her movements are fast and well practiced and hard to explain.

But what can be explained is how Emily reacted as she watched. Because if she thought the stepping from before was good, this is just so much better. And sexier. She's really getting in the groove and it's noticeable that Amy got the music in her body.

She's combining all her body parts and makes it to something cool and is being daring without it being slutty.

Her hair is swinging loosely from under her baggy hat, and with every movement she does, you can see her body moving under her gigantic top. And her legs, dear god, her legs, Emily thinks. Long, strong and so much pulse in them. There's pulse in the whole of Amy, she thinks, when she's dancing like this.

Her arms moving in well-rehearsed patterns and everything is just exactly on point. If Schmidt made the female population appreciative before, Amy is definitely doing the same with the males. And maybe some girls as well. When Emily glances towards Karma, she can see that she's following her every move.

Amy finishes her performance to a not shocking standing applause.

* * *

Lastly, it's Shane's turn. He's only wearing tight, skin-coloured pants, and his torso is naked. He's doing ballet.

He sits down before Take Me To Church by Hozier starts playing. He sits as if in desperation for a couple of minutes, before reaching up into the air with one hand as the other supports him. His defined body shows beautifully as he moves.

Then he falls back to the floor as if in defeat. His upper body moves up and down as if he's drawing in big breaths before he suddenly crouches up and jumps up into a beautiful posture. When he's back on the ground he writhes around in more well-planned positions. Everyone holds their breaths as they watch him.

When the song changes, he pushes himself to his feet backwards with the help of one hand. Then it happens, after a small hiatus, he leaps into the air performing a out-of-this-world pirouette. Josie holds for her mouth in the audience as she watches him, Gerald laying on the table, forgotten.

Shane continues with his massive jumps, high up in the air, showing off his body and the perfect aligned positions.

The whole thing is absolutely magnificent, and it awakens feelings in everyone watching him. He's not only dancing, he's... Lord knows what he's doing, but it's just... everything! Every mouth hangs agape and every eye is on him.

When the song dies down, so does he, sinking down on the floor, his body shutting off this mode for now.

As he's receiving the applause, he actually witnesses a couple of wet eyes in the audience. No wonder when a performance can make such an impact.

* * *

The four contenders stand shoulder to shoulder in front of the jury as they've compared notes and is ready to announce the winners.

Harriet stands up as she gets the message from Cherie to announce who's won.

"Okay, well, we can start with Ms Paradise then. Good performances by both of you but one really stuck out. Pandora your show was … interesting. But Amy, you were really great at your hip hop dance. And who's Ms Paradise is … Amy!"

Amy jumps up and down and squeals before receiving a hug from Shane. She walks up to the judges to receive the pink ribbon over her chest and the trophy from Kieran. When she turns around again, she gives a very evident wink to a beaming Emily in the crowd. Pandora also gives her a hug when she returns, not bitter over losing at all.

"Then, it is time to see who becomes Mr Paradise. This race was a lot closer, as the both of you made such great and diverse performances. But it is clear, we do have a winner. Mr Paradise is …." Harriet drags out, "... Shane!"

Shane grins and giggles as he walks up to receive his ribbon and trophy. When he turns around again, he's met with the sour face of a very bitter Schmidt. Because damnit, Schmidt was _good_, and he's been here since the start, so obviously he deserves it more.

But nothing can kill the mood as Amy and Shane celebrates together. People might be angry they won because they got in just yesterday and is raiding this contest, but fair is fair. They were the most talented.

"Congratulations to Shane and Amy! You are locked out the week and will receive a great power tomorrow!" Cherie grins.

Emily comes over and gives Amy a big and lingering hug to congratulate her. They stay by the mat, Emily still praising Amy's performance and Shane admiring his trophy as the others slowly draws away. But Emily never catches the killing glare Naomi shoots their way before she's out of there.

* * *

Obviously the night call for a celebration of the great win, and even though some are not happy how it turned out (Schmidt in general) most everyone can agree they won fair and square.

"Oh stop brooding, will you?" Effy says as he sits down beside Schmidt, handing him a drink.

"Aren't I allowed? They got in _yesterday _Eff. _Yesterday_. They did nothing to deserve this. I should've gotten the power.

"Relax, we'll survive, we always do."

"What makes you so sure?"

Effy shrugs. "It's not much you can do now anyway, unless you want to lick their arses."

"Ugh, no." Schmidt grimaces and sips his drink, still looking glum.

"Cheer up."

"There are plenty of things to be down about: air pollution in China, the deficit, The Hobbit wasn't very good. If I wanted to see dwarves in a real-time dinner scene, I would have gone to Koreatown."

"Drama Queen."

"I'm just being realistic. I'm allowed to feel down after I was so close to being Mr Paradise. And look at them now. Wearing their ribbons like they're fucking royals."

Effy looks to Shane who's chatting to Cook and touching his ribbon every two seconds. _Well, he's already acting like one, so why not let him believe he is one. _And then she looks to Amy who's, well, glued to Emily's side just like last night. They're looking cosy, cuddled up in a sofa with a drink each as they're seemingly flirting a whole lot more than they did before. Effy thinks that maybe Emily is a bit more into it now, as she squints at them. And if they're being so affectionate towards each other that must mean... Yep, Naomi is glaring at them and so is Karma in between diving into Chuck's mouth.

Effy would think Naomi would go into comatose after today of looking like she's near death, but no, she's deep down in alcohol again, well on her way to getting intoxicated all over. Unless she already is. But what is it they say? Best cure to a hangover is what made it in the first place?

"Let's just get royally fucked and see what the evening brings." Effy toasts and downs her drink.

* * *

"Naomi's an asshole for not wanting you." Amy smirks as Emily fiddles with a strand of her hair.

"Yeah, well, Karma's a bitch." Emily grins cheekily. They laugh of the cheesy line.

"She really can be sometimes. But I want to get over her, I really do. Do you know what the first thing I did was after she rejected me?"

"No?" Emily answered and started lightly tracing her fingertips on Amy's collarbone.

"I went to the nearest club and landed the hottest girl in it. Like seriously, my self-esteem was like zero at that point, but still I managed that. So we hooked up, she took me to where she rented a room and I lost my girl virginity. She was _so _hot. Reagan was her name. I mean, it was really hot; I'm surprised that cheap motel didn't burst into flames. Shame she was only in town for a night though. I think it's the girls who are like hurricanes that can make me overcome this undying love or whatever."

"Reagan huh? So what did you do in that motel?" Emily leans in daringly.

"You're being such a perve right now." Amy grins and pushes Emily lightly away.

Emily only chuckles and leans back to her previous position. She studies Amy as she takes a sip of her drink. She's really beautiful, she thinks. And everything seems so easy with her, as opposed to... Urgh no, don't think of her.

"So how many more conquests have you had before you came here?"

* * *

Naomi's grip around her beer tightens more and more as she unwaveringly stares down the two love birds in front of her. Is it possible to be so fucking inconsiderate? They're acting like the rest of the world don't exist. And after Amy became Ms Paradise or whatever, Emily is clinging to her like a moth to flame. And it pisses Naomi of.

The alcohol she's consumed since the competition ended has made her mind cloudy again, and she doesn't feel the pain in her head anymore. But there is pain … somewhere else. And she's just so angry again, because she doesn't want things to be like this. She wants... she's not sure what she wants, but she doesn't want Emily with _Amy. _Fucking Amy with her fucking ribbon and her fucking charming smile.

Naomi decides she has to do something to get Emily away from her, because she can't stand them being so friendly anymore. She just can't fucking stand it.

So, with downing the last of her beer and stealing yet another tequila shot from Cook's collection, she marches right over to where Amy and Emily is sitting on the sofa. They stop giggling over whatever they were giggling of and looks questioningly up at her. Naomi is full on scowling at Amy before she redirects her eyes to Emily.

"Can I have a word with you?"

Emily's eyebrows raises in intrigue. Naomi wants to talk to her now? This will be interesting.

"Sure," she answers. Naomi waits until Emily is starting to get up before she swiftly turns around and stomps towards the bungalows. Emily follows with a sigh. _She doesn't look happy, so this probably won't be pleasant._

* * *

She finds Naomi pacing just past the bungalows. And she isn't looking like she'll be stopping anytime soon. She obviously picked up another drink at the bar on her way, because she's sipping on it in between her march. So Emily idly places herself on the wall, and sips leisurely from her own drink.

Suddenly Naomi seems to snap. She's fuming.

"What the actual fuck, Emily?"

"What?" Emily only answers tiredly back. She's a bit done with this never-ending angriness that is Naomi. And she kind of understands that maybe this is jealous Naomi, but she won't get her hopes up. Because Naomi has always been a little harsh with her, and maybe there's no feelings behind it at all.

"Where the hell do you think you're coming from, huh?" Naomi animates her hands as she keeps on pacing back and forth in front of Emily, too restless and driven by this intense feeling inside of her that's been building for a while.

"Look if you could just tell me why you're angry..." Emily starts.

"Angry? Emily, you're not being fucking fair. And you're not being, like, honest! Something has to be wrong with you!" Naomi lashes out.

Emily flinches but still drinks silently from her drink, awaiting a real explanation.

"Here you flirt with me for weeks and weeks, and you're supposed to like _me. _That's what you've done, and then you just fucking turn around after what, _one day?_ Thursday you're trying to kiss me and then monday," Naomi slurs, "monday, which was yesterday, you're suddenly attached to Amy. You know what that reminds me of? A fucking slut, Emily."

"Oh that's just nice." Emily bites back, not at all appreciating this scolding.

"Yeah, well, that's what it fucking looks like. One girl one night and then another the next night? What is that Emily? No one in their right mind turn in their seat that quickly. And then you go for _Amy? _Like, you try to kiss me and then the next night it is all Amy this and Amy that. And here you are supposed to fancy me, but _no, _when a new guest comes in you just jump on them don't you?"

Emily sighs. This is just utter blabbering and she understands that Naomi is drunk, but she sees no point in reasoning with her as she relentlessly walks in front of her. If that's what Naomi wants to think, then Emily won't stop her.

"And then you just leave me hanging Emily, like, I'm not really meaning that because I'm not hanging, but it's not the first time you just abandoned girls is it? You just jump from one to the other, that's your lifestyle isn't it? Well, it's disgusting. And do you know what's even more disgusting? Watching you flirt with Amy when you're supposed to flirt with _me." _

"Naomi.." Emily mutters.

"No, don't 'Naomi' me. Like, I can't wrap my head around it. Or maybe I can. Maybe you're just doing it to piss me off. Well, obviously you're doing it to piss me off. All you do is piss me off and make me have all these... _feelings! _And I don't know what the fuck to do with them and you just go ahead and plays with them and is sitting on top of fucking _Amy _in the lounge just to make me jealous and do you know what? It's not fucking working! I am not fucking jealous!"

Naomi screams the last part at Emily before she silently stomps back and forth again. Naomi is so aggregated and Emily is just the opposite. She can't find it in herself to care really, before Naomi give her something she can hold on to instead of all this bitching.

"And it just drives me crazy Emily, that you can just turn away from me after a day. Kiss them and leave them, eh? Maybe I should just go warn Amy right now, huh?"

Still no reaction from Emily. She's not even looking at Naomi.

"You think you're justified maybe? That you can just flirt with me and then go ahead and flirt with Amy? Just flirt with everyone, do you! But I don't fucking care, do the hell you want for my part. I'm just really angry that you don't fucking care what other people might feel."

"Yeah, if I only knew.." Emily shakes her head. This is all just too much.

"And god Emily, I just, even just your name make me want to crush things. Do you have any idea of infuriating it is seeing you with her? To have your red hair mixed in with her blonde?"

Now Naomi is just starting to talk nonsense.

"And the shade of her hair is all wrong isn't it? It's fucking... You were supposed to be interested in me!"

Suddenly Naomi stops talking and when Emily turns back to see what it is, Naomi is suddenly cupping her face and their lips crashes together. And by fucking god, if these fireworks going off inside Emily's head isn't the best thing she's ever felt, she doesn't know what is.

Naomi's beer lays thrown and forgotten in the grass behind Emily, the liquid pouring out into the soil. And Emily sets her drink aside on the wall as she reaches up to grip into Naomi's hair.

Their mouths moves together in a rushed bliss, and before they know it, it's deepened and their tongues are mixed together as they claw at each other to draw the other closer.

And Emily can't breathe, and her breath hitches over and over in her throat as Naomi sucks delicately on her lips and tongue. And as she receives, she gives. And it's just fucking heaven, this. Having her lips like this, kissing her like this as Emily's dreamt of for days... no, weeks, now.

Naomi groans into her mouth as Emily tugs at the hair in her nape, and it's so sexy Emily might combust. And Naomi is leaning into her fully now, her body in between Emily's legs who's still sitting on the wall.

They devour each other, and every second of it is just heart-stopping and filling Emily up to the brim with feelings and urges. Because this is Naomi telling her. This is what Naomi was before, with all those ugly words. Naomi was _jealous. _And she does want this, Emily realises. And by god, Emily has never wanted anything as much.

Naomi's mouth is just so soft and warm and Emily could've kissed her endlessly, but unfortunately they are drawn apart as they hear cat calls from behind them.

They turn to see Schmidt standing there with a shit eating grin, obviously over the gloominess he sported earlier at seeing this. He was on his way to the bungalows for a piss, but this sight is worth delaying it a bit.

"Fucking yeah, about time we got some girl on girl action in here. Been missing my porn stash at home, but now I got my own personal lesbians." he grins as he points at them.

And suddenly Naomi has let go of Emily and is even more angry than before as she marches up to Schmidt.

"No!" she tells him, pointing a finger in his face, "you will not tell a soul about this. This did not happen."

"Course it did, I just saw it."

"No it did not, and if you open your big mouth about it, I will chop of your balls and push them down your throat so far that they'll be coming out your arse, comprende?" Naomi goes to do a threatening move with her hand towards Schmidt's crotch, but he cowers away.

"Jesus, alright, okay!" Schmidt eyes widen of the rage he can see in the blue eyes.

"Right, so we all agree. This never happened and I'm not gay!" Naomi yells, directing the last bit at Emily before stomping back to the lounge.

Emily just sits flabbergasted back on the wall, touching her lips in wonder. How the...? What the hell just happened?

"Bloody hell, what is wrong with her?" Schmidt asks Emily, but he gets no answer as she's seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Schmidt then shrugs, and walks into the bungalows to relieve his bladder.

And Emily just don't know how to wrap her mind around this. She needs to find Naomi and talk about this normally, without any rage or drastic measures. Because wow. Naomi must have felt that too. And even though she keeps lashing out, Emily just knows she's lying. She don't know why, maybe Naomi is afraid or something, but this can't have been a random kiss.

So Emily eventually moves back towards the lounge to find Naomi, because this needs to be fixed.

But when she enters the lounge, she could never in a million years guessed the sight that awaited her.

Naomi is … straddling Cook and heavily making out with him. It stabs Emily right in her chest, but she doesn't show any emotion as her heart is set on fire. Not the good kind of fire, but the damaging 'burn-everything-down' fire.

"What?" Emily breathes as she sits down beside Amy again.

It's not only Emily who's watching Naomi and Cook as they get it on though, it seems most of the other guests is looking at them with a shocked expression.

"When did this.." she directs to Amy.

"Don't know what fucking happened. She just marched right back in her a minute or two ago and straddled him without a word and they began making out. It was proper weird!" Amy says, still looking at the wicked lovers with raised eyebrows.

Emily watches how Cook's big hands is discovering Naomi's waist and how she's somewhat grinding down into him. And Emily can't do anything but stare, because she's so knocked off her feet she doesn't even know how to react.

"Are you okay?" suddenly Amy's hand is on her shoulder.

"Uh, uhm, yeah." Emily lies. But she doesn't have a right to not be okay, has she? Naomi has never been hers. Still, this is killing her, watching Naomi getting more and more intimate with another person. And she just made out with her a minute ago, what the hell is Naomi thinking?

Emily is so shaky and jittery and she tries to steady her breath as she can't rip her eyes off the lovers in front of her. She tries to drink a bit more, but she finds it only turns her stomach so she quickly gives up on that.

She catches Effy's eyes after a while, but looks away straight away. She knows Effy will look straight through her, and she doesn't want that. She wants to keep up her facade even though she's breaking inside.

And, _oh my god, _now Cook is moaning, and his hands are cupping Naomi's arse. They're getting more and more intense and handsy as they go on, and even though people around them are still laughing at them and sometimes trying to talk to them, they get no reactions.

Emily tries to engage in conversation with Amy again, but it's futile when all she wants to do is cry. Or smack something. Or go over and rip those two apart. But she don't know what to do, she's at wits end with everything.

And then they're drawing apart barely, and Emily can hear they're mumbling something about 'getting back to the room' and 'bed' and she nearly loses it then. When Naomi draws apart fully, and turns to stand up, she catches Emily's eyes briefly. But her eyes are so indifferent to Emily. It's like they're saying 'this is me and this is who I like to do. Not girls. Not you'. And then Naomi's face is flushed too from the close proximity to Cook and because of what they've been doing. What they're _going _to do.

And then they're practically running out of the lounge, hands all over each other, and giggling.

And Emily is just fucking empty inside. When did Naomi become so cold? So indifferent to her? They just shared a passionate kiss and now she's jumping in to bed with Cook? Hypocrite, that's what she is. Yelling at her for flirting with Amy. Well damn, this is worse. Much worse.

Emily can't take it anymore. She stayed when Naomi was in the lounge to show, in a crazy way, that what Naomi did didn't effect her. It was stupid. She was stupid. But it's easier to act like you're not heartbroken instead of running away like a coward.

But now she has to.

"Sorry Amy, I need to go back my room." Emily interrupts Amy, who's been trying, bless her, get her thoughts over on something else the entire time. Amy looks at her with sympathy and nods, giving her a hug before she goes. Emily nearly breaks down then, but manages to hold it in.

She needs the solitary of her room. She needs space. She needs to hurt in peace.

* * *

Cook and Naomi are bursting through the door in their room, their lips attached and clothes are being shed. As Naomi's pants is gone and Cook's shirt too, Cook picks her up and throws her at the bed. He's crawling over her, leaning down and kissing her lips and neck furiously as he works his own pants.

And there they go, and there goes his boxers too, and his dick is out and erect and it's rubbing over Naomi's small knickers. And then Cook moves one of his hands to drag them off. And he's so hard and he's so horny. And then...

"Wait!" Naomi interrupts him.

He stops and props himself up on his elbows above her, but still remaining contact.

"What?" he asks, not understanding at all what there is to wait for. And he's admiring her silky skin, and thinks how much he wants her.

"It just isn't a goer." Naomi bites her lip and look away.

"What the fuck are you talking about, this definitely is a goer!" he exclaims and gestures down to his large cock which is ready to enter her.

"I'm sorry Cook, the mood just went." Naomi mutters.

Cook rolls off her and lays on his side of the bed, covering his face with a pillow as he covers his penis with the sheets.

Naomi, in turn, dresses herself decent again, and looks the other way.

"Fucking hell, you're killing me blondie." Cook says in agony.

Naomi sighs and still look away from him, not sure why she suddenly wants to cry. She had this all planned out. Well, as much as a plan you can make in the span of one second. She just never thought she wouldn't go through with it. Why is she such a dickhead?

Cook lays still, still breathing into his pillow, calming himself down. And Naomi does the same. Not that she was terribly aroused, but one tends to get short-breathed with heavy make out.

And _fuck _Naomi thinks. She's such an idiot.

"Cook?" she asks.

"Yeah?" he croaks from under his pillow.

"If anyone asks tomorrow, can we just say we fucked?"

The pillow is ripped away from his face as he looks at her indignantly.

"Why can't we just do the deed if we're going to tell everyone we did anyway?" he questions.

"Just fucking do this for me, will you? Have you ever had any trouble bragging about a lay? Just do the same tomorrow, will you?" Naomi says angrily back.

"Yeah, but I actually shagged those girls. I don't fucking get why we should lie about it?" Cook frowns at her.

"Because I'm your partner and you fucking owe it to me. Just do it and don't ask any questions, or else I throw you head first out of here!"

Cook drops down again with a heavy sigh, scratching his head. Yeah, he did owe Naomi a lot, but this was a fucking weird thing to ask for.

"I don't fucking get you girls." Cook mutters to himself as he wraps himself in the sheets and turns away from Naomi to hopefully get some sleep.

_Yeah, me neither, _Naomi thinks.

.

.

.

**Sooo...**

**What, you thought I was going to hand you the happily ever after just like that? No way, this is a reality show, and more drama is needed before that. Haha.**

**Sooo... leave me a review if you want the next update to come sooner than this one? Even if it's just to scream and shout or just write a 'NOO'. I'm curious about your reactions. **

**Notes;**

**Music: Ooh La La by Goldfrapp; Love Ain't Just A Word by Rudimental, Dizzee Rascal, Anne-Marie; Take Me To Church by Hozier.**

**Inspiration for the Mr and Ms Paradise competition:**

**Panda's dance is inspired by the unseen skins. You know, that with the german wurst wagon or what it was.**

**Shane's dance is from this youtube video of some guy... I don't know, you'll probably find it if you search ballet and take me to church. It had like 12 million views. And it was so beautiful.**

**Well, most of everything is inspired by watching talented people do the different things. Usually in a Mr and Ms Paradise competition, most acts are like Cook and Naomi's: pervy, uncoordinated and just down right hilarious. I decided to give some of them more talent than the canon though. Hope you won't mind.**

**I'm sorry if I described too much or too little with the acts. **

**So yeah, cheers and ttyl. x**


	19. Week 5, Day 3

**Hello again!**

**Back to regular length chapters, phew!**

**First, I want to say something I probably should have written in the first chapter, haha. I want to say that I got inspiration for turning a reality show into writing by another fanfiction here on the site. It's about Big Brother, and I really really love it. It's written a while ago and is not finished, but it has enough elements in it for you to read it and enjoy it even if it's been a while since the last update. And it has Naomily – do I need to say more? Anyways, the fic is called _BigSkins House_ and is written by _Gerty04_. You can find it in my favourite stories list.**

**But okay, on to the story then! A bit of a shocker last chapter, and a lot of you is not happy with Naomi. Well, you are not the only ones. On with it!**

**Week 5, Day 3**

The morning thereafter Effy finds herself sitting with the opening to the pool in her room, smoking a cigarette. Dan is somewhere behind her, making himself ready.

Suddenly there's violent waves coming from a bit beside her. She leans out, hanging on to the wall, and sees Emily sitting in the opening of her own room by herself, kicking the water like it would be Naomi herself.

"Morning there." Effy greets her.

Emily sighs, not even looking at Effy. "Yeah."

Effy can read on her body language that Emily is really irritable this morning. Not that Effy had expected anything else. Obviously Emily is done with the front she put up last night and has decided to show her annoyance with the situation. Effy only hopes it lasts throughout the day. She thinks it can be a catalyst, and Effy always liked those.

She keeps silent as she watches Emily's legs kick to and fro in the water. She's trying to relieve the rage inside of her, Effy thinks. And she's not far from the truth.

Last night had been really bad for Emily. First she was sad and confused and spent a good amount of time crying into the arms of a consoling Felix. But then she got over that, and she woke up this morning with this enormous bitterness. Fuck Naomi for being a dick to her. Naomi knew exactly what she was doing and how interested Emily is in her. And then she kisses her and directly afterwards sleeps with Cook. It's cruel and damn, Emily has every right to be angry about it. So she sits with her feet in the pool and tries to get out some steam while looking at the scenery. Because despite her feelings, she doesn't want to blow up and cause a scene.

Effy watches her for a few more seconds until she hears Felix from the other room, and Emily gets up from her resting space and move back into her own room. Effy takes the last drag from her smoke before putting out, deciding to get on with the day. Who knows what this one will bring.

She gets up from the floor and sees Dan standing fidgeting in front of the mirror, halfway looking at her and halfway buttoning up his shirt. Effy narrows her eyes in on him, thinking that it might be time to address what happened yesterday, what with Dan's love declaration that belonged decades ago.

"So," Effy says.

"Hmm?" Dan murmurs in his deep voice.

"You want to have sex with me then?"

"What?" Dan stops what he's doing to look at her shockingly.

"Don't you?" she purrs seductively while lying down to rest on the bed.

Dan swallows before resuming his buttoning, though his hands is more shaky now.

"Why would you think so?" his voice wavers.

"Serenading usually means that. Wasn't that what you did yesterday? Serenading?"

"Um, I mean.." Dan mumbles, before looking back to the bed, seeing Effy in a very inviting position. "I don't want to have sex with you right now."

"Liar." Effy smirks. This is more fun than what she thought it would be. "Your hands are shaking and you've swallowed four times in the last minute. Also, your eyes are dilated."

Dan looks at her for a few more seconds. He somewhat knows that she's playing him, but he thinks that the more he holds on to his own beliefs, that maybe she'll come to adore him and respect him like he does with her someday.

"Sex is meaningful, like art. And you don't rush art." he answers instead.

"But isn't it beauty in a storm too?" Effy retorts, moving up from the bed. She walks by him, looking him up and down in the process, before continuing out the door.

"See you at the table." she farewells him.

* * *

"Up top, man!" Schmidt grins as he enters the breakfast room, raising his palm to Cook. Cook looks confusedly at him for a moment, before lifting his own for a reluctant high five.

"So you screwed her then. Good. Things were getting a bit _dull _around here." Chuck says, looking accusingly at Karma who didn't put out for him last night as usual. And he can't figure out why.

Cook clears his throat, looking the opposite of gloating, and crouches more down into the food on his plate.

On the opposite side of the table, Emily is sitting gripping her silverware so tight that it's a miracle it's not bending. She and Naomi have steadfastly refused to give each other any sign of attention through the first part of the meal, but now something's about to snap.

"Oh come on Cook, don't be modest, tell us everything about the ass you got last night." Schmidt cheerfully requests as he digs into his share.

Cook plans on avoiding answering, he was never any good at lying anyways, until he feel a kick in his shin. He looks up to Naomi who's scowling at him, urging him to make everyone believe they slept together.

"Oh, uhm, yeah. It was nice." he says half heartedly.

"What, just nice? It looked well hot when you snogged last night!" Schmidt continues.

Another kick to Cook's shin.

"I meant it was proper ace," he backtracks, putting a bit more effort into it as if to not get killed by Naomi later, "kept me up into the wee hours, she did."

There's suddenly a loud sound of clattering and everyone turns to look at Emily. She obviously threw her knife and fork violently down on her plate, and was now folding her arms and looking away from everyone, her nostrils flaring. This is not what she wants to hear about, her fantasy have already given her too much input on what must've happened between them last night.

Effy looks at Emily with amusement, before she shifts her gaze back to Naomi, and actually sees a bit of remorse there as Naomi looks at Emily for a second.

"Why, I didn't peg you for a girl who was alright being treated like a trophy shag around the breakfast table, Naoms?" Effy decides to intervene.

Naomi turns sharply to Effy at this, before looking around the table again as everyone is looking at her with raised eyebrows. And then she understands that, yes, her plan was to make everyone believe she slept with Cook, but if she really had done it, she would definitely not have liked it being gossiped like now. So she reaches out and chuffs Cook over his head.

"Ow!" he complains, "what the hell was that for?!"

"For bragging about what happened! Last night was private, Cook!" Naomi says to him while giving him a look to play the role.

He just shakes his head before turning back to his food. Girls are fucking mental.

"Not completely private, though" Amy pipes up and sends a sympathetic look Emily's way, "it will be all over the tv channels and internet in a few months."

"Yeah well, that will be then." Naomi snaps back at her rudely. She doesn't want to think about that the cameras catches _everything _that goes on at the hotel. Because right now there's a lot she tries to keep secret.

Naomi meets Emily's stare then, suddenly and unexpectedly. The look in the redhead's eyes are so angry and stony that Naomi turns her eyes downwards right away. Why is she feeling so guilty? This is necessary, isn't it?

A letter is delivered to the newly coronated Miss and Mister Paradise. Amy stands up to read it.

"_As the elite of the hotel, Miss and Mister Paradise gets to go on a photoshoot today." _

"Well, not the worst way to make the time pass." Shane smirks.

"Take some good bikini photos for me!" Schmidt calls after Amy with a grin as she and Shane moves out of the hotel towards their date.

* * *

Amy and Shane arrives with a pier beside the cliffs beneath the hotel. There they find costumes and sexy underwear for their photoshoot. A professional photographer is there to coordinate them and their postures and so on. It wasn't too hard as they both turned out to be natural photogenic. And with their great bodies and the beautiful background, the photos turned out really great. They both had a nice time together, bonding even more.

Afterwards they are rewarded with a nice lunch on the pier as the seagulls squeaks from above them. But the peace is short lived.

A letter is delivered on a plate when they're done eating.

"Oh man, I knew it was too good to be true. Still, a bit exciting isn't it? Having so much control?" Shane smirks as he picks up the letter to open it.

"Um, I don't know, depends what it is." Amy grimaces.

Shane clears his throat and proceeds to read. _"Dear Miss and Mister Paradise. You get a great power over the other contenders. You are to choose one couple to be put in great danger." _

"Okay, we're _not _fucking choosing Karma. I'm ruling that out right now." Amy says right away.

"Why would you want her in here when she's only giving you heart burn anyways?" Shane questions as he folds the letter.

"Look, I don't want to ruin her chances at winning this game. There's a lot of stuff you don't know about her, but I won't do that." Amy says with a little frown.

"I still think we should chuck them out. Hey! Chuck Chuck out. That has a nice cling to it."

"No."

"Okay well, but hear me when I say that protecting her after she abandoned you is not the way to go."

"Please just do this for me, Shane. And really, I don't want to talk about it. It's not that easy to turn ones feelings off. Besides, there's plenty of others to take from."

"Fine. Who else to rule out then?"

"Emily and Felix obviously. I'm not touching them." Amy says.

"Fair enough. How about Naomi and Cook? They've made a bit of drama with the shocking hook up last night, didn't they? Personally I would like Cook to stay, he's such eye candy."

"Mmm, yeah, well. I'm not sure I want to send Naomi out really. I mean, it might upset Emily even if she's really mad at them now."

"Since you're unsure and I'm very in favour to keep perving on Cook, I say we'll not take them either."

"Right, then who's left?" Amy questions.

"We have..." Shane thinks, still a bit unsure of the names, "Dan and Effy and then there's Schmidt and that crazy girl, Pandora."

"So one of them then? Who do you reckon?" Amy wonders.

"I don't quite know actually. Like, it's pretty much the same for me."

"Yeah, me too. Like Dan is just so fucking boring, wouldn't mind sending him home." Amy shrugs.

"Yeah. But Effy scares me. Like, think if we sat her in danger and she actually _survived. _Oh, the horrors! I would definitely be afraid to lose my spot." Shane shudders.

"You're right," Amy agrees, "she's not one to be messed with is she? Maybe not too wise to choose her if it can backlash on us."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Shane smiles.

"That we only have Schmidt and Pandora left?"

"Yes, that's the one. Okay, so we put them in danger then?"

"But wait, we would need a reason as of why we picked them!" Amy says.

"Hmm," Shane thinks, "well we might as well say it's because we don't see them fitting too good together. Which definitely isn't a lie. I mean, come on? They're both energetic but that's about the only thing similar you can find between them!"

"Sounds like a plan." Amy smirks, and they shake each other's hands.

* * *

With Amy gone on the date, Emily finds herself not knowing what to do with herself. She paces mostly around the pool, still agitated by the show at the breakfast. How dare Naomi do that to her? To fucking yell at her, then kiss her and then have sex with someone else? Emily is by no means any doormat and she won't have this. The more she walks the more she decides to not let Naomi get away with this. She's being an idiot, and Emily will not hide the fact that she's absolutely furious with the blonde.

She marches up to the lounge where everyone is gathered with the intention to give Naomi a piece of her mind.

She finds her lazing in the sofa, her feet draped over Cook. And it just makes Emily even more enraged.

"Naomi," she gets the attention of the girl, and the rest of the room, "I just want you to know that you're a cunt." she spits.

"Woah woah woah," Cook interrupts, sensing that the little redhead is really meaning it, "what's going on? Did you two have a fight?"

"Ah come on, don't you get it?" Chuck chuckles from the other sofa.

"What?" Cook asks, clueless.

"You shagged Emily's girl crush here," Chuck smirks.

While the boys talks on about the reason of Emily's rage, Emily glares down Naomi. And for the first time, Naomi meets her stare full on. Even though Naomi is uncomfortable, she will endure it if this is what is needed to get the point across to Emily.

"Look Emily," Cook is suddenly standing in front of her and she redirects her scowl to him. "Naomi, she's not into ya like that. She's all about the cock, I should know after last night."

"You're such a fucking whore Cook. How many have you shagged since you entered the hotel, huh? You hear that Naomi? You're calling me a slut and then you sleep with this pig?"

"Hey, no need to be nasty." Cook frowns, not at all knowing about yesterday's feud.

"Right, because _I'm _the one being nasty am I? What Naomi, living a double life now?" Emily smirks cruelly at the other girl, hinting to what went down last night.

"_Don't._" Naomi warns Emily.

"Right," Emily sniffs lightly, "holding our tongues about it. That's right."

"Emsy, why are you going all mad cow on Naomi?" Pandora asks innocently from another sofa.

"Because she's being a right fucking jerk, despite scolding others for that exact reason."

"Who did she call a jerk?" Pandora looks questioningly to Naomi who's still in a stare off with Emily.

"Yeah, who?" Cook turns to Naomi. "Did you call Emily a jerk?"

"_No!" _Naomi retorts. "She's just being jealous is all. Well, sorry Ems, but as you can see, I'm not up for that lesbian ever after with you." Naomi bites back at Emily. Attacking where it hurts.

"Like I would fucking want to be with such a _bitch _anyways," Emily's eyes are blazing. "You should all fucking watch your back, because I'm not on your fucking team anymore!"

"Oi!" Felix suddenly pipes up from where he's been silently watching the fight. "Ems, don't be rash! Look guys, we're not declaring war alright."

He tries to salvage his spot in on the hotel, because if Emily goes batty, it most definitely is going to affect him too. So diminishing the damage is really the wisest thing to do right now.

"Oh believe me, this is definitely me declaring war." Emily goes against what Felix says.

"Emily, maybe it's time to take a nap in our room, yeah?" Felix tries to calm her down and modestly guide her away from the lounge at the same time.

"No it's not. Felix you know everything." she looks at him with hurt eyes. She needs someone to back her up, and if not even Felix is doing it, maybe everyone has turned on her?

"I know, okay Em, I know. But really, this is not the way." he tells her quietly. Because he does know everything. She told him in between sobs last night. And he's come to care for Emily, so of course he thinks Naomi is a cunt too. But this isn't the normal setting, they aren't home. So a confrontation is definitely not the answer. So instead, when he sees Emily's lip start to wobble again, he drags her in for a hug. He know she's angry and upset, and he will give her permission to be so as long as she doesn't commit suicide in the game.

Naomi watches the interaction between them with what feels like a rock in the pit of her stomach. But she then tries to ignore it, and turns her attention back to the others around the lounge, as they discreetly talks about Emily maybe suffering from PMS.

Then a letter arrives, preventing Emily to flee the scene. Cook receives it and stands up to read.

"_Dear guests. Mister and Miss Paradise are, as you all know, on a date. There, they're picking a couple to be set in a dangerous situation. The consequences will be revealed at Pandora's."_

"Well then," Emily huffs as she drops herself down onto the sofa, "if it were up to me, it would be you two being kicked the hell out of here." she gestures towards Cook and Naomi. "But oh wait, Amy is one of those deciding isn't she, so it isn't such an unthinkable situation." Emily smirks triumphantly at Naomi.

Naomi, on her part, takes the threat seriously and sends a panicky look Cook's way.

* * *

Naomi's worry is for nothing apparently, because when Amy and Shane returns, they tell the group of their choice. Schmidt is raging, he's sure they're after him. And fucking hell, he didn't deserve to be put in such a situation after he nearly won the Mister Paradise title yesterday, did he? But when he calms down, he thinks that maybe they're doing it because they're seeing him as a big contestant despite them reasoning that it's because of him and Pandora not being a fitting couple.

Pandora's reaction goes a little more like this:

"Oh bugger..." with a little frowning, before; "who wants to play in the pool?"

So they hang out by the pool for the remainder of the day, Emily busy with sending withering glares towards Naomi in between calming herself down with light chatter with Amy. Still, it's not doing much as she still feels like she's burning up inside.

Soon enough, it's time for Pandora's box, and everyone gather in the room around it, sitting on the floor and on crates.

Since Amy and Shane were the ones deciding who to be set on the line tonight, Shane opens the box and takes out the note in it.

"_You all have a part to play in deciding what will happen to Schmidt and Pandora. One is going home and one will be safe out the week. On the board behind you there hangs pictures of the prones. One at a time you will put the picture of the one you want to send home in the box. The first one to six votes will be out."_

"Oh shit," Cook says, fearing for his friend Schmidt. "Maybe they should be allowed to say a few words as of why they want to stay."

"Good idea," Amy nods, "you'll get one chance to fight for your place in here. Schmidt, you can start."

"Right," Schmidt says, obviously very nervous now. "Well, I'd really like to stay because I'm having the time of my life in here. I feel that I get along with everyone. It would really mean a lot to me if you'd let me stay, because it really means a lot to me being here with you guys." he smiles.

Pandora is next.

"Okey-dokey, I would really like to stay too. I mean, you're all my friends and I never really had this many friends before! And yeah, I really like playing in the pool and going ra-ra on the parties. So it would be whizzer if I could stay!"

When their defence speeches are done, one and one goes to the board and takes down a picture to put in the box. Emily is first.

She is still so angry and when she stands looking at the faces of Pandora and Schmidt it really isn't a hard choice. Schmidt is the best friend of Cook, they're basically the same shitty deal. So if she wants to piss off Naomi and Cook, what better way than to send out Schmidt? She takes down the picture of him and goes back, putting it in the box, giving Schmidt a scowl while doing so. Obviously she's channelling all her negative energy on him now, to get him out of here.

"How lovely Emily, not even an explanation?" he says to her.

"What is there to say? You or Pandora. I chose you." Emily shrugs.

Chuck goes next. It's really easy for him too. He always think tactics. If Schmidt goes home today, it means that the girl will outnumber the boys, and he will be safe. Also, he kind of likes Pandora. So it is Schmidt's picture he brings back, but it doesn't come as a shock to anyone.

"Two-nil for me then." Schmidt says bitterly. Emily grins evilly at this. So far so good.

Felix is next, but before he goes he receives a look from Emily, though he's not sure what it means so he only frowns back at her before going. He's not really concerned who of them stays, really. But Schmidt is quite a looker, and he's not a nutter like Pandora. Also, Felix is still quite close with Effy, and he knows that she wants to save her previous partner. So he ends up getting Pandora's picture. He receives a blazing look from Emily when he comes back though and he mouths a 'what?' to her, but it's already too late. Emily thinks he's so stupid for not getting her drift, he's supposed to be her partner, damn it.

Dan goes next, and after strict instructions from Effy, he comes back with Pandora's picture and puts in the box.

"Two-two."

Cook picks Pandora's picture, and this is no shocker, as Schmidt is his best pal in here.

Naomi also picks Pandora's picture. She was never that close to the girl anyways, and since Schmidt is a great ally for Cook, she feels safe in doing her vote.

Emily folds her hands and is looking more and more pissed by the minute. Everyone is so fucking clueless.

Karma is next, and no one really knows where her head is at. Karma herself doesn't really care, but she decides to go with the flow, despite what her partner did, and comes back with a picture of Pandora.

"Shit I got five votes." Pandora says sadly.

Effy is up next.

"If you pick Pandora's picture, she will be going home today." Amy reminds her before she makes her choice.

Effy nods solemnly and goes up to the board. It's a really shitty choice for her, this. Pandora is in many ways her best friend in here even though she's fucked up in the past, but there's also Schmidt, the only one she wants to stand with in here. She sighs and in the end, with a heavy heart, she makes her pick.

It's a picture of Pandora she shows as she comes back.

"I'm sorry Panda," Effy says regretfully, "but Schmidt's been my partner since the start."

"It's okay, Eff. I understand." Pandora smiles back at her, and really meaning it. She would gladly have offered her place for Effy anytime. Friendship means more to her than the game now. And she's not mad at all.

"Okay, it is decided then. Pandora goes home, and Schmidt is safe out the week." Shane clarifies.

There are sad faces all around. No one really wanted Pandora to go, she's been here since the start after all. And she's very entertaining. It was really just a shitty choice, with a shitty outcome either way.

Everyone gathers around her to give her a farewell hug. But Pandora only grins through it all, overwhelmed by the goodbyes from everyone. It was a really bugger way to go, Effy setting the words in stone that she is going home, but still, maybe it's not the worst thing to go like this either when it means Schmidt gets to stay with her best friend.

"I'm sorry Pandora." Effy says when it's her turn to say goodbye.

"No worries, Eff. I had a whizzer time with you in 'ere. I'm sorry for all the shit I did though." Pandora answers. Really, maybe she deserved this after the whole Cook thing?

"Have a safe trip home, and I'll see you there, okay?" Effy assures.

"You will. Well, this is my cue! See you later Alligator!" Pandora says in the end to everyone before she goes back to Venus to pack up her things and go home.

"In a while crocodile..." Effy mutters to herself as she sees Pandora go. She feels a hand on her thigh and turns to see Naomi there, giving her a small smile. It's nice to know she still got people in here.

But Emily is still rolling her eyes of the choice. Personally, she liked Pandora better than Schmidt. At least now. Schmidt is such a knob, while Pandora was, most of the time, a straightforward and kind of clueless girl. And now Naomi's alliance is only stronger with Schmidt being safe for tomorrows ceremony.

And then there's Naomi consoling Effy after sending home her best friend. It's all fucked up. And of course Effy is on Naomi's side in it all.

Luckily Amy is still there, so Emily goes back to the hotel with her.

* * *

"Effy, I think you want to see this." Schmidt says to Effy who's lying by the pool, silently watching the sea in the far.

"What is it?" she says and follows him to where he goes into the Venus room.

In there, Amy and Shane is already starting to set up their things. They switched with Schmidt after Pandora went, since it's logical that since he's single now, he'll be staying in solo.

Schmidt leads her into the bathroom. And on the big mirror something is scribbled with red lipstick.

_'Love you guys xoxo_

_I'm rooting for you Effs_

_See you back in England xx'_

There were also drawn a Panda beside it. Effy feels her throat constricting as she sees the message from Pandora in front of her. Schmidt only looks compassionately at Effy. He's really glad that she chose for him to stay, but he also know it was hard for her to send out Pandora.

"Shit," Effy says, actually feeling tears pressing on. Schmidt goes then, deciding to leave her alone.

Effy stays for a few more moments, looking at the mirror. Was it really so wise sending Pandora out? She would probably have sacrificed herself for Effy in here. But no, she can't think like that, it was Schmidt's ass on the line.

Still, she can't help feeling incredibly guilty.

With a little sniff, she turns out of the bathroom to go back to the pool. In the bedroom she stops besides Amy.

"Can you do me a favour?" she asks, "could you not wash off the mirror?"

"Yeah, no problem." Amy gives her a kind smile.

* * *

Later, Schmidt and Cook finds themselves on each their sunbed with the pool, sharing a beer in celebration for him surviving the day. And for discussing tactics. There are no party today, as no one is in the mood after Pandora's departure.

"So what do you think I should do with my protection tomorrow?" Schmidt asks. Since he's safe for tomorrow, he might get the chance to send out whoever he wants. Well, except for Shane, because he is locked to Amy.

"I dunno mate, what d'you reckon?" Cook asks, in between taking puffs from a cigarette.

"I'm thinking that I want Effy back. Which will mean sending Dan home if people stand like they are today on the ceremony."

"Ah yeah. But that's not really a risky choice though, everyone will expect that." Cook muses.

"You're right. The other choice would be to go to Karma and send Chuck out. He's our biggest contestant now, I'm sure. He's so sly."

"That's an idea too. Ballsy. I like it. But there's one catch though. Can you trust Karma as your partner?"

"That's the question isn't it? I mean, I get to send out Chuck, but I don't know my own destiny after that. Am I willing to risk it? Should I play it safe and go to Effy instead?" Schmidt questions.

"Hmm..." Cook wonders, "that's definitely a dilemma."

"Yeah, I don't know what to do. I just wondering what you thought was wisest, man."

"Me? Oh I say you do what you want to do. As long as it's either of them going home, it's fine by me." Cook says.

"Yeah? Alright then. Maybe I'll talk to Effy tomorrow."

"That's probably wise. She's the mastermind after all."

They sit in silent for a while, enjoying their beers and the quietness after quite a fussy day. There had been several more cases of loud confrontation between Emily and Naomi.

"Fuck me, Emily really went ballistic today. I mean, I did only shag Naomi, but we're not together, so really nothing to go off the racker about."

Schmidt turns to look at Cook with a thoughtful expression.

"You know girls, things means more to them." he says.

"Yeah but still, not like her and Naomi were buffing each others beavers or nothin'. No reason to go all jealous ex on us."

"Cook.." Schmidt starts, "I gotta tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Emily and Naomi kissed last night. Like proper snogged each other. Right before you and Naomi got it on."

"Shit," Cook startles, before his thoughts starts to reel. Now this is explaining a lot. "Are you sure?"

"Saw them with my own two eyes. I thought you would know really, but oh well." he shrugs.

Cook still keep quiet, thinking that this might be the reason Naomi didn't want to sleep with him in the end.

"But you can't tell Naomi that you know though. I promised her to keep schtum and she will have my balls if she knew I told you now."

"Yeah that sounds like Naomi," Cook laughs.

"But that's really hot though. Naomi snogging a girl before getting it on with you. Maybe you should go for a threesome next time? If the lesbian is up for it?"

"Really, you really think they would be in on that?" Cook looks at him doubtfully.

"Why not? Isn't that what lesbians are for? Besides, you've already shagged one of them haven't you?"

Cook shakes his head in amusement. He really doubted that.

"Schmidt, I gotta tell you something, too. But this is serious shit, you can't tell a living soul alright? But I gotta say it to someone cause I'm no good at keeping secrets."

"Spill it."

"I didn't sleep with Naomi last night."

"What?" Schmidt splutters.

"Ya, but she threatened me to lie about it. You know how she is when she gets all angry, she's real frightening."

"Huh," Schmidt wonders and sips his beer.

"Yeah." Cook agrees, looking up at the dark night sky.

"Well that is a weird chain of events, indeed." Schmidt muses. Then he seems to be over it and leans over to clink his beer to Cook's. "Whatever, what the fuck man, we're safe for another week."

"Cheers, mate." Cook smirks.

.

.

.

**So in summary; Emily is angry and there's secrets being whispered on the hotel. What do you reckon? Can Schmidt and Cook keep this to themselves?**

**Also, there's one more thing I want to ask you guys. I tend to map out the next week after I've written the Wednesday chapter, so I just have one question regarding who's going to check in, and I'm going to let you decide; do you want Alex Vause from OITNB or Mandy to check in next week? I can swing either way. Obviously there will be slight changes in what happens depending who checks in. But I want you to decide. **


	20. Week 5, Day 4

**Shit I'm sorry! It's been ages! I was going to update this weekend, but then it was so much to take in. It's horrible, it all is. I just felt like mentioning it since my other fic actually takes place in Paris. I haven't been there myself, but that's not the point. It's just... horrendous. **

**Anyways... I'm back with a chapter finally! And for the little vote I got going last chapter... It will be, to the horror of some and amusement of others, MANDY checking in next week. But come on guys, I won't make it so much of a torture. We all need someone to dislike on the hotel, yeah? No good story without a villain ;)**

**Good thing is that when I was asleep it looks like the rest of the fandom woke up :) I have much good stuff to catch up on!**

**Week 5, Day 4**

When Naomi awakes, it is with a loud sigh. She's getting tired of putting up this charade. It's not any less important to do so than before, but it's all so intense on this hotel. There's no escape.

It's really proven when she turns over and looks right into the large back of Cook. Fuck's sake, she almost wants to put herself in solo, just to get some solitude.

Naomi is lost in thought when Cook wakes up, stretches and turns around to find her watching him with a contemplative look upon her face.

"Watching me sleeping now, blondie? Ya sure you don't want a piece of the Cookie Monster?" Cook grins.

Naomi's attention snaps back to the present, and she rolls her eyes of him, in true fashion, before muttering a 'tosser'. She walks into the bathroom, moodier than before.

Cook watches her more now than he did before, now he knows about her and Emily. He didn't get a chance to broach the subject last night, with Naomi being asleep when he got in. And he's not really supposed to broach it at all, but when was Cook good at doing what he was supposed to do? He could at least prod a little bit.

"So you and lil' Red..."

"What?" Naomi's frown suddenly comes poking around the door in record speed.

"Pretty damaging feud you got going on. And all in the name of a false shag. Is it really worth it?"

"Fuck off Cook, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"No? How about you enlighten me?"

"There's nothing to tell. She's pushy, got some kind of crush on me or whatever, so she didn't take too well on our little one night stand."

Cook smirks to himself. He wonders if Naomi is trying to kid even herself now. Because there was no one night stand. And even though Cook had wanted, he was shut down. And he didn't quite understand why it wasn't a no-goer for Naomi until last night. But now he fucking knew. Naomi is in deep shit with the small lesbian.

"Relax babe. Look, I was talking to Schmidt last night, and-"

"What?" Naomi snaps again, "what did you talk to Schmidt about? Me and Emily?" Naomi asks indignantly. She fucking _made _him promise to not tell anyone. If he had done it either way, blood would be spilled.

"Nah, not directly," Cook smirks again. He's feeling better at this lying game. "We were talking tactics about tomorrow, yeah? Who to send home? I just mentioned to him that maybe it wasn't so wise making enemies in here. You know, not go around fucking things up to make people upset? You remember when I fucked around with Eff and Pandora, how mad you were?"

"Yeaah..." Naomi drawls out.

"I'm just thinking that maybe you should make up with Emilio is all."

"It got nothing to do with you. It's _her _that's being a bitch." Naomi frowns.

"I'm sure, but doesn't kill ya to be the bigger person, does it?"

"I guess not..." Naomi says thoughtfully.

"Look, it's because of the game, okay? We gotta live with each other in here, and it's better for everyone as long as there's peace, yeah? Wouldn't want her to chuck us out? She was well mad yesterday, man."

Naomi drums her fingertips over the sink as her thoughts churns. Cook witnesses it, and thinks that maybe he's finally getting through to her without revealing himself.

"And besides, girl fights are always better with mud and bikinis. Don't reckon you and Emily want to put on a show for everyone?"

"Fuck off." Naomi smirks.

"Gladly. Hey, Schmidt suggested something last night. What about it eh? Next time you want to falsely get it on with me, we bring in Emily too. Make a threesome of it. Sounds ace."

Naomi's drumming stops suddenly, as her blazing eyes comes back to Cook. _Oh fuck, _he think. He was doing so good, and then he just had to say that and cock up everything.

"And _why _would Schmidt suggest that?"

"Ya know, Emily is a lesbian?" Cook grins innocently, trying to hide himself out of sight.

"Cook!" Naomi marches into the room, "what did Schmidt tell you last night?"

"Nothing! I swear to you!"

"And you told him nothing too, eh?"

"Yes, okay! I'm just thinking that Emily got a big ass crush on you, yeah? It's fucking clear as day! And she would probably do about anything to get a chance to shag ya! Even join in with a poor, sex deprived guy like me! It was all innocent!" Cook says too quickly.

Naomi looks at him doubtfully. "One, that will never, ever happen. And two, I think you protest too much for that comment to be innocent."

Cook gulps nervously and darts his eyes around for a second. He's positive that if he doesn't come up with something, he will be sleeping with the fishes in about three minutes.

"I mean..." he starts, before he finds a possible angle. "why wouldn't it be innocent? Is there something Schmidt _knows _that would make that comment not so innocent?" he challenges.

And suddenly Naomi is as white as the sheets.

"What? No! No. Hell no. I just... Schmidt is a fucker right? He can say the weirdest things? You sure he didn't make up some rumours last night?"

"I'm positive." Cook smirks, having the upper hand again. He knows damn well that making up rumours isn't Schmidt's thing.

"Okay, okay, that's... good. I'll think about it. Not the threesome, perv! The apologising. Or, not really apologising, but maybe make things up with her." Naomi rambles.

"Oooh, can I be present for the making up?" Cook grins.

"Fuck right off, Cook. That's not even funny. You know I'm as straight as they come."

"Right, but ya know. Experimenting is okay, too."

"I don't experiment."

"You don't, eh?" Cook grins even more, thinking about the girly snog he knows of.

"No, okay? It's entirely her, all of it. That's why she went ballistic okay? She just needs to understand I don't like her, and that she can't control me."

"Right." Cook nods, suddenly thinking about how all of this has affected Emily and why she went mad yesterday. He feels a bit bad for everything he told her. Surely it can't be nice for her thinking he shagged Naomi three seconds after she got it on with the girl herself? Ah, fuck it. Cook can't do anything more and not getting his balls chopped off at the same time.

"Ya know Naomi. Wouldn't be the end of the world if you actually did like her though."

Naomi is about to protest, but he just hold his hand up. "I know, I know, you don't. It's alright. But I gotta tell you, that she seems like a really nice girl. Not like those trashy ones you find around on most pulling nights. And if you did maybe, possibly, return some of her feelings, you gotta appreciate that man. The people who makes us happy are never the people we expect."

Naomi is silent for a moment, staring down.

"And please don't bite my head off Naomi, I'll believe everything you say and always have your back, you know that. I'm just saying that whether you like her or don't, it's okay." Cook shrugs, wondering if he went too far.

"You know..." Naomi says, "you remind me of my mother sometimes."

Cook howls out in laughter.

"Well, that can't be a bad thing! Can you give me her address by the way? Maybe she's easier than you."

"Twat!" Naomi laughs as she hits him with a pillow.

* * *

Naomi is somehow a bit cheerier when she walks to breakfast. Cook isn't so bad all the time, really. And she's glad she got him as a mate. His words were oddly reassuring sometimes. And he did have a sense of humour about him.

So she's a bit caught of guard when Emily comes towards her right before the door to the breakfast room, backing her into a corner instead, her eyes blasting. Cook is just behind her, so she sends a panicky 'help-me' look his way, because she really don't want to talk to a little angry redhead right now. Emily sees this and turns to give her own telling look to Cook.

Cook just stands for a few seconds looking between the girls, contemplating what to do, before he smirks, and disappears in the door, to Naomi's great displeasure.

She crosses her arms, as if that would protect her from whatever Emily wants. She knows it won't.

"Right, so I tried to talk to you in private all day yesterday, but we both know you made that pretty fucking hard." she starts off.

"Yeah, maybe I didn't want to talk to you." Naomi shoots back.

"No shit, I know that much." Emily answers, but Naomi's cold answers still hurt her. It's not anything else than she expected, though.

"I want to personally tell you, without any listening ears, how much of a dick you are. What you did was really unfair to me, can you even see that?"

Naomi just shrugs, feeling small under Emily's withering glare.

"Well, obviously you don't have any clue about this shit after you yelled at me Tuesday. And you didn't have any reason to, I did exactly what you asked me to. Which is staying away. I did stay away and who I spend my time with, since you made it really clear beforehand that you don't care, is not any of your business. So you being all jealous over Amy-"

"-I was not jealous!"

"Whatever, you were. Anyways, you telling me off because I was hanging out with Amy was so uncalled for, because that's exactly what you told me to do. To fuck off. And I was starting to maybe move along from your inept arse, and then you do the one thing that you know will stop me in my tracks. You kiss me, a fucking amazing kiss to be honest, and then you go ahead and sleep with Cook! Right after you kissed me!"

"Keep your voice down!" Naomi warns, not wanting everyone to know.

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want anyone actually thinking you could be a sliver gay, right?" Emily spits back.

"I'm not gay."

"You're starting to sound like a broken record. I don't really care if anyone knows of the kiss or not, they will eventually. What I care for is that you're so inconsiderate in your actions. And this is me being fairer than you, not drinking myself senseless before approaching you, but actually being in my right mind when I tell you this; I really hate what you did, and I hate that I care so much. Because I was doing like you said, so why couldn't you leave me alone when all you were going to do was play with my heart? It's obvious you don't like me back, and if you were only going to fuck me around before sleeping with Cook, you could've saved that kiss. I'm only human, but you act like I'm the rocks at the bottom of your shoes. So don't expect anything from me anymore, you can stay with your hero Cook, and I will be well and truly against the both of you. You in particular. Because I'm not okay with any of this, and you really hurt me when you slept with him."

"Emily..."

"No," Emily holds up her hand, "don't say anything. I've been rehearsing this all night, and I just needed you to hear it. That's it, now I'm done." she shakes her head and finally steps back from trapping Naomi, releasing a shuddering breath as if something lifted off her shoulders, and then turns to join the breakfast.

Naomi stands back, furrowing her brows and swallowing down tears she doesn't know where is coming from. It always stirs so much in her, these stand-offs with Emily, and she wishes she could just control these damn feelings.

She's both angry at herself and Emily, and she wonders when she will stop being so fucking angry all the time.

* * *

After a rather uneventful breakfast, the lot of them gathers in the lounge. They lazily hang out in the couches, wondering what they'll use the early day on before the ceremony later in the day. But they don't have to wonder for too long before a waiter is coming in with a letter.

Shane receives it and stand up to read it.

"_Dear guests, you have already rehearsed a dance number that you didn't get to use... before now. Those of you who didn't get to show it on the Mr &amp; Ms Paradise competition get to show it now. Those who already have danced will be judges to declare a winner. Props is in the solo room."_

Everyone sans Amy, Shane and Schmidt runs to where the props are, to get the best ones.

"This is going to be ace, seeing them make a fool of themselves." Shane smirks.

"Well, don't be so sure, I know Cook _really _want to win something where he can shake his bootie." Schmidt answers.

In the solo room, there's all sort of stuff covering the bed for the contenders to choose from. Ears, hats, leopard printed clothes, wigs and golden pants among other things.

"My sister would've been in heaven." Emily says as she glances at the leopard print.

"Oh man, this is fucking genius." Cook says as he lifts up the leopard print, originally meant for a girl obviously.

"What are you doing with those?" Naomi frowns at him.

"Using them of course. I'm going to win this, I'll tell you all. Me and my moves, you don't stand a chance. And my bits being covered in this shit? Even better! I'll burst the sexy barometer."

Naomi just shakes her head, looking back at what's to choose from. She sees in her peripheral vision, Emily just snatching a cap, and that obviously being that. Effy is standing beside her, looking bored out of her mind.

"I'm going to forfeit, I don't fucking care." she says.

"I actually think we have to dance." Dan answers her.

"Yeah, what you going to do then Dan?" she asks.

He shrugs and picks some ears, obviously being done with it.

Naomi sees more and more people doing their pick and moving back to the lounge, so she rolls her eyes and takes a wig, not really caring for this. But since Cook really wants to win, she hopes it happens.

Amy, Shane and Schmidt is sitting in the sofa, very curious for what they will see on such short notice. They're also a bit interested in what the actual prize will be, if it will turn the whole game upside down.

Karma is up first. She's doing a hip hop dance to a Katie Perry remix. It's good, and she obviously have the full attention from Amy, even if Amy doesn't particularly want to give it to her. Love, a vicious thing. She goes off the floor to applause.

Naomi is up next, and she's really dreading it. She has chosen a Pink song to dance to, because Pink is just fucking awesome, but it can't really save her non existent talent. She does some half arsed moves in her wig, feeling beyond stupid, before rolling her eyes of herself and giving the spotlight to someone else.

That someone else is Emily. With the cap on backwards, and obviously having been back to her room to change into dark, skinny jeans for the occasion. A familiar song comes blasting through the speakers, and it takes a while for Naomi to remember the title, but it comes to her fleetingly; Pony by Ginuwine. And fuck her if it wasn't the perfect choice of what Emily is doing. Naomi have seen her dancing at the parties, but she never really knew she could … _get down. _Naomi's mouth hangs open as she watches Emily writhe out there, putting on a show. Her hips sway and her back arches, and _god, _if Naomi didn't know she had an excellent arse, she knows now. She doesn't know how long Emily is out there, but she can't rip her eyes off her, parts of her body is coming alive that she didn't even know could just out of watching someone. _Jesus,_ she's smoking hot, and she can't help fantasising of finding her dancing like this in a dark club, sneaking up behind her and laying her hands on her hips and...

Someone is snapping their fingers in front of her face. And she turns to glare at Cook who's grinning at her. She realises that Emily is done and is walking off stage, and by the raised eyebrow she sends Naomi's way, it's not unlikely she saw Naomi losing control over her face. Fuck's sake. Naomi redirects her eyes to the judges, wondering if they're as awestruck as she is, because _come on_, it was good moves. That's the only explanation. When she sees Amy slightly darken eyes still on Emily, she regrets even looking at all. Fucking hell.

Chuck is up next, and he has shimmied himself into a tight pair of golden pants. With the background music he does some stiff movements with his body, clearly not used to dancing alone in front of others, but his sexy look and hair makes up for it, and he walks off the floor with his dignity in place.

Cook is next, and my god if that isn't the sight you wouldn't want to miss on this years' Paradise Hotel. Kanye West's Black Skinhead starts playing, and Cook is nearly naked except for his leopard print cloths that hangs around his hips. He starts moving around like a fucking caveman, swinging his legs and well toned body parts around. Naomi wonders for a second if he is imitating Tarzan, but no, there he starts thrusting his pelvis. He does it well, moving up to the judges, ripping off the cloths and revealing some tiny leopard printed tanga panties. He does his final thrust, his equipment dangling in front of a very amused and rather off-looking Amy. He ends the song with slamming his fists on his large chest, all sweaty and manly.

"If that wasn't the fucking winner dance, I don't know what is!" he says to the judges, "Schmidt, you give me this prize yeah? I fucking deserve it, I danced in a fucking tanga for fuck's sake."

Effy doesn't give a shit. She doesn't even turn on music for her act. She just spins around in the middle of the floor, completely in her own world, before turning to the judges, saying a clear "I don't give a fuck," before moving back to the sofa to sit down. She does care about the game, of course, but she's pretty good with Schmidt being safe and all.

Felix and Dan are the last two acts. Both a bit awkward, both different in their own way. Felix shakes his shoulders to a indie song and Dan tries to dance a weird sexy dance while also sporting some bunny ears. It's all just too bizarre.

In the end, it's time to declare a winner. The three judges whispers between them about who was the best, and soon they have an answer.

"Okay," Schmidt raises, "our winner is going to be someone who really gave their all. The dance was... well, it was something, but it's the spirit we appreciate. So, the winner is Cook!"

Cook jumps up from the sofa, still only in tanga panties, and screams out in victory.

"Also a honorary mention to you Emily, girl, you can work it." Shane smirks and nods Emily's way, who's not mad at all that she didn't win. She just figured she could show what Naomi was missing out on, even though she knows it is all too late.

Cook is still jumping around in glee, happy he really won something with his moves.

"Where's my fucking prize man? I better be safe out the week too, or get some sort of power." he grins.

"Oh look, that's probably your prize!" Shane points as a waiter comes into the lounge.

He walks over to Cook and presents him with a tray full of... chocolate?

"Chocolate?" Cook questions indignantly. "Fucking chocolate? I did all that work for chocolate?"

"Yum!" Amy says as she comes over and steals a bar from him.

"Well, better luck next time, champ." Effy smirks at him, before she fleets out of the room.

"Fucking hell." Cook shakes his head, before he walks off with the tray. If he's going to sulk for not getting any perks, he might as well do it with chocolate.

* * *

Emily and Amy is laughing as they're stumbling back to Emily's room, Amy still gripping the chocolate she stole from Cook in her hand.

They settle on Emily's bed, smiling amusedly at each other.

"Did you see the face of Cook when the chocolate was brought in?" Amy laughs.

"Priceless!" Emily answers back, nearly having to dry tears at this point.

Amy opens paper around the bar as she keeps laughing.

"You know, if it was me deciding, you would've won. Even if it was just fucking chocolate."

"Yeah?" Emily smirks back.

"Oh yeah. God, that dance was really good." Amy breaks off a rectangular piece of chocolate, and holds it up to Emily's mouth. Emily leans in closer and keeps eye contact as Amy feeds it to her.

"You really liked the dance, then?" Emily asks as they're sitting really close now.

"Yes. You were incredibly sexy." Amy almost purrs, and it's all that's needed for their faces to draw even closer. Their noses are touching and Emily can feel Amy's breath on her lips, and they're about to close the distance when...

Emily sighs and draws away from Amy, with a heavy realisation.

"Sorry Amy, I just... can't." Emily croaks out as she keeps her eyes clothes.

"I get it... It's her, isn't it?"

"...Yeah." Emily sighs, slinging herself down on the bed beside Amy. She wonders when it will _not _be her.

Amy lays down too, beside Emily.

"I'm sorry, I do want to, but it wouldn't be fair to you. It's not right." Emily explains.

"Hey, don't apologise. I got a major defect myself, you know." Amy turns her head and smiles at Emily. Emily turns too, and smiles back in thanks.

"Still sorry though, she just... _aah, _I just can't get her out of my head since that kiss. It's like my whole world got shook up. Is that too fucking cliché or what?"

"Nah, it's alright." Amy answers. "She is a dick for not wanting you, you know that right?"

Emily sighs, asking herself for the thousandth time why you can't just decide your own feelings. It would be so much easier if she liked Amy.

"Maybe it'll pass, this attraction." Emily says in the end.

"Maybe..." Amy says, reaching over and taking Emily's hand in hers. "I'll be here though, you're my closest friend in here."

Emily grimaces and smiles at the same time, it touches her hearing that. She scoots a bit closer to the other girl and squeezes her hand tighter. At least she got a pretty good friend in Amy.

* * *

Naomi is pacing around the pool, her thoughts are swirling. She thinks of everything that has happened the last days, she thinks of what Cook told her this morning and the finality in Emily's words earlier today. Aaaah, fuck it, she's going crazy mulling everything over like this, and she can't get it out of her head either.

She did hear the hurt in Emily's voice, she's heard and seen it since Tuesday, and really, she's feeling like shit because it's all her fault. She doesn't want to cause her pain, she really doesn't, but it's all so fucking _mad _inside her head right now. She doesn't know any other way than this.

But still, she does understand that what she did was a low blow. And being sour and snarly with Emily afterwards is really not doing it any better. The words Cook spoke earlier is spinning inside her head. That experimenting is fine. That liking Emily is fine. That the people you don't expect to makes one the happiest. _Fuck. _She doesn't like Emily like that, well, she is quite fond of the other girl. It's okay to admire, isn't it? And that, she had really done when she danced. Damn, Emily could dance.

Her mind takes her back to the sight, etched in her head forever, of Emily's tight jeans and the arch of her back. _No... No! _She can't think like that, because she really doesn't like Emily like that but... But what?

Naomi lights up another fag, (is it her eleventh or twelth?), and tries to reason with herself. Yes, Emily is sexy, everyone with eyes can see that. And yes, maybe Emily has a small crush on her, but Naomi doesn't do feelings, she never has. But she doesn't want to do this _thing _that's going on with her and Emily, this toxic, rude stand-off. She doesn't want to be the enemy of the redhead, because she quite enjoy the company of her. And Cook is right, she shouldn't have fights in here. She especially don't want a fight with Emily, because it's making her all guilty and her stomach is feeling weird. But it doesn't have to be either else with her, has it? Maybe a middle way is possible. And Naomi understands that she has to apologise, that she has been a cunt and really unfair. Emily is just good, and Naomi's been the opposite.

So what if she goes to apologise? Maybe things will go back to normal? Naomi can at least _state _that she's sorry and that she's been a massive jerk. Emily does deserve that. And maybe they can go back to before. Before the kiss. Because it is possible to just erase it all, and be friends again. Yes. _Only friends. _Like, why not? They don't have another choice than to live with each other in here on the hotel, and she doesn't want it to go on like this with the redhead.

She wants peace. She wants to talk to Emily like before. She wants their witty banter back. She wants the easy presence of her. Yeah, it's all do-able, if she just _tries_.

So, after a long time contemplating it, she heads over to Emily's room to talk things out with her, to make it right. She's been gathering her nerve for a long time, and she just needs to do it before she loses it.

She saunters in the door, about to call out for Emily, before she sees two figures lying on the bed. Naomi stands just behind the corner, peering past it at them.

It's fucking _Amy. _Emily and _Amy _lying there. Every cell in Naomi turns sour again at the sight.

She looks closer at them, and she sees that they're holding hands. Way to be obvious, she thinks.

She shakes her head of her own stupidity, thinking that this was solvable, and she feels tears pressing again. Of course Emily has a new friend now. Not just a friend even, probably more than that.

Naomi turns on her heels, every thought of making up with Emily disappearing from her mindset, and flee the bungalow without having done what she came to do.

* * *

The ceremony comes along as the sun begins to set. Cherie is there, welcoming them as they descend down the stairs.

The girls places themselves on the stools as the six boys goes to stand beside Cherie.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the end of week 5! Have it been a good week?"

"Magnificent, if I must say, to become Mr Paradise." Shane gloats, and Schmidt glares a bit at him.

"Lovely. And Amy, how's it like being Ms Paradise?"

"The perks are all very good, though it wasn't so fun yesterday – sending someone home." Amy smiles.

"I understand. And tonight, sadly, another face will have to travel home. Guys, you are to go, one after the other, to stand behind the girl you want as a partner. Shane, you are locked to Amy, so you may go first."

Shane smiles in thanks and walks over to kiss Amy softly on her cheek, safely placing himself behind her.

"Right. Felix, you can go next." Cherie says.

Felix goes to where he feels he is the safest – he goes to Emily. He knows that she wouldn't want anyone else as a partner than him. Not now anyways.

"Chuck." Cherie calls out.

Chuck, forever the charmer, spins a single rose in his hands, as he approaches Karma. He knows that he might be going home tonight, if Schmidt decide for it, so he wants to make the last ceremony count. And what else to show all the thousands of women watching the program that he's someone worth knowing than being awfully romantic? It's more about himself than Karma, really, since she's not been very keen lately, that he presents her the rose. She smiles, charmed, at him, and misses the glum look Amy sends.

Dan goes next, and he goes to Effy, of course. She, and Schmidt both, have been reassuring him all day that they're going to play hard, that Schmidt will send Chuck out, at whatever cost. And in the lieu of that, Dan finds it thrilling and safe to continue to stand with Effy. It seems they want him playing on their team.

"Cook, you can now go." Cherie says as Dan is still grinning from the small kiss he was allowed to give Effy's cheek.

"Alright, babe." he winks at her, before stretching his suspenders and swaggering over to where Naomi is sitting, making a show of kissing her on the cheek. Emily is fuming beside them, so angry at herself for not being able to let it go. That this still gets to her.

"Okay, Schmidt, you're the only one left, and all the girls have a partner. You are safe out the week, so that means that wherever you decide to go, the boy will wipe out. You are not allowed to go to Amy as she is locked to Shane. You may go."

Schmidt nods at her, before redirecting his eyes to everyone before him. He knows what to do now. It's planned out.

He starts to move towards where Karma and Chuck is standing, well in the knowing that someone is expecting him to choose them. Chuck stands bravely, not even flinching as Schmidt rounds them, making a move to almost stop, but he does not.

Yes, him and Effy have told, no, convinced, Dan that he was going to choose Chuck. But it was all just so Dan wouldn't start trying to go elsewhere. Because Schmidt and Effy are meant to stand together, and Chuck they can throw out later.

Therefore, when Schmidt places himself behind Effy a moment later, Dan's mouth falls open in shock. Schmidt smirks and kisses the back of Effy's head, before sending a challenging look Dan's way. No one separates him and his girl. It's safer when they're together.

"Dan, it looks like you will be the one going home today."

Dan just nods solemnly to this.

"Schmidt, why did you go to Effy?"

"She is mine, I am hers. We've always been partners, that's just how it is."

"Was it planned?" Cherie asks.

"Yes." Effy answers, coolly.

"Dan, come here." Cherie says as Dan moves to stand before everyone. Everyone in couples, except him.

"First I've heard of this." he shrugs. He understand just how much he's been played.

"Do you have anything to say to Effy?" Cherie asks, sympathy in her eyes.

"She doesn't know me. Nobody knows me. It's cool. It's fine."

"I'm sorry Dan, but you have to check out from Paradise Hotel now."

"I figured as much." he says, still looking utterly heartbroken. He thought he was making progress.

Effy watches him the entire time, but not even feeling an ounce remorse. That's her, that's the girl that's been breaking hearts since she was born.

Dan gives a brief goodbye, not hugging anyone, before he walks slowly away from them.

* * *

It's later, after the drink in honour of Dan and everyone has gone back to their rooms, that Effy finds herself, like she often does, sitting in the opening to the pool in her room. Schmidt is just done unpacking behind her, and she enjoys the quiet moments of inhaling from the cancer stick as he relaxes on the bed behind her.

She's bored. Tonight was predictable. It's all predictable, really. Naomi fucking up and avoiding Emily is getting boring. Chuck not challenging her anymore is getting boring. Schmidt being her safe option is getting boring. It's all fucking boring.

She needs for something to happen, something to draw them all away from the path they're on. She needs to do something, make some chaos. Anything.

"Eff." Schmidt murmurs from behind her.

"Hmmm." she says back, not bothering to turn around.

Schmidt watches her as he lays on the bed in only a pair of boxer shorts. She looks beautiful in the lights from the pool. Her hair all unruly and curly, her clothes just covering her small body.

It's been so long since he got some action. And he's always fancied Effy. Sadly she's never looked at him that way, and he really doesn't care about it, but it would be amazing if she could just... Just help him out a bit.

"I'm so fucking horny." he sighs.

"Wank off, then." she answers back, smoothly.

"It's not the same. Ah, come on Eff, just a one time thing, okay? No string attached? Aren't you a little bit keen?"

"Not especially." she says and blows out a stream of smoke.

"Just a hand job, if nothing else?" he pleads.

"Dream on."

He flounders for a minute. Darn it, he really needs to get off tonight, and he's not going to sink to the level of escaping into the bathroom to do it himself.

"Eff come on!" he says, "I'll do anything!"

"You don't have anything I want." she says coolly.

"No?" he licks his lips. "Maybe if I had some juicy gossip, would you do it then?"

She turns her head to look at him, and he praises himself of this idea, because he knows her interest are picked.

"What sort of gossip?" she asks.

"Ah, no. Hand job first, then you get to know the secret of the hotel."

She moves from the floor, to sit beside him on the bed, silent as a ghost. Her eyes are always trained on his. Her hand reaches out and hovers over his crotch. He can feel himself getting excited of only this.

"Nope," she smirks, retracting her hand, "I get to decide if the gossip is worth an orgasm. And believe me, it better be good, because I'm bored of my ass in here. I need something to happen."

"I promise you, Effy, this is something you're going to like." Schmidt props up on his elbow. He can almost taste the reward already.

Effy is not so sure, because nothing this far have gone past her. Well... except the thing with Cook and Pandora. Maybe she's not so insightful as she likes to believe.

"Shoot then."

"Well, it's about Naomi really."

Effy narrows her eyes at him. Naomi? Is it something juicer than her discarding Emily's affection with sleeping with Cook? She hasn't really payed too much attention to the blonde lately, she's been too destructive. And honestly... she doesn't like her with Cook.

"Yeah?"

"You see, there's two secrets here. The first one is that she didn't sleep with Cook."

"What? Then why would she say so?"

"Beats me." Schmidt shrugs.

"How the hell do you know anyways?"

"Cook told me that she bollocked him into lying. So you have to keep quiet about it, I'm not even supposed to know it, you know."

"What's the other secret?"

"She snogged Emily."

"Really?!" Effy almost shouts.

"Yep, saw it with my own two eyes. Right before she hopped on little Cookie. Well, not really though, as we've established."

"Huh..." Effy thinks for a moment or two, before it all clicks in her head. "This makes so much sense." she mumbles.

She remembers Naomi's behaviour at breakfast yesterday, and she remembers the look she's seen in Emily's eyes this past days. She had been shocked that Emily visibly showed so much hurt since nothing had happened between her and Naomi, but _this. _Oh, this, this is another thing indeed.

It all fucking adds up, and Effy is a bit surprised she hasn't figured it out herself. But now she knows.

"So who knows about this?"

"Um, that's a bit of a heavy question. Well, Naomi knows of both obviously. I don't know anyone else that knows about the kiss than Emily. And well, me and Cook knows about the shag. Oh yeah! I told Cook about the kiss too."

"So Emily thinks that Naomi slept with Cook, huh?"

"As far as I know."

Effy smirks. _Oh Naomi. _What a tangled mess. And poor Emily. Well, Effy isn't about to watch this disaster anymore. She wants action. She wants true feelings. She wants Naomi challenged, _really _challenged. She wouldn't be a good friend otherwise.

"So Effy, what about it? Care to help a guy out?"

Effy returns to the moment, looking down at Schmidt grinning at her.

"Yeah," she says, moving her hand to the hem of his shorts, "I think you deserve some release for that piece of information."

**.**

**.**

**So, the gossip has reached Effy. What do you think she will do with it? ;)**

**Music:**

**Genuwine – Pony (I couldn't help myself. If you haven't seen Kat dance to this, you must!)**

**Kanye West – Black Skinhead**

**When I started writing this story, I thought I was going to update more frequently, and thus the slow development wouldn't be so crucial. Now I feel a bit guilty. But ah well, next week brings action – just know that.**


End file.
